Siempre te esperare
by AbigailWhite
Summary: Un amor como ninguno de dos almas que se necesitaban ...Terryfic
1. Signosis

¿Qué serías capaz de hacer si descubrieras que tu vida es una mentira y que todo lo que has logrado no tiene ningún valor? Tal vez sería el momento de escapar y empezar de nuevo. Ésa es, precisamente, la decisión que toma la protagonista de esta historia y lo hace refugiándose en la única ciudad del mundo en la que nadie la podrá encontrar: Nueva York. Allí, rodeada por la extraña y fascinante comunidad de vecinos que la acoge en Harlem, conseguirá al fin alcanzar la felicidad. Y junto a Terry descubrirá que el amor no es algo tan sencillo como ella pensaba, aunque sí mucho más apasionante, divertido y devastador.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos protagonistas sabe que están apurando un tiempo que no les pertenece, pues el día que el cielo de Nueva York se cubre de cenizas ocre, el resto de sus vidas cambiará para siempre.

¿Podrán superar la cruel prueba que el destino les tiene preparada?

Esta historia es una adaptacion, con algunos cambios ... espero la disfruten, protagonistas...Los rebeldes.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son una creacion de Mizuki e Igarashi.


	2. PROLOGO

**Prólogo**

 _«Tienes toda una vida para explorar y después de esa exploración vuelves a donde empezaste»_

 _T.S. E LIOT_

Una noche cualquiera.

Hace diez años

A veces, doy un paso adelante y cinco atrás. Veo a la gente pasar tras un velo opaco, mezclándose, riéndose, viviendo, juntos, en pareja, separados... y comprendo que yo nunca podré ser una de ellos.

Comprendo que estando sola estoy a salvo. Intento absorber cada sonido, cada olor, cada imagen, para impregnarme de su esencia y que ésta me acompañe todas las noches. Porque puedo controlar mi mundo despierta, pero dormida nadie puede luchar contra sus deseos escondidos en un sueño profundo.

Dormida no puedo controlar con quién sueño estar.

Sí, hoy he soñado contigo. Sé que es una frase gastada, ajada y demasiado utilizada; pero es dolorosamente cierta.

En la calidez y el olvido de la inconsciencia tú volvías a aparecer como si nunca te hubieras alejado. Era invierno y la nieve cubría los árboles con un manto blanco y silencioso. Estaba sentada en nuestro banco. A lo lejos podía vislumbrar el lago refulgiendo plateado entre las sombras. Solos tú y yo. El ruido del tráfico había desaparecido y no se oía nada más que el crujir de alguna rama y el corretear de una ardilla arañando la madera.

Te acercabas a paso lento y seguro. Tus pisadas quedaban marcadas en el suelo como una huella indeleble en el camino. Te detenías justo frente a mí y yo me obligaba a levantar la vista para observarte con detenimiento. Llevabas la cazadora negra abrochada hasta el cuello y el cabello oscuro tapado con la capucha. Te ofrecía una sonrisa y tú alargabas la mano hasta tocar mi mejilla con dedos largos y fríos. Tus ojos brillaban de forma especial cuando se posaban en mi rostro, y tus labios se movían para pronunciar una frase, con tu particular voz rota.

—¿Todavía me recuerdas?

Suspiraba al evocar ese sonido que me hacía estremecer y reclinaba la cabeza cerrando los ojos, mientras notaba la suavidad de tu piel contra la mía.

—¿Cómo podría no hacerlo si nunca te he olvidado?

Sonreías con inconmensurable tristeza y yo, sintiendo que te perdía de nuevo, elevaba los ojos al cielo gris plomizo y dejaba que la nieve cayera sobre mí empapándome.

He parpadeado sobresaltada y he apagado el despertador antes de que interrumpiera el opresivo silencio que me rodeaba. El sueño había desaparecido y, con él, tú de nuevo. He apretado el puño y me he mordido los nudillos con furia, ahogando un grito que ha muerto en mi boca. La nieve se ha convertido en lágrimas y he deseado no haber soñado contigo.

He deseado no recordarte y he rezado por no olvidarte nunca.

Dime sólo una cosa: ¿tú sigues recordándome?...

Continuara...

Hola les confiezo que esta hermosa novela me atrapo de principio a fin y he querido adaptarla para Candy y Terry, los rebeldes, esta historia es de una escritira de origen español, no quiero cambiar ni la nacionalidad y personalidad de la protagonista y ni la de el, el , mi rebelde de esta historia me enamoro de principio a fin, y espero que tambie ustedes queden cautivados con los personajes principales.

Un abrazo y de corazon espero que les guste.


	3. Siete dias

Capitulo 1

Día 1:

Trabajaba en una empresa de marketing y publicidad, en un edificio gris igual al resto que adorna el skyline madrileño. Pero yo no pertenecía a la élite de mentes privilegiadas a la espera de esa gran obra maestra convertida en el anuncio del año, o merecedora de los Ame Awards. Yo era contable. Sí, el trabajo más atractivo del mundo si te esforzabas en ver la lógica y no la pasión.

Desde que cogía el ascensor en el tercer sótano del aparcamiento, transcurrían exactamente tres minutos y catorce segundos hasta que llegaba a mi planta. Una vez que se cerraban las puertas grises de metal tras de mí, sólo tenía que dar siete pasos con mis zapatos de tacón de aguja hasta las impresionantes puertas acristaladas, xerografiadas con el nombre de la empresa. Unos pasos que contaba uno a uno, como si esperara que en el segundo, en el tercero... o ya en el séptimo, el suelo se fuese a abrir y yo me cayera en el agujero de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Antes luchar contra la Reina de Corazones que enfrentarme un día más a mi interesante trabajo.

De reojo pude observar que, aunque apenas eran las nueve de la mañana de un martes, ya había algún compañero creativo fumándose un porro en la escalera escondida que daba a una pequeña ventana entre piso y piso. Era lo normal y estaba bastante acostumbrada. En ocasiones, las brainstormings las hacían jugando al piedra, papel o tijera en el suelo con una botella de vodka. Era su forma de buscar inspiración mientras la uralita que cubría el tejado del sótano se llenaba de colillas. Y los envidiaba. Sí, no porque su vida fuera considerablemente más divertida que la mía, sino porque tenían vida.

Entré en la inmensa oficina que ocupaba toda la planta y saludé a la recepcionista, que había decidido convertirse en la próxima pin-up española, con tupé y corsés a medida. Caminé hasta mi pequeño cubículo los trece pasos restantes. Trece más siete, eran veinte pasos. Dos más cero, dos. Ésa era mi forma de encarar un lunes, un martes o un miércoles, o incluso un viernes en mi trabajo: contar los minutos y pasos que me separaban del exterior. Me senté con la espalda recta, me alisé la falda y me estiré la americana, todo por ese orden, y sólo después encendí el ordenador. Estaba destinada al espacio reservado para los freaks, como nos denominaban los que verdaderamente tenían ideas brillantes en la multinacional, salvo cuando necesitaban que les calculáramos el temido Impuesto Anual de la Renta de las Personas Físicas; entonces, durante dos meses, nosotros éramos los dioses de su mágico mundo.

Organicé mi mesa ordenada con pulcritud y coloqué de nuevo la fotografía de Neal mirándome. Después de una leve vacilación, le di la vuelta y decidí que prefería que observara a la nueva chica pin-up . Fijé la vista en la fecha que marcaba el ordenador y algo resonó en mi cabeza de forma alarmante. Desvié los ojos hacia el calendario que la empresa nos había regalado en Navidad, con doce fotos de toda la plantilla disfrazados con algo que hiciera referencia al mes, y suspiré con resignación al verme vestida de diosa romana, con una corona de flores sobre la cabeza, haciendo honor a la primavera. Pero no era eso lo que en aquel momento me preocupaba. Era algo mucho más importante, algo que podía hacer que dejara de contar los minutos y los pasos de forma definitiva.

17 de abril. Tenía que haber un error.

—Mary, ¿hoy es diecisiete de abril? —le pregunté a mi compañera, sentada frente a mí, con un tono de voz al que intenté imprimir algo de serenidad.

—Sí —contestó ella sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla, mientras tecleaba de forma furiosa.

Probablemente estuviera discutiendo por el chat con su novio, de ahí su tremenda concentración.

17 de abril. No era un error. La fecha era correcta. Yo estaba equivocada. Y había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Mi estómago se contrajo en un espasmo y mi mano tembló al coger el pliego con el recurso que debería haber sido entregado en el juzgado como fecha límite el 16 de abril.

—¿Qué? —murmuré, al oír mi nombre a lo lejos.

—¡Espabila, White! Es tu madre, que se ha vuelto a equivocar de extensión —aulló un compañero, tapando el auricular con una mano.

Asentí de manera mecánica con la cabeza y cogí el teléfono, todavía temblando.

—¿Mamá?

—Hija, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije la semana pasada?

—Ehhh... —balbuceé, sin poder prestar atención a la conversación, porque frente a mí seguía el recurso, mostrando la fecha como si tuviera números luminiscentes.

—¡Los zapatos! Necesito que me los recojas y me los acerques a casa cuando salgas de trabajar. Sólo te pilla a cinco minutos de la oficina. —Resopló resignada y con bastante frustración.

—Sí, los zapatos —musité, entornando los ojos y mirando los números, que ahora parecían haberse elevado para danzar en el aire.

—¿Quién es el joven que me ha contestado a tu teléfono?

—Un compañero.

—¿Y qué hace en tu mesa?

—Esperar a que tú llames.

—No seas tan... —la oí respirar profundamente— tan como eres.

—¿Y cómo soy?

Los números habían dejado de bailar frente a mí y simulaban burlarse, agitando manos y pies imaginarios.

—Tan... como no deberías ser —sentenció mi madre y, sin darme tiempo a contestar, cortó la comunicación.

Apunté «zapatos» en un postit y lo pegué en la base de la pantalla del ordenador, que me recordó de nuevo la fecha. El corazón me golpeó en el pecho y sentí que el dolor que eso me producía se había trasladado a mi cuello. Subí una mano hacia él y la fina cadena de oro que llevaba colgando pareció que me ahogaba.

Cogí mi bolso y salí corriendo por el pasillo de moqueta marrón hasta alcanzar el baño, donde me encerré en el primer cubículo que vi libre. Me senté sobre la tapa del inodoro y gemí con fuerza, abrazándome el cuerpo, hasta que me sentí crujir las costillas. No logré que el aire penetrara en mis pulmones y empecé a ver puntitos negros. «Por favor, que pare ya», pensé con desesperación.

Un ataque de ansiedad. Sabía muy bien lo que me sucedía porque llevaba cuatro meses sufriéndolos. Rebusqué en el bolso con torpeza y saqué un botellín de agua y el neceser donde guardaba los ansiolíticos. Cogí uno y me lo tragué con rapidez. Conté despacio hasta diez, pero la desazón no disminuyó, así que seguí contando hasta veinte. Abrí el paquete de cigarrillos y encendí un cigarrillo. Aspiré el humo como si en eso me fuera la vida. Me retorcí las manos e intenté que mi pierna derecha dejara de marcar un paso militar en el suelo de mármol del aseo, sin conseguirlo.

En ese instante, oí un pitido que me dejó casi sin sentido y una luz roja comenzó a parpadear en el techo, sobre mi cabeza. Me levanté de un salto, abrí la tapa del inodoro y arrojé el cigarro dentro, todavía encendido. Me colgué el bolso del hombro y salí a trompicones del baño.

Una vez en el pasillo, una lluvia de agua helada me caló hasta los huesos, mientras veía cómo mis compañeros trataban de salvar lo insalvable de sus mesas de trabajo. Sus móviles, las fotos de sus cónyuges, hijos y, sobre todo, de sus mascotas.

—¿Quién ha sido el maldito imbécil que ha hecho saltar la alarma de incendios?

El grito de mi jefe saliendo de su despacho, con varios folios agitándose en su mano, hizo que todos nos quedáramos en silencio.

Resopló con indignación y creí que uno de los botones de su americana iba a dar un salto libre de altura. Se pasó la mano con furia por el pelo canoso y recogido en una coleta pequeña en la nuca, como si de un yuppie de los noventa se tratara, lo que, decía, lo hacía parecer más joven y cercano. O más idiota, en realidad; ni él lo tenía claro.

Nos miramos unos a otros encogiéndonos de hombros y negando con la cabeza. Sentí unos ojos fijos en los míos y vi a Mary observándome con una ceja enarcada. Nunca se me había dado bien mentir ni disimular.

—Quesemetraguelatierrarrapiditoysindolor —mascullé, agachando la cabeza.

El agua cesó justo cuando el vigilante entró, extintor en mano, creyéndose James Bond 007 en misión de alto riesgo.

Husmeó entre las mesas y se internó en el baño. Salió al cabo de unos minutos con una colilla apagada apresada entre dos dedos y con gesto de triunfo.

—¡White! ¡A mi despacho! ¡Inmediatamente! —gritó el jefe.

Con la poca dignidad que me restaba, me arrastré hasta su despacho, hecho de cristal del techo al suelo. Me quedé de pie frente a él, esperando sentencia. Lo vi despotricar y gritar con los puños cerrados. Pero en realidad no lo estaba viendo. Me llegaron frases sueltas, como si tuviese los oídos tapados con algodón: «White, eres un desastre», «White, no te mereces el trabajo que tienes», «White, tú y tu inconsciencia... ¿en qué estaría yo pensando cuando te contraté?», «White, te voy a hacer pagar todos los desperfectos sin importarme una mierda hipotecar hasta a tus nietos».

Permanecí inmóvil y los colores se fueron difuminando a mi alrededor, junto con los rostros de mis compañeros, que se asomaron sin disimulo alguno para observar la bronca. Mi traje de ejecutiva se fue transformando en unos vaqueros gastados y una camiseta holgada con el logo de Van Halen. Mi pelo recogido en un pulcro moño se deshizo hasta caer en rizos tapándome la cara. Mis zapatos de tacón se hundieron en la moqueta para convertirse en unas Converse usadas... volví a tener dieciséis años y estaba enfrentándome por primera vez a la falsedad que me rodeaba. Ni siquiera reparé en que mi jefe había cesado su diatriba; todo era ya un dibujo en blanco y negro, descolorido y ajado.

—¿Es que no vas a decir nada, White? —Su tono brusco pareció remitir un instante.

—No, todo lo ha dicho usted —conseguí balbucear, y me alejé del despacho para regresar a mi mesa.

Durante el resto del día me afané en recoger lo imprescindible y ayudar a otros en la misma tarea, sumida en mis pensamientos y en recuerdos desagradables. Abandoné de última la empresa, apagando las luces a mi paso, como si fuera apagando retazos de mi vida que se habían quedado en el camino.

No era consciente de que mi pequeño mundo se estaba resquebrajando hasta convertirse en cenizas, como si de una casa en ruinas se tratara.

No era consciente de que nunca sería lo que mi madre, lo que mi jefe, lo que todos deseaban que yo fuera.

Sentada en el coche, conecté la radio y, al iluminarse el panel, me di cuenta de la hora que era y el corazón volvió a galopar en mi pecho. Arranqué y enfilé la salida con una rapidez desesperada. Había empezado a llover y me interné en el denso y caótico tráfico del centro de Madrid una tarde de lluvia. «No llegaré a tiempo», pensé, desviándome hacia el carril bus. Cierto. No llegué. Dejé el automóvil en doble fila y salí corriendo, sin que me importara empaparme de nuevo por segunda vez en el día. La zapatería de la calle Serrano estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Golpeé con furia la persiana metálica y un hombre que pasaba justo a mi lado me miró con sorpresa. Musité una disculpa a punto de echarme a llorar.

—Es aquella mujer —dijo.

—¿Quién? —pregunté con voz ahogada.

—La dependienta. La busca a ella, ¿no?

Di las gracias y corrí tras el paraguas de color rojo. Sujeté a la joven del brazo y le expliqué de forma atropellada que necesitaba recoger unos zapatos. Después de una leve vacilación, pareció apiadarse de mi aspecto y regresó en silencio hacia la tienda. Abrió la persiana hasta media altura y, sin encender ninguna luz, se internó para salir un momento después con una bolsa de tela cerrada con un lazo de satén.

—Gracias, gracias —murmuré, a punto de hacer una genuflexión.

—No hay de qué, su madre es una de nuestras mejores clientas.—Sonrió por primera vez y desapareció engullida por el mar de paraguas de la acera.

Caminé deprisa hasta el coche y conduje con bastante imprudencia hacia la casa de mis padres. No vi ningún sitio para aparcar y lo dejé en una zona de carga y descarga. Cogí la bolsa y entré en el portal. El ascensor estaba en el último piso, así que subí por la escalera hasta el tercero, que era donde vivían ellos. Llegué resollando y, antes de que me diera tiempo a buscar las llaves, mi madre ya estaba abriendo la puerta. Llevaba un vestido de noche de Carolina Herrera de raso negro y una estola de visón. Iba maquillada y peinada a la perfección, y descalza. Me miró de arriba abajo con desaprobación, mientras me arrancaba la bolsa de las manos y desataba el lazo.

—¿Es que piensas ir así a la entrega de premios? —preguntó, calzándose los zapatos y elevándose hasta mi altura.

—¿Qué entrega? —inquirí, apartándome el pelo mojado de la cara y ahuecándome la americana pegada a la blusa de seda.

—A tu hermano le dan hoy el premio nacional de abogacía en la Cámara de Comercio, ¿o ya no te acuerdas?

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamé. Pero no podía decir si lo recordaba o no, porque últimamente tendía a olvidar muchas cosas.

Mi padre apareció ataviado con un traje gris oscuro hecho a medida y, sin importarle mi aspecto, me dio unos golpes en el hombro que pretendían ser cariñosos, pero que provocaron que decenas de gotas de agua salpicaran en todas direcciones.

Mi madre meneó la cabeza y suspiró con desidia.

—Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad? —murmuró con tristeza.

No fui capaz de contestar. Me quedé bloqueada por completo. Seguí bloqueada cuando ellos cogieron el ascensor para bajar al garaje. Y continué bloqueada cuando Mari, la asistenta del piso de al lado, salió de la casa cargada con dos bolsas de basura y me miró como si yo fuera un espectro.

De pronto recordé dónde había dejado el coche y corrí hasta la calle. Ya no estaba, en su lugar había una hermosa pegatina amarilla indicándome que se lo había llevado la grúa. No tenía fuerzas ni para enfadarme. Reprimiendo la congoja, me dirigí al metro y casi hora y media después llegué a casa de Neal, empapada, tiritando y con los dientes castañeteándome. Y de repente, en un momento absurdo, me percaté de que se me había olvidado también comer. A punto de desfallecer, entré en el enorme piso y me descalcé para no herir de muerte la tarima flotante. Cogí el teléfono y llamé a Neal.

—Hola, cariño —me contestó.

—Neal, ¿tú sabías que hoy le daban un premio a mi hermano?—pregunté, dudando de mi retentiva.

—Sí —respondió con toda la calma del mundo— me envió las invitaciones hace dos semanas. ¿No te lo había dicho?

No recordaba que lo hubiera mencionado.

—No. —Mastiqué con dureza esa única sílaba.

—Vaya, tiene gracia, ¿no? Creo que tu hermano se va a enfadar bastante.

—No, no tiene gracia —murmuré, porque no conseguí que de mi boca surgiera un grito contundente. Colgué sin esperar su réplica y tecleé de forma temblorosa un mensaje a Tom, mi hermano.

Lo siento. Acabo de saber lo de tu premio. Perdóname. Asistiré al próximo que seguro que no tardará mucho en llegar.

Tom me contestó:

No te molestes. A ése no te invitaré. De todas formas, no es una sorpresa que no te presentes, viniendo de ti ya me lo esperaba.

Sí, ciertamente aquél fue un gran día.

Día 2:

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Elevé la voz para hacerme oír entre el murmullo de conversaciones al otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí, ya voy. No, a ti no. Ya te llamaré, sí, lo hablamos. De acuerdo. ¿Qué decías? —Neal por fin se centró en su interlocutor, que era yo, y me paseaba en pijama por el dormitorio que habíamos elegido, aconsejados por un decorador, íntimo amigo de sus padres y que yo odiaba, aunque en realidad ni siquiera vivía en esa casa.

—No te oí llegar anoche —comenté de forma escueta.

—Sí, salí tarde, ya estabas dormida cuando regresé y no quise despertarte. —Sabía que estaba sonriendo cuando lo dijo. Pero yo creía haber perdido esa capacidad; para mí todos los días eran iguales— ¿Qué sucede?

Y me lancé al vacío, sin filtros emocionales.

—Es una tragedia. La debacle de mi contrato en la empresa.—Lloriqueé de modo lastimero, mientras cogía una horrible bombonera de cristal de Bohemia que había en la cómoda y la miraba con algo muy parecido al desprecio. Y proseguí contándole lo sucedido el día anterior.

—Vamos, no será para tanto —dijo él, y por su tono adiviné que no había escuchado nada en absoluto de lo que le había dicho.

Me lo imaginé en su despacho, con el altavoz del teléfono móvil que habría dejado sobre su mesa, conectado. Neal era funcionario, no un funcionario de ventanilla, sino de los que disponen de su propio despacho con su nombre en la puerta. Nos habíamos conocido dos años antes, en una ponencia sobre el impacto fiscal de las nuevas reformas legislativas en la economía del Estado. Resultó tremendamente aburrida y lo único que saqué fueron los dos tequilas, que me tomé después con el ponente, al que había confundido con un compañero de carrera, en un bar, rodeados de humo y conversaciones inacabadas. Veinticuatro meses después comenzaba a preguntarme qué había sido más aburrido, si la ponencia o el ponente, que daba la casualidad de que era Neal.

—¿Es que no has oído nada? ¡Me pillaron fumando en el baño y la maldita alarma saltó, convirtiendo el despacho en el hundimiento del Titanic ! —grité, empezando a enfadarme.

—Ya no estás en el instituto, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera, y, además, os han dado un día libre; ¿qué más quieres? —dijo con calma.

—Y se llevaron mi coche. Otra vez —gimoteé.

—Bueno, creo que en el depósito municipal van a poner una placa conmemorativa con tu nombre. ¿Cuántas veces van ya este año? ¿Tres?

—Cuatro —mascullé, y él se carcajeó.

A mí comenzó a bullirme la sangre en las venas.

Mi enfado aumentó y pateé el suelo de tarima flotante con ira. No era una persona que acostumbrara a enfadarse, pero su calma, su «siempre tengo la respuesta correcta para cada momento, cada persona y cada situación», a mí poco a poco me iba sacando más de mis casillas, en cualquier momento, frente a cualquier persona, y me importaba un pimiento la situación.

—¡Me van a despedir! —exploté finalmente.

—Vamos, no exageres.

Ya estaba la palabra mágica, exagerar . Cogí aire con fuerza, sintiendo que los pulmones me iban a estallar en cualquier momento y escuché su argumento.

—Tu jefe no es idiota, sabe que tiene a una de las mejores economistas en plantilla, y trabajas por la mitad del salario que otra persona de tu categoría.

Lo único cierto de toda la frase era que yo trabajaba por la mitad de salario.

—¿No puedes salir hoy antes del trabajo? —pregunté cambiando de táctica, ya que era inútil discutir con alguien que no quería escuchar— Necesito una noche de sofá, película y donuts de chocolate.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero tengo una reunión a última hora con el jefe de servicio. Será imposible. Mañana, ¿tal vez? —sugirió.

—Sí, mañana —musité, colgando el teléfono.

Mi vida, tal como la conocía, ya había iniciado el camino de descenso en un automóvil sin frenos y con viento de cola hacia el desastre más absoluto. Y yo empezaba a ser plenamente consciente de ello.

Sí, otro día perfecto.

Día 3:

Mi primer ataque de ansiedad lo sufrí en Nochevieja. A Neal y a mí nos había parecido una fantástica idea convocar a ambas familias para contarles que teníamos intención de casarnos aquel año. Nos reunimos en la casa de campo que tenían mis suegros en la sierra madrileña, que en realidad era un minipalacio, ya que el hogar de mis padres resultaba diminuto para la celebración. Nos vestimos de gala y acudimos puntuales a la cita. Y la cena se convirtió en una competición.

—¿Os he dicho ya que mi hija fue la primera de su promoción en la Complutense? —comentó mi madre entre canapé y canapé.

—Pues mi Nealcito —rebatió mi futura suegra— sacó la mejor nota de la oposición. Ahí lo tenéis, sólo con treinta años y con despacho propio. Bueno, querida —se volvió hacia mí— tienes veinticuatro —lo remarcó como si eso le produjera una úlcera gastroduodenal— todavía tienes tiempo de llegar lejos en tu carrera.

—Y ganó un premio a la mejor iniciativa de negocio cuando estaba en el instituto. Representó a Madrid en una competición europea —siguió mi madre, bebiéndose la tercera copa de Ribera del Duero.

—Es curioso que lo menciones, porque a Nealcito el año pasado le propusieron un puesto de suma importancia en Bruselas, una de las empresas más pujantes del panorama español —continuó mi suegra, dando pequeños sorbos a su cóctel de Martini.

Miré a Neal en un interludio y puse los ojos en blanco. Mi hermano mayor, Tom, que había acudido con su mujer y su hijo de seis meses, acababa de regresar de una de las habitaciones, donde por fin había conseguido dormir al bebé.

—Sí —afirmó de forma categórica, uniéndose alaconversación—mi hermana siempre ha sido la primera en todo. De hecho, creo recordar que tuviste la primera borrachera a los siete años, ¿te acuerdas?

Mi futura suegra se atragantó con una aceituna. Mi madre le dio una patada a Tom por debajo de la mesa y yo lo fulminé con la mirada. Mi hermano es mayor que yo y abogado. Tiene su propio despacho y se lo considera el triunfador de la familia, pero me lleva nueve años de ventaja. Aunque siempre he creído que nunca llegaré a alcanzar su luz suprema.

Una hora y media después, llegó el cataclismo.

—¡¿Que os casáis?! —Y esta vez mi futura suegra y mi madre estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo— ¿No sois demasiado jóvenes? ¿No os conocéis desde hace muy poco tiempo? ¿No es todo muy precipitado? ¿No estarás embarazada?

En ese momento me levanté y, disculpándome, me escondí en el baño. Saqué el paquete de cigarrillos y me encendí un cigarrillo, abriendo la ventana que daba al jardín para disimular el olor, ya que en la perfecta, impoluta e impersonal casa de campo estaba prohibido fumar, algo que se consideraba asociado a los débiles, a los delincuentes y a la gente de escaso porvenir.

Oí de fondo el sonido de la televisión avisando de que iban a tocar los cuartos. Alguien gritó mi nombre al llamarme, pero yo lo ignoré. Las doce campanadas repicaron y yo seguí unos minutos más escondida en el baño, preguntándome lo mismo que mi futura suegra y mi madre, salvo lo último, ya que no estaba embarazada.

Salí y me enfrenté a todos con una sonrisa falsa.

—Te has perdido las uvas, eso trae mala suerte. Cómetelas ahora—dijo mi madre, negando con la cabeza.

Cogí el pequeño plato decorado con un lazo rojo y me llevé la primera uva a la boca. No llegué ni a olerla.

—No. —Mi futura suegra me apartó el plato y la uva cayó al suelo— Da mucha más mala suerte comérselas después. ¿Y si al final no se celebra la boda?

—Eso es una tontería —respondió mi madre— ¡Cómetelas por si acaso! —siseó a mi oído.

Me las comí, sonreí, brindé con cava, repartí besos a todos y después hui de nuevo al baño, donde vomité las uvas, el cava, las sonrisas y los besos. Al salir, oí llorar a mi sobrino y entré en la habitación para cogerlo en brazos. Lo acuné mientras le cantaba una nana y las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

¿Por qué lloraba en uno de los días que se suponía que iba a ser de los más felices de mi vida?

Día 4:

Esa tarde salí pronto del trabajo. Todavía había técnicos informáticos pululando por doquier, intentando arreglar el desastre producido por el agua. Sin embargo, había recibido varias felicitaciones socarronas por el día libre conseguido de parte de mis compañeros, y mi jefe por fin se había dado cuenta de lo ineficaz que era tener un sistema así en una empresa que trabajaba sobre todo con documentos oficiales y ordenadores.

Tenía la revisión mensual con mi psiquiatra. La revisión mensual de mi cartera, ya que cada consulta me costaba un cuarto de lo que ganaba cada mes. Había comenzado a acudir en enero, cuando me di cuenta, sin que nadie me dijera nada, de que realmente necesitaba ayuda externa para un problema que yo no lograba identificar y que la gente suele denominar «pasar una mala racha».

Durante las primeras sesiones, me sentaba y hablaba y hablaba y ella me escuchaba. Y yo me preguntaba si eso serviría de algo, aunque tenía que ser un trabajo bonito: el otro habla y tú sólo escuchas. Después, le entregaba la tarjeta de crédito, la guardaba aullando desconsolada en mi bolso y me disponía a oír el veredicto, que no se modificó ningún día. Sufría depresión (esa palabra maldita). Y yo me preguntaba de nuevo cómo era posible que necesitara examinarme cada semana, cada quince días y a continuación cada mes, para obtener un diagnóstico tan simple. Siempre abandonaba la consulta con un millón de recetas de pastillas milagrosas que harían que mi vida transcurriera en un arco iris perfecto. Su premisa era: «Debes dejarlo todo atrás y enfrentarte a los problemas con la ayuda de la medicación y una sonrisa perenne». Una sonrisa que nunca llegué a conseguir que apareciera en mis labios.

Cuando entré en la consulta ese día, decorada de forma cálida, la doctora me saludó con un leve gesto de la cabeza al que yo respondí con una mueca.

—¿Cómo va el tratamiento? Te veo más delgada —dijo, al tiempo que me indicaba que me acomodara en el sofá, que me engulló en un instante, dejándome sin margen de maniobra.

—El tratamiento bien. Yo mal. No creo que funcione —contesté.

—Y ¿eso por qué? —Noté un rictus mal disimulado de defensa.

—Los ataques de ansiedad continúan, cada vez son más frecuentes. Me cuesta concentrarme y seguir el hilo de conversaciones, películas, noticias, música... absolutamente todo. Se me olvidan las cosas. No duermo bien, estoy todo el día cansada y, sin embargo, no consigo cerrar los ojos cuando me acuesto —enumeré de forma mecánica, como llevaba un tiempo haciéndolo todo— Y además se me cae el pelo —añadí como si ésa fuera la información definitiva.

—Te aumentaré la dosis. Dos antidepresivos por la mañana más el ansiolítico y, por la noche, un somnífero. Creo que será suficiente. Sólo hay que dar tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Cada cuerpo es diferente, cada mente un nuevo misterio.

Y ese día descubrí tres cosas: mi cuerpo se estaba consumiendo, mi mente era una traidora y mi cuenta bancaria me pediría cuentas algún día no muy lejano.

Día 5:

—Hola, Anny, ¿has pedido ya? —le pregunté con una sonrisa a mi conciencia. Porque Annie no sólo era mi amiga desde la infancia, también era mi conciencia, aquella a la que se lo confiesas todo y con la que vives cada instante sin avergonzarte, porque acumulábamos tantos secretos juntas que si algún día nos separáramos y nos enfrentáramos en una vendetta , podríamos desencadenar la tercera guerra mundial. Anny era una mujer que hablaba con franqueza y sin esperar respuesta. Sabía qué decir en cada momento sin importarle lo más mínimo molestar a los demás, por eso precisamente la quería tanto. Porque de todos los que me rodeaban, era la única sincera.

—Sí. —Me señaló una infusión que había sobre la mesa de mármol— ¿Has adelgazado?

Le hice una seña al camarero pidiéndole una cerveza, olvidándome de que no podía mezclar alcohol con la medicación, y me senté mientras dejaba el bolso en otra silla. La cafetería estaba bastante concurrida y la música de fondo apenas se oía con las conversaciones de la gente.

—Sí, es que intento conseguir una talla treinta y seis para meterme en el vestido de Rosa Clará que ha elegido mi suegra—mascullé.

La realidad era que no había hecho dieta en mi vida; sin embargo, parecía que mi cuerpo se encogía al mismo ritmo que mi alma.

—¿Todavía sigues con los preparativos de la boda? —Sonrió con condescendencia.

—Yo no. Lo hace ella. Todo. Ha pasado de no querer que Neal y yo nos casáramos a concertarme cita en las siete mejores tiendas de vestidos de novia de Madrid, pedir fecha en Los Jerónimos y decidir el restaurante —solté, bebiendo un largo trago de cerveza fría— Creo que va a ser en alguna finca privada de esas de sus amistades. —La última palabra la pronuncié con un tremendo desagrado que esta vez pareció pasarle desapercibido a Anny.

—No sabes la suerte que tienes. Todo te lo va a dar hecho y supongo que pagado también. —Me guiñó un ojo— Tú sólo tienes que dedicarte a disfrutar del momento.

Y justo entonces, me pregunté en qué momento había dejado de disfrutar del momento.

—¿A ti te gusto? —pregunté de repente.

Ella me miró de forma extraña.

—Cielo, no eres mi tipo, pero si consultamos a alguno de los que están por aquí, seguro que te dicen que tienes un buen polvo.

Sonreí de medio lado.

—No me refiero a eso, creo que... que no le gusto a nadie, que todos esperan algo de mí que no van a conseguir. Me siento fracasada —expresé con cautela, y ella enarcó una ceja mirándome.

— Tú y fracasada son dos conceptos antónimos. ¡Cuántos quisieran llorar por tus ojos!

—No si supieran cuánto lloran mis ojos —repliqué.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Su tono se tornó serio.

—Nada, déjalo. Supongo que es la presión del trabajo, la boda... intentar llegar a todo y no conseguir terminar nada.

—Cielo, tienes que frenar, que te conozco y me recuerdas mucho a cuando tenías dieciséis años y... ya sabes... —Se calló con gesto avergonzado.

—Sí, ya sé —contesté, y volví a verme como era antes, como siempre quise ser. Observé su rostro preocupado y sonreí de una manera ensayada mil veces— Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal? Hace varias semanas que no hablamos. Tenemos que planear un fin de semana como los de antes, escaparnos a cualquier sitio los cuatro—propuse, cambiando de tema.

—Me temo que va a ser imposible —dijo, mostrando el rostro que debe de tener la felicidad hecha persona— al menos hasta dentro de, no sé, veinte años por lo menos.

—¿Y eso por qué? —le pregunté extrañada.

—¡Estoy embarazada!

—Pero ¡si sólo tienes veinticuatro años! —exclamé.

Vaya, me había convertido en mi futura suegra.

—No quiero ser una madre vieja —rebatió ella con algo de disgusto.

—No lo hubieras sido tampoco dentro de tres o cuatro años. Apenas hace unos meses que os casasteis —aduje.

—¿Es que tú no quieres tener hijos? —soltó ella indignada.

«¿Quiero tenerlos?», me pregunté. Sinceramente, era en lo último que estaba pensando en ese momento. De hecho, sería canonizada por la Iglesia si con la actividad sexual que mantenía con Neal se producía el milagro.

—Pues la verdad es que creo que por ahora esperaremos un tiempo. Ya sabes, para disfrutar un poco como pareja. —No era una defensa, pero sonó como tal.

—Haz lo que quieras. Pero luego no te arrepientas. —No era una amenaza, pero sonó como tal.

Cuando llegué a casa de Neal aquella noche, intenté contarle mi conversación con Anny, mientras él corregía un informe que le había solicitado in extremis su jefe directo. Quizá no elegí el momento adecuado.

—¿Tú quieres tener hijos? —le pregunté.

—Mmm... supongo que sí, ¿tú no?

—Mmm... supongo que no, ¿tú sí?

—Dime, cariño, ¿qué decías? —Levantó un instante la vista de los gráficos impresos y me miró parpadeando, con gesto cansado.

—Nada importante. Déjalo.

Mientras daba vueltas en la cama sin conseguir dormir, me pregunté si me estaba haciendo la pregunta correcta: «¿Quiero tener hijos?» o «¿Quiero tenerlos con él?».

Día 6:

Ese día se cumplía un año de mi contrato. Ahora venía la conversión en indefinido o el despido. Tenía claro que se iba a producir lo segundo. No obstante, me vestí con mi mejor traje de oficina. Falda lápiz gris, americana gris y blusa de seda blanca. Zapatos de tacón de aguja negros y bolso a juego. La perfecta oficinista. La perfecta oficinista gris. Me miré al espejo de cuerpo entero, la única buena idea del decorador, y me vi... gris. Hasta mi rostro parecía haberse apagado en aquellos últimos meses.

Neal se acercó por detrás, me dio un beso en la coronilla y se ajustó la corbata, gris, frente al espejo, embutido en su chaleco gris, su americana gris y su pantalón gris. Éramos la perfecta pareja gris.

Llegué al trabajo y lo primero que vi fue una nota en mi mesa avisándome de que mi jefe me esperaba en el despacho. Suspiré hondo y traspasé las puertas acristaladas.

—Siéntese —ordenó, y ni siquiera esperó a que yo estuviese acomodada en una de sus lujosas sillas de piel gris para empezar a hablar— Como ya sabe, hoy es su último día en su puesto.

—Sí, me lo temía —farfullé, deseando empequeñecer hasta acabar desapareciendo.

—A partir de ahora será la directora financiera y tendrá a su cargo a cinco personas.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamé.

—Por supuesto, el salario será acorde con sus nuevas responsabilidades. Y le voy a ser franco: tendrá mucha responsabilidad, pero también mucho más dinero —dijo él, interpretando mi pregunta de forma incorrecta.

—Pero ¿sabe que no presenté el recurso de Reciclados Ochoa el pasado dieciséis de abril? Han perdido toda probabilidad de recuperar el dinero invertido —confesé.

—¡Bah! —dijo él, sonriendo con una mueca de suficiencia que se me hizo imposible de digerir— Eso fue una pequeña trampa que le puse para ver su reacción. En realidad, el plazo expira el próximo día veintisiete.

—¿Y qué le ha hecho cambiar de idea? —pregunté, sintiendo que deseaba estrangularlo con su propia corbata gris.

—El modo que tuvo de solucionarlo. Hacer saltar la alarma de incendios destruyó el recurso. Necesito gente como usted en la empresa.

—¿Como yo? —inquirí totalmente desconcertada.

—Sí. Despiadada.

Día 7:

Era despiadada.

No lo sabía. Yo más bien me habría calificado como normalita tirando a insulsa. Y ahora resulta que iba a ser directora financiera de la empresa, con cinco personas a mi cargo y mucho más dinero en la cuenta.

Y una estupenda vida gris.

Acababa de firmar el contrato y necesitaba tomar el aire. Llegué a la calle, tres minutos y diecisiete segundos más veinte pasos después, y me detuve delante de un par de escaparates mirando cómo la gente deambulaba a mi alrededor riéndose, hablando y viviendo.

¿Cuándo había dejado yo de vivir mi vida para vivir la de los demás?

Me senté en una terraza y pedí un café, a la vez que cogía el teléfono. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien, así que empecé por mi madre.

—¿Mamá? Soy yo, tengo que contarte algo que...

—Hija, apenas te oigo, estoy en la peluquería, debajo del secador. Hablamos después, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, de acuerdo —murmuré, y colgué. Lo intenté con Neal.

—Neal, tengo que contarte algo que...

—Cariño, ahora tengo que salir a una reunión urgente. Lo hablamos luego, ¿vale?

—Sí, vale —asentí, y colgué.

Lo intenté con mi padre. El teléfono estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura, lo que no me sorprendió en absoluto, porque solía ser lo habitual con él.

Lo intenté con mi hermano, que llevaba sin coger mis llamadas una semana.

—¿Sí? —Tom. —Jadeé de forma involuntaria.

—¿Qué quieres? —contestó él de malas maneras.

—Tengo que contarte algo que creo que va a cambiar mi...

—Te aseguro que ahora no tengo ganas de escuchar ninguna de tus estúpidas historias. Si no es algo urgente, no vuelvas a llamarme.

—Oh, está bien —respondí, y colgué con una mueca triste.

Lo intenté con Annie.

—¿Anny? ¿A que no sabes lo que me ha pasado en el trabajo?

—Has descubierto que tu jefe es un cíborg que ha regresado del futuro para acabar con toda la humanidad.

—No, acabo de firmar un contrato que...

—Eh, espera, espera. —Noté que tapaba el teléfono con una mano y cuando oí su voz de nuevo había cambiado el tono a uno de completa seriedad— Perdona, hablamos otro día, que ahora tengo que acompañar a un cliente a una firma.

No me dio tiempo a decir nada más; ella ya había colgado. Me levanté con gesto cansado y vagabundeé un poco hasta tropezarme con una pareja que salía sonriendo de una agencia de viajes. Me disculpé y ellos no le dieron importancia, sumidos en el aura de felicidad que los rodeaba. Y su felicidad me hizo daño. Se me clavó como astillas ardiendo en el pecho. Entré en la agencia sin pensarlo demasiado. Había una mesa vacía al fondo y tomé asiento frente a una joven que me recibió con gesto amable.

—Dígame, ¿adónde le gustaría viajar?

Mi mente se quedó en blanco. Vacilé unos instantes dejando vagar la vista por toda la estancia, recorriendo carteles y fotografías de lugares paradisíacos, inolvidables, cercanos, urbanos, campestres. Cruceros y trenes. Aviones y rutas en todoterreno. Y una sola imagen llamó mi atención: el Empire State Building de Nueva York recortado por la bruma e iluminado en una noche de invierno. El pie de foto decía: «Nueva York, la ciudad que cambiará tu vida» .

—Nueva York.

—¿Cuándo?

—Lo antes posible.

—¿Cuántas personas?

—Una.

—Me imagino que tendrá el pasaporte en regla.

—Lo tengo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerá allí?

—Unas tres semanas.

—¿Viaje de negocios?

—No, viaje de huida.

—¿Cómo?

—Es una broma. Viaje de placer.

—¿Qué tipo de hotel está buscando?

—Uno cualquiera.

—Bien, déjeme sus datos y pasado mañana puede pasarse a recoger la documentación y los papeles del visado.

—Gracias.

Dos semanas después había preparado la maleta y dejado una nota de despedida en casa de Neal; con la mente embotada por las pastillas, acobardada por una vida que yo no había elegido y, sin embargo, tenía la obligación que vivir, decidí hacer lo más estúpido que se me ocurrió: huir a una ciudad desconocida donde sabía que nadie me iba a encontrar nunca. La única ciudad en la que se podía desaparecer y volverse invisible para todos. Así que, además de despiadada, se me podía calificar de idiota adicta a los psicotrópicos.

Conduje hasta uno de los aparcamientos exteriores de Barajas y dejé allí mi coche, un Clío JASP, regalo de mi padre por sacarme el carné de conducir a los dieciocho años, a la primera y sin ningún fallo; él consideraba que las siglas de la marca eran un identificativo de mi persona, «Joven Aunque Sobradamente Preparada».

Estaba claro que mi padre se equivocó.

Continuara...? ﾟﾌﾷ?

Aqui comienza la aventura de Candy en NY, espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo, es un poco lento pero nos damo una idea de la vida que lleva la pecosa que teniendo todo en realidad no tiene nada y se siente invisible y completamente sola. Que le esperara en esta ciudad tan cosmopolita?

Un abrazo


	4. New York, New Yor

**Capitulo 2**

Aterricé en el aeropuerto JFK a eso de las siete de la tarde. Recorrí el espacio gris atestado de gente, con mi pasaporte y visado de turista en la mano, hasta que vi al hombre con el letrero de la agencia de viajes esperando. Había contratado el desplazamiento en autobús al hotel en Manhattan. Arrastré la maleta hacia el vehículo y, una vez que comprobé que la Aterricé en el aeropuerto JFK a eso de las siete de la tarde. Recorrí el espacio gris atestado de gente, con mi pasaporte y visado de turista en la mano, hasta que vi al hombre con el letrero de la agencia de viajes esperando. Había contratado el desplazamiento en autobús al hotel en Manhattan. Arrastré la maleta hacia el vehículo y, una vez que comprobé que la cargaban, subí y me senté en un asiento vacío cerca del conductor.

Nada más arrancar, por los altavoces comenzó a sonar la voz de Frank Sinatra cantando New York, New York . Todos mis acompañantes, que iniciaban un verdadero viaje de placer, aplaudieron entusiasmados. Yo me dejé caer contra el respaldo y miré el entresijo de carreteras que daban acceso al centro de la ciudad, con el tráfico de hora punta de una urbe tan inmensa. Cuando finalizó la canción, el conductor nos dio la bienvenida en castellano con acento dominicano:

—¡Bienvenidos a Nueva York! ¡La ciudad donde todos los sueños se cumplen!

«Pero ¿ésa no era Los Ángeles?», me pregunté algo despistada. ¿Y si me había equivocado de destino? Sentí que el corazón me martilleaba en el pecho y mis manos se cubrieron de sudor frío. Pero no me dio tiempo a tener un ataque de ansiedad en condiciones, porque la primera parada fue la mía. Era la única pasajera de aquel hotel. Todos me miraron con cierto grado de pena, ya que la imagen que se ofrecía ante nosotros no era precisamente la de una ciudad en la que todos los sueños se puedan hacer realidad.

Bajé algo tambaleante la escalerita del autobús y me paré, ya con la maleta en la mano y una mochila negra colgada del hombro, frente a un edificio de piedra gris e impersonal, más acorde con una ciudad soviética que con la vibrante y llena de vida Nueva York. En la agencia me habían asegurado que era un hotel sencillo, quizá algo antiguo pero próximo al centro, y que unos pasos más allá de las puertas de cristal con ribetes dorados estaba el Carnegie Hall, con lo que podría aprovechar para asistir a algún concierto.

Entré en el vestíbulo, cubierto con una moqueta con grandes dibujos de flores que ya habían perdido toda su frescura además de casi todo el color, y me dirigí al mostrador, donde enseñé la reserva y comprobaron de nuevo mi documentación. Un botones uniformado, que no tenía aspecto de tal, sino más bien de matón de discoteca, se aproximó con un carrito dorado que hacía juego con los ribetes de su casaca y la borla de su gorra, para subir mi maleta. Ésa fue la primera señal que tuve de que era cierto que estaba a mil años luz de mi vida real. No pude reprimir una sonrisa mientras lo acompañaba hasta el piso quinto y él me abría la habitación. Le di una propina y cerré la puerta.

Me tumbé en la cama todavía vestida y me quedé dormida al instante. Desperté cuando era noche cerrada. El ruido del tráfico exterior y el zumbido de los extractores de aire eran insoportables. Respiré intentando tranquilizarme, y me pregunté por primera vez qué estaba haciendo a miles de kilómetros de mi hogar, tras haberlo abandonado todo y a todos con una simple nota de despedida.

Me encaminé al baño y me encendí un cigarrillo. Curiosamente, aquella estancia pequeña, con accesorios propios de los años cincuenta, era la única que tenía una ventana que se pudiera abrir y me sentí algo más reconfortada. Aspiré el humo y comprobé la hora. Las cinco de la madrugada. Estaba sufriendo los efectos del jet lag . En España debían de ser las once o las doce del mediodía. Me di una larga ducha, me puse unos vaqueros, un jersey de cuello vuelto negro y un anorak de color ciruela oscuro con capucha forrada de piel. Antes de salir, no me olvidé de la dosis diaria de anestesiantes emocionales, como yo había terminado por llamarlos.

Llegué a la calle cuando la ciudad estaba despertándose. Numerosas camionetas de reparto discurrían rápidas por la calzada y la gente, todavía con el sueño impreso en sus rostros, pasaba a mi lado sin mirarme. Me sentí invisible. Y me gustó la sensación. Paseé tranquila hasta la esquina y levanté la vista para comprobar el lugar exacto en que me encontraba. La Séptima Avenida. En la acera de enfrente un deli estaba abriendo sus puertas y percibí que el hambre me volvía. Me encaminé allí decidida, esquivando taxis amarillos, coches con los cristales tintados provenientes del Upper y bicicletas de turistas, hasta llegar a mi destino. Entré y una campanilla anunció mi llegada.

Un hombre joven y delgado, de rasgos árabes, asomó la cabeza por detrás del mostrador acristalado situado a la derecha del establecimiento.

—Acabamos de abrir —me informó— lo que ve en los estantes es de ayer, todavía no han llegado los productos frescos.

—No me importa —dije, con una sonrisa que él me devolvió.

Elegí un sándwich vegetal y un pequeño recipiente transparente que contenía una mezcla de varias frutas troceadas. Cogí también una Coca Cola y pagué. Había llevado unos tres mil dólares, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo me iba a durar ese dinero. Como no estaba familiarizada con el cambio de moneda, titubeé y terminé pagando con un billete de cien.

—Acaba de llegar, ¿no es así? —comentó el dependiente.

—Sí, ayer. Me hospedo en el hotel que está calle abajo.

—Lo conozco —murmuró él y me dejó las vueltas sobre el cristal.

Me senté a una mesa de plástico y empecé a desayunar en silencio. El joven volvió a desaparecer, colocando la mercancía del día. Al poco rato, una puerta se abrió en la parte de atrás y un hombre salió por ella, despotricando en un idioma ininteligible, escupiendo una vez que estuvo fuera, en la calle, y lanzando lo que parecía una maldición al aire.

Miré al dependiente inquisitiva, pero éste sólo se encogió de hombros. Me levanté como un resorte y, con paso vacilante, me dirigí hacia el pasillo que daba al despacho de donde había salido el hombre.

—¡Espere! —me dijo el joven con una suave y melodiosa voz— es una zona privada. ¡No se puede entrar!

Pero yo seguí caminando como una autómata hasta que vi un pequeño cubículo y a un hombre grueso y calvo sentado tras una mesa de madera. Levantó la vista y se ajustó las gafas metálicas en su pequeña nariz. Me miró con unos penetrantes ojos oscuros.

—¿Ser tú la nueva? —preguntó con voz ronca. Se sacó un pañuelo blanco sucio del bolsillo de su traje arrugado y se lo pasó por la frente, secándose el sudor. Un ventilador en una esquina emitía ráfagas de aire caliente— ¿Poder empezar tú mañana? —inquirió de nuevo, indicándome una silla de plástico negra frente a su mesa.

—Esto... yo nunca he atendido un autoservicio —contesté como disculpa.

Él rio con carcajadas secas y cortas.

—¿Gustar tú los perros?

—¿Los perros? —Vacilé— ¡Por Dios! —exclamé, sin entender nada en absoluto.

Él me miró extrañado y comprendí mi error al instante.

—¡Por Alá! —Su gesto se contrajo— ¿Mahoma? —intenté de nuevo.

—¿Qué decir tú? —exclamó, mirándome desconfiado. Deje vagar la vista a mi alrededor, buscando una imagen que me fuera familiar.

—¿Buda? —balbuceé.

—¿Qué está mal contigo? —farfulló él.

—Mire, no tengo papeles —le dije, queriendo poner punto final a la conversación. Me levanté, sintiéndome completamente ridícula.

—Papeles, ah, ya. Eso no ser problema. Yo no creer en papeles ni en dioses. Sólo en un dios. —Elevó la voz, que sonó como un trueno en aquel pequeño despacho— Benjamin Franklin. —Rio con fuerza y me mostró un billete de cien dólares que besó con veneración— Si tú trabajar bien con perros, yo dar dinero a ti y Dios contento con los dos.

Dudaba bastante de esa afirmación, pero me pudo la intriga, y además necesitaba ganar dinero.

—Me gustan los perros —afirmé, mintiendo como una bellaca, ya que no había tenido perro en toda mi vida y con toda probabilidad confundiría a un rottweiler con un caniche.

—¿Tener casa tú? —preguntó de nuevo, con aquella peculiar adaptación de su idioma al inglés.

—Me alojo en un hotel cercano.

—Eso ser tontería. Yo tener casa aquí. Malik enseñará tú esta tarde. Más barato que hotel. Buena compañía. Tú no poder negar.

¿Me podía negar? Por supuesto, sólo tenía que darme la vuelta y salir corriendo. Pero ya había salido corriendo y me había escondido demasiadas veces.

—No, yo no poder negar —contesté, imitando su forma de hablar.

—Trato hecho —afirmó él, y me tendió la mano—. Estar aquí a las siete. Si no... —Se calló y se pasó el dedo pulgar por la garganta.

Retrocedí un paso y abrí los ojos con miedo. Él rio de nuevo con fuerza y se secó los ojos con el pañuelo.

—Ser broma. Italianos no entender bromas de nosotros —aclaró.

—Quizá sea porque soy española.

—¿No ser lo mismo?

—No.

—Da igual. Aquí a las siete. Malik esperar tú —dijo, y con eso dejó zanjada la nueva negociación de mi contrato ilegal, según el cual por lo visto iba a cuidar perros. Me pregunté qué pensaría mi suegra si me viera en ese momento. Y no pude reprimir una carcajada. Salí y me detuve frente al joven.

—Tú debes de ser Malik.

—Yo soy Malik.

—Te veo a las siete.

—Llega puntual.

—Lo haré.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y en el reflejo del cristal pude ver cómo él meneaba la cabeza y suspiraba. Percibí también cierto grado de lástima y me pregunté de nuevo dónde me estaba metiendo. Pero la verdad era que me daba exactamente igual. En Nueva York era invisible. Podía ser quien yo quisiera.

Tenía todo el día por delante sólo para mí. No recordaba la última vez que eso había sucedido. Desde el jardín de infancia, mi vida había sido dirigida de modo escrupuloso en una sola dirección: triunfar en la vida. Me sentí libre y empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo bajando la Séptima Avenida. Miraba los rascacielos maravillándome de la impresión de vértigo que me producían desde el suelo, donde unos tímidos rayos de sol se filtraban entre las nubes oscuras. El aire estaba cargado de humedad y de contaminación; sin embargo, mi respiración era ligera y no agitada y jadeante, como solía ser en España.

Me detuve varias manzanas más adelante, frente al Madison Square Garden. Estaba claro que allí nada podía ser pequeño. Cientos de puestos callejeros me ofrecían perritos calientes, baggels y helados. Los olores de los restaurantes, las cafeterías y los pubs que abrían se mezclaron los unos con los otros, mientras yo caminaba sobre el suelo de cemento gris, con la misma emoción que Dorothy en el camino de baldosas amarillas de El Mago de Oz . Pero esta vez la malvada bruja del Oeste se había quedado en España.

Me detuve en un Starbucks y pedí un café largo con nata y canela. Elegí una enorme magdalena de arándanos y me la comí sentada junto al cristal que daba al exterior, donde se mezclaban ejecutivos con maletín, ejecutivas con zapatillas deportivas y traje de diseño, turistas con la cámara colgada del cuello y trabajadores de la escala más baja, por lo general de otras nacionalidades. Yo me acababa de convertir en uno de ellos. Y sentí un extraño orgullo al pertenecer a esa parte, que solía ser ignorada, de la sociedad.

Salí de nuevo a la calle y comenzó a llover. Me puse la capucha y caminé más deprisa. Me di cuenta de que no importaba si había estado antes en Nueva York, las calles me acogieron como a un visitante anónimo, sin entender de razas, nacionalidades ni religión. Era una ciudad que no tenía prejuicios ni juzgaba. Me arropó como a uno más de los millones de habitantes. Siempre a la vanguardia, me mostró orgullosa el pasado reciente que impregnaba edificios y rincones. Llegué a Broadway y me maravillé con los teatros y espectáculos que anunciaban. Las luces todavía apagadas no supusieron ninguna desilusión. Bajé un poco más hasta Times Square y admiré el parque de atracciones en forma de anuncios que se modificaban y variaban cada poco tiempo. Sonreí al comprender qué era lo que hacía tan sumamente especial Nueva York, donde el presente era tan intenso que hacía que olvidaras el pasado, donde la realidad se mezclaba con la fantasía: el ansia que impregnaba cada pedazo de acera con el persistente deseo de no querer abandonarla nunca.

Giré hacia la izquierda y, al pasar un edificio de oficinas, lo vi por primera vez. El Empire State. Esa imagen se fijó en mi retina como si fuera la carta de presentación de una ciudad que, sin conocer, ya había empezado a amar. Me empapé con la lluvia y observé la larga cola para conseguir una entrada. Guardé en mi memoria unos instantes más la imagen y me di la vuelta. Tenía toda la vida para subir al que había sido escenario y protagonista de numerosas películas.

Con una pizca de ilusión y un nerviosismo del todo desconocido en mí, caminé con rapidez para volver al hotel y recoger la maleta apenas deshecha. A las siete en punto estaba en la puerta del deli esperando a Malik.

Él me saludó con un cordial:

—¿Tienes dinero para pagar el taxi?

—Sí —le dije.

—Bien.

Se acercó al borde de la acera y llamó al más próximo, que frenó a sólo unos centímetros de sus pies.

—Vamos.

—¿Y adónde vamos? —pregunté, una vez dentro del vehículo conducido por un hindú.

—Al otro lado de Central Park —me contestó Malik, tan pronto como le hubo dado una dirección desconocida para mí al taxista.

—¿Qué hay al otro lado del parque?

Él rio con suavidad.

—¿Parque? Central Park es un universo en sí mismo, pequeña.—Sonrió y me miró fijamente— Harlem.

Sujeté con fuerza la manija de la puerta y estuve a punto de saltar.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamé.

Para mí Harlem significaba oscuridad, peligro, bandas callejeras, peleas, robos y asesinatos. Me retorcí las manos con desesperación y observé a mi acompañante, que, tranquilo, miraba por el cristal.

Enfilamos Central Park West y giramos en la 75 para tomar la avenida Columbus. Cogimos la 110 de nuevo y el taxi paró a la entrada de la avenida Malcolm X. Pagué la carrera y me bajé con las piernas temblando.

Malik se ofreció a llevar mi maleta y yo lo seguí mientras miraba temerosa a mi alrededor. La gente, el ambiente, los edificios, todo había cambiado, como si estuviéramos en una ciudad desconocida. Una ciudad regida por leyes diferentes a las que yo estaba acostumbrada. O quizá ya sin ley alguna.

—Aquí es —dijo él, deteniéndose frente a un edificio de ladrillo oscuro de cuatro plantas, en una callejuela no muy ancha ni muy limpia, pero para mí sí muy aterradora.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunté, deseando que me dijera que todo había sido una broma y que íbamos a coger otro taxi para dirigirnos a Brooklyn, a Queens o incluso a Nueva Jersey.

—Sí, yo vivo aquí. —Y por primera vez me observó con seriedad. Abrió la puerta de madera y nos encontramos en una oscura entrada.

—¿No hay luz?

—Destrozaron la instalación eléctrica en la última redada buscando drogas.

—Ah, ya.

Subimos a tientas hasta el tercer piso, donde sólo había dos puertas. Una frente a otra. Malik abrió la de la izquierda y me indicó que entrara.

—Aquí lo tienes. Tu nuevo hogar. —Extendió la mano para mostrarme el escenario de La matanza de Texas .

—¡Joder! —grité— ¿Eso de ahí es sangre? —pregunté, señalando la pared frontal, algo desconchada.

—Sí, al último inquilino lo tirotearon. Un ajuste de cuentas.

—¿Y no intentarán volver a ajustar cuentas con la nueva inquilina? —exclamé, sujetando con fuerza mi mochila.

—No. Estas cosas suceden, no muy a menudo, pero pasan. Yo no me preocuparía, aunque tampoco dejaría la puerta sin el cerrojo puesto.

Miré hacia la puerta y vi cinco cerrojos.

Sin embargo, dudaba mucho que un disparo no pudiera atravesar la endeble madera y de paso a mí si me encontraba en medio. Sentí cómo su brazo delgado se deslizaba por mis hombros y me daba un pequeño apretón.

—Tranquila, es peor de lo que parece. Sólo hace falta adecentarlo un poco; además, es muy barato. Hassan te pagará cada semana y descontará el alquiler. Espera aquí, tengo un juego de sábanas limpias y toallas que te serán de utilidad para tu primera noche.

Desapareció rápidamente y, cuando regresó a los pocos minutos, yo seguía de pie, mirando en derredor sin reaccionar. La estancia consistía en un pequeño salón con un sofá de terciopelo verde bastante ajado y una mesa baja de madera frente a él, donde debía de haber habido una tele, ahora desaparecida. Una cocina de gas a mi derecha y dos puertas cerradas. No quise, o no pude, investigar más porque entonces Malik volvió. Me ignoró y abrió la primera puerta, que daba a una habitación con una pequeña ventana sobre el cabezal de la cama. Dejó las sábanas encima del colchón y salió para mostrarme el baño, con una bañera, un inodoro y un diminuto lavabo con el espejo cuarteado. Me estremecí sin querer.

—¿Hay ratas? —pregunté, retrocediendo hasta el salón.

—Si las matas, no.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! —farfullé en castellano, y me dejé caer en el sofá, que se hundió demasiado bajo mi peso. »¿Y cucarachas?

—A ésas nada las mata, así que no lo intentes. Te acostumbrarás a convivir con ellas.

—Lo dudo —mascullé.

Él se acercó por detrás y me puso ambas manos sobre los hombros.

—Me imagino que será parecido al lugar de donde vienes.

Me reí de forma histérica.

—Acababa de firmar un contrato por una cantidad obscena de dinero y vivía en una casa de más de trescientos metros cuadrados, con dos personas a mi servicio, en pleno centro de Madrid —expliqué, sintiéndome demasiado superada por los acontecimientos.

Él se sentó a mi lado y rio.

—¿Sabes? Yo era un magnate del petróleo, tenía cinco esposas preciosas que atendían todos mis deseos y estaba podrido de dinero. Pero vivía en una jaula de oro y decidí que un cambio me vendría bien.

—Oh, vaya; ¿y te ha venido bien el cambio?

—No.

—Es un consuelo —mascullé.

—¡Celebremos nuestra nueva vida, chica desconocida! —exclamó él con alegría, sin percibir o sin querer percibir mi turbación, y sacó dos cervezas de litro de una bolsa de papel marrón. Abrió una con un golpe certero y me la ofreció— Todavía está fría, aprovecha.

Bebí un largo trago y lo miré con detenimiento. Sin embargo, él permaneció unos instantes en silencio. No debía de ser mucho mayor que yo, su rostro redondeado y dulce todavía mostraba algún rasgo infantil. Me pareció buena persona, sus ojos no mentían. Porque no tenían por qué mentir. Nada podía ser peor que aquello.

—Yo vivo en el primero. Sólo hay dos apartamentos por piso. En el segundo, justo debajo de ti, vive Martha con su hijo Jimmy. La abandonó su marido hace varios años y ella sola ha sacado adelante a Jimmy, que estudia en un instituto cercano. Encima de ti vive Danna, una prostituta colombiana, pero pocas veces se trae clientes, así que es un apartamento bastante tranquilo. Frente a ti vive un tipo, bueno, en realidad no sé ni quién es, pero mantente alejada de él, es adicto al crack y, cuando tiene el mono, puede ser peligroso —explicó con voz pausada.

Me atraganté con la cerveza y tosí.

—Ah, vaya, ya me quedo mucho más tranquila —dije con todo el sarcasmo de que fui capaz.

—¿Cuál es tu sueño? —inquirió, observándome igual que yo había hecho momentos antes.

—¿Mi sueño? No tengo sueños — contesté algo desconcertada por el cambio brusco de conversación.

—Entonces estás huyendo de algo.

Me quedé en silencio apretando los labios.

—Todos los que llegan aquí tienen sueños o huyen de algo. No hay término medio. Éste es el basurero de Manhattan, la mancha de la isla.

—Es difícil empezar un sueño en este sitio. —Dirigí la mirada a mi alrededor.

—Sí, pero peor es no tener sueños. —Sonrió— Bien, me voy a acostar. Madrugo mucho y mañana tendré que hacer el camino andando, porque mi bicicleta se ha quedado en la tienda.

—Toma —le dije levantándome, y le ofrecí dinero para el taxi de vuelta.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, pero gracias. Todo lo que ahorro es para mi familia, quizá dentro de un año o dos pueda traer aquí a mi hermano pequeño.

Se acercó a la puerta y se volvió, al tiempo que sacaba un papel del bolsillo de su vaquero.

—Aquí tienes las direcciones de los dueños de los perros. Están todas en el Upper East Side, las encontrarás con facilidad. En total son siete, dos veces al día y paseo de dos horas cada vez. Espero que te vaya bien. Pasaré mañana por la noche y me cuentas qué tal. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —le contesté, cogiendo el papel con las direcciones.

—No te olvides de cerrar por dentro y al salir asegúrate de que no está el tipo de enfrente. Si es así, vete por la escalera de incendios.

—De acuerdo.

Me quedé mirando la puerta cerrada durante unos minutos, que transcurrieron lentamente. Podía volver al hotel, todavía tenía pagada la estancia tres semanas. Incluso podía volver a España y olvidarlo todo. Recordarlo luego en alguna cena con los aburridos y pomposos amigos de Neal, exagerando mis aventuras en el Harlem de las películas. Pero no lo hice. Y nunca supe por qué. Me di la vuelta y fui trastabillando hasta la pequeña habitación, donde me tomé el somnífero y me quedé dormida al instante.

Me olvidé por completo de echar los cinco cerrojos de la puerta.

Continuara..


	5. Tu

**Capitulo 3**

Me desperté al amanecer, parpadeando despistada, sin saber dónde estaba. Un cielo gris plomizo asomaba por la ventana e iluminaba apenas la pequeña habitación. Cuando recordé, el estómago me dio un vuelco al ver la hora y eso hizo que me levantara de un salto y corriera al baño. Dejé que el agua de la ducha terminara de espabilarme, mientras oía el gorgoteo de las viejas tuberías. Cinco minutos después, todavía con el cabello húmedo, me puse unos vaqueros negros y un jersey ancho de lana. Me calcé unas Converse también negras y me quedé un momento mirándome en el desconchado espejo, dudando si recogerme el pelo en una coleta alta o dejármelo suelto. Cogí el neceser repleto de los últimos productos de maquillaje de las mejores marcas y lo descarté, sonriéndole a mi propia imagen. No tenía por qué maquillarme ni recogerme el pelo para parecer mayor de lo que era. No tenía por qué demostrarle nada a nadie.

Salí a la calle con mi mochila al hombro y abrochándome el abrigo, y con el papel en el que estaban las direcciones sujeto entre los labios. Me paré unos cientos de metros más adelante, frente a Central Park, y me dirigí a la izquierda. La Quinta Avenida se extendía frente a mí y fui parando en cada número marcado e identificándome ante el portero. Yo esperaba en la calle y alguien del personal de servicio bajaba a mi nuevo acompañante de paseo. A algunos los reconocí al instante, como una caniche, Audrey ; otros me asustaron por su tamaño, como el gran danés llamado Brando , y hubo uno que me enamoró y que no había visto en mi vida, un shih tzu de nombre Jacky , de pelo negro brillante, que me pareció un oso amoroso en miniatura.

Decidida a ser una perfecta paseadora de perros, me encaminé a una de las entradas laterales del parque con las correas fuertemente sujetas entre las manos. En realidad, cualquiera que me viese sabría al instante que no era yo la que paseaba a los perros, sino que ellos me paseaban a mí, ya que iba trastabillando, tropezando y enredándome con las correas de piel una y otra vez.

Llegué hasta el Carrusel y lo circundé, sonriendo al ver a varios grupos de turistas haciéndose fotos de recuerdo. No fue buena idea, ya que los animales se excitaron y se asustaron con el revuelo de la gente y los flashes de las cámaras, por lo que decidí alejarme hacia el norte, una zona menos concurrida.

No había transcurrido una hora y ya estaba agotada. En un pequeño camino de tierra, bajo una tupida arboleda, encontré un banco vacío. Me senté con un gemido y me miré las manos, que ya mostraban marcas rojizas de los tirones. El cielo parecía haber despertado por fin al nuevo día y unos tímidos rayos de sol se colaban entre las hojas de los árboles que me cubrían. Un par de mis nuevos compañeros se relajaron y se tendieron a mis pies. Me agaché y los acaricié detrás de las orejas, asombrándome de lo acostumbrados que estaban a compartir su tiempo con personas ajenas.

Al levantar la cabeza, vi a un joven caminando hacia mí. Era delgado y alto, aunque su aspecto distaba mucho de ser frágil. Su espalda ancha se marcaba bajo una cazadora de cuero negro abierta. Llevaba unos vaqueros azules desgastados, caídos en la cintura, y las manos en los bolsillos. Golpeó con un pie, calzado con unas Doc Martens negras desabrochadas, una pequeña piedra y se sentó en un banco justo frente a mí. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y me dio la impresión de que suspiraba con cansancio. Rebuscó algo dentro de su cazadora con gesto desganado y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y un Zippo metálico, que destelló con un rayo de sol, haciéndome entrecerrar los ojos. Aspiró el humo y, con la mano libre, se apartó el pelo castaño que le caía sobre la frente.

En ese momento me miró fijamente, sin mudar su gesto serio. Desvié la vista disimulando y, al agacharme para acariciar de nuevo a uno de mis clientes, vi de reojo cómo enarcaba una ceja morena con gesto divertido. Sentí que enrojecía y fruncí los labios. Levanté la cabeza y ahí seguía, impertérrito, examinándome con detenimiento. Me revolví incómoda y ayudé a Jacky a subirse al banco, donde gimoteó y se apoyó sobre mis piernas.

Deseé decirle al desconocido que no me mirara, que me hacía sentir violenta. Que yo no quería ser mirada u observada por nadie. Que era invisible y, por tanto, inaccesible. Pero él no parecía ser de la misma opinión. Cerré los ojos y aun así seguí sintiendo la profundidad de sus ojos fijos en mi persona, como si me clavaran pequeñas astillas de hielo que se convertían en fuego al tocar mi piel. Y, con valentía, enfrenté mis ojos verdes a los suyos, desafiándolo. Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada e inclinó la cabeza sin dejar de sostenerme la mirada, como si un hilo invisible nos uniera a través de aquel camino de tierra, en medio del parque. Rodeados de un millar de personas y a la vez solos por completo.

Debería ser delito contemplar así a una persona, con tanto descaro. Debería estar prohibida tanta insolencia en una simple mirada. Jugueteé unos minutos con el pelo ensortijado del shih tzu, sintiendo que sus ojos se adherían a mi piel, que la recorrían y la acariciaban.

Por último, me levanté deprisa, deseando alejarme de allí y de él con rapidez, pero al dar un paso, un solo paso, me enredé con las correas y caí al suelo con bastante poca elegancia y mucha vergüenza. Escupí arena y giré el rostro en la tierra al ver cómo unos pies calzados con unas Doc Martens negras entraban en mi radio de visión.

-Te ayudaré -dijo con una voz extraordinariamente ronca, rasgada, rota. Pero no era una voz castigada, sino una voz propia y particular.

No preguntó: «¿Puedo ayudarte?» ni dijo «Déjame ayudarte». Sólo: «Te ayudaré». Y esas palabras implicaban mucho más que su simple significado.

-Gracias -farfullé incómoda- podrías empezar por quitarme a Titán de encima.

Él se agachó y apartó al mastín inglés, que había puesto las dos patas delanteras sobre mi espalda, señalándome como su próxima presa. Comenzaba a sentirme como Gulliver atado por los liliputienses.

-No -mascullé- Titán es el chihuahua que me está mordisqueando la oreja -aclaré.

No se rio, pero pude ver cómo fruncía los labios con una mueca divertida y procedía a hacer lo que le había indicado. Titán le gruñó y ladró de forma aguda, pero él consiguió calmarlo y apartarlo de mi oreja, que era lo que en realidad me importaba en ese momento.

Me incorporé y él me sujetó el brazo, ayudándome a levantarme. Sentí la calidez de su contacto traspasando la tela de mi abrigo, pero también noté un escalofrío, una extraña y desconocida corriente eléctrica que me recorrió el cuerpo entero.

-¿Estás bien?

No. No lo estaba. Nunca me había sentido tan ridícula y tan... tan expuesta. Sí, era como si estuviera desnuda ante él, como si no pudiera esconderle nada.

-¡Perfectamente! De vez en cuando me gusta hacerlo, ya sabes, revolcarme por el suelo. -Al decirlo me aparté un mechón de pelo de la cara, recogiéndomelo detrás de la oreja- Para que ellos me vean como uno más.

-Pues creo que lo has conseguido. El schnauzer está intentando violar tu pierna.

-¡Creía que era hembra! -exclamé, sacudiendo mi extremidad hasta que Winnie la soltó con un ladrido de protesta.

Levanté la vista y observé cómo él se mordía el labio inferior para no reírse. Sin embargo, lo que me dejó paralizada fueron sus ojos. Dicen que en los ojos de una persona puedes ver su alma. Sus ojos me mostraban un dolor escondido, una felicidad negada, una intensa melancolía. Percibí mi propio miedo a que en su iris se reflejara con exactitud lo que expresaban los míos. Rasgados y rodeados por unas espesas y largas pestañas oscuras, tenían un color extraño, como el de las de un mar embravecido.

-No se te dan bien los perros -afirmó, sin apartar la vista de la mía. Mis labios se movieron sin pronunciar sonido alguno. Me sentía como si me hubiera hipnotizado, o más bien idiotizado. Carraspeé e intenté sonreír.

-Se me dan peor las personas.

-¿Y a quién se le dan bien las personas? -preguntó, inclinando la cabeza.

-A los psiquiatras, supongo.

-Los psiquiatras son gilipollas.

-¿Tienes un psiquiatra? -inquirí con curiosidad.

-¿Y quién no lo tiene en estos tiempos? -respondió con desidia.

-Tienes razón -susurré, bajando la vista- ¿No serás psiquiatra?-dije de repente. No lo parecía. En realidad, parecía el malo malote por el que todas las chicas suspiran en su adolescencia, pero aquello era Nueva York; nadie parecía ser lo que era.

-No. -Esta vez mostró su sonrisa de dientes iguales y blancos-Soy actor.

Vaya, yo tenía razón, el malo malote por el que las féminas se desintegran. Un James Dean, un rebelde sin causa aparente. Esperé a que su próxima palabra fuera nena . Y hasta me preparé para salir corriendo si llegaba el caso.

Pero se quedó en silencio, esperando quizá una réplica ingeniosa o un reconocimiento de su persona. No pude ofrecerle nada, mi mente parecía haberse bloqueado y además no lo conocía. Sujeté las correas y puse a mis acompañantes en orden.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Ha sido un placer...

-Te acompañaré.

Otra vez. No un «¿Quieres que te acompañe?» o «¿Necesitas que te acompañe?».

Me sujetó las correas de los perros más pesados y los dorsos de nuestras manos se rozaron con suavidad. Ahí estaba, esa corriente eléctrica que me dejaba sin respiración. Lo miré de reojo para averiguar si a él le había pasado lo mismo, pero lo único que percibí fue un concentrado interés en el tráfico.

Caminamos en silencio por la Quinta Avenida, dejando a los perros con sus dueños, y, una vez libre, me quedé quieta esperando en mitad de la acera. No sabía qué esperaba, pero tampoco quería separarme de él. Me metí las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y me balanceé con timidez.

-¿Cómo te llamas, paseadora de perros? -preguntó él, y aunque no levanté la vista supe que estaba observándome fijamente. La gente pasaba a nuestro alrededor, esquivándonos con rapidez. Todos tenían un lugar al que ir. ¿Lo teníamos nosotros?

-Mmm... ¿cómo te gustaría llamarme? -respondí mientras alzaba la vista.

Él apretó los labios reprimiendo una sonrisa y habló de nuevo:

-¿Lo siguiente que me vas a preguntar es cómo me gusta que me la chupen?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y enrojecí de forma violenta, apartándome un paso.

-¿No habrás pensado que yo... que yo soy...?

-¿Una prostituta? No, no lo he pensado, pero sí que tu pregunta ha sido digna de un casting para una peli porno.

-¿Eres actor porno?

Y esta vez sí rio, elevando las comisuras de sus labios, como si algo invisible impidiera que una carcajada brotara de su garganta.

-No. ¿Te supone un alivio o quizá una decepción?

-En realidad ni lo uno ni lo otro.

-Entiendo. -Se apartó un paso y cruzó los brazos entornando los ojos- Eres una joven educada, hablas un inglés académico, no americano. Ropa cara, pelo limpio y cuidado, sin maquillaje, pecosa y te sonrojas con facilidad. Hasta tu torpeza resulta entrañable.

Apreté los puños sin darme cuenta, de súbito enfadada.

-Pero te niegas a decir tu nombre porque tienes miedo de mostrar lo que de verdad eres, como si al dejar libre una simple palabra liberaras tu alma de un encierro autoimpuesto. Estás en Nueva York paseando perros y vives en...

-Harlem -mascullé, deseando que dejara de analizarme.

-Harlem.

-Sí.

-Cuando deberías estar en España. -Lo miré sorprendida- Te ha delatado el acento. -Sonrió- Haciendo... dime, chica pecosa cobarde, ¿qué hacías en España que te ha empujado a esconderte en Nueva York?

-Nada. No hacía nada. No sentía nada -farfullé bastante incómoda.

-Así que, chica pecosa cobarde, ¿no sentías nada?

-No y porfavor no me llames asi, que no soy pecosa y menos cobarde.

\- Cuando estaba observandote en el parque conte tus pecas.

-Eres insorpotable! ... El se rio.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

Lo miré con furia contenida. ¿Estaba riendose de mí? Sin embargo, estaba serio y me estudiaba con interés.

-Hambre sí.

-Está bien, porque conozco un sitio estupendo para almorzar. Vamos -dijo, tirando de mi mano.

De nuevo esa seguridad en sí mismo, no un «¿Quieres acompañarme?», «¿Te apetece almorzar?». Sólo aquel «Vamos».

-Has dicho que no conoces a las personas -jadeé, intentando seguir su paso.

-Pero sí conozco a los cobardes, porque yo fui durante muchos años uno de ellos.

-Ah -dije, esperando más explicaciones, que no llegaron- ¿Y cómo debo llamarte?

-Llámame Terry, todos me llaman así.

¿Terry? ¿Era un diminutivo? ¿Un apodo? Sin darme tiempo a pensarlo demasiado, habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. No era un restaurante, sino una confitería con un toldo rosa con grandes franjas blancas. Biscuit Factory.

-¿Vamos a comer aquí? -pregunté extrañada.

-No. Vamos a hacer galletas, que es mucho más divertido.

-¡¿Galletas?! ¿Y qué tiene eso de divertido?

Se paró un momento en la puerta acristalada y me observó con curiosidad.

-Por lo que veo, chica Pecosa cobarde, no te has divertido mucho a lo largo de tu corta vida.

-En eso llevas razón, y creo que éste tampoco será un momento divertido.

-Espera y verás -afirmó.

Tiró de nuevo de mí hasta plantarnos frente al mostrador, donde una mujer mayor con un delantal impoluto con la frase: «NADA ES DEMASIADO DULCE » , nos recibió con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Terry; ¿otra de tus chicas?

¿Otra de sus chicas? ¿Es que se dedicaba a buscar chicas para llevarlas allí? ¿Sería ese negocio la tapadera de uno de trata de blancas? ¿Estaría con un psicópata y yo sin haberme dado cuenta, perdiéndome en la profundidad melancólica de sus ojos?

-No, ella no es de las mías. ¿Está libre? -preguntó, señalando con la cabeza una puerta posterior.

-Sí, todo vuestro. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

En dos días me habían sucedido cosas raras, pero realmente lo más raro de todo fue lo que pasó a continuación. Entramos en un obrador amplio, con grandes mesas metálicas relucientes y varios hornos industriales detrás. Los ingredientes se agolpaban en la parte derecha, junto a algunos libros de recetas manchados con restos de harina y masa pegajosa. Terry se quitó la chupa de cuero quedándose con una camiseta negra de manga larga con el nombre del grupo ACDC en el centro del pecho, y se lavó las manos en un fregadero de piedra.

-Venga, pecosa cobarde, que no tenemos todo el día -me animó.

Algo reticente, dejé mi mochila en una silla, junto con el abrigo, e hice lo mismo que él. Una vez con las manos limpias, permanecí mirándolo sin saber qué hacer, y ahora soy pecosa cobarde.

-¿Galletas o pastel? ¿Qué prefieres? -preguntó, mientras se acercaba a los libros de recetas.

-¿Hay mucha diferencia?

-¿Cómo definirías tu vida? ¿Dulce? Salada? ¿Sorprendente? ¿Ácida? ¿Crujiente? ¿Melosa?

-Para. Para -dije riéndome- Me rindo. Galletas.

-Mmm... te gusta el riesgo, ¿eh?

La siguiente hora nos centramos en preparar cada uno la masa en grandes boles de aluminio, añadiéndole los ingredientes que quisimos. Pensé en mi vida como si fueran esas galletas; ¿qué le pondría? Amargura. Kilos de amargura. Como no estaba a mi disposición, agregué trocitos de chocolate.

Lo miré de reojo con gran atención. Su cabello, de un color canela oscuro, le caía hasta los hombros, de perfil, su nariz ofrecía una curvatura perfecta, y su gesto concentrado resaltaba su mandíbula casi aristocrática. Parecía estar por completo absorto en la labor de mezclar los ingredientes correctos. Sin embargo, sin

levantar la vista del cuenco, dijo:

-¿Ves algo interesante, pecosa cobarde?

Di un respingo involuntario y con una mano me aparté el pelo que me caía sobre la frente.

-No. Sí. Esto es algo raro, y deja de llamarme pecosa cobarde.

-¿Cocinar te parece raro? -preguntó, girando la cara hacia mí con una sonrisa sesgada.

-No es eso... es...

Él rio quedamente y se mordió el labio inferior como si pensara algo con gran concentración.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí? -le espeté algo molesta.

-No, es que tienes la mejilla manchada de harina; déjame que te la limpie -pidió, y se acercó a mí.

Yo retrocedí por impulso y su mano quedó alzada en el aire, inmóvil.

-Vaya, vaya... veo que no te gusta el contacto físico. No voy a hacerte daño -murmuró casi con una pincelada de ternura. Me froté yo misma la mejilla y tosí ante la nubecilla de polvo blanco que se formó frente a mi cara. Él cogió un paño humedecido en agua y, antes de pasármelo por la piel, me sujetó con firmeza del brazo. Tensé cada músculo y mi corazón amenazó con saltarse un latido, a la vez que yo contenía la respiración.

-Ya está, chica cobarde, te gusta mas que te diga asi? ya puedes volver a respirar -afirmó, esta vez sin sonreír, pero sí mirándome con una dulzura difícil de transcribir en sus extraños ojos Azul marino.

Me centré de nuevo en mis galletas, intentando olvidar lo que había sentido con el roce de su piel, con su simple presencia cerca de mí, como si deseara que su contacto fuera más intenso y a la vez temiera hasta sentir su aliento sobre mí. Cuando metimos las galletas en el horno, la temperatura aumentó de forma ostensible. Él asió un vaso de agua y me lo ofreció, mientras yo me quitaba el jersey, quedándome con una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Terry conectó el aire acondicionado y nos sentamos a esperar el resultado en silencio. Me sorprendí al comprobar que era un hombre que valoraba los silencios compartidos, que respetaba el mutismo de su acompañante sin forzar una conversación banal y llena de eufemismos.

Al poco rato empecé a sentir algo de frío y me froté los brazos desnudos con las manos. Noté su mirada fija en mí y esbocé una sonrisa.

-Chica cobarde... -Chasqueó la lengua. Su acento americano se hizo más profundo y su voz más ronca si eso era posible-. Tus pezones me están pidiendo una intervención armada.

Miré donde sus ojos se habían quedado fijos y crucé los brazos. Él rio y se levantó para acercarme el jersey.

-Póntelo -me ordenó- me estás haciendo perder la concentración.

-¿La concentración en qué? Si sólo tenemos que esperar a que suene la alarma del horno.

-¿Es que todavía no te has dado cuenta? -Meneó la cabeza con gesto resignado- Debo de estar haciéndolo muy mal entonces.

-¿Qué estás haciendo mal? -Cada vez entendía menos.

-Conquistarte.

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva y tosí.

-¿Es algún truco de actor? -farfullé.

-No, éste es propio. Un truco de Terry.

Y me sonrió como nunca me habían sonreído hasta ese momento. Su sonrisa sincera y a la vez llena de melancolía acarició mi corazón de tal forma que éste comenzó a latir desbocado.

La alarma sonó y me levanté como un resorte para sacar las bandejas, que posé sobre las mesas limpias. Él fue recogiendo nuestros dulces frutos y los metió en bolsas transparentes. Una vez fuera, me guio de nuevo hacia el parque. Pero en esta ocasión no entramos, nos quedamos en uno de los bancos exteriores, observando cómo pasaba la gente.

Le ofrecí una de mis galletas con trocitos de chocolate. Se la metió entera en la boca y la saboreó. No obstante, permaneció en silencio.

-¿Qué? -pregunté finalmente- ¿Cómo están?

Él abrió los ojos y me miró con fijeza.

-Deliciosas. -Sonrió y continuó- Me estaba preguntando si todo lo que haces resulta así.

-No -respondí, acordándome de mi vida en España- nada es así. Dame tu bolsa -pedí.

Cogí una de sus galletas de vainilla y la observé.

-Terry, tus galletas tienen forma de pene gordo y torcido; ¿todo lo que haces te sale así?

-Ninguna se ha quejado hasta ahora -afirmó.

-¿Estamos hablando de galletas? -inquirí, mirándolo de reojo.

-¿De qué si no? -dijo, y se metió otra de las mías en la boca, sonriendo con malicia.

El tiempo pasaba muy deprisa con él a mi lado. Casi llegamos tarde al turno de paseo de los perros, al que fue conmigo y demostró que tenía bastante más habilidad que yo para controlarlos. Cuando los dejamos, iba a despedirme, pero Terry se negó.

-Te acompañaré a tu apartamento.

Otra vez lo mismo. No un «¿Podría acompañarte?», sino: «Te acompañaré». Y yo me dejé acompañar.

-Si eres actor, ¿no deberías vivir en Los Ángeles? -pregunté.

-He vivido en Los Ángeles, pero prefiero Nueva York; me crie aquí. Conozco cada rincón.

-¿Dónde vives?

-En Brooklyn.

Bueno, no debía de ser un actor con mucho trabajo si vivía allí. Llegamos en poco tiempo, o lo que a mí me pareció poco tiempo, al edificio de ladrillo donde me hospedaba.

-Es aquí -dije, sin ninguna intención a invitarlo a entrar. Pero él tampoco hizo comentario alguno sobre que deseara entrar.

-Toma mis galletas, las necesitas, estás en los huesos. Es probable que no tengas nada que cenar; ¿me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas -murmuré.

-Bueno, chica cobarde, espero verte pronto -dijo, y se alejó unos pasos.

-Espera, Terry.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué querías saber dónde vivo?

-Para saber dónde encontrarte.

Se dio la vuelta y lo vi desaparecer entre la gente que caminaba, como en un río a contracorriente. «Para saber dónde encontrarte», esa frase reverberó en mi alma como nada hasta entonces.

Y también me pregunté si lo volvería a ver algún día.

Subí al apartamento tanteando las paredes en la opaca oscuridad y me asomé al descansillo por si veía al tipo loco que vivía frente a mí. Todo estaba tranquilo, así que abrí la puerta y esta vez sí recordé cerrarla debidamente. Me quité el abrigo y lo dejé en el sofá junto a la mochila. Cogí la bolsa de galletas, el tabaco, y salí por la ventana a la escalera de incendios. Se tambaleó bajo mi peso, pero parecía estable. Encendí un cigarrillo y miré el atardecer sobre Nueva York. Pensé qué estarían haciendo en ese momento mi familia y Neal en España. Si estarían enfadados, preocupados o tan sólo disimulando ante las amistades mi extraña fuga. Casi con seguridad, lo último. Las apariencias siempre habían sido lo más importante, en sus vidas y también en la mía. Hasta entonces. Porque ahora yo no tenía nada de lo que aparentar. Miré a mi alrededor. Vivía en un cochambroso apartamento en Harlem, trabajaba paseando perros y había estado haciendo galletas, que constituían mi único sustento del día, con un completo desconocido que decía ser actor. Debería sentirme avergonzada por mi huida, arrepentida incluso. Pero no lo conseguía. Mi medicación bloqueaba cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener al respecto. Era como una presa de contención emocional.

-Esas galletas tienen una pinta estupenda; ¿me das una?

La voz que habló en castellano con un fuerte acento colombiano me sorprendió tanto que por poco me voy de cabeza al suelo. Me sujeté con una mano a la barra metálica y me volví para ver quién era.

Tres escalones por encima de mí había una mujer regordeta, embutida en un minivestido azul eléctrico elástico, muy pintada y con el pelo oscuro cardado, que se le enredaba con los pendientes dorados en forma de xilófono.

-Soy Danna, vivo en el apartamento de arriba -explicó ella, alargando una mano con uñas postizas de color rosa chicle.

-Ah, tú eres... -Me callé, comprendiendo que estaba hablando de más, y le estreché la mano en un saludo enérgico.

-La puta. Puedes llamarme puta Danna, muchos lo hacen.

-Preferiría llamarte sólo Danna si no te importa.

-Gracias, eso me gusta más. ¿Una galleta?

-Sí, claro -dije, tendiéndole la bolsa de Terry- ¿Cómo sabías que hablo español?

-Solo adivine ya que todo en tu aspecto dice que eres europea, tienes el pelo rubio, tu piel es pálida, con algunas pecas, se ve que es porque te has estado escondiendo del sol mucho tiempo, porque por lo general no es así. No eres italiana, a ésas se las ve de lejos, ni tampoco francesa, no tienes esa caída lánguida de ojos que las caracteriza; ¿me equivoco?

¿Es que todo el mundo observaba, analizaba y adivinaba?

-Podría ser portuguesa o inglesa.

-Niña, ¡mírate a un espejo y deja de decir tonterías!

-Vaya.

-No he querido ser brusca.

-No lo has sido.

-Sólo sincera.

-Eso sí lo has sido.

Ella rio de forma abrupta y se atragantó con la galleta.

-Hoy he conocido a un actor -dije.

-¿Lo has visto o lo has conocido? ¿Famoso?

-No, no es famoso. He hecho galletas con él.

-¿Y...?

-Ha sido... divertido. Diferente.

-Niña, debías de llevar una vida muy aburrida en España.

-La llevaba.

-Las galletas están deliciosas.

-Es cierto -aseguré.

-Si todo le sale como estas galletas, no deberías dejarlo escapar.

-No tengo ninguna intención de atraparlo.

-Pues deberías cambiar de idea.

-No creo que lo haga, pero gracias por el consejo.

-Niña, hay algo que no has entendido: lo que no se busca se encuentra y lo que se busca te esquiva toda la vida.

-¿Hablas por experiencia?

-Hablo por experiencia. -Y su voz se tornó triste de improviso. Se levantó y antes de entrar en su apartamento, se volvió- Me gustas, y poca gente le gusta a Danna la puta.

-Gracias, supongo.

-Otra cosa. Esta noche trabajo, pero no te asustes por los gritos, se me da de miedo fingir los orgasmos.

-A mí también. Buenas noches.

El sonido de sus carcajadas me acompañó hasta el interior. Pero era cierto; la verdad era que desde que estaba en Nueva York no había mentido ni una sola vez y eso era francamente liberador.

Continuara...


	6. ¿Que significa el amor?

**Capitulo 4**

Los siguientes días estuve intentando provocar un encuentro casual con Terry. Recogía a los perros y daba largos paseos con ellos hasta acabar sentada en el mismo banco de la primera vez. Sin embargo, no lo vi. Y aunque me costaba procesar la idea, eso me molestaba bastante, como si me sintiera abandonada por mi mejor amigo, cuando, en realidad, lo acababa de conocer.

A mitad de semana salí deprisa del bloque de apartamentos, llegaba tarde y no quería ser impuntual. En ciertos aspectos seguía teniendo el mismo miedo que me corroía cuando vivía en España. Miedo a defraudar, a no ser lo que los demás esperaban de mí. Me detuve de golpe, con una expresión entre estupefacta y entusiasta.

Terry estaba en la puerta. Llevaba la misma cazadora de cuero y unos vaqueros negros. Se había cubierto con un gorro de lana del mismo color y me ofreció una sonrisa deslumbrante y tremendamente triste a la vez.

—¡Hola! —exclamé, sintiendo que algo extraño se agitaba en mi estómago.

—Buenos días, chica cobarde. Te he traído café y una magdalena de chocolate. Porque me imagino que no habrás desayunado, ¿no?

—No —musité, cogiendo el café, que me calentó las manos de forma inmediata.

—¿Y cómo vas a cuidar de nuestros hijos si no eres capaz de cuidar de ti misma?

—¿Qué? —Me atraganté con el primer sorbo y lo miré sorprendida.

—Dos. La pareja, niño y niña. Tampoco me importaría que fueran dos niños o dos niñas, o incluso tres, si tú quieres.

—Ninguno. No quiero niños, ¿estás loco?

—Los querrás algún día. —Suspiró hondo y me miró divertido— Y estoy dispuesto a que los tengas conmigo.

—¿Estás loco? —repetí, sintiéndome ignorada.

Antes de que me diera tiempo a replicar con más ímpetu, vi aparecer a Danna con unas enormes gafas de sol y el pelo en exceso cardado. Iba tambaleándose sobre unos tacones de aguja gigantescos. Se detuvo a nuestro lado.

—Tú debes de ser el actor que hace galletas —dijo, examinando a Terry de arriba abajo con total descaro.

—Lo soy, ¿y tú eres...?

No di tiempo a que Danna abriera la boca.

—Danna, mi vecina de arriba.

—Interesante —murmuró Terry, enarcando una ceja en su dirección.

—Voy a llegar tarde —dije, quizá demasiado alto, interrumpiendo el encuentro de miradas.

—Adiós, niña. Que te vaya bien el día. Al menos mejor de lo que me ha ido a mí la noche. —Se acercó y me plantó un beso en la mejilla con la única intención de susurrarme al oído— Éste se quiere meter en tus bragas.

Me atraganté de nuevo y tosí disimulando. Di media vuelta y me encaminé en silencio hacia Central Park. Terry me siguió con las manos en los bolsillos, observándome de reojo. Por fin habló.

—No y sí.

—No y sí, ¿qué? —pregunté despistada, controlando el tráfico para cruzar la calle.

—No estoy loco. Sí quiero meterme en tus bragas.

—Sí estás loco. Y no te vas a meter en mis bragas.

—Pero, chica cobarde... —me sujetó del brazo evitando por un segundo que un taxi me atropellara— ¿cómo voy a conseguir entonces dejarte embarazada?

—¡Por Dios! ¿Es que en Nueva York no hay nadie normal?—exclamé una vez a salvo, ya en la Quinta Avenida.

—No —afirmó él—, ni siquiera tú, chica pecas cobarde. Tú eres la más especial de todas.

Negué con la cabeza con resignación y me acerqué al primer portero, que ya estaba esperando con Audrey saltando a sus pies. Recogimos el resto de los perros y caminamos despacio hacia el parque. Hacía una bonita mañana. El sol brillaba en el cielo y, aunque el aire seguía siendo fresco, invitaba a pasar el día fuera. Terry me condujo hacia un claro escondido de turistas y transeúntes y nos sentamos junto a un árbol centenario.

Crucé las piernas y jugué con los dedos con la hierba recién cortada. Él apoyó la espalda en el tronco y estiró las piernas, haciendo chocar la suela de sus Doc Martens. Pese a mis reticencias, habíamos dejado que los perros corrieran en libertad. De vez en cuando, alguno se acercaba y Terry le volvía a tirar una pequeña pelota de goma o un palo para que lo recogiera. Me sentía reconfortada de un modo extraño a su lado, como si todo lo que yo intentaba hacer, él lo mejorase para mí.

—Y dime, chica cobarde: ¿cuándo quieres regresar a España?

Lo miré inquisitiva y me aparté el pelo que me caía sobre la cara.

—Hace un rato estabas hablando de nuestros futuros hijos, ¿y ahora me preguntas cuándo regreso?

—No he dicho que fueras a hacerlo, sino que cuándo querías regresar.

—¿Y qué me lo va a impedir?

—Yo. Por supuesto. No querrás abandonar al padre de tus hijos, ¿no? —preguntó enarcando una ceja que le llegó al borde del gorro de lana, lo que le dio una apariencia juvenil y divertida. Sonreí a mi pesar.

—Debería volver esta semana. Se me acaba el visado de turista, así que creo que me voy a convertir en ilegal.

—Uhhh... ¿la chica cobarde se convierte en chica peligrosa?

—No creo, más bien en desesperada. O loca. Quizá la loca sea yo y no tú.

—Bueno, yo no estoy loco y lo que veo es que estás aterrorizada con la idea de volver. Ni siquiera has pensado en ello desde que llegaste.

Fruncí los labios porque tenía razón. No quería pensar en lo que había dejado atrás. Tampoco quería pensar en lo que me esperaba después. No quería pensar.

—Creo —vacilé— creo que si regreso no me recibirán con los brazos abiertos. Quiero decir —aclaré— sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y él...

—Así que hay un él .

—¿Lo hay? En realidad no sé siquiera si lo había o si lo habrá.

—¿Te hacía daño? —Su voz se volvió más ronca y se tornó seria de repente.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Era desquiciantemente perfecto.

—¿Lo amas?

Se quitó el gorro y se revolvió el pelo castaño con una mano. Un rayo de sol lo iluminó un instante y lo convirtió en bronce pulido. Recuperé la concentración y emití algo parecido a un gruñido perruno. Al parecer todo acaba pegándose tarde o temprano.

—Si lo amara, ¿por qué lo habría abandonado? ¿Por qué no lo echaría de menos?

—No lo amas —afirmó, y pareció aliviado. Cogió un cigarrillo y, después de encenderlo, me lo ofreció.

—¿Qué es el amor? —pregunté, dando una larga calada—¿Mariposas en el estómago? ¿Desear verlo a todas horas, no despegarte de su piel, no ver más que por sus ojos? No, está claro que no lo amaba.

—Chica cobarde, no sabes nada del amor. —Terry sonrió con tristeza.

—Es probable. No sé nada de casi nada y mucho menos de sentimientos reales.

—Una pregunta rápida. Contesta lo primero que te venga a la cabeza: ¿qué significa para ti amar?

—¿No tener que decir nunca «lo siento»? —Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Nop! Respuesta equivocada. Eso es una frase de Love Story .

—Vale, Terry, entonces respóndeme tú: ¿qué es para ti el amor?

—Cuando tú lo sientas por mí, descubrirás que es lo mismo que yo siento por ti. Así de simple y así de complicado.

—Pero —farfullé, empezando a enfadarme— ¿por qué crees que me enamoraré de ti? ¿Por qué parece que estás del todo seguro de que voy a caer rendida a tus pies?

—Porque terminarás haciéndolo, chica cobarde, y porque yo nunca te dejaré caer a mis pies. Eso no sería amor, sería sumisión. Algo que me temo que practicabas con todos los que te rodeaban en tu hogar.

—No es cierto, yo nunca... —me defendí.

—Sí, tú siempre intentabas agradar a los demás, te olvidabas de lo que tú eres para convertirte en la persona que ellos querían que fueras.

Abrí la boca y la cerré con fastidio.

Él rebuscó algo en un bolsillo interior de su cazadora y me ofreció un pequeño paquete cuadrado.

—Tómalo. Éste será mi primer regalo, y el que estoy seguro que recordarás siempre, en cada aniversario.

—Terry, no me conoces de nada, ni siquiera sabes cómo me llamo o qué edad tengo. Tú y yo...

Me interrumpió enseguida.

—Tú y yo. ¿Ves?, ya lo vas pillando.

Rasgué el papel con furia. Con la furia templada que me permitían mis controladores químicos en forma de pastillas blancas y amargas. Era un diario de piel verde, cerrado con un pequeño candado del que pendía una diminuta llave. Lo abrí y acaricié las hojas satinadas, delgadas, casi transparentes. Había unas palabras escritas en la primera hoja:

Querido diario, una vez me llamaron chica cobarde. Ésta es la historia de cómo me convertí en una chica valiente...

Quería llorar, pero ya no tenía lágrimas. Todas se agolpaban en mi garganta, haciendo que me doliera de soportar la congoja.

—Ven, chica cobarde, ven a mí y empieza a sentir —murmuró él, percibiendo el cambio en mi estado de ánimo. Y me arrastró hasta que mi rostro descansó sobre su ancho pecho cubierto por una camiseta negra. Su tacto era cálido y podía oír el sonido de su corazón bombeando. Bum, bum, una pausa, bum, bum, una pausa, bum, bum. Sentí que podría quedarme allí a vivir la vida entera, sobre su pecho, sobre el único lugar donde extrañamente me sentía a salvo.

Me desperté sin darme cuenta de que me había quedado dormida. Terry me acariciaba el pelo de forma rítmica, con suavidad, con templanza y seguridad. Y deseé cerrar los ojos y que aquél fuera mi sueño. Sin embargo, la realidad me esperaba. Me incorporé sintiéndome algo violenta y él me miró mientras sonreía a medias desde el suelo.

—Creo que tenemos que devolver los perros a sus dueños —dije, deseando que no recondujera de nuevo la conversación hacia arenas movedizas.

Terry se levantó de un salto y los fue llamando uno a uno. Le respondían mejor a él que a mí. Quizá fuera la seguridad que imprimía a cada cosa que hacía sin que nadie lo notara.

Caminamos en silencio hasta dejarlos en sus respectivos hogares y luego me acompañó de nuevo al apartamento. Me pregunté por qué esta vez no me llevaba a comer con él y sentí que le había fallado de alguna manera que yo no llegaba a entender.

—Tengo una comida con mi agente de prensa y con mi representante —me dijo en la puerta.

—Ah, ya, lo entiendo.

—No me avergüenzo de ti, chica cobarde. —Me cogió la barbilla y al sentir sus dedos sobre mi piel, percibí de nuevo ese pellizco extraño en mi interior— En realidad, me avergüenzo de ellos. No quiero que te conozcan.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Porque no quiero que conozcan mi más valioso secreto.

Se volvió y me saludó con la mano, antes de meterla en el pantalón y andar con paso decidido de vuelta a dondequiera que fuera.

Subí la escalera envuelta en una bruma. Ahora era el «valioso secreto de Terry» y eso me emocionaba mucho más que ser la «mujer despiadada» para mi jefe. Entré en el apartamento sin percatarme de que la puerta cedía sin que apenas girara la llave. Alguien me puso una mano sobre la boca y me atrapó las manos a la espalda. Dejé caer la mochila e intenté pegarle una patada sin conseguirlo. Comencé a sentir un miedo aterrador y mi primer pensamiento fue para el tipo de enfrente, el que era adicto al crack. «Ya está —me dije— ahora me devolverán a España en un ataúd de zinc. Ni huir en condiciones puedo.»

El hombre siseó a mi oído.

—No grites, por favor, no grites.

La verdad era que no me pareció una amenaza realmente amenazante e intenté girar la cabeza para ver quién era el que me pedía que no gritara. Vi a un joven de color y grandes ojos avellana, que parecía tener mucho más miedo que yo. Le hice un gesto negando y él me destapó la boca y me soltó los brazos.

—Soy Jimmy, el hijo de Martha. Me buscan y, como no sueles estar nunca en el apartamento, he pensado que era un buen lugar para esconderme —explicó jadeando.

—¿Y quién te busca? —pregunté con más curiosidad que preocupación.

—La policía.

—¡Joder! —La curiosidad dio un salto y se precipitó hacia el terror.

—¡Ya suben! —exclamó él, mirando en derredor.

Oímos los golpes en las puertas y el grito de una mujer, que debía de ser su madre.

—¿Se puede saber qué has hecho? —inquirí, mirando yo también a mi alrededor buscando un posible escondite.

—Una pelea callejera.

—¿Bandas?

—Sólo quería ayudar a un amigo, pero la cosa se descontroló.

—Se descontroló, ¿eh? —Me froté la frente con desesperación sin saber qué hacer— ¡Pégame! —exigí.

—¿Qué? No voy a hacerlo. Nunca he pegado a una chica.

—Hazlo.

—No. Así podrías acusarme de agresión —negó él, retrocediendo.

—Yo no haría nunca eso, idiota —contesté, para a continuación hacer lo más estúpido que se me ocurrió. Me pegué yo misma un puñetazo. Caí hacia atrás y me golpeé con uno de los cerrojos de la puerta, comenzando a sangrar de inmediato.

Él se arrodilló a mi lado y me sujetó la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien?

—No. Me siento idiota.

—Bueno, también lo pareces.

Me levanté maldiciendo y en ese momento golpearon con fuerza la puerta.

—¡Policía de Nueva York; abra!

—Mierda —musité, y vi que Jimmy corría hacia la escalera de incendios. »Por ahí no —siseé, y lo arrastré hacia el baño—¡Métete en la bañera!

Salí deprisa y abrí la puerta antes de que la tiraran abajo, lo que podían hacer sólo con un pequeño empujón. Dos policías con uniforme azul marino me observaron con detenimiento y uno de ellos dio con el pie en la puerta para dejarla abierta por completo, mientras sujetaba la pistola con las dos manos. Y ahí sí que sentí verdadero pavor, porque si me pedían los papeles, con suerte me vería embarcada en un vuelo esa misma noche con destino a Madrid. No tenía sentido disimular, así que interpreté como si estuviera en España; tantos años de fingir lo que no era me habían dado una buena base para ello. Lo delaté en la primera frase.

—¡Por allí! —grité— ¡Ha saltado por la escalera de incendios!

Uno de ellos corrió hacia la ventana abierta y el otro, que parecía un poco más amable, me observó con atención.

—¿Está herida? Veo sangre en su ropa.

—Me ha empujado al intentar retenerlo y me he caído, nada importante. ¡Corran o se les escapará! —aullé con intensidad.

El policía entrecerró los ojos un instante, dudando, pero yo estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ser escrutada, así que no me inmuté, destilando seguridad. Al final, caminó con lentitud, mirando el pequeño apartamento como si esperara ver aparecer a Jimmy detrás del sofá y, deteniéndose un segundo angustioso frente a la ventana, decidió saltar a la escalera de incendios sin más preguntas.

—¡Buen trabajo! —dije, asomando medio cuerpo por la ventana—. ¡A la derecha! —les indiqué cuando los vi examinar la estrecha calle.

Ellos levantaron la vista un momento hacia mí y yo señalé un edificio abandonado en la acera de enfrente. Cuando vi que se acercaban a él, cerré la ventana y corrí al baño.

—Y ahora ¿qué? —le pregunté a Jimmy jadeando.

—Esperaremos un rato a ver si desaparecen. ¿Eres actriz? Danna dice que sales con un actor.

—No. —Sonreí girando la cabeza y gemí al notar el chichón— Soy paseadora de perros.

—¿Y eso te gusta?

—Más que ser actriz —contesté, y descubrí que hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien.

Esperamos casi una hora, hasta que se dejaron de oír las sirenas y no vimos más uniformes por la calle. Acompañé al chico a la puerta y me despedí de él. Suspiré hondo y miré al joven de mi misma altura y complexión, quizá demasiado delgado.

—Jimmy, no le des estos disgustos a tu madre.

Él agachó la cabeza con gesto apesadumbrado y comprendí que era algo que escuchaba a menudo. Una vez que lo vi bajar la escalera, cerré la puerta con los cinco cerrojos, me dirigí al baño de nuevo y me di una larga ducha. Cuando me miré en el espejo tenía un ojo entrecerrado y empezaba a teñírseme de morado. Me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta al oír de nuevo golpes en la puerta.

—¿Sí? —pregunté antes de abrir.

—Soy Martha, la madre de Jimmy.

Descorrí los cerrojos y abrí. Frente a mí había una mujer de color, oronda, con el pelo corto ensortijado y una bata floreada hasta media pierna. Se cubría con un delantal blanco y olía deliciosamente a comida recién hecha. Llevaba una fuente cubierta con un paño oscuro.

—Usted dirá.

—Sólo quería agradecerle que haya ayudado a mi hijo. Aquí es difícil encontrar gente amable y que se preste de forma desinteresada a ocultar a un... un...

—Un joven que está despertando a la vida y a veces tiene que cometer errores para descubrirla —la interrumpí.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y extendí la mano, invitándola a entrar. Ella se sentó en el sofá con gesto desconsolado y yo me instalé a su lado.

—Intento ser una buena madre, conocer a todos sus amigos, tener siempre comida en la mesa, llevarlo a la iglesia todos los domingos. Pero eso no es suficiente.

Parecía sentirse derrotada y le sujeté la mano con cariño.

—Bueno, puede que ahora no le parezca suficiente, pero creo que Jimmy es un joven inteligente y que sabrá aprender de sus errores.

—¿De verdad lo cree?

—De verdad lo deseo.

—Le he traído una tarta de manzana. Es lo menos que podía hacer por... por ya sabe.

Cogí la fuente y levanté el pequeño paño, aspirando el aroma dulce y picante.

—Gracias, es usted muy amable —conseguí decir.

—Veo que pocas veces le han regalado algo —comentó ella.

—Nunca me habían regalado nada tan sabroso —confesé.

Se levantó con gesto cansado y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Danna dijo que era una buena niña y ella nunca se equivoca.

—Danna habla demasiado.

—Por lo que veo, usted tampoco se equivoca. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Me senté de nuevo en el sofá y comí casi con gula parte de la tarta. De nuevo me había olvidado de comprar algo para cenar. Eché un vistazo a la cocina de gas, que nunca había sido encendida, y me pregunté si algún día conseguiría convertirme en una chica valiente, como afirmaba Terry.

Y también me pregunté si él estaría pensando en mí en ese momento.

Continuara...


	7. Querido diario entre a curso de reposter

**Capitulo 5**

Terry, hoy habría sido nuestro aniversario. Tal día como hoy nos conocimos. Pero no me he permitido estar triste. Tú no me habrías dejado. Tampoco he ido a trabajar, necesitaba estar sola. Me he cambiado el traje por unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta y me he apuntado a un curso de postres creativos. Quiero ser capaz de hacer algo más que galletas con trocitos de chocolate. Sé que eso te gustaría.

La experiencia ha resultado frustrante. A mi lado se ha colocado el único hombre de las quince personas que estábamos apuntadas al curso. He sentido su mirada sobre mí durante más de la mitad de la explicación de la repostera, hasta que, por fin, se ha decidido a hablar.

—Un sitio interesante.

—Mmm... sí —he contestado sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Me lo recomendó un amigo que se acaba de divorciar —ha continuado— como yo.

He seguido sin mirarlo, mostrándole lo poco cautivador que resultaba su argumento; yo sólo estaba allí para aprender a hacer unas galletas de las que te sintieras orgulloso.

—¿Estás divorciada? —ha preguntado el hombre.

—No.

—¿Soltera?

—No.

—No llevas anillo de casada.

—Lo sé.

—Eres lo más bonito de esta sala —ha dicho, bajando la voz e imprimiendo a su tono una pizca de seducción rancia.

Esa vez lo he mirado con atención.

—Ya sé por qué te divorciaste —ha sido mi respuesta.

Él ha reído con un sonido ronco y su brazo desnudo ha rozado el mío. Me he apartado algo incómoda.

—Ella nunca supo entender que, a veces, el hombre está caliente y necesita... más.

—¿Así que estás caliente? —he inquirido, enarcando una ceja y mordiéndome el labio.

—Sí, tú me estás poniendo así con tu actitud de falsa frígida que seguro que gime gritando con una buena polla entre las piernas—ha siseado, fingiendo un jadeo con un tinte asquerosamente lascivo.

—Puedo ponerte todavía más caliente —he dicho yo, reprimiendo una arcada.

Lo he mirado con una sonrisa cándida en los labios y he balanceado el bol metálico, lleno hasta la mitad de caramelo líquido y ardiente. Sin pensármelo dos veces, lo he dejado caer con disimulo sobre su entrepierna, que ya mostraba un claro abultamiento.

El hombre aullaba y maldecía mientras corría hacia al baño para refrescarse.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —ha preguntado la profesora de repostería.

—El pobre necesitaba algo que lo calentara —he explicado, encogiéndome de hombros, mientras un coro de risas provenientes de las mujeres se alzaba cubriendo mi sonrojo.

Me he despedido antes de que él saliera del baño y he decidido no volver nunca más. Porque me he dado cuenta de una cosa: lo único que necesito para hacer galletas es a ti.

Y tú ya no estás.

Llovía cuando he llegado a casa y, tras ducharme, me he servido un tequila y después otro y después otro, sentada en mi jaula de barrotes de oro, hasta que he conseguido no sentir nada más. No sentir la soledad que me acompaña allá adonde voy, esté con quien esté.

Lo siento, Terry, pero no volveré a hacer galletas.

Continuara...


	8. ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?

**Capitulo 6**

Los tres días siguientes no vi a Terry. No vino a recogerme por sorpresa y no lo encontré mientras lo buscaba para hacerme la sorprendida. También me había convertido de forma oficial en ilegal. No había llamado una sola vez a casa y tampoco me preguntaba con demasiada frecuencia qué estarían haciendo en mi ausencia. Todo lo que sentía estaba bloqueado químicamente y ni siquiera era consciente de ello. No obstante, mi ojo dejó de parecer una ciruela y mi rostro volvió a ser el de siempre.

El sábado por la tarde, al regresar de Central Park, tuve otra inesperada visita. Llamaron con suavidad a la puerta, cuando yo ya me había puesto un pijama largo de franela y había cogido un libro para pasar las escasas dos horas antes de acostarme. Cuando abrí, miré con sorpresa a la anciana de color que estaba frente a mí. Tenía el pelo gris y rizado y llevaba unas gafas metálicas de color dorado. Se retorcía las manos y parecía nerviosa.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, echando una ojeada rápida al descansillo, por si veía movimiento del pirado que vivía delante.

—Buenas noches. ¿Puedo pasar? — quiso saber ella sin percibir mi inquietud.

—Claro. Sí, por supuesto. —Abrí más la puerta e hice un gesto con la mano, todavía extrañada.

La mujer se quedó parada en el centro del pequeño salón y miró a su alrededor antes de volverse hacia mí. Enarqué una ceja algo despistada.

—Soy Mara, la abuela de Jimmy. Vivo enfrente.

—¿Enfrente? Eso es imposible. Ahí vive un tipo peligroso, adicto al crack.

—No. Yo vivo ahí. —Me miró entrecerrando los ojos y se ajustó las gafas.

En ese instante me acordé hasta de la octava reencarnación de Malik.

—Bien —dije, recuperando la compostura— usted dirá.

—Sé lo que hizo por mi nieto y quería agradecérselo.

—No hay de qué. —Levanté un brazo quitándole importancia.

—Y también quería pedirle un favor.

La miré con más atención, preguntándome qué necesitaría esa mujer de mí.

—¿Qué tipo de favor?

—¿Es española? —dijo, ignorándome.

—Sí.

—¿De Europa?

—¿De dónde si no?

—Hay muchos países donde se habla español y no son de Europa.

Me quedé sin nada que decir, porque no entendía nada.

—Eso es cierto —farfullé al final.

—Quisiera que le diera clases a Jimmy —soltó de improviso—Parece una muchacha educada y que tiene... mmm, ¿estudios?

—Hablo español —contesté como toda explicación— pero no entiendo en qué puedo yo ayudar a Jimmy.

—Él es buen estudiante, pero no tiene facilidad para aprender otros idiomas. Su madre y yo hemos estado hablando y consideramos que sería buena idea que pudiera contar con un apoyo para sus clases.

—Nunca le he dado clase a nadie —señalé excusándome. En realidad, no sabía si podía hacerlo o si sabría hacerlo.

—Le pagaríamos, por supuesto —adujo ella, y se retorció las manos de forma involuntaria.

—Eso no es necesario.

—Yo podría venir a limpiarle el apartamento, si lo prefiere.

Sonreí a medias y abarqué con una sola mirada la reducida estancia.

—Es muy pequeño, yo puedo hacerlo sin problemas.

—No lo ha hecho.

La observé con indignación y ella señaló la mancha de la pared.

—Eso es sangre —expliqué.

Todavía no había conseguido acercarme a menos de un metro de ella.

Su carcajada ronca hizo que yo retrocediera un paso.

—¿Sangre? —farfulló riéndose y secándose las lágrimas con un dedo— Eso es salsa boloñesa. El anterior inquilino era un italiano que trabajaba como cocinero y todos los del edificio teníamos que sufrir sus experimentos culinarios. El último fue un fracaso. Estalló la sartén porque la dejó en el fuego para irse con una fulana y lo puso todo perdido.

Mi mente voló de nuevo a la octava reencarnación de Malik con mucha más intensidad.

—Entonces ¿acepta? —preguntó ella de nuevo, recobrando la seriedad.

—¿Tengo alternativa?

—Siempre puede negarse.

Sonreí levemente.

—Ayudaré a Jimmy, pero no puedo garantizarles nada.

—Sólo queremos que no sea un número más.

—¿Un número más?

—Sí, un número más de los que mueren en la calle. Ya nadie recuerda sus nombres, sólo va aumentando la cuota.

Sentí un leve estremecimiento y cerré los ojos con tristeza.

—Que no sea por mí —murmuré.

Entonces ella hizo algo que yo no me esperaba. Me abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi me rompe las costillas. Le di un suave golpe en la espalda con algo de torpeza e intenté apartarme, sin conseguirlo.

—No quiere que le paguemos, pero siempre tendrá un plato de comida en nuestra mesa. —Se separó un poco, todavía sujetándome por los hombros— Créame, lo necesita.

Y dicho esto, se dirigió a la puerta. Se detuvo con ella abierta y me observó un instante más.

—Y no se olvide de cerrar. Ya sabe, enfrente vive un tipo muy peligroso. —Con un guiño divertido abandonó el apartamento.

Bueno, para resumir mi vida de las últimas semanas: ahora era ilegal, tenía dos empleos básicamente no remunerados y me había librado del tipo que vivía enfrente, que era muy peligroso según Malik. Respiré hondo, cogí las llaves del apartamento, salí y bajé los escalones de dos en dos. Me paré en la puerta de Malik y golpeé con fuerza.

—¡Abre, maldito mentiroso! —grité— ¡Sé que estás ahí dentro!

Oí el rumor de una ventana al cerrarse y la lejana conversación de dos personas que provenían de su televisor. Abrió con lentitud y asomó el rostro, parpadeando varias veces.

—¡Hola! ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó con voz dulce.

—Sí —mascullé— ahora mismo estrangularte.

Cerró la puerta y lo oí manipular los cerrojos hasta que la abrió por completo.

—Aquí me tienes —exclamó, abriendo los brazos.

Lo empujé lo más fuerte que pude y él trastabilló hacia atrás unos pasos, riéndose.

—¡Eres idiota! —aullé— ¿Qué querías? ¿Que saliera corriendo el primer día? Adictos al crack. Ajustes de cuentas en mi salón. ¿Qué más tenías pensado?

Se rascó la barbilla con gesto concentrado y sonrió.

—Bueno, algo más había, pero en realidad sólo estaba poniéndote a prueba.

—Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo. —Me acordé de mi jefe con el recurso trampa— Es algo que odio.

—Eh... —Pareció molesto— Me gusta inventar cosas de la vida de los demás, si no sería muy aburrido, ¿no crees?

—No lo creo —mascullé— prefiero que las personas sean sinceras conmigo.

—¿Y por qué tú no lo eres con los demás?

¡Bam! Derechazo a la yugular.

—Lo soy —dije defendiéndome.

—No. No lo eres. No sabemos nada de ti.

—Eso no quiere decir que no sea sincera, sino que no me gusta hablar de mí misma.

—Vamos —sonrió a medias— estoy viendo una película. A ver si consigo que te distraigas y me cuentes la verdad sobre tu vida.

—Ya te la conté —dije de nuevo defendiéndome, mientras me arrastraba hacia la habitación.

—Sí, claro. Lo recuerdo. Pero sé que mentiste. ¿No serás una espía de MI6 en misión secreta?

—Sí, lo confieso —sonreí al final—. Estoy investigando al tipo adicto al crack; creo que se disfraza de superabuela y que en realidad tiene un laboratorio de meta en el apartamento.

—¿Lo ves? Si voy a tener razón, después de todo. —Se lanzó sobre la cama y cruzó los tobillos, dando unos golpes con una mano para que me tumbara a su lado.

Lo hice, ahuecando la almohada, y lo miré de reojo.

—Al final me ha enredado para que le dé clases de español a Jimmy.

—¿Y qué has conseguido a cambio?

—Nada. Bueno, me ha invitado a comer en casa de Martha.

Meneó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa sesgada.

—Eres una negociante horrible, ¿lo sabías?

—Lo reconozco. Soy un fracaso en todo lo que intento —admití—¿No tienes nada que hacer un sábado por la noche?—inquirí.

Era muy difícil enfadarse con alguien como Malik. Detrás de toda aquella fantasía se escondía una inocencia innata.

—Mañana trabajo. Y tampoco conozco a mucha gente en Nueva York.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Cinco años —musitó, y su voz se volvió triste— ¿Sabes lo que es vivir en una de las ciudades más habitadas del planeta y sentirte completamente solo?

Le cogí la mano y se la apreté con fuerza.

—Sí, lo sé.

Al contrario que yo, que no deseaba hablar de mi pasado por nada del mundo, él no tuvo ningún problema en contarme el suyo. Creo que pocas veces disfrutaba de la oportunidad de hablar con tanta libertad.

Era de una región montañosa de Pakistán. Apenas sabía leer y escribir de forma correcta, pero había conseguido huir escondido en un camión de la Media Luna Roja, con el objetivo de encontrar un futuro mejor para su familia, con sólo dieciséis años. Había vivido un tiempo en Turquía, para viajar por fin a Estados Unidos, donde conoció a Hassan, que se encargó de tramitarle los papeles. No quise preguntarle qué le debía a Hassan, pero me imaginé que mucho, y más desde que se había ofrecido a ayudar también a su hermano. Con toda probabilidad habrían establecido una relación de servidumbre para toda la vida. Sin embargo, sus ojos brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho los míos.

Me contó cómo sobrevivían, o más bien malvivían, sus padres y sus cuatro hermanos. Uno de ellos había muerto con siete años al estallarle una mina. Su madre había llorado durante una semana y después había dicho que era una bendición no tener que alimentar una boca más. A su hermana de doce años la vendieron a un comerciante de telas. Eso les dio un respiro por lo menos un año y la niña se mostró orgullosa de poder ayudar a su familia. Por último quedaban él, que ayudaba a su padre con las cabras, y su hermano, dos años menor. Apenas tenía contacto con ellos y las cartas llegaban muy de tarde en tarde. Lo último que supo era que su madre había enfermado de fiebres y se temía por su vida. Él pensaba que ya habría muerto.

Lágrimas silenciosas se iban deslizando por mi rostro mientras Malik me narraba su vida de forma desapasionada y tranquila. Para mí aquello no era desconocido, pero en cierta forma tampoco era real, tan sólo formaba parte de aquel rincón del mundo sobre el que no nos gusta pensar demasiado.

—¿Por qué lloras? —El súbito cambio de su tono de voz hizo que me estremeciera.

—Lo siento —balbuceé— lo siento tanto... —repetí, apretando su mano con fuerza.

—¿Por qué? Deberías alegrarte. Yo logré escapar. Igual que tú.

—No. Yo fui cobarde —dije.

Y por primera vez, pensé que las palabras de Terry eran completamente ciertas.

Malik se volvió y apagó el televisor. Me abrazó por la cintura y enterró el rostro en mi pelo.

—A veces, los muros que construimos a nuestro alrededor, aunque sean dorados y adornados con piedras preciosas, pueden dar mucho más miedo que un campo de minas —susurró a mi nuca.

Temblé de nuevo y oculté la cara en la almohada.

—¿Te importa quedarte a dormir conmigo? —murmuró.

Me volví a medias con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás intentando seducirme? —pregunté de forma irónica.

—Echo de menos compartir mi cama. Durante años dormí en una habitación con cinco personas más. El silencio me impide descansar. —Me cogió la mano y la levantó, observándola entre las sombras— Además... —Su voz se tornó divertida y volvió a ser el Malik que yo conocía— ¿Te cuento un secreto?

—¿Cuál? —pregunté, esperándome lo peor.

—No me gustan las chicas rubias.

Fruncí los labios en un esfuerzo por no reír.

—¿Te cuento yo otro secreto?

—¿Cuál? ¿De verdad eres una agente del MI6?

—No. —Suspiré hondo— A ti te gustan los chicos negros.

Sentí que se ponía tenso a mi espalda y me volví para mirarlo fijamente a la cara, que de pronto había palidecido. Y en ese instante supe que aquello era lo único que le avergonzaba contar.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Mientras espero mi paga de Hassan, te he visto observar al botones del hotel donde yo me hospedaba. Conoces sus horarios y hasta el momento en que hace los descansos para fumarse un cigarrillo en la acera. Pocas veces he visto esa mirada en una persona.

—¿Qué mirada?

—Una mirada de anhelo. —Sonreí para mí misma, recordando su expresión embelesada cuando creía que nadie se percataba de ello.

—¿Crees que él lo sabrá?

—Me parece que a él sí le gustan las chicas blancas.

—¿Estás segura de que no eres un agente secreto? —preguntó, disimulando su turbación.

—Por completo —afirmé, y me volví de nuevo, atrayendo su mano.

—¿Sabes? —susurró, justo en el momento en que me deslizaba hacia el sueño— yo también he visto esa mirada en una persona.

Intenté mantenerme despierta unos instantes más para descubrir a quién se refería. Pero él se quedó en silencio y al poco rato oí su respiración rítmica. Quería que hubiese dicho Terry . ¿Estaría pensando en Terry? Nunca lo averigüé.

Cuando me desperté, la luz entraba a raudales por la ventana y Malik ya había salido a trabajar. El olor del café recién hecho me atrajo hasta su pequeña cocina, donde había dejado la cafetera encendida y un plato con tostadas. Me senté revolviéndome el pelo y desayuné con calma. Tenía el día libre y no sabía qué hacer. Pensé dar un paseo por el parque, por si acaso me encontraba con Terry, pero me pareció una acción que rozaba el acoso y me recordaba mucho a errores míos cometidos en el pasado. Si él quería ponerse en contacto conmigo, ya sabía dónde buscarme, y si no lo había hecho antes era porque no lo deseaba. Las tostadas y el café se hicieron una bola en mi estómago y tragué saliva con fuerza. No quería pensar en esa posibilidad, y, al mismo tiempo, darme cuenta de que Terry me gustaba mucho me aterrorizaba. Me levanté de un salto y salí del apartamento de Malik para subir al mío.

Iba mirando al suelo cuando llegué al rellano del tercer piso. Casi tropiezo con unas piernas de hombre estiradas en el suelo. Me llevé la mano al pecho con intención de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo. Todavía tenía la idea de que allí vivía el tipo adicto al crack.

—Buenos días, chica cobarde; ¿una noche loca? —La voz rota y rasgada de Terry hizo que levantara la vista. Me aparté el pelo alborotado de la cara y me alisé de forma instintiva el pijama de franela, sintiéndome ridícula.

Él llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, la misma chupa de cuero y el gorro de lana negro.

—Muy loca —dije— si yo te contara...

—Cuéntame, estoy deseando escucharte. —Sonrió mientras se levantaba y recogía los bultos que lo rodeaban— Tampoco estaría mal que me invitaras a un café.

Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento y lo dejé pasar. No pareció extrañado ni disgustado por ver el lugar miserable donde vivía.

—No tengo café —murmuré— ni nada comestible en realidad.

—Bueno, eso es discutible —contestó él, observándome de arriba abajo con demasiada intensidad.

—Si me das unos minutos, me ducho y vamos a algún sitio a desayunar —farfullé, olvidándome por completo de que yo ya había desayunado.

Me metí corriendo en el baño y me duché a una velocidad que hubiera dado envidia a Superman. Me desenredé el pelo, me pellizqué las mejillas y me puse unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta ajustada de manga larga con dibujos geométricos. Incluso me calcé unos botines de tacón. Salí con el pelo húmedo y cogí mi abrigo. Terry estaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, de espaldas a mí, mirando por la ventana. Se volvió al oírme y me ofreció una sonrisa sesgada, lanzada a quemarropa, que incendió mis mejillas y aflojó el resto de mi cuerpo. No se había afeitado y tenía el aspecto descuidadamente cuidado propio de los hombres que no suelen afeitarse con asiduidad y por eso su barba nunca es lo bastante tupida. Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza cuando se posaron en mí, como si pudiera ver más allá de lo que yo mostraba.

—Estoy lista —anuncié.

—Eso lo veremos dentro de un rato —fue su misteriosa respuesta.

Cogió los bultos y salimos de la casa. Observé que llevaba también una funda de piel negra con forma de guitarra, pero tuve miedo de preguntar. ¿Qué se proponía esta vez?

El aire era fresco pero agradable. Había poca gente en la calle y la mayoría eran turistas. Caminamos unos cientos de metros hasta una pequeña cafetería. Él pidió dos cafés y sugirió que yo tomara

algo más, pero me negué. Mi estómago había decidido independizarse de mí y mantenía el nudo doble. Seguimos caminando con el café caliente en las manos mientras lo saboreábamos.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunté.

—¿Adónde te gustaría ir? —contestó él a su vez y se detuvo.

Lo miré sonriendo.

—Me gustaría subir al Empire State.

—¿Es eso lo que más deseas? —preguntó con un timbre ronco, y su voz se alojó en mi interior para estallar como una granada.

—Sí.

—¿Conoces el dicho de que para ganarse la comida primero hay que ganársela?

—No. Conozco el dicho de que para conseguir comida primero hay que pagarla.

—Bueno —lo meditó un segundo— también puede valer.

—Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer? —pregunté, del todo desconcertada, echando una mirada furtiva a la funda de la guitarra que cada vez me parecía más amenazante.

—Chica cobarde, hoy veremos si eres capaz de ganarte lo que cuesta una entrada al Empire.

—Tengo dinero —repliqué algo indignada, para luego recular y preguntarme si él lo tendría.

—Sí, pero no es lo mismo. Disfrutarás mucho más si te lo ganas.

Entrecerré los ojos con suspicacia y lo observé con detenimiento. Con el mismo detenimiento que las mujeres que pasaban a nuestro lado.

—Explícate —exigí.

—¿Sabes cantar? —preguntó con media sonrisa.

—Eh, yo... mmm, en realidad no tengo ni idea de si sé o no.

—Vaya, esto va a ser mucho más divertido de lo que me esperaba—murmuró él.

—Divertido para quién, ¿para ti o para mí?

—Para los dos. ¿Recuerdas? Tú y yo.

Simplemente me descomponía. No podría explicarlo de otra manera. Hablar con él era mantener una lucha dialéctica desconcertante, extravagante, certera, inteligente y perdedora. Porque siempre perdía yo, estaba claro.

Caminamos en silencio hasta internarnos en el bullicioso centro de Manhattan. Bajamos una escalera de metro y, después de que él pagara dos billetes, nos detuvimos en un recodo, con fuertes corrientes de aire, el sonido atronador de los trenes que circulaban a unos metros y rodeados de paredes de losetas amarillo pálido, resquebrajadas y cubiertas por anuncios publicitarios y garabatos.

—Es un buen sitio, ¿no te parece?

—No —repliqué, mirando temerosa a mi alrededor y dándome cuenta de lo que en realidad se proponía.

Se agachó para sacar de una bolsa de deporte negra un instrumento que parecía un pequeño amplificador, y dos micrófonos móviles. Después abrió la funda de la guitarra eléctrica, se pasó la correa por la cabeza, cogió el mástil con firmeza y ajustó las clavijas.

Me miró enarcando las cejas.

—¿Preparada? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

—No —respondí apartándome.

Él me ignoró; se quitó el gorro de lana, se pasó una mano por el pelo revuelto y se agachó para depositar el gorro en el suelo. Lo miré horrorizada y me alejé todavía más.

—Chica cobarde —me llamó a través del micrófono ya conectado, moviendo un dedo de forma sinuosa y consiguiendo con ello atraer también la atención de todos los viajeros, que nos miraron con curiosidad— Empieza el espectáculo.

Acudí a su llamada como si un hilo invisible tirara de mí hacia él y me situé detrás del micrófono, dejando que el pelo me cubriera parte de la cara, sin ser apenas consciente de lo que hacía. Sin comprender cómo Terry podía tener ese poder sobre mí.

Las primeras notas sonaron y convirtieron el ruido en silencio al instante. Pero no fue eso lo que consiguió que la gente se fuera arremolinando a nuestro alrededor. Fue su voz. Su voz rota y personal. Una voz que atraía y obligaba que se mirara con atención a su dueño. Hasta yo misma quedé subyugada. Era una voz que traspasaba la piel, que te hacía estremecer, que te acariciaba y te hería. Todo al mismo tiempo, sin que pudieras procesar tanto sentimiento a la vez. Sentí su mirada sobre mí y lo observé de reojo; me sonreía con confianza. La confianza que yo no tenía.

Carraspeé y me acerqué el micrófono a la boca. Conocía a la perfección la canción, **Imagine , de John Lennon.**

Sin embargo, balbuceé en un intento desesperado de convertirme en humo y desaparecer cuando tuve que afirmar que para mí era muy sencillo creer que no existía el cielo. Me pregunté si Terry no habría elegido esa canción aposta para demostrarme algo. Él continuó con su voz sonando en un grave imposible, defendiendo que tampoco existía el infierno. Me obligó a levantar la cabeza y a mirar sin ver a los que nos rodeaban. Los dos unimos nuestras voces para entonar que únicamente veíamos el firmamento.

Finalizamos la canción y nos ovacionaron. A decir verdad, a mí nunca me habían ovacionado, pero fue lo más parecido a eso. Nos aplaudieron, chillaron, emitieron pitidos y dejaron monedas y billetes en el gorro, animándonos a seguir.

La siguiente fue **Hold on to My Heart , de W.A.S.P.**

Empezaba a sentirme acalorada y a cada gemido de la guitarra eléctrica notaba un cosquilleo que se extendía por toda mi piel para estallar cuando su voz comenzó a cantar. Y de nuevo comprendí que las llamas que ardían en su corazón, cuyo calor no había frío que apagara, estaban dirigidas a mí.

Esbocé una leve sonrisa, pero mi voz se quebró al oír su súplica en forma de melodía. Sus ojos azul verdosos brillaron con la misma intensidad flamígera que la canción.

Tragué saliva con fuerza, incapaz de continuar aferrada al micrófono. Y quise hacer lo que él me proponía, acercarme dos pasos y abrazarlo hasta respirar el mismo aire. Sí, en realidad era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Pero Terry, anticipándose a mi flaqueza, ajustó la posición de su guitarra y, sin despegar un instante la mirada de la mía, continuó cantando con aquella voz rasgada que acariciaba el aire.

Un nudo de angustia me atenazó la garganta al entender por primera vez el significado de aquella canción escuchada tantas veces en mi adolescencia. Me pedía que lo ayudara a deshacerse del dolor de su alma, declamando su soledad y su miedo. Me rogaba que lo mantuviera a mi lado, sosteniéndolo sólo con las manos. Sus ojos brillaron incluso con más intensidad, perdiéndose en la verdura de mi mirada. Suspiró hondo y sus dedos acariciaron las cuerdas de la guitarra como si se tratara de la piel de una mujer, con ternura y con firmeza.

Me mordí el labio y sentí que las lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro desencajado. Me sequé los ojos con la manga del abrigo y, por primera vez, vi al hombre que se escondía tras una apariencia de diversión y sarcasmo, un hombre que ocultaba el dolor detrás de unas notas de música que arañaban el aire como lo estaban haciendo con mi alma, con su voz tan particular y adaptada a cada sentimiento que afloraba con la canción de rock.

La gente lo acompañaba murmurando la letra y, de vez en cuando, dejaban caer algunas monedas sobre el gorro, que él agradecía con una sonrisa, sin apartar la mirada de mi cara. De pronto oímos un silbato que vino de mi derecha y Terry se apresuró a recogerlo todo con rapidez. Me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hasta que nos perdimos por otro de los pasillos del metro y, por último, salimos a la calle.

Nos detuvimos jadeando al doblar una esquina.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté resollando con una mano en el esternón.

—La pasma. No quiero ponerte en peligro. Eres ilegal.

—Oh, vaya. Es todo un detalle por tu parte que lo hayas tenido en cuenta, dado que me has hecho cantar en medio del metro de Nueva York —respondí con todo el sarcasmo que mi rostro colorado y sudoroso podía mostrar en ese momento.

—Venga, chica cobarde, reconoce que lo has disfrutado. —Me sonrió abiertamente y el sol iluminó por un instante sus ojos de color azul verdoso.

—Como nunca —acepté, rindiéndome a la evidencia.

—Y por un instante hasta he creído que deseabas abrazarme. ¿Es así? ¿Quieres abrazarme, chica cobarde, y ahuyentar mi dolor?—inquirió con voz ronca.

Me mantuve inmóvil un momento y, de repente, como movida por un resorte, me lancé a sus brazos y rodeé su pecho, dejando reposar el rostro contra él. Terry se relajó al instante y sus manos volaron por mi cabeza, rozaron mi cuello y se deslizaron por mi espalda con una cadencia infinita, como si estuviera tocando una melodía sobre mi piel. Me aparté tan rápido como me había aproximado, avergonzada del acercamiento, y esbocé una sonrisa tímida a la vez que me metía las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Él mudó la expresión y se acercó despacio. Yo lo miré con intensidad, levantando la vista hasta su altura, esperando una réplica cínica.

—No. No te muevas —susurró en cambio; su dedo índice recorrió el contorno de mi mejilla y se detuvo en el centro de mi labio inferior— Tienes una sonrisa tan preciosa que daría mi vida por ser siempre su destinatario.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Fue uno de esos momentos que sabía que recordaría toda mi vida. A veces olvidas lo que se pronunció antes o después, pero la imagen se graba a fuego en tu mente sedienta de sentimientos. El sonido del tráfico desapareció, la suave brisa de la costa se detuvo y, por un instante, sólo estuvo él. Él y su mirada llena de secretos. Él y su piel contra la mía. Sentí frío cuando apartó el dedo y mi sonrisa desapareció.

—Pagarías un precio demasiado alto —murmuré con voz ronca.

—No. No lo haría —afirmó con seriedad, y me cogió la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los míos y observándola fijamente. Levantó la vista y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

—¿Vas a besarme? —pregunté con la voz estrangulada.

—No. Todavía no es el momento —contestó con demasiada rapidez— Sin embargo, te llevaré a comer la mejor hamburguesa de la ciudad y allí comprobaremos si te has ganado la entrada al Empire, chica cobarde.

Su tono nostálgico me devolvió a la realidad y me sentí de súbito desamparada. Como si él notara cada cambio en mi estado de ánimo, me apretó con fuerza la mano. No me la soltó hasta que llegamos a un pequeño pub, escondido entre una tienda de ropa y un salón de manicura. Bajamos la escalera, nos internamos en el sótano y entramos en un lugar oscuro y en apariencia algo siniestro. Me guio hasta la barra de madera encerada y el camarero se acercó a nosotros.

—Hola, Terry; ¿lo de siempre? —Alargó una mano tatuada y apretó el antebrazo de Terry con fuerza.

—Dos —dijo él con una amplia sonrisa—¿Cerveza? —preguntó volviéndose hacia mí.

—Sí —musité, mirando con bastante desconfianza a mi alrededor— ¿Aquí es donde hacen las mejores hamburguesas de Nueva York?

—¿Acaso no te fías de mí? —inquirió, cogiendo las dos pintas para llevarlas a una mesa apartada en un rincón. Me senté en la silla de madera y me quité el abrigo suspirando, mientras él hacía lo propio frente a mí.

—La verdad, no lo sé —confesé— apenas te conozco de nada y, sin embargo, parece que te empeñes en demostrarme algo sin cesar.

—No soy yo el que te ha estado buscando con la mirada todos estos días en Central Park —susurró, mirándome con determinación.

Di un respingo y me ruboricé intensamente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Me has estado espiando?

—Digamos que te he estado observando. Te lo dije el primer día, sé dónde encontrarte.

—No necesito que nadie me encuentre. —Apreté los labios, sintiendo que él iba siempre un paso por delante de mí.

—Sí lo necesitas, chica cobarde, con desesperación.

—¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Algún experimento sociológico?

—No. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo y sonrió— Ya te lo dije: quiero que empieces a sentir. Creo que no eres capaz de enfrentarte a lo que dejaste atrás ni tampoco a lo que está por venir.

—No me apetece pensar en lo que dejé en España. —Estaba consiguiendo enfadarme, pero presentía que ésa era su intención— Y tampoco sé lo que está por venir.

—Yo —murmuró, y me cogió la mano tensa— Yo soy tu futuro.

Depositaron los platos con un sonoro golpe sobre la mesa y eso me salvó de una respuesta que no quería dar. Miré su mano sobre la mía, sabía que él estaba observándome con atención, esperando.

—Son gigantescas —exclamé, mientras me soltaba con brusquedad y acercaba un plato hacia mí.

—Eres una experta en desviar la conversación. —Pese a su tono sereno, supe que estaba sonriendo.

—Y tú un experto en llevarla a donde yo no quiero —repliqué.

—Es lógico que tenga ganas de saber algo más de la mujer con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida.

Lo miré con fijeza, dudando si estaba burlándose de mí, pero sólo percibí sinceridad en su mirada.

Terry se encogió de hombros con un gesto indiferente que me pareció innato en él.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —pregunté.

—Dime que tú no lo supiste nada más verme.

—No, no lo supe. No lo sé. —Resoplé de nuevo, del todo desconcertada.

—Sí lo sabes, chica cobarde. Sólo que no quieres creerlo. —Dio un mordisco a la hamburguesa y enarcó una ceja.

—Déjalo ya, ¿vale? —le pedí—. No me voy a enamorar de ti.

—Y eso ¿por qué? —Pareció realmente intrigado por mi respuesta.

—Porque el amor duele demasiado.

—Te equivocas, chica cobarde. Es el desamor el que duele, no el amor —comentó, meneando la cabeza como si se creyera tal declaración.

—¿No es lo mismo?

—No, no lo es —afirmó con desenvoltura. Percibió mi intensa incomodidad y habló de nuevo.

—Está bien —concedió, y levantó las manos en señal de rendición, haciendo que yo sonriera con tristeza.

—¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Siempre quisiste ser actor? —inquirí, sintiéndome demasiado vulnerable para continuar con aquella charla.

—No, fue algo involuntario. Sólo surgió. ¿Y tú? ¿Siempre quisiste ser lo que sea que fueras antes?

—No. Fue algo obligado —murmuré, volviendo a fruncir los labios.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Eres feliz paseando perros?

—¡Maldita sea! —mascullé— ¡Lo has vuelto a hacer!

—Sí. No puedo evitarlo —dijo, pero no estaba disculpándose. Al contrario, parecía disfrutar bastante.

—¿Estás haciendo algo ahora? —Reconduje la conversación— Ya sabes, representando alguna obra o rodando.

—No. Soy todo tuyo.

Resoplé bastante frustrada.

—¿Puedes vivir de ser actor? ¿No tienes otro trabajo?

—Me gano la vida. —Bebió un sorbo de la cerveza negra— Estoy seguro de que podré mantenerte una vez que nos casemos, y así dejarás de pasear perros. Creo que ésa no es tu verdadera vocación.

—Pero ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Estás loco? —A mi pesar estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

—¿Ahora debo contestar «loco por ti»? —Se rascó la barbilla—Quizá debería esperar primero a decirte que te quiero.

—¿De verdad esto te sirve cuando quieres llevarte a alguna mujer a la cama? —inquirí con turbación.

—De verdad, nunca lo he intentado. Eres la primera que se me resiste tanto.

—Engreído —musité, y oculté mi rostro con el vaso de cerveza.

—Puede —susurró— pero también soy sincero.

Levanté la vista y suspiré hondo.

—¿Comprobamos si me he ganado la visita al Empire State?

Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero y sacó el gorro de lana. Lo depositó con cuidado sobre la mesa y lo abrió. Me incliné sobre él y fui sacando monedas y billetes, contando el dinero mientras él me observaba en silencio.

—Veinte dólares y ochenta y dos centavos. —Terry chasqueó la lengua— También hay tres notas con el teléfono de tus admiradoras. Una de ellas con los labios en carmín rojo impresos en el papel. —Se las entregué y sonreí.

Él las cogió y las examinó con demasiado detenimiento como para haber estado declarándome su amor sólo unos minutos antes. Me revolví incómoda en el asiento y Terry levantó la vista y me devolvió una de las notas, a la vez que rompía las otras dos en pedazos.

—Ésta es para ti. Yo no soy la rubia que canta como los ángeles.

Solté una carcajada.

—Yo tampoco soy la rubia que canta como los ángeles. De hecho, ni siquiera se cantar.

—Sí lo eres. Se quedó mirando con atención mi cabello y yo me lo aparté de la cara algo molesta. —¿Tu crees que canto como los ángeles? —pregunté, enarcando una ceja.

—No creo que pasaras el casting de Cats .

—¿Tú te has presentado? —Sentía verdadera curiosidad por saber algo de su vida.

—No me veo con bigotes y orejas puntiagudas, pero si quieres puedo llevarte.

—Prefiero subir al Empire, aunque sólo tenemos dinero para una entrada.

—Es tu decisión; ¿quieres subir?

—No. —Negué también con la cabeza sin saber por qué— No sería lo mismo sin ti.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó— tú y yo.

—Sí —asentí rindiéndome— tú y yo. Y bien, ahora ¿qué hacemos? ¿No pensarás llevarme de vuelta al metro a cantar con mi voz de ángel?

—No, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy. —Sonrió a medias—Para ti y para los oyentes.

—¿Entonces...?

—Haremos un trato —dijo, cogiendo el recibo de la cuenta. Comprobó el importe y se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Pago yo. —Me volví para buscar el bolso.

—No. —Su mano me detuvo a medio camino— Tengo lo suficiente como para invitarte a comer.

Depositó varios billetes arrugados a un lado de la mesa y partió por la mitad el recibo. Lo miré extrañada.

—¿Tienes un boli? —preguntó.

—Sí —contesté sin entender nada, lo que ya venía siendo habitual.

—Bien. —Lo cogió y, a la vez, me entregó una parte del papel—Escribiré una fecha y, antes de que se cumpla, tú tendrás que haber conseguido aquello que deseas. Si no es así, no subiremos. Tú escribirás una fecha para mi deseo, que para entonces tendré que haber conseguido.

—No se cumplirá —dije— no puedo cambiar lo que ya está hecho.

—Pero sí lo que quieres hacer —insistió él, garabateando algo en el pequeño trozo de papel. Me pasó el bolígrafo y yo lo agarré indecisa. Elegí una fecha al azar.

—Ahora, dámelo. Yo guardaré el tuyo y tú guardarás el mío. Veremos quién cumple antes su sueño.

—Miró la fecha y levantó la vista con una mirada divertida—. El seis de julio. Me dejas muy poco tiempo, chica cobarde, tendré que esforzarme.

—En realidad es el siete de junio, he olvidado que vosotros escribís primero el mes. —Sonreí con suficiencia— Y si estás esperando que te pregunte cuál es tu sueño, no pienso hacerlo.

—No me importa. Te lo diré de todas formas. Eres tú. ¿Crees que lo conseguiré?

—No —negué riéndome, y me guardé su papel en la cartera sin mirar su fecha.

Paseamos casi toda la tarde, mientras él me mostraba sitios más y menos conocidos del centro. Descubrí a un hombre inteligente con una conversación amena, cuando no intentaba desconcertarme con el solo propósito de hacerme enrojecer. Era sencillo hablar con él sin tener que pensar cada frase, cada comentario. Nunca me había sucedido antes con nadie y me pregunté si era porque no me lo tomaba en serio o bien porque me lo estaba empezando a tomar demasiado en serio. Paramos un par de veces a beber otra cerveza y compramos un helado en un puesto ambulante, como si fuéramos una pareja joven más descubriendo Nueva York, pero yo ni siquiera sabía lo que éramos. Al atardecer cogimos un taxi en dirección al norte. Me recosté en el asiento, sintiéndome cansada y a la vez extrañamente contenta.

¿Sería aquello algo parecido a la felicidad?

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Terry, obligándome con ello a desviar la vista del tráfico.

—No mucha. Te invito a cenar si quieres. Podemos parar en el deli donde trabaja Malik y comprar algo.

—De acuerdo. Pero te invito yo —insistió.

No quise protestar. No deseaba ofenderlo, aunque tampoco sabía a qué se refería con la expresión «me gano la vida».

Paramos frente al deli y le indicamos al taxista que nos esperara. Entramos en el establecimiento casi vacío. Saludé a Malik con la mano y me dirigí al expositor. Cogí unos sándwiches, ensalada y fruta, se lo entregué a mi vecino y le sonreí.

—Él es Terry.

—El actor que hace galletas —asintió él, y le tendió la mano a Terry, que enarcó una ceja en mi dirección.

—Malik, eres una portera —mascullé.

—No sé lo que es una portera . ¿Tú lo sabes, Terry? —Lo miró a los ojos y él se encogió de hombros.

—Un cotilla —aclaré yo, preguntándome qué más le habría contado Danna.

—Ah —sonrió Malik con dulzura— me lo dijo Martha.

—¿Martha? ¿Es que nadie puede tener secretos en nuestro edificio?

—Sólo si los escondes bien, espía del MI6.

Terry observaba nuestro intercambio verbal con diversión.

—No te pega ser espía. Todo lo que piensas se refleja en tu cara—me susurró al oído con voz ronca. Y, con sinceridad, supliqué que no fuera cierto.

—Malik —llamé— ¿puedes incluir... ya sabes?

Él bajó la voz.

—No tenemos licencia para vender alcohol.

—Pero sí tenéis alcohol y yo no soy una clienta, soy tu amiga.

Sonrió con amplitud al oír la última palabra y se agachó a rebuscar algo bajo el mostrador. Lo envolvió en una bolsa de papel marrón y me lo entregó por un lateral.

—No vendo bendiciones, sólo comida —dijo muy digno.

Me reí cogiendo la bolsa.

—Es: «No vendo milagros».

Dejé que Terry pagara y me despedí de Malik con un guiño.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos con Malik?—me preguntó Terry una vez en el taxi.

—Sólo dormimos juntos, nada serio. —Sonreí y por primera vez fui yo la ganadora.

—No sé si me gusta demasiado que mi chica duerma con otros—masculló él, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Ahora soy tu chica? —Sonreí de nuevo siguiéndole el juego.

—Mi chica cobarde Y Pecoso.

Le saqué la lengua y me volví, cruzando los brazos un instante antes de que el taxi nos dejara en la avenida Malcom X. Callejeamos hasta llegar al edificio de apartamentos y subimos la escalera despacio. Tropecé con su espalda al acceder al rellano.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirí, intentando asomarme por encima de sus hombros.

—Alguien ha entrado en tu apartamento. La puerta está abierta.

—¡¿Qué?! —grité, soltando la bolsa con las dos cervezas de contrabando, que rodaron escaleras abajo, golpeándose y produciendo el efecto del eco de varios disparos.

Continuara...

IMAGINA

Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky

Imagine all the people  
Living for today (ah ah ah)

Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion, too

Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace

You may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one

Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man

Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world

You may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one

IMAGINA

Imagina que no hay Cielo,  
es fácil si lo intentas.  
Sin infierno bajo nosotros,  
encima de nosotros, solo el cielo.

Imagina a todo el mundo.  
viviendo el día a día...  
Imagina que no hay países,  
no es difícil hacerlo.

Nada por lo que matar o morir,  
ni tampoco religión.  
Imagina a toda el mundo,  
viviendo la vida en paz...

Puedes decir que soy un soñador,  
pero no soy el único.  
Espero que algún día te unas a nosotros,  
y el mundo será uno solo.

Imagina que no hay posesiones,  
me pregunto si puedes.  
Sin necesidad de gula o hambruna,  
una hermandad de hombres.  
Imagínate a todo el mundo,  
compartiendo el mundo...

Puedes decir que soy un soñador,  
pero no soy el único.  
Espero que algún día te unas a nosotros,  
y el mundo será uno solo.

Hold on to my heart.

* * *

There's a flame, flame in my heart  
And there's no rain, can put it out  
And there's a flame, it's burning in my heart  
And there's no rain, ooh can put it out  
So just hold me, hold me, hold me

Take away the pain, inside my soul  
And I'm afraid, so all alone  
Take away the pain, that burning in my soul  
Cause I'm afraid that I'll be all alone  
So just hold me, hold me, hold me

Hold on to my heart, to my heart, to me  
Hold on to my heart, to my heart, to me  
And oh no, don't let me go cause all I am  
You hold in your hands, and hold me  
And I'll make it through the night  
And I'll be alright, hold on, hold on to my heart.

Aferrate a mi corazon.

* * *

Hay una llama, incendiándose en mi corazón.  
Y no hay lluvia que pueda apagarla.  
Y hay una llama, que está ardiendo en mi corazón  
Y no hay lluvia, que pueda apagarla.  
Asíque solo abrázame, abrázame, abrázame.

Llévate el dolor dentro de mi alma.  
Y tengo miedo, estoy tan solo.  
Llévate el dolor, que está ardiendo en mi alma.  
Porque tengo miedo de estar completamente solo.  
Asíque solo abrázame, abrázame, abrázame.

Aférrate a mi corazón, a mi corazón, a mí.  
Aférrate a mi corazón, a mi corazón, a mí.  
Oh no, no me dejes ir porque todo lo que soy  
Tu lo sostienes en tus manos, y abrázame.  
Y podré pasar pasar la noche.  
Y estaré bien, aférrate, aférrate a mi corazón.


	9. Querido diario hoy he creído ver a M

**Capitulo 7**

¿Sabes, Terry? Hoy me he acordado de Malik. He entrado en una pequeña frutería del centro de Madrid al salir del trabajo y un joven muy parecido a él me ha atendido, con esa sonrisa que sólo tienen los que verdaderamente creen en algo.

—¿Qué es lo que desea, señora?

Por un momento he estado a punto de contestar:

—¿Todavía no lo sabes, Malik?

Esperando que él respondiera:

—No vendo milagros, sólo vendo comida.

Sin embargo, me he quedado en silencio y el chico ha enarcado una ceja en mi dirección.

—¿Señora? —he balbuceado al fin.

Me he alisado de forma mecánica la falda negra y he notado cómo mis manos se cubrían de sudor, dándome cuenta de que nunca volvería a ver a Malik, de que me había convertido en lo que nunca quise ser. Avergonzada por completo, me he dado la vuelta y he salido corriendo sin resuello hasta la calle. Y no he parado de correr hasta llegar a casa, donde me he sentado en el sofá de piel de color caramelo, esperando recuperar el aliento.

Sintiéndome más cansada de lo habitual, me he levantado y he cogido una cerveza del frigorífico. He lanzado los zapatos de tacón a una esquina de la cocina y, descalza, me he dirigido de nuevo al salón, donde me he dejado caer otra vez en el impoluto sofá y he puesto los pies cruzados sobre la mesa de mármol veneciano del centro, en un acto irreverente e infantil. Y por un solo instante he vuelto a ser aquella joven que cruzó el mundo huyendo.

Me he preguntado si yo también buscaba un sueño, como afirmaba Malik, y si él por fin lo consiguió. Y ahora sé que todo tuvo sentido desde el principio. Porque yo no llegué a Nueva York buscando un sueño o huyendo. Llegué porque tenía que encontrarme contigo.

No volveré a entrar en esa frutería del centro, atendida por el joven que se parece tanto al que llegó a ser un hermano para mí.

Lo siento, resulta demasiado doloroso.

Continuara...


	10. La chica cobarde despierta

**Capitulo 8**

Terry me sujetó con fuerza por la cintura mientras yo forcejeaba intentando soltarme para correr al apartamento.

—Quieta —siseó en mi oído— no sabemos si sigue dentro.

Me dejó ir cuando me detuve por completo. Pisé el suelo y él se adelantó.

—¿Adónde vas? —susurré.

—A comprobarlo —dijo simplemente, y se acercó antes de que yo pudiera impedirlo.

Empujó la puerta y entró en silencio. Me retorcí las manos sintiendo que mi respiración se volvía agitada y se descontrolaba por momentos. En mi mente aparecieron numerosas escenas de películas y series policíacas. Sonido de disparos, de golpes, el silencio. Ni siquiera oí que Terry se había acercado hasta que me levantó la barbilla.

—Está vacío. Vamos. Tiró de mi mano y una vez dentro yo me solté. Recuperé la cordura y corrí hacia la habitación. Lo único de valor que tenía lo guardaba allí.

Lo único de valor para mí.

Abrí el cajón de la mesilla y rebusqué con las manos, a tientas, a la vez que Terry, detrás de mí, encendía la bombilla, que emitió una débil luz titilante. No encontré lo que buscaba y vacié todo el contenido en el suelo de linóleo.

—¡No está! ¡No está! —chillé frenética, arrodillándome y revolviendo la ropa interior dispersa.

Él se acuclilló a mi lado y me sujetó una muñeca con la mano.

—¿Qué es lo que no está? ¿Dinero? ¿Guardabas el dinero aquí? ¿Alguna joya?

—¡No! ¡No es eso! —El miedo se agolpó en mi estómago y me dio un vuelco.

—¿Qué es? Sólo veo un conjunto variado de bragas y sujetadores—murmuró Terry, intentando tranquilizarme.

Me levanté de golpe y busqué a mi alrededor con la mirada, ignorándolo. Quizá lo había dejado en otro sitio, o puede que quien hubiera entrado a robar lo hubiese abandonado.

—Dímelo, ¿qué es eso tan importante? —exigió, y me cogió por los hombros.

—Tú no lo entenderías —mascullé alejándome, mientras mi mente daba vueltas como en una noria.

—Prueba.

Me volví y lo miré de frente.

—Es lo que me ayuda a seguir viviendo.

—Drogas.

—Son drogas legales, recetadas por un médico —aclaré como defensa, frotándome los brazos.

—Son drogas igualmente. Y estás equivocada. Es lo que al final te matará.

—Te he dicho que no lo entenderías —murmuré.

—Antidepresivos, somníferos, relajantes y tranquilizantes; ¿me equivoco? Eso es lo que hace que todo parezca que te es indiferente, que veas sin mirar y que toques sin sentir. Es lo que bloquea tu mente y tu cuerpo.

—No, tú nunca te equivocas, Terry — conseguí decir con desprecio.

Sentía que me estaba juzgando y no necesitaba ser juzgada. Necesitaba encontrar el estuche con mis pastillas. De improviso recordé algo y salí corriendo por la puerta hasta el salón. Terry atrapó mi bolso antes de que yo lo alcanzara y se volvió al tiempo que rebuscaba en él. Le golpeé la espalda, pero fue en vano.

—¡No tienes derecho! ¡Ningún derecho a revolver mis cosas!

Sacó un pequeño neceser y cogió varias tabletas de píldoras blancas. Las levantó en alto y yo salté intentando recuperarlas.

—Por lo que veo todavía guardas una pequeña reserva, para tres o cuatro días a lo sumo —dijo, y sin que yo pudiera evitarlo las arrojó por la ventana abierta que daba a la calle.

—¡No! —grité, y me asomé con tanta brusquedad que él tuvo que sujetarme por la cintura para que no me cayera.

Me revolví y me aparté como si me quemara.

—Te odio —le espeté con furia.

—No voy a permitir que las drogas dominen tu vida.

—¿Quién eres tú para impedírmelo? —pregunté desafiándolo.

—El único que se ha atrevido. —Se cruzó de brazos y respiró hondo— Ahora voy a salir a buscar algo de comida para los próximos días y alguna cosa más que vamos a necesitar. —Se acercó a mí y yo me retraje y lo miré con ira— Te quedarás aquí hasta que vuelva. Si averiguo que bajas a la calle a buscar esa mierda, no volverás a verme nunca.

—Vete —mascullé, dándole la espalda.

Lo oí resoplar y cerrar la puerta. Esperé unos minutos que se hicieron eternos hasta que calculé que estaría ya lejos. Salté a la escalera de incendios y me deslicé hasta el suelo. Cuando me volví, mi cabeza golpeó contra su pecho.

—Te he dicho que te quedaras en el apartamento. —Su voz se había vuelto más ronca si eso era posible.

Levanté la vista y me crucé de brazos.

—Y tú has dicho que si bajaba no te volvería a ver nunca.

—He mentido —afirmó, y me cogió de un brazo para arrastrarme a la puerta principal.

—¿Cómo has sabido...?

—Todo lo que trates de hacer, yo ya lo he hecho antes que tú. No podrás engañarme aunque lo intentes mil veces.

Cerró la puerta con llave y me dejó encerrada dentro. Caminé dando vueltas, sintiéndome como un león enjaulado. Pensé en llamar a mi psiquiatra por si cabía la posibilidad de que me enviara nuevas recetas, aun sin saber si éstas tendrían validez en Estados Unidos. Pensé en recurrir a Jimmy, quizá él pudiese conseguirme algo trapicheando, o a Malik, porque confiaba plenamente en que él sería capaz de lograrlo; incluso pensé en acudir a Hassan. Estaba segura de que, con dinero, en el mercado negro se podía comprar lo que uno quisiera. Llegué a plantearme regresar a España y volver a mi vida anterior y a mi acomodada existencia gris sin reparar en nada más.

Y ni una sola vez pensé en dejar el tratamiento. Ni una sola vez pensé que tal vez Terry tuviera razón y que fuera eso lo que me estaba destrozando.

Cuando regresó, yo estaba sentada en el sofá, sumida en mis lúgubres pensamientos. Lo miré con el mismo odio que antes de que se fuera. Llevaba colgada al hombro una bolsa de deporte negra y dos bolsas de papel marrón en cada brazo, llenas a rebosar de lo que supuse que sería comida. Dejó las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina y la bolsa de deporte en la habitación. Después salió y me observó en silencio. Eso me puso más nerviosa que su voz ronca.

—Vete —le dije con cansancio— No necesito que nadie me cuide.

—Quizá es que nadie te ha cuidado hasta ahora —musitó él, y lo miré a los ojos, desafiándolo.

—No sabes nada de mi vida. Tenía una vida perfecta, un novio perfecto, un trabajo por el que muchos darían su brazo izquierdo y una casa tan lujosa en la que con toda probabilidad te sentirías incómodo al cruzar el umbral. Tenía todo lo que deseaba conseguir.

—No tenías nada si para mantenerlo necesitabas fingir que eras otra persona.

—¡No fingía!

—Estoy seguro de que allí nadie sabe que estás enganchada a los tranquilizantes. Tu perfecta vida no era vida, si en un momento de lucidez decidiste abandonarlo todo para venir aquí.

—Allí lo tenía todo. ¡Todo! —grité furiosa.

—Allí no tenías nada —contestó él con serenidad.

—Aquí es donde no tengo nada —mascullé, frunciendo los labios.

—Me tienes a mí, ¿no es suficiente?

—No. No lo es —le repliqué, y me levanté para encerrarme en el baño. Me senté en el borde de la bañera y, por primera vez, me acordé del dinero que había escondido allí. Cogí la caja de tampones y lo encontré. Ni lo habían tocado. Estaba todo tal como lo dejé por la mañana. Me fumé un cigarrillo, sintiendo los primeros efectos de la falta del tranquilizante. Estaba nerviosa, inquieta e irascible. Salí al cabo de un rato, esperando que Terry se hubiera ido ya. Me equivocaba. Estaba de pie, apoyado en el marco de la ventana, mirando el anochecer neoyorquino.

—¿Todavía no te has ido? —pregunté.

—No lo voy a hacer. Las dos próximas semanas van a ser un infierno para ti. El efecto rebote va a ser peor de lo que esperas. No hay nada que pueda definirlo. No lo superarás si estás sola.

—Lárgate —le espeté— no quiero que estés aquí para verlo.

—Me quedaré —afirmó de nuevo— quiero ver quién se esconde detrás de mi chica cobarde.

—¡No me llames así!

—¿Acaso no lo eres pecas?

—No. No soy tu chica, no soy pecosa. No soy nada tuyo.

—Lo serás —murmuró, y me miró fijamente con tristeza— Será mejor que te acuestes.

Me volví con hastío y me encerré en la habitación. Me puse el pijama y me tendí en la cama. Di vueltas y más vueltas sin conseguir dormir. Al amanecer, mi cuerpo cansado me dio tregua y conseguí cerrar los ojos unos minutos. Me desperté sobresaltada y con la súbita sensación de que me faltaba algo. Esperaba que Terry hubiera desaparecido.

Me equivocaba de nuevo. Cuando salí al salón estaba preparando café, llevando sólo una camiseta de manga corta negra y unos vaqueros desgastados. Tenía el pelo revuelto y, si no deseara matarlo, me habría lanzado a sus brazos desesperada.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —me preguntó con una sonrisa sesgada.

—Bien —mascullé— Voy a vestirme, tengo que ir a pasear a los perros.

—No vas a hacer nada de eso.

Me quedé inmóvil, a un paso de la puerta del baño.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Te vas a ir encontrando peor por momentos. Yo haré tus turnos, al menos esta semana.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —inquirí.

Sí, era cierto que me sentía más nerviosa de lo habitual, pero era del todo controlable.

—Porque he probado cada una de las drogas que existen en el mercado, las legales y las ilegales —aclaró.

—¡Joder, eres un puto yonqui! —exclamé.

—Lo era, sí. No estoy orgulloso de ello, pero he aprendido a aceptarlo —afirmó— y a reconocer los síntomas en otras personas.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy una adicta?

—Lo eres.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —barboté, y me encerré en el baño para darme una ducha.

Cuando salí, él ya se había ido.

Y cuando regresó me esforcé por ignorar su presencia todo lo que pude. Manifesté toda mi frustración, mi odio y mi amargura en forma de miradas asesinas, despectivas y dañinas. Y él se mantuvo impasible, sereno y sin perder la calma en ningún momento. Y también tenía razón. Aquella tarde empezaron los síntomas. Al principio sentí dolor de cabeza y me tomé una aspirina, lo que hizo que se me revolviera el estómago y decidiera acostarme. Dormité a ratos y me desperté sobresaltada varias veces, percibiendo cómo el palpitar de mi corazón me pedía mi dosis. Pero no lo llamé. Estaba convencida de que podría con ello sola, tal como lo había hecho todo anteriormente en mi vida. También me equivocaba en eso.

El segundo día noté un intenso frío que me atenazaba los huesos y me envolví en una manta, sentada en el sofá. Así me encontró Terry cuando regresó de su paseo matutino.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo para comer? —me ofreció.

—Quiero que no hables tan alto. Me retumba la cabeza o—protesté, y me levanté tambaleándome para acostarme de nuevo.

No conseguía cerrar los ojos sin marearme y si los abría la luz era demasiado intensa. Dolía. Me hacía daño en las pupilas y en el alma. Los sonidos se acrecentaron y comenzaron los zumbidos en los oídos. Y con ello aparecieron los temblores y la sensación de angustia permanente.

A media tarde, Terry entró y depositó una taza con caldo humeante sobre la mesilla.

—Bébetelo —susurró— llevas dos días sin probar bocado.

—No tengo hambre —mascullé, frunciendo los labios ante el dolor que me produjo el simple sonido de su voz.

—Inténtalo. —Y acercó la taza a mi boca, mientras me incorporaba con otra mano.

Di unos sorbos y me dejé caer sobre la almohada con un gemido. Al poco rato, mi estómago se rebeló y trastabillé hasta el baño, donde vomité lo poco ingerido. Estaba sudada y mareada. Temblaba y no lograba mantenerme estable. Y él estaba allí. Sujetándome la cabeza, dándome masajes en la nuca, soplándome en la frente. Resbalé hasta el frío suelo de baldosas rotas y me abracé el cuerpo al tiempo que sollozaba.

—No lo conseguiré —balbuceé.

—Lo harás. Sólo tienes que seguir respirando, sólo eso—murmuró Terry, acariciándome el pelo.

Me cogió en brazos y me llevó de nuevo a la cama. Se tumbó a mi lado vestido y se quedó conmigo hasta que me dormí de puro agotamiento. Mi cuerpo luchaba e incomprensiblemente también deseaba morirse, pero la testarudez del hombre que permanecía allí tumbado no lo iba a permitir.

Los siguientes días estuvieron envueltos en una bruma extraña. Tenía hambre y comía. Lo vomitaba. Tenía frío y él me arropaba con su cuerpo. Tenía miedo y Terry me frotaba la espalda hasta que me calmaba. A veces se mantenía en silencio durante horas, observándome. Otras, se sentaba a mi lado y hablaba hasta que conseguía que mis dientes dejaran de castañetear.

Al final de la primera semana me arrastré hacia el baño al oír cerrarse la puerta. Me metí bajo el chorro de agua hirviendo y me quedé allí hasta que la piel me escoció. Cuando salí, me miré al espejo sin reconocerme y, avergonzada, aparté la vista. Me tambaleé un poco y me estremecí de frío de nuevo. La puerta sonó con un golpe suave y supe que Terry había vuelto. Apreté los puños y sentí que la ira burbujeaba en mi interior. No quería que estuviera allí, odiaba que me viera en ese estado. Lo odiaba a él. Salí desnuda por completo y lo encontré junto a la pequeña cocina de gas, preparándose un café. Levantó la cabeza y me miró sorprendido.

—Pero ¿qué...? —exclamó, y sentí su mirada recorriendo mi piel.

—¿No es esto lo que buscas? —Me acerqué despacio y me detuve a un paso de él — Pues tómalo y lárgate de una vez —murmuré, apretando los dientes.

—¿Es así como lo consigues, chica cobarde? ¿Ofreces a los demás lo que quieren de ti sin preocuparte de lo que tú realmente deseas?

Su voz ronca y tiznada de pena sólo hizo que me enfureciera más. Ignoré sus preguntas y me colgué de sus hombros, enredando los dedos en su pelo. Me restregué contra su cuerpo y le mordí el labio inferior.

—¡Fóllame! —siseé cerrando los ojos— ¡Hazlo y vete! No quiero verte nunca más.

Me apartó sujetándome por la cintura con fuerza y resopló.

—¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡No así! —Respiraba de forma agitada, pero sus manos seguían firmes en mi cuerpo.

—Sé que lo deseas. Desde el principio lo has querido. —Mi mano se movió rápida hasta su abultada entrepierna y él emitió un gemido ronco.

—¡No! ¡Joder no! —masculló, y sus dedos se cerraron sobre mi cintura hasta que me dejaron marcas.

—¿No? —pregunté con suavidad, y me reí a carcajadas, en un estado cercano a la demencia.

—No lo intentes conmigo. —Sus ojos nublados buscaron mi mirada— No intentes seducirme como si fuera otro cualquiera. Porque no lo soy. No me iré hasta que te vea recuperada. Y sólo entonces, si me lo pides de nuevo, lo haré. Me iré y no volverás a verme.

Me aparté de forma brusca y lo abofeteé con fuerza. Él giró la cabeza a causa del impacto, para mirarme a continuación entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Te odio! ¡No he odiado a nadie nunca como a ti! —aullé sin control.

Permaneció en silencio e inclinó la cabeza mientras se frotaba la mejilla. Di media vuelta, incapaz de soportar más tiempo su mirada llena de compasión, y me encerré en la habitación. Me puse el pijama con movimientos rápidos, respirando entre jadeos, y me dejé caer contra la pared. Doblé las piernas y agaché la cabeza. Me balanceé en un movimiento mecánico, mientras las lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas. Sofoqué un grito contra las rodillas y, en ese momento, sentí su mano sobre mi pelo todavía húmedo.

—Vete, por favor —supliqué sollozando— necesito estar sola. Déjame.

—No —negó de nuevo— todavía no lo has entendido. Jamás te dejaré sola. Quiero saber quién se esconde detrás de todas esas capas que te has puesto para defenderte del mundo. Quiero saber quién eres en realidad.

Levanté la vista, borrosa por las lágrimas depositadas en mis pestañas, y solté una carcajada amarga.

—No quiero ser aquella persona de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con extrema suavidad.

—Porque duele demasiado —contesté casi sin voz, y agaché de nuevo la cabeza, ocultándome de su mirada.

Me cogió en brazos y me depositó en la cama. Se quedó un momento observándome y salió en silencio. Pasaron horas. No oí ningún sonido, pero sabía que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Lo estuvo cada minuto, cada hora, cada día. Inamovible. Como una roca azotada por una tempestad. Como una roca a la que asirme cuando deseaba morir y abandonarlo todo. Su fortaleza me hería, me cuidaba, me lastimaba, me acariciaba. Imperturbable, sereno, tranquilo, divertido, sarcástico, inteligente y cínico.

Él me salvó y yo lo odié durante cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada día.

Una tarde, sin saber el tiempo que había transcurrido, me desperté con el sonido de una voz extraña declamando en castellano. Me incorporé algo aturdida en la cama y me froté la frente, pensando que aquellas voces surgían de mi propia cabeza.

— «Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente, podrá secarse en un instante el mar...»

—Para ser sincero, no sé cómo voy a escribirlo si ni siquiera lo entiendo —refunfuñó otra voz, que esta vez reconocí como la de Jimmy.

Una pequeña risa contenida, y la voz que había recitado recuperó su tono al hablar en inglés.

—Termínalo, después te lo explicaré.

Me levanté, comprobando mi estabilidad, y me asomé por la puerta. Terry estaba de pie frente al sofá, donde se sentaba Jimmy, inclinado sobre unos folios y con un libro abierto, mientras se esforzaba por transcribir el poema.

—Hola, ¿has descansado? —preguntó Terry con un gesto amable.

Lo ignoré, pero en ese instante Jimmy se volvió y decidí salir de mi encierro dirigiéndome hacia la cocina.

—¿Resaca? —preguntó el chico— tienes un aspecto horrible.

—Buenos días a ti también —mascullé, cogiendo una caja de galletas.

—Buenas tardes. Son las cinco —señaló Jimmy, y vi de reojo cómo Terry sonreía.

—¿Ah, sí? —murmuré, y miré extrañada hacia la ventana, por donde el sol entraba a raudales.

—Mi chica no sabe beber —explicó Terry.

Fruncí el cejo y bufé, dando media vuelta con la caja de galletas en la mano, con intención de esconderme de nuevo en la habitación.

—¡No me llames mi chica ! ¡Pareces Macaulay Culkin! —exclamé desde la puerta.

Él se encogió de hombros y mostró una amplia sonrisa. Aproveché para cerrar de un portazo, ya que no le podía clavar los labios con puntas de acero.

—No te pareces a Macaulay —dijo Jimmy.

—Es cierto. Y tampoco soy alérgico a las abejas, así que dudo que muera de un picotazo —resopló Terry— Vamos, continúa. —Su voz cambió al castellano —. «Podrá romperse el eje de la Tierra, como un débil cristal.»

Me senté en la cama mientras masticaba con cuidado, acostumbrando a mi estómago de nuevo a la comida.

—¿Tierra es femenino? —preguntó Jimmy.

—Sí —contestó Terry.

—¿Y mundo?

—No. Es masculino.

Me levanté y salí, sujetando la caja en las manos con bastante frustración.

—¡Por Dios!, ¿es que no os enseñan nada en el instituto? —solté, al tiempo que dejaba las galletas sobre la mesa de un golpe seco.

—No es para el profesor, es para una chica —replicó Jimmy.

—Sí, es un asunto de hombres —corroboró Terry con falsa seriedad.

Me senté en el sofá y miré la hoja escrita con atención.

—¿Ella sabe español?

—Sí, sus padres son portorriqueños —contestó Jimmy, mordiendo el capuchón del bolígrafo.

—Pues más vale que te esfuerces y que dejes que esto se convierta en un asunto de mujeres —aseveré con firmeza, cogiendo el libro y comprobando qué nivel de castellano estudiaba realmente.

—«¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón» — intervino Terry de nuevo, y Jimmy se aplicó conforme transcribía el poema.

— «Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse la llama de tu amor» - finalicé yo, y sentí la mirada de Terry fija en mí. Levanté la vista y nuestros ojos chocaron con fiereza.

—No sé lo que significa —interrumpió Jimmy, ajeno a nuestro intercambio visual.

—El amor es eterno. Nada, ni siquiera la muerte, puede destruirlo—explicó Terry, todavía mirándome con intensidad.

—¿Ella lo entenderá? —preguntó Jimmy con algo de desconfianza.

—Lo hará —murmuré yo, sin apartar la vista de Terry.

—Oh, bien. ¿Creéis que debería echarle algo de perfume?—inquirió de nuevo Jimmy, mientras olisqueaba el folio escrito con renglones torcidos.

—¡No! —exclamé riéndome— creo que será suficiente con el poema.

El chico cerró el libro y dobló el papel. Se levantó y se estiró con desgana.

—Odio el español —farfulló.

Enarqué las cejas y puse mi mejor gesto de maestra.

—Tres tardes a la semana. Por lo menos una hora cada una o no aprobarás —dije, levantando un dedo.

—Está bien, tirano —claudicó, pronunciando la última palabra en castellano.

Lo acompañé a la puerta y le di unos golpecitos en la espalda.

—Tirana, soy mujer —murmuré.

— ¿Ein?

—¡Femenino!

—Ah, vale. Entiendo. —Sonrió, me sacó la lengua y bajó la escalera corriendo.

Cerré y apoyé un momento la espalda en la puerta. Terry seguía de pie en medio del pequeño salón, con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta todavía más desgastada. Se cruzó de brazos y me fijé en cómo se tensaba la tela sobre sus antebrazos. Un tatuaje en blanco y negro asomaba decorando su piel hasta la

muñeca en el brazo izquierdo.

—Voy a darme una ducha —mascullé, al tiempo que pasaba por su lado, dándome cuenta de lo cargado de electricidad que estaba el ambiente.

Cuando terminé, me puse unas mallas y una camiseta ancha. Estaba anocheciendo y por primera vez me sentí con algo de energía. Cené un trozo de pizza frío y cogí el paquete de tabaco para salir a la escalera de incendios.

—¡Joder! —exclamé, chocando con las piernas de Terry— No sabía que estabas aquí.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —replicó él con una sonrisa, y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a sentarme junto a él.

Me solté en cuanto lo hice.

Permaneció unos minutos en silencio, mientras observaba el sol comiéndose la sombra de los edificios y fumaba con pasiva tranquilidad. Carraspeé y hablé con algo de timidez.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer?

—Estudié español en el instituto. —Me miró y sonrió.

—Ya —suspiré— y utilizaste el mismo poema que Jimmy.

—Me has pillado. —Enarcó ambas cejas y se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo.

—¿Funcionó? —inquirí.

—No —confesó él— Tal vez se debiera a que yo sí perfumé el papel. —Sonrió con amplitud.

Me acerqué a él y aspiré hondo.

—No necesitabas hacerlo. Hueles, mmm... bastante bien.

—Vaya. Gracias, supongo. —Rio roncamente.

Enrojecí y aparté la vista. Él me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me atrajo hacia su pecho. Me dio un beso en el pelo y respiró sobre mi cabeza.

—Es normal que te sientas algo incómoda al principio —susurró.

Arrojé el cigarro y levanté la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo dejaré de sentirme así?

—Cuando no me veas como a un extraño.

—No lo hago, creo —vacilé— sólo que no llego a entender por qué lo has hecho.

—Porque para mí nunca has sido una extraña —afirmó.

Intenté procesar las palabras con calma, pero un torbellino de emociones se agolpaba en mi interior.

—Me voy adentro, está empezando a refrescar —murmuré, y salté al apartamento. La escalera se tambaleó y vi a Terry sujetarse a la barandilla con fuerza.

—¡Hey, chico de las galletas! Ahora que has dejado de hacer manitas con tu chica, ¿puedes pasarme un pitillo? —La voz ronca de Danna me llegó con total claridad. Asomé la cabeza por la ventana y miré hacia arriba.

—¡Que no soy su chica! —exclamé.

—Estupendo —resopló ella— ¿Puedo serlo yo, entonces? ¿Qué me dices, chico de las galletas?

—Lo siento, Danna. —Terry sonrió y le guiñó un ojo—. Estoy fuera de servicio.

—Una pena. Nadie te lo iba a hacer como yo.

—De eso estoy seguro —asintió él sin dejar de sonreír.

—Y ahora ve adentro con tu chica y entrenaos un poco, que os veo todavía bastante novatos. Yo me quedaré aquí, respirando el aire puro de Harlem. —Al decirlo se atragantó con el humo y tosió.

Asomé de nuevo la cabeza por la ventana y miré a los ojos a Danna, que me sonreía de oreja a oreja con su peculiar pelo cardado, esta vez adornado con un lazo rosa.

—¡No soy su chica! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir mintiendo? —Enarcó una ceja pintada— Eres una chica tonta. Pero eres su chica tonta.

Bufé y sus carcajadas me acompañaron hasta el interior del salón. Oí a Terry saltar dentro justo detrás de mí y me volví mientras se guardaba el paquete de tabaco en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Lo miré fijamente y él sonrió de forma sesgada.

—Voy a darme una ducha; ¿necesitas algo? —preguntó.

—Verás... —Miré el pequeño sofá y luego comprobé la altura de él— No creo que —carraspeé— no creo que estés muy cómodo durmiendo ahí.

—Cierto.

—Quiero decir... —Tragué saliva con fuerza, sintiéndome una idiota— que puedes dormir en la cama. Es bastante grande y...—Me detuve al ver su gesto sorprendido— ¡No estoy intentando proponerte nada! —aclaré.

—Una lástima, chica cobarde. Esta vez sí habría aceptado. —Y dicho eso, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al baño. Una voz reverberó en el exterior.

—Niña, pero mira que lo estás haciendo mal.

Me asomé y miré a Danna frunciendo el cejo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella desafiándome.

—Nada —claudiqué al final— tienes razón.

Con el sonido de su risa me encaminé a la habitación y me acosté. Al poco rato entró Terry. Se tumbó a mi lado y suspiró levemente, con un brazo bajo su nuca. Se quedó mirando al techo iluminado por los reflejos de la luz de fuera. Olía de modo agradable a gel y a sí mismo. Tenía un aroma particular, como si nada pudiera disfrazarlo. Me volví y de forma instintiva me acerqué y apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho cubierto por una camiseta negra.

—Bienvenida —susurró, mientras con su otra mano me acariciaba el pelo. Y sentí que por primera vez me acercaba a donde en realidad quería llegar.

—¿Café?

Abrí los ojos y después los cerré al notar la fuerte luz incidiendo sobre ellos.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté despistada, y cuando supe dónde me encontraba me incorporé con rapidez— ¡Los perros!

Terry rio y me tendió una taza humeante.

—Ya me he encargado yo de ellos. Están bien. Brando y yo nos hemos hecho colegas y creo que Jackie está algo enamorada de mí.

—Mira que eres tonto. —Sonreí y me senté en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

—Puede —se encogió de hombros— pero se me da bastante bien pasear perros. Quizá me plantee cambiar de profesión.

—No es necesario. Creo que ya me puedo hacer cargo yo de ellos a partir de esta tarde.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió, sentándose a mi lado— Todavía queda lo más difícil.

—No puede haber nada más difícil que los últimos días —dije, sorbiendo el café, mientras lo veía sacar algo del bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero.

Me tendió un teléfono móvil, un Nokia negro y pequeño.

—Joder, no.

—Sí. Cógelo. Es tuyo. En él he grabado un solo número, el mío, por si me necesitas. —Suspiró hondo— Ahora es el momento en que te enfrentas a lo que dejaste atrás.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Sí puedes. Tienes que hacerlo. Imagínate por un instante cómo tienen que estar tu familia, tus amigos. —Hizo una pausa determinante— Él —añadió al final.

Dejé la taza sobre la mesilla e incliné la cabeza. Imágenes escondidas en mi memoria estallaron todas a la vez. Mi padre sonriendo y mostrándome las llaves del coche que me regaló. Mi madre aplaudiendo entusiasmada en mi noveno cumpleaños. Mi hermano guiñándome un ojo desde el altar en su boda. El primer beso con Neal.

—¿Qué he hecho? —Me sujeté la cabeza con las manos y temblé cuando las lágrimas inundaron mis mejillas. Su mano me acarició la espalda con firmeza, recorriendo mi espina dorsal mientras yo me estremecía sin control.

—¿Quieres que te deje sola?

Levanté la vista y lo miré con los ojos nublados. En su mirada vi tristeza y temor.

—No, quédate. No seré capaz de hacerlo si tú no estás a mi lado—murmuré con la voz entrecortada. Me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y marqué un número.

—¿Diga? —Anny, soy yo —susurré levantándome. Comencé a pasear de forma inconsciente de la puerta a la pared contraria y de vuelta otra vez, al tiempo que miraba el suelo de linóleo con hipnótica concentración.

—¡¿Dónde coño estás?! ¡¿Se puede saber qué coño te ha pasado?!

—Estoy en Nueva York. Y no hace falta que digas tantas veces coño .

—¡Ahora se me ocurren palabras mucho peores que ésa! ¡Créeme!—gritó mi amiga al otro lado del mundo. La oí coger aire con fuerza y el grito que llegó a continuación fue mucho más fuerte— ¡¿Y qué coño haces tú en el puto Nueva York?!

—Necesitaba irme. Por un tiempo —contesté, y de reojo vi cómo Terry enarcaba una ceja y se levantaba para apoyarse contra la pared, de costado, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Un tiempo? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien?

Respiré hondo ante la batería de preguntas.

—Todo se descontroló, Anny. La boda, mi trabajo, mis padres... Me sentía mal. Tenía que escapar. Fue demasiada presión, no pude más.

—A ver, que lo entienda. —Se quedó en silencio y casi pude oír el engranaje de su mente activa— Tienes un novio estupendo, el trabajo con el que siempre habías soñado, por no hablar del casoplón de Neal y de la estupenda amiga a la que has abandonado. ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Una despedida de soltera a lo bestia? Porque si es así, tienes que saber que tengo un cabreo considerable. La que te la está organizando soy yo, ¡pedazo de capulla sin sentimientos!

Me quedé inmóvil en el centro de la estancia, mientras notaba cómo las lágrimas de culpabilidad asomaban a mis ojos sin tregua. Terry hizo amago de acercarse y lo detuve levantando una mano y negando con la cabeza. No quería que nadie me tocara, que nadie se acercara. Me mantuve en un opresivo silencio en el que sólo se oían nuestras pesadas respiraciones a través del océano que nos separaba. Al final, habló Anny.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —Su tono había cambiado y parecía más serena.

Apreté los dientes y retuve la congoja en mi garganta.

—Joder —susurró ella— Lo hiciste. Estabas pidiendo ayuda a gritos y ninguno lo vimos. Recuerdo la última vez que estuve contigo: parecías completamente ida, te temblaban las manos y no parabas de encender un cigarrillo detrás de otro.

—Fui a un psiquiatra —expliqué con voz trémula— me puso un tratamiento para la ansiedad, pero... —un sollozo brotó involuntario— creo que no funcionó demasiado bien.

—¿Lo sabe alguien más?

—No. Sólo tú. ¿Cómo...? —Me atasqué—. ¿Cómo están mis padres? ¿Mi hermano?

—Mal. Tu padre está convencido de que vas a aparecer en cualquier momento por la puerta gritando: «¡Sorpresa!» Tu madre se ha inventado una historia para cubrir tu huida, diciéndoles a todos que te has ido a estudiar un máster fuera. Y tu hermano—suspiró— tu hermano quiere matarte. No te lo puedo decir de otra manera.

—¿Puedes informarles de que estoy bien?

—Lo haré. ¿Puedo decirles también cuándo vas a regresar?

Me apoyé en la pared contraria a Terry y mi mirada voló hacia él, que permanecía impasible, observándome.

—No sé cuándo voy a regresar —mascullé.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Me puedes explicar qué es lo que te retiene ahí?

—Hay alguien. —Sentí los ojos de Terry fijos en mi rostro y nuestros ojos se encontraron— Alguien que me está ayudando. Alguien especial.

—Quiero detalles —exigió ella.

—¿Qué detalles?

—No te andes por las ramas, que nos conocemos desde primaria. ¿Quién es ese alguien? ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces? ¿Os fuisteis juntos?

—Lo conocí aquí. Es actor.

—¿Famoso?

Casi me echo a reír.

—No. Es un actor que hace galletas.

—¿Y eso qué coño es? ¿No será algún tipo de psicópata que te está drogando?

—No. En realidad, él ha conseguido que deje las drogas.

—No entiendo nada. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo ahí?

—Paseo perros y también doy clases a un adolescente en Harlem. De hecho, vivo en Harlem.

—¡Joder! No te muevas. Dame tu dirección y ahora mismo cojo el primer vuelo que salga para Nueva York. No te preocupes, yo te sacaré de ahí. Pagaré lo que sea.

Esta vez sí reí.

—Tranquila, Anny, nadie me tiene secuestrada. —Decidí omitir a Malik y a Danna, o ya me la veía en el JFK gritando mi nombre como una posesa— En realidad, ahora es cuando de verdad estoy empezando a saber lo que quiero.

—Te estás acostando con él. —La oí reclinarse en el sillón de su oficina, que crujió bajo su peso.

—No. Es que me estoy planteando cosas que antes no podía. Por primera vez me siento libre.

—¡¿Libre?! Pero ¿eres idiota? Te casas dentro de cuatro meses con un hombre maravilloso y tu jefe está que trina porque «supuestamente» te has cogido una baja laboral nada más firmar el nuevo contrato por el que llevas luchando toda tu vida.

—Ahora me doy cuenta de que eso no es lo que deseaba de verdad.

—Ya lo veo. Neal es el único por el que no has preguntado; ¿acaso no quieres saber cómo lo está pasando?

Fruncí los labios. Terry se encendió un cigarro y me lo ofreció. Lo cogí de forma mecánica.

—¿Cómo está?

—Mal. ¿Cómo quieres que esté? Le dejas una nota sobre la cama diciéndole que necesitas un tiempo para pensar las cosas y alejarte de todo. Y, por si fuera poco, añades como posdata: «No te olvides de que eres lo que más quiero».

—¿Eso puse? —pregunté con notable extrañeza. No lo recordaba.

—Sí, lo hiciste. Eres mi amiga, pero tengo que decirte que eres también una cabrona. Él es quien ha tramitado tu baja con un amigo médico para que sigas teniendo tu trabajo cuando vuelvas—resopló con desidia— si es que te entra la cordura en algún momento.

—Ése es el problema, Anny. No me apetece volver a la misma vida que llevaba. Ya no tiene sentido.

—¡¿Y tiene sentido vivir en Harlem paseando perros, mientras te follas a un actor en paro?!

—¡Joder, Anny! Ya lo he entendido, no hace falta que seas tan gráfica. Y te lo repito: no me lo estoy follando. Somos amigos. Punto.

—¡Y yo también soy tu amiga! ¡Y estoy embarazada! ¡Y me has dejado sola! —En ese momento rompió a llorar y yo lo hice con ella.

—Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento; ¿cómo estás? —Terry me ofreció un pañuelo y me sequé las lágrimas.

—¡Mal! No he dormido ni una sola noche pensando qué habrías hecho. Te veía muerta en una cuneta, colgada de una cuerda, con las venas abiertas en la bañera de cualquier hotel de mala muerte, y resulta que me llamas para contarme... ¡joder! Todavía no puedo procesar lo que me has contado. —Sollozó con fuerza—Si el bebé nace con algún trauma, te juro que me pagarás el tratamiento médico de por vida.

—¡Dios, Anny! Por favor, no me digas eso. —Lloré con más intensidad.

—Sólo estoy amenazándote; ¿funciona?

—No voy a regresar hasta que decida si... si... —Me bloqueé y mi mirada se encontró de nuevo con la de Terry— Si me quedo aquí definitivamente —solté, y con eso pude relajar la presión de mi pecho por primera vez.

—¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? Recuerda cómo salió la última vez...

Respiré hondo y arrinconé los recuerdos.

—Lo estoy. Y esta vez no estoy bajo el efecto de ninguna droga. Sólo soy yo.

—Eso es lo que más miedo me da, que seas tú. Te has vuelto loca de remate. ¿Cómo has llegado a ese punto? Eras la persona más estable, más serena, más cabal que conocía. Nada te afectaba, siempre eras la primera en todo.

—Eso es lo que sucedió, Anny. Nunca he sido la más estable ni la más serena ni la más cabal. Cada cosa que conseguía, cada pequeño triunfo, se me fue acumulando hasta que sentí que transportaba una mochila llena de piedras. No pude más con ese peso.

—Cariño, ¿estás segura de que estás bien?

—Estoy mejor.

—Bueno, es un comienzo.

Miré de nuevo a Terry

—Sí, es un comienzo.

—Me encargaré de avisar a todos de que estás bien. ¿Puedo llamarte a este número de teléfono de vez en cuando?

—Sí, es el mío. Pero, por favor, no les digas dónde estoy. Sólo, sólo—se me quebró la voz— que lo siento mucho y que cuando lo arregle todo volveré para explicarlo.

—Más te vale.

—Más me vale. —Sonreí con tristeza.

—Cuídate mucho, compañera de fatigas. Y si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde estoy.

—Lo sé —contesté, y colgué.

Dejé caer el teléfono al suelo, y casi lo hago yo con él, de no ser por los fuertes brazos de Terry, que corrió a sujetarme. Me empujó contra su pecho y apretó con intensidad.

—Ahora puedes llorar, chica cobarde. Todo lo que quieras.

Y lloré, empapando su camiseta, hasta que no me quedaron lágrimas.

Varias horas más tarde había conseguido ducharme, vestirme de forma más o menos decente, y estaba dispuesta a salir a la calle. Terry no había preguntado nada y yo no le había contado nada. Estaba todo dicho.

Me cogió de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, y caminamos en silencio hasta la Quinta Avenida. Un par de veces miré nuestras manos enlazadas y me asombré de descubrir lo cómoda que me sentía con él, con su cercanía, como si sólo Terry pudiera hacer que mi cuerpo cobrara vida entre sus brazos.

Cada vez que recogíamos un nuevo acompañante y éste me saludaba con ladridos de alegría, una losa se iba desprendiendo de mí, hasta que me sentí liberada y tranquila. Percibí que la opresión en el pecho, la angustia, los temblores que arrastraba desde hacía meses, habían desaparecido, y contemplé al responsable de ello, que acariciaba a Brando entre las orejas.

—Gracias —dije, haciendo que él se irguiera y me mirara con sorpresa.

Pero me di cuenta de que seguía manteniendo una sombra de temor en sus ojos azul verdosos.

—No hay de qué. —Suspiró y se mordió el labio, lo que descubrí que hacía cuando estaba nervioso— ¿Vas a regresar, chica cobarde?

—Lo haré cuando tenga un motivo para hacerlo.

—¿Una boda no es suficiente?

Fruncí el cejo.

—¿Entiendes el español?

—No demasiado, pero desde el primer día te tocas el dedo anular de la mano izquierda como si te faltara un anillo. No estás casada, así que debes de estar prometida.

—Lo estoy —afirmé.

—Puedo dejarte dormir de vez en cuando con Malik —sonrió con tristeza— pero no voy a permitir que te cases con otro. Aunque él estuviera primero.

—Sólo dame tiempo, Terry.

—Está bien, pero únicamente si ese tiempo lo pasas conmigo.

—¿Con quién iba a hacerlo si no te separas de mí?

—Todavía puedo pegarme más —aseguró, esbozando una sonrisa que derritió el hielo del Ártico.

—Vamos al parque, anda. —Resoplé y tiré de Winnie con fuerza, arrastrándolo hasta los árboles.

Al poco rato nos sentamos en un claro ocupado por familias y turistas descansando. Encontramos sombra debajo de un árbol y Terry se apoyó en el tronco, como lo había hecho semanas atrás.

—¿Sabes? —entrecerré los ojos, mirando las tupidas hojas verdes sobre nosotros— siempre quise ser maestra .

—¿De adolescentes como Jimmy? Puede ser mucho más complicado que los perros. —Sonrió, pero su sonrisa no iluminó sus ojos. Podía verlos cubiertos por un velo de tristeza.

—No. De niños pequeños. Infantil —aclaré.

—Ésos son mucho más peligrosos que los adolescentes y los perros juntos.

—Lo sé —reí— pero me habría gustado enseñarles lo básico, poner los cimientos de su futura vida.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—No me dejaron. Sé que te puede parecer extraño. Ya no soy una niña y debería haberme impuesto, pero como tú me dijiste, siempre he querido agradar a los demás, ser lo que ellos esperaban de mí.

—A mi madre le habrías gustado mucho —murmuró con la voz tiznada de nostalgia.

Esperé en silencio a que se explicara.

—Era profesora en una guardería.

—¿Era?

—Murió cuando yo tenía ocho años.

—Lo siento —dije, cogiéndole la mano— ¿Y tu padre?

—Mi padre era un cabrón enganchado a la heroína. Nos abandonó nada más nacer yo. Varios años después, supe que había matado a un tipo al intentar robar en una tienda de licores y que está en la cárcel. —Suspiró hondo— Sinceramente, espero que no salga nunca.

No dije «Lo siento» porque a veces las palabras carecen de significado cuando escuchas una historia tan cruda como aquélla.

—¿Dónde te criaste? —pregunté, para que olvidara a su padre y, sin pretenderlo, le hice recordar lo que él no quería.

—En casas de acogida hasta los dieciséis años. —Me miró con intensidad— Después tuve algunos problemas legales y acabé en un correccional de menores.

—Vaya —musité.

—¿Te arrepientes de haber preguntado? ¿Habrías preferido que tuviera una familia esperándome en casa, con costillas asadas cubiertas de miel y mazorcas de maíz frito en la mesa?

—Odio el maíz.

—¿Me sigues odiando a mí?

—No —contesté sin vacilar y esta vez su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Como puedes ver, nuestras vidas han sido diferentes por completo.

—Lo siguen siendo —murmuré.

—Yo haré que eso cambie —afirmó, y empecé a ver la seguridad que lo caracterizaba.

—Terry, ¿cuántas veces has estado en rehabilitación?

—Cuatro. La última incluyó una cómoda estancia de setenta y tres horas en el purgatorio.

—¿El purgatorio? —repetí sin entenderlo.

—En coma. Mezclé más de la cuenta.

—Joder.

—No, sin joder; bueno, jodiéndome a mí mismo, si quieres verlo así.

—¿Cuánto hace?

—Seis años.

—¿Y desde entonces...?

—Desde entonces me busco la vida como puedo. He trabajado de todo, hasta cuidando perros. —Me guiñó un ojo.

—Bueno, ya tenemos algo en común.

—¿Los perros?

—No, las drogas.

Se volvió hacia mí y sonrió con tristeza.

—Eres otra persona, chica cobarde.

—Y esa persona nueva ¿te gusta más o menos que la anterior?

—¿Tú qué crees?

No contesté y continué preguntando.

—¿Las echas de menos? Ya sabes...

Me miró fijamente, evaluando las posibilidades de una respuesta falsa o una verdadera.

—Cada día —susurró.

—¿Crees que algún día las olvidarás?

—No. Creo que aquello marcó mi vida de forma definitiva. —Dio un leve suspiro y noté que se estremecía— A veces siento el deseo irrefrenable de meterme una raya; recuerdo la sensación de euforia, de libertad que eso me producía. Otros días, sin embargo, deseo perderme en la inconsciencia de la heroína.

En ese momento fui yo quien se estremeció. Sentí miedo, compasión y también algo muy parecido al rechazo. Y él, que siempre era mucho más perceptivo que yo, adivinó mis pensamientos.

—¿Cómo sabes que no recaerás de nuevo? —inquirí con un hilo de voz.

—No puedo saberlo. Sólo puedo quedarme con la certeza de que cada día que pasa me vuelvo más fuerte, gano cada batalla, hasta atreverme a decir que aquello forma parte de mi pasado y que jamás regresará. ¿Deseas volver a sentir lo mismo que cuando estabas medicada?

Dejé que mi vista se perdiera en el horizonte, sin saber qué contestar en realidad, hasta que noté su mano enredándose en mi pelo suelto. Ese simple gesto me mostraba que no estaba sola, que cualquiera que fuera mi respuesta, él la respetaría e intentaría comprenderla. Que en él tenía todo el apoyo necesario sin pedirlo, sin tener que suplicar su ayuda.

—Ahora puedo ver los colores más brillantes —dije— reconozco el sonido de una canción y me emociono con los acordes de una guitarra. Cuando leo, comprendo y siento. Antes no era capaz de hacerlo. Sin embargo —cogí aire y valentía— no puedo evitar sentir angustia y temor a enfrentarme a la vida sin la protección que me ofrecían las drogas, sin la falsa sensación de seguridad, de ausencia de remordimientos. Con la ligereza que te otorga saber que hagas lo que hagas, nunca será del todo real. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Lo entiendo —afirmó él, sin dejar ni por un instante de observarme.

—Creo que todo ha cambiado a mi alrededor. Como si lo viera por primera vez, bañado en una luz diferente. Todo ha cambiado—musité.

—¿Todo? —repitió él con suavidad.

—Todo excepto tú —aseveré, y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

Y allí encontré lo que estaba buscando sin haberlo buscado. Ambos sonreímos algo incómodos y él se volvió a recostar en el tronco del árbol, dándome el espacio que necesitaba, anticipándose a mis sentimientos. Lo miré mientras apoyaba la mejilla sobre las piernas dobladas.

—Cuando estuvimos haciendo galletas y aquella mujer se refirió a mí como una de tus chicas, tenía algo que ver con la rehabilitación, ¿no?

—Sí, soy tutor de varios jóvenes. Otro de mis trabajos, aparte de hacer galletas, pero esta vez lo hago para recordar lo que fui y lo que podría haber sido, y hacérselo ver a ellos.

—Terry, eres una caja de sorpresas.

—Chica cobarde, eres una caja de secretos.

Sonreí y le di un empellón. Poco a poco fuimos recogiendo los perros y dejándolos en sus hogares. Me mordí el labio con impaciencia y algo de miedo.

—Terry...

—¿Sí? —Levantó la vista y vio alejarse a Brando , que había caído bajo su encanto natural.

—Me gustaría agradecerte de alguna forma lo que has hecho por mí estas últimas semanas.

—¿Sexo? —Enarcó una ceja de forma tan sexy que tuve que contenerme para no atrapar sus labios.

—Más bien estaba pensando en invitarte a cenar. En un sitio especial.

—¿Uno de esos restaurantes que tienen más cubiertos que platos en la carta?

—Más o menos. Conozco uno que tiene buena fama y...

—¿Cuál?

—Bistró Le Fleur.

—No creo que puedas conseguir reserva, hay meses de espera.

—Bueno, es verano, la gente ya empieza a irse de vacaciones, quizá...

—Inténtalo. Estaré encantado de acompañarte.

—Voy a llamar pues. —Busqué en el bolsillo de mi cazadora vaquera el papel con el número que me había dado Malik y saqué el teléfono.

—Mientras, voy por dos cafés. ¿Te apetece algo más?

Negué con la cabeza mientras lo veía alejarse y entrar en una cafetería. Contestaron al segundo tono. Una voz engolada de hombre me preguntó qué deseaba.

—Quisiera reservar mesa para dos, este sábado.

—¿Mañana? Imposible. Está todo lleno.

Pero si lo desea, la apunto en la lista de espera.

«Mierda», pensé. Sólo quería ofrecerle algo especial. Lo intenté por otros medios.

—Es para un actor famoso.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuál?

—Leonardo DiCaprio. —Solté el primero que me vino a la cabeza. Oí una suave risa al otro lado.

—Usted no es el señor DiCaprio, ni tampoco su representante. ¿Tratará de decirme ahora que es Madonna de incógnito?

—Madonna no es actriz.

—No seré yo quien se lo diga —respondió el hombre con voz aguda.

—Es algo especial; ¿no nos puede encontrar un sitio? La peor mesa, la de al lado de los baños o las cocinas, da igual. —Estaba empezando a sonar desesperada.

—Aquí no tenemos peores mesas, señorita, no es esa clase de restaurante. Quizá esté equivocada en cuanto a... —Dejé de oírlo un momento—. Perdone, la dejo en espera, tengo una llamada urgente.

Aguardé unos minutos mientras escuchaba a Vivaldi y Las cuatro estaciones , hasta que éstas rechinaron en mis oídos.

—¿Oiga?

—¿Es a mí? —quise saber.

—Sí. Ha tenido suerte, una cancelación de última hora. Mesa para dos a las ocho.

—¡Oh, gracias!

—No me las dé a mí, déselas a los que han cancelado.

—Si supiera quiénes son lo haría. Gracias de nuevo.

Terry se estaba acercando a mí en ese momento con un café en cada mano. Me ofreció uno, que cogí, y pegué un pequeño salto.

—¡Lo he conseguido! Mañana a las ocho.

—¿En serio? ¿A quién has tenido que sobornar? Espero que no aparezcas desnuda para ofrecerte al cocinero.

—Idiota. —Sonreí y le di un pequeño empujón.

Caminamos en animada conversación hasta llegar al apartamento. Y allí me di cuenta de que tenía un verdadero problema.

—Ahora vuelvo —le dije a Terry, cogiendo las llaves.

—¿Quieres que vaya preparando la cena?

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—Siempre que sigan sirviendo pizzas a domicilio, sí. No puedo ser perfecto.

—No me gustan los hombres perfectos. —Y en ese momento recordé de nuevo a Neal y me pregunté qué estaría haciendo.

Salí al descansillo, apartando ese pensamiento de mi mente, y subí la escalera hasta llegar a la puerta de Danna. Llamé sin saber si estaba o si habría salido ya a trabajar.

—¿Quién es? —Su voz ronca con acento colombiano me respondió sin demora.

—Danna, soy yo, abre.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Resoplé.

—La chica tonta.

—La chica tonta del chico de las galletas. —Sonrió cuando abrió la puerta— ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Tengo un problema —barboté, y pasé al salón decorado en tonos rosa fucsia y verde fosforito.

—¿Sexual? —inquirió ella, ahuecándose el pelo hasta que pareció una torre oscura sobre su cabeza.

—No.

—Pues entonces no sé en qué puedo ayudarte.

—Mañana he invitado a Jay a cenar en un restaurante de lujo y no tengo nada que ponerme. —Pensé en todos los vestidos de cóctel que había dejado en España y me mordí el labio, lamentándolo.

—¿Quieres que te preste un vestido?

Miré con atención el que llevaba puesto, de lycra metalizado y que justo le tapaba lo imprescindible.

—No; necesito que me indiques alguna tienda no muy cara donde pueda encontrar algo elegante.

Se rascó un momento la nariz y su rostro se iluminó.

—Conozco la ideal. No está muy lejos de aquí. Ven mañana a las diez.

—¡Gracias, Danna! —Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—¿La chica tonta se está convirtiendo en la chica lista?

—La chica cobarde se está convirtiendo en la chica valiente—exclamé, y me despedí bajando de dos en dos la escalera.

Realmente no sabía dónde me estaba metiendo.

Continuara...

Macaulay Carson Culkin (Manhattan, Estado de Nueva York; 26 de agosto de 1980) es un actor estadounidense. Es conocido por su papel de Kevin McCallister en Home Alone y su actuación en la película Richie Rich. Es hermano de los también actores Rory Culkin y Kieran Culkin. Era el mejor amigo del cantante Michael Jackson, con quien mantuvo amistad desde 1991 («Black or White» del álbum Dangerous, Macaulay tenía once años y Jackson 33) hasta la muerte de Jackson.


	11. Queridodiarioel camino no fue tan facil

**Capitulo 9**

¡Terry, fuiste tú! Me parece mentira haberme dado cuenta tan tarde, después de los años transcurridos. Estoy sentada en la cama, con el ordenador portátil abierto sobre las piernas y, sin saber cómo, he recordado nuestra primera noche juntos. Sí, aquella noche en la que estuvimos hablando varias horas hasta

que el cansancio nos venció y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados.

Recibí tu mejor discurso de tutor de Narcóticos Anónimos. Me explicaste cientos de cosas que yo desconocía sobre el proceso de recuperación, cómo la euforia inicial iba a dar paso al deseo de recaer de nuevo en el consumo de estupefacientes. Yo te dije que estaba convencida de que todo el mundo escondía un adicto en su interior: adicto al café, al alcohol, a las compras, al sexo, a las drogas o a cualquier otra cosa mucho menos nociva. Afirmé que lo llevábamos impreso en el ADN que conformaba nuestra persona. Tú me diste la razón, pero replicaste que en ese momento era cuando entraba en acción la voluntad humana para discernir lo que nos hacía felices de lo que no. Que yo era demasiado intensa para que un cúmulo de pastillas blancas aplacara esa necesidad de vivir que sentía, porque ahora que lo veo a distancia, era eso lo que me producían. Una calma, la sensación de que nada era realmente importante como para merecer la pena. ¿Cómo pudiste verlo sin apenas conocerme? ¿Cómo pudiste averiguarlo incluso antes que mi propia familia y amigos?

Te di las gracias por liberarme de las cadenas, como tú las llamabas, pero ahora creo que me hiciste comprender que yo no era aquella persona tras la que pretendía esconderme. En mí confluían dos personalidades opuestas y a las dos las odiaba con la misma fuerza. La joven de dieciséis años amante del rock y de las fiestas, la alocada e imprevisible, y la joven de veinticuatro que deseaba olvidar lo que un día fui y en lo que llegué a convertirme.

Sólo tú creaste a la chica cobarde, sólo tú creaste un nuevo ser y me hiciste ver que tenía la libertad para elegir. Una libertad que me había sido negada desde que llegué a este mundo.

¿Quién fue tu colaborador, Terry? ¿Malik, Danna, Martha o Mara? Espero que no utilizaras a Jimmy para robarme la medicación. ¿O es que todos lo sabían desde el principio? No lo sé y soy consciente de que nunca lo sabré.

De todas formas, gracias de nuevo. Gracias por creer en mí y, sobre todo, por hacer que yo creyera en mí misma otra vez. Y sí, te confesaré que he pasado muchos momentos en los que he pensado en acudir de nuevo al cómodo refugio de unas pastillas que calmen mi dolor.

Pero ¿sabes una cosa, Terry? Quiero seguir sintiendo dolor, porque si no lo hago, significa que te he perdido definitivamente. Y eso es algo que no haré nunca.

Continuara...


	12. El primer deseo

**Capitulo 10**

Al día siguiente me levanté de primera y preparé yo el café. Desperté a Terry haciéndole cosquillas y sonriendo como una tonta. Él me sujetó de un brazo, me arrojó a la cama y se colocó sobre mí.

—¿Quieres jugar? —susurró con voz ronca, subiéndome la camiseta y acariciándome la piel hasta que me estremecí, y no fue precisamente por las cosquillas.

—No. —Me solté y acabé rodando hasta caer al suelo.

Su rostro apareció sobre mi cabeza; sonreía de forma canalla.

—¿Estás bien?

—Muy bien —contesté, al tiempo que me levantaba de un salto, intentando olvidar lo que había sentido cuando sus manos rozaron mi piel— Me voy de compras. Y quiero que desaparezcas hasta las ocho de la tarde, momento en el que me esperarás en el restaurante.

—A ver si lo he entendido: me despiertas con caricias...

—Eran cosquillas —repliqué.

—No tengo cosquillas

—Eso ya lo veremos.

—¿Es una promesa?

—Lo es.

—Bien, me despiertas con caricias...

Resoplé y él sonrió poniéndose las dos manos debajo de la cabeza y dejándome ver el comienzo de sus abdominales, cubiertos de una suave flecha de vello negro que apuntaba a una considerable erección, a la que se dirigió mi vista como si tuviera un imán.

—... para luego decirme que me largue; ¿lo he entendido bien?

—Sí.

—¿Me recompensarás esta noche?

—Espero que esté buena la comida.

—Eso no lo dudo. —Y su mirada recorrió ardiente todo mi cuerpo.

Me volví y le saqué la lengua mientras cogía el bolso. Subí la escalera y llamé a la puerta de Danna. Esta vez abrió sin preguntar y me dejó entrar. Dentro del pequeño salón esperaban Martha y Mara.

—Perdón, no sabía que tenías visita —me excusé.

Mara se levantó sujetando un bolso de charol negro entre las manos y sonrió.

—Vamos todas —anunció—. ¿Cómo lo decís las jóvenes? —Se volvió hacia su nuera.

—Mañana de chicas —contestó Martha, casi con el mismo aspecto juvenil que su suegra.

Y en ese momento me pregunté dónde me estaba metiendo de nuevo. Salimos en unos minutos, charlando animadamente, y tropezamos con Malik en el portal.

—¿Adónde vais todas juntas? —preguntó.

—Mañana de chicas —explicó Mara.

—Me apunto. Hoy tengo el día libre.

—Mañana de chicas —repitió Mara.

—¿Y...? —replicó él.

—Vamos, él es una de nosotras. —Danna entrelazó un brazo con el suyo.

Recorrimos varias calles en dirección al centro de Harlem, una zona que yo desconocía por completo. Las aceras se hicieron más estrechas y el tráfico y la gente, extraño. Y entonces fui yo la que entrelazó el otro brazo de Malik. Danna rio y se adelantó con Martha y Mara.

—Malik.

—¿Sí?

—He estado pensando en lo que me contaste hace semanas sobre tu familia.

—¿Y...?

—Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado...

—No lo digas muy alto...

Bajé la voz.

—El caso es que quisiera dártelo, para que puedas traer a tu hermano.

—Vaya. —Me miró totalmente sorprendido y se detuvo, haciendo que yo tropezara— Eso es... No tengo palabras. Gracias.

—Las gracias a los curas, o a los imanes, o a quien se las merezca.

—Tú te las mereces. —Sonrió y me plantó un beso en la boca.

—Vamos, que nos esperan. —Tiré de él algo avergonzada hasta el grupo de las chicas, que esperaban en una esquina, frente a lo que parecía una pequeña boutique.

—¿Es aquí? —pregunté, mirando el escaparate con estupor. Lo más moderno que vi era con toda probabilidad de los años setenta.

—No te asustes; madame Bovary tiene un taller secreto —dijo Danna, arrastrándome adentro.

—¿Como la novela de Gustave Flaubert? —exclamé sorprendida.

—¿Y ése quién es? ¿Un nuevo modisto francés?

Y no sé lo que me dio más miedo, si el taller secreto o la secreta modista francesa con nombre de novela. Nos recibió una mujer madura, con un falso acento francés, ataviada con un traje de chaqueta negro y un monóculo colgando del cuello. Danna le explicó lo que yo necesitaba y las demás se entretuvieron en toquetear la mercancía. Esperé con ansiedad una vez que se internó en las profundidades de la tienda. Salió a los pocos minutos con un único vestido en las manos. Lo depositó sobre el mostrador y lo mostró para que todos nos acercáramos.

—¿Es un Prada? —pregunté reconociéndolo.

—De imitación, por supuesto —aclaró Danna.

—De producción propia, por supuesto —contraatacó madame Bovary.

Acaricié la tela con suavidad

—Es demasiado...

—Es ideal —intervino Martha.

—Pruébatelo —insistió Mara.

Me metí en el pequeño probador, me quité la ropa y me puse con cuidado el delicado vestido de color granate, creado por tiras que se superponían unas a otras sin que se notara la costura, que se ajustó a mis curvas como una segunda piel. El cuello barco contribuía a estilizar mi figura y, al ser de escote bajo, le añadía un toque de sensualidad. Sencillo y asombrosamente elegante. Salí con una sonrisa tímida al centro de la tienda.

—¡Estás preciosa! —aplaudió Malik.

—Bueno, supongo que en el lugar de donde tú vienes tampoco habrás visto muchos de éstos —murmuré algo cohibida.

Danna lo miró con fijeza y le dio un tirón de orejas.

—¿Qué ha sido esta vez, Malik? ¿El pastor de cabras que huyó de Pakistán en una furgoneta de la Media Luna Roja?

Malik enrojeció y bajó la vista.

—¿Me has engañado de nuevo? —pregunté del todo sorprendida.

—Sus padres viven en Queens con su hermano pequeño —explicó Martha, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí; él abandonó su hogar para trabajar en un deli porque necesitaba encontrarse a sí mismo —continuó Mara.

—Serás imbécil —farfullé.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya no me darás tu dinero? —preguntó Malik, recuperando su sonrisa.

—Eso quiere decir que ahora mismo estoy pensando por dónde meterte el dinero.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Y no es por donde tú piensas, descerebrado. ¿Querías que sufriera por ti?

—Quería averiguar qué tipo de persona eres.

—¿Y lo has conseguido?

—Sí. Tenemos mucho más en común de lo que tú crees.

Mascullé una maldición en silencio, pensando que, con bastante probabilidad, llevaba razón.

—¿Y Danna? —susurré, pero no lo bastante bajo.

—Yo sigo siendo puta —aclaró la mencionada.

—Ah, bueno, es un alivio. —Suspiré hondo.

Madame Bovary se acercó y estiró una arruga inexistente en mi costado, haciendo que todos nos centráramos de nuevo en el vestido.

—Ni siquiera podré llevar sujetador —musité, inclinando la cabeza y mirando el escote.

—No lo necesitas. —Danna se aproximó y bamboleó mis pechos.

—Es cierto. —Martha hizo lo mismo, valorando su peso y caída.

—Ninguna mujer decente sale sin sujetador a la calle—argumentó Mara, cruzando los brazos.

—A ver. —Haciéndose hueco, Malik levantó mi pecho derecho—Danna tiene razón.

Le di un manotazo y él se chupó el dedo con descaro.

—¿Queréis dejar de tocarme las tetas, por favor?

—¡Pobre chico de las galletas, si supiera el adelanto que le llevamos...! —añadió Danna, haciendo que todos rieran.

—Se parece a esa actriz, la de Pretty Woman , cuando la invitan al teatro. —Mara me miró pensativa.

—A la ópera —aclaró Malik sin perder la sonrisa.

—Sí, pero no te rías como ella —intervino Martha.

—Aunque si te ofrece un collar de diamantes, acéptalo —decidió Danna.

Reí totalmente superada por la situación.

—¿Estáis locas?

—Yo no —replicó Malik.

—Tú el que más. —Lo miré con furia.

—Pero bragas llevarás, ¿no? —preguntó Martha.

—Sí, y que estén limpias, que luego no se sabe en qué acaban estas citas —intervino Mara.

—¡Ay, Dios! —mascullé.

—Mejor no lleves nada, así no hay problemas de logística. Te lo digo por experiencia —explicó Danna.

Sentí un cachete en el culo y me volví para ver a Malik riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

—Ponte un tanga, será lo mejor —decidió él.

—Lo mejor será que me quite ya el vestido —exclamé, y me dirigí al probador arropada por un coro de risas.

Salí al poco rato y me mostraron varios zapatos que combinaban con el vestido. Me decidí por unas sandalias negras de tacón de aguja atadas al tobillo y también compré un clutch de piel negro. Después los invité a todos a almorzar en un pequeño restaurante y a primera hora de la tarde, charlando en un ambiente distendido, nos dirigimos al edificio de apartamentos. En concreto, a mi propio apartamento.

—De verdad —me excusé— no necesito ayuda.

—Ya lo sabemos, pero nos gustaría ver el resultado, así que a ducharte rápido o llegarás tarde —replicó Martha.

Sonreí y me metí en el baño dejándolos sentados en el sofá, mientras se tomaban un café y galletas de chocolate.

—¿Te has maquillado ya? —Danna asomó la cabeza por la puerta y yo me envolví más en la toalla.

—¡Estoy desnuda! —exclamé.

—No tienes nada que yo no tenga, así que espabila.

—Está bien —me resigné— ahora te llamo.

Una vez vestida y con el pelo seco, me lo sujeté con una pinza en la nuca para maquillarme. Llamé a Danna conforme rebuscaba en mi neceser, abandonado del todo los dos últimos meses. Ella entró acompañada de Martha, Mara y Malik.

—¡Madre mía! ¡La Mer! ¡Tiene la crema de La Mer! —Danna cogió el bote y lo mostró como si estuviera en un stand de promoción.

—Sí —contesté distraída, aplicándome la base del maquillaje—fue un regalo de... —Me quedé en silencio, había sido un regalo de mi futura suegra— Fue un regalo; ¿la quieres?

—¿Que si la quiero? Mataría por ella. —Danna se puso a dar saltitos con el bote en la mano.

—Toda tuya —dije, eligiendo el color de las sombras. Al fin conseguí terminar de maquillarme, incluidos los labios, en el mismo tono que el vestido. Me dejé el pelo suelto, como solía llevarlo, y me miré al espejo sin reconocerme. No reconocía a la persona que vivía en España, ni a la persona que había llegado a Nueva York.

Era como si hubiera creado a otra persona completamente diferente de las anteriores. Mis ojos brillaban y no podía evitar sonreír. Pensé en Terry y mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—¡Momento fotos! —exclamó Malik cuando abandoné el baño, lista para salir. Me cogió por la cintura y me dio un beso en la mejilla que quedó inmortalizado para la posteridad.

—Ésta deberías mandársela a tu madre, a ver si te deja volver a casa, una vez que compruebe que has encontrado por fin a una mujer de provecho —argumentó Mara.

Malik puso los ojos en blanco y alejó la cámara de modo que pudiéramos salir todos. Nos juntamos, sonreímos y la cámara disparó una ráfaga. Me sentía más viva que nunca, emocionada, contenta, arropada y querida. Les di un abrazo, recibí algún consejo más que procuré olvidar y bajé hacia el taxi que me esperaba en la puerta.

El vehículo se detuvo frente a la puerta del restaurante media hora después. Me apeé respirando hondo y alisándome el vestido, que me llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas. Noté alguna mirada curiosa posada en mí y pisé la alfombra roja bajo el toldo del mismo color, con mis tacones de aguja. Caminé firme hasta la entrada, donde un guardia de seguridad ataviado con un traje negro me abrió la puerta acristalada. El barullo de fuera se disipó y sólo oí el suave murmullo del hilo musical, a la vez que el maître inclinaba la cabeza en un saludo detrás del atril.

—Bienvenida al Bistró Le Fleur .

—Gracias. Tengo una reserva para las ocho —dije.

—¿Su nombre?

Me quedé muda. No había dado ningún nombre al reservar y me pregunté si no habría sido todo una burla del hombre del día anterior para quitarse a una farsante de en medio. El maître enarcó una ceja y esperó mientras yo intentaba balbucear algo sobre una cancelación. Él bajó la vista y recorrió con el dedo índice el grueso libro encuadernado en piel negra.

—Aquí está. Un caballero la espera —dijo sonriendo.

Chasqueó dos dedos y al instante se personó a mi lado un camarero uniformado, que abrió otras puertas de cristal adornadas con filigranas doradas, situadas a mi izquierda.

Lo seguí mientras se internaba en un salón sobriamente decorado con elegancia francesa mezclada con el chispeante estilo de los felices años veinte neoyorquinos. Las paredes estaban empapeladas en tonos caramelo y los sillones festoneados en terciopelo burdeos. Lámparas de plata pendían del techo artesonado, iluminando la estancia de forma cálida e íntima.

Un hombre alto se levantó de una mesa al fondo en cuanto nos vio acercarnos. Lo cierto es que no lo reconocí. Me quedé parada a un par de pasos de Terry y emití un suave jadeo de sorpresa, aferrando con fuerza mi pequeño bolso entre las manos. Sentí que lo veía por primera vez y que en realidad lo conocía de toda la vida. Se había peinado hacia atrás, intentando sujetar el pelo con fijador, pero aun así le seguía cayendo un mechón rebelde sobre la frente y las puntas se le ondulaban sin remedio. Sus ojos brillaban con una tonalidad verde especial a la luz de las velas, situadas de forma estratégica sobre las mesas, y sonreía con amplitud, consciente del efecto que me había causado. Se acercó y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, que se me encendió al instante, compitiendo con el tono de mi vestido.

—Estás impresionante —me susurró al oído con su voz tan ronca y rasgada.

—Gracias. Tú estás... diferente —murmuré, sentándome en el butacón que sujetaba el camarero por el respaldo.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo? —inquirió Terry sin perder la sonrisa y tomando asiento frente a mí.

—Diferente.

Me forcé a devolverle la sonrisa, ya que me había quedado sin palabras. Su apariencia de eterno adolescente había desaparecido, para resurgir en una masculinidad sin parangón. Incluso parecía más corpulento vestido con aquel traje a medida que con sus vaqueros desgastados y sus camisetas de grupos de rock.

—¿Desea tomar algo mientras decide? —me preguntó el camarero, haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

—Lo mismo que él —dije, tras mirar el vaso de grueso cristal que había a un lado de la mesa redonda, cubierta por un mantel de hilo de color crema.

—De acuerdo —asintió el hombre, y me entregó la carta encuadernada en piel negra con ribetes dorados.

Antes de que pudiera respirar de nuevo, depositaron un vaso lleno hasta la mitad de un líquido ambarino con cubitos de hielo, que tintinearon en cuanto lo tuve entre las manos. Bebí un largo sorbo y me atraganté.

Terry sonrió divertido.

—¡Está fuerte! —exclamé, al tiempo que parpadeaba ante las lágrimas que brotaron de mis ojos.

—Es bourbon.

—Ah, vale —musité, cogiendo la carta y escondiéndome tras ella. Terry me había conocido con vaqueros y sin maquillar, en pijama, con el pelo enredado y sucio, gritando como una posesa y llorando como una chiquilla. Y ahora, vestida con un traje de perfecta imitación de uno de Prada, maquillada, con el pelo suelto y limpio, oliendo a perfume... me sentí desnuda por completo ante su mirada. Me retorcí un mechón entre los dedos y examiné la carta a conciencia mientras pensaba qué decir.

—Está en francés —murmuré, pasando las hojas satinadas y buscando la traducción en alguna parte.

—Es un restaurante francés.

Asomé los ojos por la parte superior y lo miré.

—No entiendo nada.

—¿Qué te apetece, carne o pescado? ¿Tienes hambre?

—Carne —musité— no tengo mucha hambre —añadí, y era cierto. Sentía el estómago cerrado y tenso.

—Elegiré yo por ti, ¿te importa?

—En absoluto; ¿entiendes francés?

—Sí.

—¿También estudiaste francés en el instituto? —pregunté con curiosidad, dejando la carta cerrada a un lado.

—No. Salí un tiempo con una chica francesa.

—Ah, ya —dije.

Otra vez silencio. Di unos golpecitos sobre la mesa con las uñas pintadas de rojo, buscando una salida.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —inquirió él y me miró con intensidad.

—No, bueno, sí. Algo —confesé al final.

—¿Por qué? —Mostró sorpresa.

—Me siento como si fuera una primera cita. Ya sabes, intentando encontrar la frase adecuada, no dejando que la conversación muera... —barboté.

—Es nuestra primera cita.

Silencio.

Mascullé una maldición en mi interior y mis dedos dejaron de tamborilear sobre la mesa para retorcer mi pelo de nuevo. Mientras tanto, Terry llamó al camarero y le ordenó una serie de platos y vino pinot noir en un perfecto francés.

—Me siento cómodo cuando estamos en silencio —dijo luego, volviéndose hacia mí.

—Me alegro —señalé.

«¿Me alegro? —pensé con desesperación— ¿Es que no podía ocurrírseme nada mejor?»

—No me gustan las mujeres que llenan los silencios con frases tontas y risitas estúpidas.

—No pretendo gustarte —contesté.

«¿No pretendo gustarte?», me reprendí mentalmente. Esta vez cogí de nuevo el vaso y me bebí todo el contenido.

—Ya me gustas. Mucho. Así que llegas tarde —aseguró él.

Trajeron el vino y eso me salvó de pensar otra respuesta tonta, acompañada de una risita estúpida. Bebí y paladeé mientras me sentía observada.

—El vino está delicioso. —Esta vez ni me molesté en parecer idiota, lo estaba siendo—. Oh, vale —dije, apurando la copa y dándome cuenta por primera vez de que la verdad era que sí quería gustarle— Estoy temblando. No quiero defraudarte.

—No me vas a defraudar.

—Pero me lo vas a poner difícil, ¿a que sí?

—No. No tienes que intentar ser alguien que no eres, porque ya sé quién eres.

—En realidad no sabes nada de mí.

—Sé que odias llevar el pelo recogido porque te recuerda que antes lo tenías que hacer a menudo, supongo que en tu trabajo, para parecer más adulta. Sé que tu color favorito es el negro, aunque apenas tengas prendas de ese color. Sé que te gusta el rock, aunque tu mp4 esté lleno de música clásica. Sé que eres metódica en tu vida diaria, aunque tu habitación esté siempre desordenada...

Lo interrumpí levantando una mano.

—Tengo mi propio orden.

—Tu propio orden desordenado. —Esbozó una leve sonrisa—También sé que te gustan las comedias románticas, aunque hayas visto todos los dramas subtitulados de cine checo. Sé que finges que adoras este tipo de restaurantes, aunque en realidad los odias y prefieres comerte una hamburguesa con cerveza negra en cualquier pub. Sé que te gusta el helado de chocolate, las galletas de chocolate y todo lo que lleve chocolate. Sé que cuando te quedas en silencio, no te abstraes, sino que estás escuchando con atención. Siempre que estás nerviosa, inclinas la cabeza y dejas que el pelo te cubra la cara. Sé que cuando estás distraída a menudo sonríes como si recordaras algo especial. Sé que te gusto, aunque te empeñes en negarlo. Sé que te sientes incómoda ante las muestras de cariño, porque no las has tenido muy a menudo. Sé que no quieres pensar en él porque es lo que más te preocupa. Y sé que te niegas a decir tu nombre porque crees que pronunciándolo harás que todo esto se vuelva real.

—Vale, me rindo —dije bebiendo de nuevo— Está claro que no tengo secretos para ti.

—Sigues teniéndolos. Pero yo también tengo toda la vida por delante para descubrirlos.

—¿Seguimos con ésas? —pregunté bastante turbada. No sabía muy bien si por sus palabras, por sus ojos refulgiendo con la luz de las velas o por el delicioso vino frío.

—Te lo dije desde el principio. No he cambiado de idea.

—¿Es que piensas que me voy a creer que te has enamorado perdidamente de mí en este tiempo?

—¿No has pensado que tú también te has enamorado de mí en este tiempo?

Abrí la boca para replicar que eso era absurdo, pero nos interrumpió una mujer alta, escultural y rubia, enfundada en un minivestido negro y con unos altísimos zapatos de tacón. Agitó su pelo liso y posó una mano sobre el antebrazo de Terry.

No me dio tiempo a cerrar la boca, que se me quedó abierta mientras la miraba estupefacta.

—Hola, Terry; ¿te veremos esta noche en el club? —inquirió con voz algodonosa y ligero acento eslavo.

—No, esta noche no, Susana. —Le sonrió de forma ladeada y ella se alejó del brazo de un hombre vestido con un traje gris oscuro.

—¿Qué me he perdido? —farfullé al fin, viendo cómo sustituían la botella de la cubitera por otra.

—A veces suelo trabajar como camarero en alguna fiesta privada. Ya sabes, tengo que hacer contactos.

—Eso en mi país tiene un nombre. Se llama subirse y bajarse de las camas —mascullé entre dientes.

—Me he subido y bajado de alguna cama. Es cierto. —Soltó una carcajada y me miró fijamente.

—¿De cuántas? —exploté.

—¿Te están haciendo efecto el bourbon y la botella de vino que te has tomado? —inquirió con la mirada teñida de diversión.

—No has contestado.

—De algunas.

—¿Más de diez?

Enarcó una ceja y cogió su copa de vino, que balanceó en una mano.

—¿Más de veinte?

Bebió un largo sorbo y sonrió inclinando la cabeza, con lo que consiguió que sus pestañas sombrearan sus mejillas.

—¿Treinta? —Me atraganté con mi propia saliva.

—¿Crees que es adecuado preguntarme con cuántas mujeres me he acostado? —dijo, intentando zanjar el tema, pero estaba sonriendo.

—Si vamos a compartir nuestra vida, he supuesto que tengo derecho a saberlo —farfullé, y me arrepentí al momento siguiente.

Me cogió una mano y me acarició la muñeca con gesto pensativo. Sentí que me estremecía y un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral. Mi estómago dio un vuelco y mi respiración se tornó agitada.

—Entonces, lo lógico es que yo también pregunte. —Levantó la vista y fijó en mí su mirada azul verdosa— ¿Cuántos ha habido antes que yo?

—Aunque no me parece educado que lo preguntes, te contestaré.

—¿Sí?

Noté que tragaba saliva y su cuello se tensó de modo imperceptible. Por un momento me sentí triunfadora, pero sabía que lo mejor estaba por llegar.

—Ninguno. —Sonreí satisfecha.

El vino era jodidamente bueno.

—¿Qué? —murmuró— ¿eres virgen? —Y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

—No.

—¿Puedes explicármelo? —Y fue su turno de atragantarse.

Silbé con suavidad y me lancé al vacío. El vino me dio alas.

—Ha habido algunos chicos antes; recuerdo uno en especial, mi primer año de carrera que... ¡joder!, tenía unas manos... Bueno, pero no es el caso. Me han besado, me han acariciado y he llegado a la ¿tercera, cuarta base? ¿No es así como lo llamáis los americanos? —Hice un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia— Da igual, no entiendo nada de béisbol.

Sí que estaba bueno el vino, sí.

—Yo no entiendo nada de nada —afirmó él.

Lo ignoré y continué:

—También he tenido una experiencia lésbica, si se la puede llamar así. Mi mejor amiga, Annie, y yo, una noche de borrachera nos morreamos y nos magreamos un poco. Ya me entiendes.

—No, sigo sin entender nada —confirmó él de nuevo, sin apartar la mirada de mí.

—Juramos que nunca volveríamos a hablar de ello. No sé por qué te lo estoy contando.

—Quizá sea el bourbon mezclado con el pinot noir.

—La primera vez que fui al ginecólogo —Terry tosió casi escupiendo el delicioso vino— era virgen, tenía dieciocho años. Dos años después, en una nueva revisión, ya no lo era. No sé cómo ni qué sucedió.

—En tu experiencia lésbica ¿utilizasteis algún tipo de objeto que...?

—No, que yo recuerde. —Me pasé el dedo por el puente de la nariz— Aunque la verdad es que estábamos bastante borrachas.

—Estás prometida —exclamó, asumiendo un hecho que no había sucedido.

—Acordamos que esperaríamos hasta la noche de bodas. En realidad lo acordó él. Aunque dormíamos juntos, no como Malik y yo, ya me entiendes.

—Ahora sí lo entiendo y no me gusta.

—Lo curioso es que cuando anunciamos que nos casaríamos, todos pensaron que estaba embarazada.

Tosió de nuevo y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata en un gesto extremadamente sexy.

—Es obvio que no lo estabas. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veinticuatro. Mi suegra —hice un gesto con ambas manos señalando comillas— mi encorsetada suegra , se pegó un susto de muerte. Nunca he sido bastante para su perfecto hijo, aunque, como bien señaló ella: «Todavía soy joven y puedo alcanzar muchos logros en mi carrera».

—En eso último llevaba razón.

—La verdad es que es a la única que me entran ganas de llamar para decirle que estoy paseando perros, dándole clases en Harlem a un negro, o chico de color como dice ella, y saliendo con un actor en paro. Seguro que entonces consigo que le dé un ataque o piensa que soy de lo más cool .

—Le daría un ataque.

—Tampoco soy mala persona. No la llamaré —finalicé, y bebí de nuevo de mi copa, saboreándola con placer— Y tú, ¿cuándo fue tu primera vez?

—A los catorce años.

—¡Eras un niño!

—Para muchas cosas, no. —Sonrió de forma sesgada, recuperando el aplomo.

—¿Y ahora tienes...?

—Veintisiete.

—Treinta en tres años. Mmm... tampoco son muchas.

—No he dicho que fueran treinta.

—¿Cuarenta? —Abrí los ojos, que suponía que lucían unas preciosas pupilas dilatadas por el alcohol.

—No te lo diré. No creo que fuera tan interesante como tu vida casi sexual y tu experiencia lésbica.

—¿Más de una a la vez? —inquirí de nuevo, y esta vez un trozo de patata asada se atoró en su garganta.

—Sí —farfulló al final.

—¿Experiencias homo con algún amigo?

Me miró con intensidad y frunció los labios, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—No me gusta besuquear a mis amigos ni, ¿cómo lo dices tú?, ah sí, magrearnos.

—¿Sexo en grupo?

—¿Lo siguiente va a ser sexo tántrico? Chica cobarde, me estás empezando a poner nervioso. No sé si estaré a la altura.

—No has contestado.

—Sí.

—Ya. En alguna fiesta privada de esas para hacer contactos.

—Sí.

—¿Con hombres también?

Entrecerró los ojos y su mirada se topó con la mía, que tendía a dispersarse.

—Alguno había. Sí.

—¿Y tú...? —continué, pero él me interrumpió con rapidez.

—Pediré otra botella de vino.

—Todavía queda. —Saqué la botella de la cubitera y se la mostré— Vaya, está vacía.

—¿No decías que tenías miedo de no encontrar la frase adecuada, de dejar morir la conversación...?

—Puedo seguir preguntando. Soy bastante curiosa.

—No creo que sea capaz de soportarlo. —Se puso la mano en el pecho con falsa consternación.

—Ésta es fácil: ¿alguna vez te has enamorado de verdad?

—Sí.

—Oh. Eso está bien. —Mostré un amago de sonrisa alegre.

—De la chica más sorprendente, curiosa e inquisidora que he conocido en mi vida, que ni siquiera sabe dónde demonios perdió su virginidad.

Le sonreí al camarero cuando nos llenó de nuevo las copas.

—Tienes razón, eso es un poco extraño.

—Lo que no comprendo es cómo tu prometido podía tenerte a su lado y no...

Levanté una mano y lo silencié.

—Tiene un absoluto autocontrol. Si dice que no es que no—murmuré. Y en ese momento el alcohol se agolpó en mi estómago y me di cuenta por primera vez de que lo de Neal era muy raro. Y me pregunté si él en realidad me amaba o si pensaba que había encontrado a la compañera perfecta para su perfecta vida gris— Creo, ¡oh Dios!, creo que en realidad no me quería, que estábamos interpretando una obra de teatro y todo era un decorado de cartón piedra. ¿Cómo podía él no...? ¿Cómo podía yo no...?

Me llevé la mano al pecho, sintiendo un dolor insoportable. Terry cogió esa mano, la cubrió con la suya y me obligó a mirarlo.

—Llevábamos juntos dos años. Ahora, cuando lo pienso desde la lejanía, es cuando me parece irreal —musité.

—A veces el amor tiene muchas formas de representarse, y todas son igualmente válidas o adecuadas a cada momento o a cada persona.

—Pero yo...

—Sí, lo sé; tú no eres una persona que te conformes con cariño, tú necesitas amor, en el más amplio sentido de la palabra, con todos los riesgos que eso conlleva —afirmó.

A partir de ese comentario no pude pensar con claridad. Mi mente retrocedía al pasado, analizando cada situación, escena, conversación casual... sin llegar a comprenderlo o a entenderlo. Y eso me llevó a un estado de tristeza y vulnerabilidad que intenté disimular cuando trajeron los postres. Terry había elegido para mí una mousse de chocolate con cremosa nata cubierta de canela. Cogí la cuchara y me metí un poco en la boca.

—Mmm... deliciosa —dije, pero percibió el súbito cambio en mi tono de voz.

—Él se equivocaba, chica cobarde. Tú no eres así. Eres vibrante, divertida, cínica, inteligente y llena de vida. —Sonreí casi entre lágrimas. ¡Maldito vino!— Y lo mejor de todo es que ahora eres mía —concluyó con arrogancia.

Lo escuché sin levantar la vista del plato y supe que él estaba observando en silencio cómo me terminaba la mousse y suspiraba con deleite. Trajeron la cuenta y abrí la carpeta de piel. Los números me bailaban y resoplé. Rebusqué en mi pequeño bolso y saqué varios billetes. Conté. No eran suficientes. Me enfadé conmigo misma por no haber sido previsora. Levanté la vista, pero Terry estaba inclinado, revolviendo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Dejó sobre la mesa varios billetes arrugados y yo le cogí uno de cien dólares.

—Lo siento —mascullé— no he calculado bien. Te lo devolveré.

—No es necesario.

Mientras se llevaban la carpeta, le entregué un pequeño paquete envuelto en seda rosa.

—¿Y esto?

—Es de parte de Danna. No tengo ni idea de lo que es.

Lo abrió con algo de suspicacia y sonrió asintiendo. Me mostró una tira de diez preservativos enfundados en plástico negro, con sólo dos palabras en blanco xerografiadas en cada uno de ellos: «Lucky Charm».

—¿Crees que los necesito como amuleto de la suerte? —preguntó.

—Creo que deberías guardarlos. La gente nos está mirando. —Y por primera vez me di cuenta de que varias personas nos habían estado observando toda la cena — ¿Por qué nos miran? ¿Habrán descubierto que somos unos farsantes vestidos con trajes de imitación?

—Te miran a ti. Me tienen envidia.

Entrecerré los ojos y oteé con disimulo el restaurante. A lo lejos, tras las cristaleras, pude ver el destello de un flash.

—Me parece que le están haciendo fotos a alguien.

—Igual hay algún famoso por aquí. Suele ser normal.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién? —Me subió el ánimo, debido probablemente a todo el chocolate que había ingerido— ¿Algún cantante o actor famoso? ¿Conoces a alguno?

—No.

Estuve unos instantes más buscando entre los comensales sin llegar a reconocer a ninguno. Llevaba en Nueva York más de dos meses y no había conseguido ver a ningún famoso. Estaba rompiendo una regla sagrada de la ciudad.

—¿Podrías colarme en alguna de esas fiestas privadas?—pregunté, encontrando la solución.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —Me sentí ofendida.

—No quiero mezclarte con ellos. Tú eres diferente. —Se estiró de forma descuidada la camisa blanca y asomaron los tatuajes de su brazo. Eso me distrajo del objetivo principal.

—Terry.

—No te voy a llevar, chica cobarde, no insistas. Y antes de que digas algo, no es por ti, es por mí y por ellos.

—Bien, respeto tu privacidad. Iba a preguntar otra cosa.

—Tampoco te voy a decir con cuántas mujeres me he acostado.

Resoplé y mi pelo voló.

—Es acerca de los tatuajes. —Percibí que se relajaba.

—¿Quieres saber cuántos tengo?

—No. Quiero saber por qué tienes todo el brazo izquierdo tatuado excepto una franja blanca en el antebrazo.

Su mirada se tornó melancólica de nuevo y su voz sonó más ronca.

—Es la línea de la vena que va hasta el corazón. —La resiguió con un dedo sobre la chaqueta de su traje— Casi me muero por ella, y es ella la que me da la vida. La dejé en blanco por eso.

—¿Fue muy duro? —pregunté, sujetándole la mano.

—Sobreviví, es más de lo que pueden decir muchos. —Sonrió con inmensa tristeza— Vamos, yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—No necesito preservativos con mensajes ocultos —farfullé, y seguí apretándole la mano. Parpadeé y mi vista se quedó fija en su boca.

—¿Terry?

—No son preservativos —aclaró.

—Lo sé, es que... —Volví a mirar con intensidad sus labios anchos y suaves— Creo que tienes algo en la lengua.

Sonrió con amplitud y procedió a mostrarme toda la extensión de su apéndice, que balanceó con diversión.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me incliné de forma peligrosa sobre la mesa.

—¿Eso es...?

—Un piercing en la lengua, sí —confirmó él sin perder la sonrisa.

Entorné los ojos con suspicacia. Era la primera vez que se lo veía.

—¿No es incómodo?

—Para mí no.

Enarqué una ceja y me mordí el labio a conciencia.

—¿Y para los demás?

—Bueno —dejó la servilleta a un lado con desgana y levantó la vista para mirarme— me han comentado que puede llegar a ser muy placentero, dependiendo del lugar que bese.

Jadeé de modo inconsciente y estuve segura de que enrojecí también como una amapola.

Él ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa destinada a producir una descarga eléctrica por toda mi piel.

Lo consiguió.

—¿Cuántos... cuántos agujeros más tienes? —Disimulé recurriendo a la curiosidad.

—Aparte de los normales —estuve a punto de tirarle un plato y él se rio— en total cinco. —Se apartó el pelo, que ya le caía desordenado cubriéndole la oreja— Tres en el lóbulo y uno en el tragus.

—¿Y el que queda?

—Ése dejaré que lo descubras por ti misma.

—Espero que no sea ésa la sorpresa. —Suspiré y gemí. Al unísono.

—No, es otra muy diferente. Dame un momento, quiero saber si está todo preparado —dijo, y se levantó para hablar con el maître, y yo me quedé pensando dónde estaría el próximo piercing decorativo en su cuerpo.

A la vez, vi cómo todas las miradas de los comensales que quedaban en el restaurante lo seguían. No podía culparlos, yo también lo estaba haciendo.

Volvió al instante y me tendió la mano. Salí sujetándome a su brazo y, a mi pesar, algo tambaleante. Fuera nos recibió el sonido del tráfico, las luces parpadeantes y la suave brisa que venía de la costa. Y una enorme limusina negra.

—¿Es para nosotros?

—Sí. —El conductor me abrió la puerta y me acomodé en los sillones de piel asimismo negra, al tiempo que me sentía algo incómoda e intranquila por no saber nuestro destino. Terry entró un segundo después y subió el separador de cristal opaco.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunté.

—Ya te he dicho que es una sorpresa. No seas impaciente.

—No voy vestida para hacer galletas, y mucho menos para cantar en el metro.

—Creo que para cantar en el metro vas perfecta. Conseguiríamos mucha más recaudación. —Su mirada me recorrió y acarició mi piel, haciéndome sentir un inoportuno escalofrío de advertencia.

El automóvil se detuvo en un semáforo y Terry desvió la mirada hacia fuera, dándome algo de espacio; sin embargo, nuestras manos siguieron entrelazadas en el centro del asiento, sobre el suave cuero. Él me acariciaba de forma inconsciente la muñeca, y producía pequeños espasmos de placer en mi vientre tenso. Estaba comenzando a asustarme por lo que su presencia me causaba. Una vez que me había despertado del letargo provocado por las pastillas, había comenzado a sentir, en una palabra. En ese instante, él giró la cabeza y me miró con intensidad, lo que hizo que me diera un salto el corazón.

—Chica cobarde...

—Mmm... —murmuré, perdida en la profundidad de sus ojos.

—¿Quieres quedarte conmigo en Nueva York para siempre?

Y la melodía de seducción que estaba sonando en mi cerebro se saltó una pista del disco, la aguja chirrió y me hizo volver a la realidad en un microsegundo.

—Para siempre es demasiado tiempo —susurré.

En sus ojos vi el dolor que esas palabras le produjeron, pero en ese momento no pude o no quise ofrecerle otras diferentes.

—Para mí no —sentenció, frunciendo los labios.

Suspiré hondo y lo miré con ternura.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que estás enamorado de mí? —La pregunta brotó de mi boca impulsada por la desconfianza y él percibió que no lo había creído cuando lo había mencionado otras veces.

—No he sentido nada igual por nadie en toda mi vida. Si esto no es amor, no sé qué otra cosa puede serlo. —Fue su explicación y, sin más, giró de nuevo la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente la concurrida acera.

Durante un instante observé su reflejo en el cristal tintado y deseé sentir lo que él decía sentir por mí, pero para eso necesitaba más tiempo. Necesitaba algo que todavía no sabía cómo identificar.

No pronunció una sola palabra más hasta que paramos, casi media hora más tarde, frente a un edificio que parecía la sede de una cadena de televisión. Terry me ayudó a salir y yo miré hacia arriba, sintiendo vértigo. Al entrar, un vigilante de seguridad nos saludó llevándose la mano a la visera de la gorra. Cogimos un ascensor y Terry pulsó el botón del último piso.

—¿Vamos a un mirador?

—El mejor de todos —contestó sonriéndome.

Parecía haber recuperado la seguridad que lo caracterizaba, como si hubiera olvidado la conversación de la limusina.

—¿Cuál?

—El cielo.

En ese momento, el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a un helipuerto. El piloto esperaba de pie fuera, fumándose un cigarrillo. Saludó a Terry y me tendió la mano. Yo continuaba mirándolo todo con gesto de sorpresa.

—No te da miedo volar, ¿no? —me preguntó él.

Negué con la cabeza, porque no tenía palabras. Terry me guio hasta el interior y me sujetó con fuerza el cinturón de seguridad. Se acomodó a mi lado e hizo lo mismo. Entrelazó su mano con la mía y dio unos pequeños golpes en cabina. Las aspas comenzaron a girar a una velocidad vertiginosa y, sin que apenas se notara, el helicóptero se elevó unos metros, como una mariposa, cogió velocidad y viró a la derecha, lo que provocó mi primera exclamación. Luego la siguieron muchas más.

Frente a mí se extendía la isla de Manhattan, con su skyline brillando con luces de neón, anuncios publicitarios y diminutas ventanas encendidas. A veces pasamos tan cerca de algunos edificios que hasta pude ver a la gente en su interior, otras nos elevamos para tener una vista lejana del conjunto. Pero lo más especial fue cuando sobrevolamos Central Park.

—Hace cientos de años, la ciudad de Nueva York estaba habitada por los indios lenape. La llegada de los colonos supuso un cambio en la forma de vida de los primeros pobladores, que incluso dieron nombre a las principales avenidas de la ciudad. Los indios la llamaban Mannahata , que viene a significar pequeña isla . Por aquel entonces, Times Square era un parque donde vivían castores y nutrias, en los altos de Harlem abundaban los osos negros y los pumas eran una presencia casi habitual en lo que ahora es Battery Park —explicó Terry concentrado, sin soltarme la mano.

Yo lo escuché atenta, sin perderme una sola palabra de su explicación, fluida y a la vez concisa, que resumía para mí cómo había nacido aquella urbe inmensa.

—Luego llegaron los holandeses, que la denominaron Nueva Ámsterdam, pero pronto perdieron la hegemonía frente a los ingleses, que le cambiaron el nombre por el que conocemos, en homenaje al duque de York. —Hizo una pequeña pausa y yo lo miré con intenso interés—. Ahora están rodando una película con Daniel Day-Lewis y Leo DiCaprio sobre los conflictos que sucedieron más tarde en Five Points, donde la violencia y la lucha por el poder entre las diferentes nacionalidades dieron lugar a una precaria tregua. En el siglo diecinueve comenzó la verdadera expansión económica y urbanística que ha desembocado en lo que ves ahora —finalizó, observándome con una sonrisa.

—Realmente es una ciudad que te enamora —murmuré, mirando el hermoso cielo a nuestro alrededor.

—¿La ciudad te enamora y yo no? —Negó con la cabeza con gesto resignado y yo me reí— ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo mal?

En ese instante me miró con tanta devoción, que la sangre corrió más deprisa por mis venas. Al ver de repente el Empire State, me solté de su mano y señalé mientras daba un pequeño grito.

—¡Mira, ahí está!

—¿Desviando la conversación de nuevo, chica cobarde?—inquirió él, al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

Lo ignoré y me centré en experimentar las sensaciones, el aire golpeando el helicóptero, el rotor girando sobre nuestras cabezas, las luces titilantes y su presencia junto a mí. Su presencia que lo llenaba absolutamente todo.

Aterrizamos después de casi dos horas. Me sentía excitada, contenta, nerviosa e inquieta. Más viva que nunca antes. Nos apartamos hasta que las aspas dejaron de girar, mientras Terry me abrazaba, protegiéndome del aire. El piloto bajó y se despidió. Nosotros nos quedamos en la inmensa azotea, mirando la noche de Nueva York con otros ojos.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—¿Estás de broma? ¡Me ha encantado! Si pudiera saltar con estos tacones, lo haría —exclamé con una amplia sonrisa.

Él me cogió la cara entre las manos y me observó con intensidad.

—Joder, chica cobarde, no dejes de sonreír nunca, tu risa alimenta mi alma.

—Si sigues haciéndome estos regalos no lo haré. Prometido. —Me reí. Y al instante cambié el gesto— Lo siento —murmuré— te habrá costado una fortuna.

—Ya te dije una vez que daría la vida por verte sonreír. —Su mirada brilló iluminada por la luna y sus labios se acercaron a los míos.

Los abrí de forma instintiva al sentir su aliento cálido sobre mi mejilla. Nuestras bocas se encontraron y la suavidad se transformó en fiereza. Levanté los brazos para enlazar las manos en el cabello de su nuca y él pasó las suyas por mi cintura hasta que me levantó y dejé de pisar el suelo. Sentí cómo su mano se deslizaba por mi espalda para acabar enredada en mi pelo y me giró la cabeza para intensificar la fuerza de su boca. Le mordí el labio inferior, se lo recorrí con la lengua y él la hizo suya, jugando con ella, demostrándome lo que de verdad era ser besada con una pasión sin límites.

Me apretó con fuerza, jadeando y murmurando contra mis labios, una y otra vez:

—Joder, te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero.

Sus dedos dejaron marcas en mi piel, sus besos se fijaron en los míos y su boca me conquistó. Sus palabras abrasaron mi alma como nunca nada lo había hecho antes.

—Estás temblando —susurró.

—No puedo... no puedo dejar de hacerlo. —Me abracé a él y miré sus ojos febriles de deseo brillando en la oscuridad — Bésame o no creeré que es real.

Sus labios me acariciaron y su lengua se internó en mi boca hambrienta. Sentí la pequeña bola negra recorriéndome, haciéndome cosquillas y produciéndome sensaciones insospechadas. Intenté sujetarme mientras notaba que volaba, que mi cuerpo desaparecía, que podía tocar el cielo con sólo extender una mano. Giramos y giramos sin separarnos ni un solo instante, unidos por nuestros labios, por nuestro deseo desbocado. Y por un instante la inmensa ciudad de Nueva York desapareció y sólo estuvimos él y yo.

Se apartó con suavidad, respirando como si le faltara el aire, y apoyó la frente contra la mía.

—Mi amor. —Su voz ronca me atravesó—. No puedo vivir si tú no estás a mi lado.

—Lo estoy, Terry. Estoy aquí. —Y me estremecí de nuevo.

Él se apartó y, con rapidez, se quitó la chaqueta y me la puso sobre los hombros. Incliné la cabeza, aspirando su olor impregnado en la prenda, y suspiré hondo.

—Lo has conseguido. Tu deseo —dije, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada.

—¿No sabes qué día es hoy? Siete de julio, la madrugada del siete de julio —remarcó— En realidad he perdido, llego unas horas tarde. —Sonrió con tristeza.

—No, Terry, no has llegado tarde. Has llegado en el momento justo—afirmé, y él me abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi me dejó sin respiración.

Permanecimos así varios minutos, en silencio, escuchando nuestras respiraciones acompasadas, sintiendo la calidez de nuestros cuerpos juntos, como si no hubiera existido el pasado, como si, realmente, no hubiera un mañana.

Continuara...


	13. Querido diario lo he hecho

Capitulo 11

He cometido innumerables estupideces a lo largo de mi vida, pero sin duda la de hoy ha sido la más estúpida de todas. Me he hecho un piercing . Sí, yo, que juré y perjuré que nada decoraría mi cuerpo, porque no me considero un árbol de Navidad del que colgar adornos extraños. Y después de hacerlo, al llegar a casa, he llamado a Anny para darle la extraordinaria noticia.

-¡¿Que te has hecho un piercing ?! ¿Y se puede saber dónde?

-En el ombligo. Es mono, son dos bolitas negras. Discreto también.

\- Piercing y discreto nunca pueden ir en la misma frase.

-No seas antigua, Anny.

-Esto es por Terry, ¿verdad? ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Llenarte el cuerpo de tatuajes absurdos?

-Anny, esto es algo que me apetecía hacer y lo he hecho. Punto.-Mi ánimo se fue desinflando a cada palabra de ella.

-Hazte una foto -exigió Anny.

-¿Quieres verlo?

-No, quiero que la guardes para cuando tengas más o menos sesenta años y te plantes frente al espejo. Te desnudarás quitándote la falda, una de esas con cinturilla elástica que no oprimen la barriga, que ya habrás empezado a utilizar, y también, la blusa amplia que esconde debajo un horrible sujetador de color carne. -Cogió aire con fuerza-. Ya sabes, de esos informes y de tirantes anchos. Luego dejarás las bragas al descubierto, sí, esas bragas enormes, porque ya no llevarás tanga o brasileña -remarcó-, del mismo color del sujetador y con más lycra de la necesaria, lo que lo único que consigue es sacarte las morcillas por el costado, pero que por suerte disimulan tu falda de cintura elástica. Observarás tu piel arrugada y colgante, posiblemente cubierta de manchas, y entonces, sólo entonces, te darás cuenta de que el piercing en el ombligo es una soberana gilipollez -dijo con serenidad.

Me quedé un instante en silencio, imaginándome de forma vívida la escena y sólo dije una palabra:

-Puta.

-No, nada más estoy siendo sincera. Sé que lo has hecho porque así de algún modo te sientes un poco más cerca de Terry, porque en realidad nunca pensaste envejecer con él, en cómo sería tu senectud con un hombre cubierto de tatuajes y agujeros hasta en la...

Emití un gruñido y ella se calló por un segundo.

-¿Tengo razón o no? -preguntó al fin.

Y en ese momento supe que la tenía, que los dos nunca tuvimos un futuro y que yo no quise verlo.

-Cielo -su tono se suavizó- tienes que seguir adelante con tu vida, nunca podrás hacerlo si permites que él la domine de esa forma.

Chasqueé la lengua y no dije nada hasta que ella suspiró y habló de nuevo:

-Pero si te sirve de consuelo, la aquí presente tiene un tatuaje en la nalga derecha.

-Que tú tienes ¿qué? -exclamé, olvidándome por un instante de mi piercing .

-Sí, me lo hice en el viaje de novios, estaba tan borracha que ni me enteré.

-¿Y qué es? ¿Una rosa? ¿Un corazón? ¿Un duende? ¿Una letra china?

-Un toro.

-¡Joder! ¡Un toro!

-Sí, es que soy muy hispánica. Menos mal que no estaba en África, que si no vuelvo con un elefante, algo por otro lado más adecuado al tamaño de mi cuerpo -murmuró, y volvió a ser la Anny de siempre.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, imaginándome su trasero decorado con un toro.

-Dime por lo menos que no lleva la bandera de España.

-La lleva. ¿Qué te creías? Si lo hago, lo hago a lo grande.

-¿Sabes, Anny? Eres única.

-Eso dicen todos los que me conocen -presumió- Ahora vete a dormir, mi pequeña macarra.

Me reí y me despedí de ella. Pero no me acosté. Encendí el ordenador y busqué los estudios de tatuajes más conocidos de Madrid. Ahora lo tenía claro. Quería hacerme un tatuaje y sabía perfectamente cuál.

Continuara...,


	14. El regalo envenenado

**Capitulo 12**

La limusina nos dejó en el edificio de apartamentos sin que pudiéramos apartar las manos el uno del otro. De hecho, cuando el conductor abrió la puerta, se encontró con que el cuerpo de Terry había desaparecido debajo del mío. Me levanté de un salto y recogí la corbata arrojada al suelo en un intento frustrado de desnudarlo. Me subió en volandas hasta el apartamento y abrió la puerta a tientas, mientras yo le mordisqueaba el cuello. Cerró y me dio la vuelta para dejarme empotrada contra ella. Sus dedos recorrieron mi pierna hasta levantar un poco el vestido y se inclinó para besar mi hombro descubierto.

De improviso, se apartó y apoyó una mano extendida sobre la madera, al tiempo que la otra me sujetaba de la cintura con gesto posesivo.

—No puedo —murmuró jadeando.

—¿No? —inquirí yo— No me digas que has perdido los Lucky Charm de Danna.

—No es eso. —Me miró fijamente y me acarició el óvalo de la cara— Tengo que coger un avión dentro de dos horas. No hay tiempo.

—Puedo ser muy rápida si me lo propongo —insinué.

Él rio con suavidad.

—Y yo también puedo esperar si me lo propongo—afirmó—aunque va a ser lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida —añadió.

Lo que fue un pobre consuelo para mi cuerpo sudoroso y excitado.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A Los Ángeles. Tengo una rueda de castings y no puedo retrasarlo más. Mi agente está que se sube por las paredes.

—Lo entiendo. Tu futuro y tu trabajo están en juego.

—No podré concentrarme ni siquiera en la primera línea del texto contigo en mi mente.

Eso me proporcionó un poco más de consuelo.

Se apartó con dificultad y se metió en la habitación para coger su bolsa de deporte. Salió un momento después, pero su rostro había cambiado. Estaba serio y tenía su acostumbrada mirada torturada, que me temía mucho que derretiría las cámaras. Se acercó a mí con lentitud, pero se detuvo sin llegar a tocarme.

—¿Me esperarás?

—Claro, no pienso ir a ningún sitio.

—¿Y si él viene a buscarte?

—No vendrá —le aseguré.

—Sí vendrá, chica cobarde, de eso estoy seguro.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Porque cualquier hombre lo haría, por muy frío y perfeccionista que sea. Tarde o temprano averiguará dónde estás y vendrá. Sólo espero estar aquí para recibirlo.

—Terry —le acaricié la mejilla algo áspera— aunque tú no estés aquí, sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Me atrajo hacia su pecho y allí descansé unos instantes escuchando el rítmico latido de su corazón.

—Te quiero. Te quiero tanto que no creo que decirlo sea suficiente—murmuró.

—Lo es. —Levanté la cara y dejé me besara por última vez antes de desaparecer en la noche neoyorquina.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el sonido estruendoso de unos ronquidos que provenían de mi salón. Me levanté y me froté los ojos, cansada y bastante resacosa. Salí y vi a Danna durmiendo a pierna suelta, con la boca abierta, en mi sofá. Me acerqué a ella y la zarandeé con suavidad.

—Danna, ¿qué haces durmiendo en mi apartamento?

Ella se removió y se tendió de costado.

—Oh, sí, nene, sigue así, lo estás haciendo muy... muy bien.

Apreté los labios reprimiendo una carcajada y me dirigí, todavía descalza, a preparar café. La cafetera eléctrica adquirida por Terry borboteó, goteó el líquido oscuro y Danna seguía sin despertar. Me acerqué a ella de nuevo y deslicé la taza humeante bajo su nariz.

—Claro que a Danna le da gustito, mucho... Oh, vaya si es grande, nunca he visto otra igual, campeón.

Esta vez me reí con ganas y ella se incorporó de un salto, mirando a su alrededor. Sus ojos se detuvieron en mí y sonrió con un hilillo de baba colgándole en la barbilla. Se frotó la boca y bostezó.

—¿Eres capaz de hacerlo dormida? —le pregunté sin poder parar de reír.

—Llevo mucho tiempo en esto, niña, soy capaz de hacerlo hasta sin estar presente —contestó, arrebatándome la taza de café.

Me levanté para preparar otra y me quedé mirándola mientras ella se desperezaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes a algún inquilino indeseado en tu apartamento?

—No, sólo quería saber qué tal fue todo anoche. Por más que he pegado la oreja al suelo no he conseguido oír nada.

Miré su atuendo festivalero y sonreí de nuevo.

—Es probable que cuando tú llegaras yo ya estuviese dormida.

—¿Sola?

—Sola.

—Pero, niña, ¿no te he enseñado nada?

—Parece ser que no lo suficiente, aunque tuvo gracia lo de los preservativos.

—¿Entonces...?

—Tenía que coger un vuelo a Los Ángeles, se fue de madrugada. No hubo tiempo.

—¿Y de la cena a la madrugada?

—Me llevó a dar una vuelta en helicóptero para conocer Nueva York desde el cielo.

—Vaya, así que el actor que hace galletas se ha rascado los bolsillos. Eso es que le importas mucho, no creo que tenga demasiado dinero —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y a ti eso te importa? Se ve a la legua que eres una pija.

Enarqué una ceja.

—No, no me importa en absoluto.

—¿Y no hubo... nada... nada?

—No te lo voy a contar.

—Así que sí hubo.

—Danna...

—Está bien, está bien. Total, ya me enteraré de algún modo.

En ese momento nos interrumpieron unos golpes en la puerta. Abrí y me encontré con Martha y Mara. Entraron sin esperar permiso y me miraron.

—Dejadla, no va a soltar prenda. Ya lo he intentado yo —dijo Danna.

—Sois una panda de chismosas. —Sonreí, dando un sorbo al café.

Danna se levantó con gesto cansado y las empujó hacia la puerta. Las acompañé y, cuando me despedí de ellas, me incliné sobre Danna.

—Tiene una lengua que hace maravillas —le susurré a su oído.

—¡Joder, lo sabía! —exclamó.

—¿El qué? ¿El qué? —Mara y Martha se volvieron como si fueran una sola persona y aproveché para cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa.

Unas tres horas más tarde, mientras estaba leyendo un libro en mi pequeño sofá, disfrutando de unos momentos de soledad, llamaron por teléfono.

—Hola —saludé al ver el identificador de llamadas.

—Te quiero. —La voz ronca de Terry me hizo estremecer como si lo tuviera a mi lado.

—Es bueno que lo sigas recordando una vez sobrio.

Rio con fuerza.

—Yo estaba sobrio, la que estaba algo mareada eras tú. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos?

—La parte de las mujeres con las que te has acostado la recuerdo a la perfección, el resto lo tengo algo disperso.

—Bueno, ésa era la parte más importante —aseveró haciéndome reír.

—¿Qué tal te está yendo? —pregunté e intenté no sentir la sensación de desamparo que acompañaba a cada nueva separación.

—Todavía no ha empezado. Intentaré llamarte cada día cuando tenga un descanso. Sólo quería que no te olvidaras de una cosa.

—¿Cuál?

—Que te quiero.

—Lo sé.

Colgué con una sonrisa y me quedé un instante acariciando la pequeña pantalla, preguntándome qué rumbo estaba tomando mi vida. Como si alguien al otro lado del mundo escuchara mis pensamientos, volvió a sonar el teléfono. Contesté de forma mecánica, todavía sonriendo.

—Sí, ya lo sé, me quieres.

—Suponía que lo sabías, aunque nunca me lo habías confirmado.

—¿Anny? —pregunté con extrañeza, y sujeté con fuerza el pequeño teléfono.

—Dime que no te has fugado a Las Vegas y te has casado con ese actor. —Su voz sonó estrangulada y a mí casi me da un infarto al comprobar quién era.

—No me he fugado a Las Vegas y no me he casado con ese actor.

—Dime que vas a volver ya.

—No te puedo decir cuándo voy a volver.

—Pero ¿vas a hacerlo? Eso de que ya empieces con los «te quiero» me da bastante miedo.

—Volveré... dentro de un tiempo. Todavía es pronto.

—Pronto. —La oí coger aire y supe que llegaba el estallido—¡¿Pronto para qué?!

—Anny, entiéndelo por favor. Si te llamé a ti fue por algo. Siempre has sido la más cercana a mí.

—Sí, pero ahora hay otro que te quiere. —La oí maldecir en voz baja.

—No es lo que crees. Es un amigo.

—Un amigo con derecho a roce. ¿Es que se te ha olvidado que estás prometida con otro? Porque Neal no lo ha olvidado. El otro día fui a vuestra casa —obvié que nunca había sido realmente mi casa— y está muy preocupado. Nunca lo había visto así. Se puso hecho una furia —obvié que Neal nunca perdía el control— y amenazó con anunciar que se cancelaba la boda.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor.

—Ésa no es la respuesta que espera que le dé.

—Así que era una pregunta trampa.

—Lo era. Y no ha funcionado. —Maldijo en silencio y continuó—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No podría solucionarse todo con una noche de borrachera? Me ofrezco voluntaria, sólo puedo beber té con hielo, pero dejaré que tú bebas por ti y por mí.

—No es así de simple. Aquí me siento bien.

—¿Y dónde está ahora ese actor galletero?

—En Los Ángeles, tenía un casting.

—Así que haciéndose coñocido y follastero .

—Anny, no sigas por ese camino.

—Ese tío lo único que quiere es chulearte, sabe que tienes dinero, que Neal tiene mucho más dinero todavía, y te dejará tirada en la cuneta en cuanto se lo des todo. Y con todo me refiero a todo. Vas a volver mucho peor de lo que te fuiste. Y esto me recuerda bastante una situación muy parecida que sucedió hace algunos años.

—Anny—me froté la frente con cansancio— por favor, déjalo. ¿Cómo están mis padres?

—¡¿Cómo crees que están?! —Esta vez el estallido llegó de improviso—. Tu padre dice que no lo entiende, sólo eso: «No lo entiendo» una y otra vez. Tu madre se ha apuntado a un curso de cocina, ya que cree que te fuiste porque no cocina bien, lo cual es cierto, pero por supuesto no pude decirle los verdaderos motivos, porque entonces habría que ingresarla en un psiquiátrico. Y tu hermano quiere demandarme por no decirle dónde estás. ¿Crees que lo hará?

—Es muy capaz de ello, pero dudo que ningún juez admita a trámite una demanda tan absurda.

—Ah, y el otro día me encontré con tu suegra. Nunca te ha adorado, pero ahora piensa que eres la reencarnación del maligno en la Tierra. Es la más peligrosa. Te hará picadillo cuando vuelvas. Si el chulazo ese te saca dinero, tira de la cuenta de Neal, así por lo menos no te quedarás en la calle.

—Mierda —musité.

—Sí, es la cruda realidad. Vete asumiéndolo y piensa con calma qué estás haciendo ahí cuando toda tu vida está aquí.

—Está bien. Lo pensaré —admití finalmente.

Después de colgar, me sentía como Cruella de Vil, pero esta vez con remordimientos. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Habían pasado más de dos meses. Era sencillo: volver a Neal, a una vida planificada, o elegir a Terry sin saber si al día siguiente tendríamos suficiente dinero para comprar comida. La balanza se inclinaba de forma peligrosa hacia Neal. Mi corazón se decantaba por Terry.

Cogí una caja de dónuts de chocolate y bajé la escalera cuando ya anochecía. Llamé a la puerta de Malik, que abrió sonriente, como era habitual.

—¿Noche de película, dónuts de chocolate y cama? —pregunté con una sonrisa compungida.

Tiró de mí hacia dentro y me soltó para abrir el frigorífico.

—Tengo algo mejor. Cerveza —dijo, abriendo una Bud y ofreciéndomela.

—Tú sí que sabes cómo hacer feliz a una chica —murmuré.

—El problema es que quiero hacer feliz a un chico.

—Bueno, empieza con una cerveza, así abrirás camino; ¿no es lo que dicen los rangers de Texas?

—No es exactamente eso, pero puede valer.

Caminé cansada hasta la cama de Malik y me dejé caer con los dónuts apoyados en el pecho, una resaca considerable, una balanza en mi mente que no me dejaba concentrarme, una cerveza fría y un joven mentiroso, embaucador y encantador a mi lado.

Aquella semana, una ola de calor azotó la costa y decidió quedarse a vivir con nosotros una temporada. Gruesas nubes plomizas cubrían el cielo neoyorquino, compitiendo con la polución acumulada, lo que hacía que el aire se volviera casi irrespirable.

Mis días transcurrían en una extraña y solitaria monotonía. Me levantaba al amanecer, daba largos paseos con los perros por Central Park, regresaba al apartamento y comía con Martha o con Mara, y muchas veces se nos unía Danna. Por las tardes le daba clases a Jimmy y me entretenía con las historias que contaba de sus infructuosos intentos por conquistar a la joven portorriqueña. Por las noches regresaba cansada y molesta por el largo y pegajoso día. Salía a la escalera de incendios, intentando atrapar algo de aire fresco mientras fumaba y dejaba que mi mente asimilara qué estaba haciendo allí.

No conseguía sentirme del todo culpable, lo que me extrañaba. Era como si estuviera desafiando al mundo, diciéndole que lo había hecho porque quería, y esta vez sin seguir los dictámenes impuestos por los de mi alrededor. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar qué estarían haciendo todos en casa. Mi mente se llenaba de escenas cotidianas y me preguntaba una y otra vez cómo iba a solucionarlo cuando llegara el momento. Porque en el fondo sabía que tenía que haber un final. Una ruptura con lo anterior o una disculpa antes de continuar mi vida con un paréntesis en medio.

Intenté varias veces escribir una carta, primero a mis padres, después a mi hermano y por último a Neal, sin poder pasar de la primera frase. Ni yo misma era capaz de explicar por qué había huido y qué era lo que me ataba a Nueva York.

Cuando sentía que flaqueaba, me metía en la habitación y me quedaba dormida abrazada a la chaqueta del traje de Terry, que se había dejado olvidada. Sonreía al ver la marca de la etiqueta, Dolce&Gabbana, imaginando quién se lo habría prestado, o en qué tienda de Chinatown le habrían vendido una imitación tan perfecta. La tela suave olía levemente a su colonia y a él. Seguía sin saber qué olor era ése con exactitud, sólo sabía que era lo que lo definía de alguna forma y que nunca podría olvidarlo.

Me llamaba con extrema puntualidad dos veces al día, al amanecer y al anochecer, como si intentara evitar que me deshiciera de su recuerdo. No parecía entender que yo seguiría allí cuando regresara, como si no terminara de creérselo. Por las noches, mientras daba mil vueltas entre las sábanas empapadas, reconocí por primera vez que a él le costaba tanto asimilarlo porque yo no llegaba a creer que fuera cierto. Por el tono de mi voz Terry adivinaba lo que yo pensaba y eso me extrañaba y me desconcertaba al mismo tiempo. No paraba de rememorar una y otra vez todos los momentos vividos juntos, su sonrisa, sus frases cortas y certeras, sus ojos implacables y melancólicos sobre mí, como si temiera que me fuera a desvanecer ante él, a comprobar que todo había sido un sueño desde el principio.

Aquel viernes por la tarde salí a comprar provisiones, vestida con unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta holgada, y acabé en la tienda de licores. Con una idea rondándome la cabeza y sujetando de forma precaria las bolsas de papel marrón entre los brazos, al tiempo que resoplaba apartando mi pelo sudoroso de la frente, me detuve frente a la puerta de Malik.

—¿Noche de chicas? —propuse cuando él abrió la puerta y una ráfaga del ventilador me llegó justo a la cara— Hasta puedo intentar cocinar algo. Incluso he comprado cervezas y whisky.

Él sonrió y se asomó por una de las bolsas.

—No es whisky, es bourbon.

—¿No es lo mismo? —pregunté, esperando una respuesta.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza como si lo mío no tuviera solución—Nunca podrás ser una espía del MI6: no sabes cocinar e incluso se te olvida la mayoría de las veces comprar comida. El otro día subí a buscar leche y tu frigorífico me devolvió el eco de mi voz.

—Jamás he dicho que lo fuera —repliqué algo indignada— ¿Desde cuándo subes a robarme comida?

—Sólo lo hice esa vez. No volveré, es una misión imposible—aseguró riéndose de su propio chiste y fue mi turno de negar con la cabeza.

—No te pareces nada a Tom Cruise.

—No, pero tiene un polvazo —murmuró él, con la mirada perdida.

—¿Te está afectando el calor?

—Como a todos. ¿A ti no? Dime que no piensas en tu actor de las galletas muy muy a menudo.

—Sí, pero no en esos términos —contesté.

—Mientes fatal, aspirante a espía —afirmó, y yo enrojecí, fruto del calor, con toda probabilidad.

—Bueno, ¿qué me dices? —cambié de tema, agitando las bolsas.

—Tengo una idea mejor. —Se volvió para buscar algo en el cajón de un pequeño mueble del salón, se lo metió en el pantalón vaquero y me cogió la bolsa más pesada al salir— Iremos a casa de Martha, hoy tiene alitas de pollo fritas con patatas asadas.

Llamamos a la puerta de Martha y, antes de que ésta abriera, le pregunté a Malik:

—¿Qué es lo que has cogido?

Martha abrió y se nos quedó mirando intrigada.

—Tú pones el alcohol, Martha la comida y yo la diversión. —Sacó una baraja de cartas y la mostró— Póquer.

—¡Y yo el tabaco! —Sonó por la escalera la inconfundible voz de Danna.

—Aquí no hay secretos, ¿verdad? —inquirí, mientras esperábamos a que Martha fuera por la fuente de comida.

—Somos como una pequeña familia —asintió Malik.

—Una desesperante familia. —Resoplé de nuevo sonriendo.

Dos horas más tarde, mi salón olía como un casino barato de Atlantic City. Había abierto todas las ventanas y puertas de las habitaciones, esperando que en algún momento soplara algo de brisa y se llevara las nubes de humo que producía Danna, que parecía Al Capone vestido de fiesta. Se había sentado en el suelo, apoyada en el sofá con mi almohada en la espalda, resollando y maldiciendo con un pitillo perenne en los labios, a la vez que sus grandes pendientes con piedras imitación de diamantes refulgían a cada movimiento. Malik, sentado frente a mí, se había autoproclamado crupier y lo dominaba todo con la energía que lo caracterizaba. Martha, que había dado cuenta de casi toda la fuente de alitas de pollo y bebido más de media botella de bourbon, se esforzaba en explicarme las reglas del póquer. En tanto que yo, de cara a la puerta y sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, me esforzaba por no olvidar ninguna de sus advertencias, sin conseguirlo.

—¡Cinco dólares! —aposté, extendiendo el billete sobre el pequeño montón en el centro del suelo— ¡Tengo la mano ganadora! —añadí, y le guiñé un ojo a Martha.

—¡Din, din, dong! ¡Toquen la campana, señores, la chica tonta cree que va a ganar esta mano! —farfulló Danna sin quitarse el cigarrillo de los labios.

—¡Escalera de color! —proclamé, extendiendo mis cartas y enarcando una ceja en dirección a todos—¿Qué? —pregunté, cuando se inclinaron en silencio sobre ellas.

Malik fue el primero en levantar la cabeza y la movió de un lado a otro con cierta pena. Danma bufó y se recostó de nuevo sobre mi almohada. Martha me miró con bastante desesperación en sus ojos castaños.

—Niña, eso no es una escalera de color —dijo mi profesora de póquer.

—¿Ah, no? —inquirí, del todo confusa.

—Ni siquiera es una escalera —confirmó Malik— Has vuelto a confundir los corazones con los rombos.

Me acerqué las cartas hasta la nariz y lo comprobé.

—Vaya. Será que soy muy romántica —dije enrojeciendo.

—¡Bah! —exclamaron los tres a la vez, haciendo el mismo gesto con la mano.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y apareció Terry con la bolsa de deporte negra colgada del hombro, unos vaqueros Levi's azul oscuro y una camiseta negra de manga corta. Me quedé sin respiración cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía.

Él sonrió casi con alivio y se pasó una mano por el pelo, a la vez que dejaba la bolsa en el suelo. Parecía cansado y se lo veía un poco bronceado, lo que hacía que el color azul verdoso de sus ojos pareciera más claro. Una imagen fugaz brotó en mi cerebro y me lo imaginé en alguna piscina de Los Ángeles, rodeado de jóvenes aspirantes a actriz y modelos, y eso provocó que frunciera el cejo.

—Tu chica es un desastre jugando al póquer —le informó Martha, como si lo acabara de ver hacía sólo un momento.

—Todos sus movimientos van precedidos por un gesto de la cara—explicó Danna.

—Lo sé, lo estoy viendo —contestó Terry, sonriéndome abiertamente.

—Estoy segura de que Danny hace trampas —rebatí.

—¡No me insultes, niña! ¡Claro que hago trampas, pero tú no te has dado cuenta ninguna de las veces! —barbotó Danna.

—¿Haces trampas? —Martha abrió mucho los ojos.

—Sí y tú también. Te he visto esconderte el as de picas debajo del trasero. —Malik las miró a ambas como si estuviese reprendiendo a un par de díscolos alumnos.

Los tres se enzarzaron en una discusión inútil sobre la dignidad del juego, mientras Terry y yo permanecíamos inmóviles, sin apartar la vista el uno del otro.

Al final, Danna se levantó, estirándose su ajustadísimo top a lunares amarillos, y le tendió una mano a Martha.

—Vamos, sigamos la fiesta en mi apartamento, que éstos seguro que tienen que ponerse al día. —Le guiñó un ojo a Terry— Y no precisamente hablando del tiempo —añadió. Cuando pasó a su lado, le dio tal empujón con la cadera que él trastabilló un paso, riéndose.

—¡Mambo! —gritó ella, desapareciendo con Malik, Martha y su perpetuo cigarrillo en la boca.

Me levanté despacio y di unos pasos. Me froté las manos en las piernas desnudas y miré a Terry con timidez.

—Hace calor, ¿no crees? —murmuré. Y en mi mente apareció una imagen de Danna riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

—Joder, ven aquí, chica cobarde. —Alargó una mano y tiró de mí hasta atraerme contra su pecho. Lo abracé por la cintura y él me recorrió la espalda poco a poco con las manos. Me dio un beso en la coronilla y después apoyó la barbilla sobre ella.

—Te he echado de menos. Mucho —murmuró con voz ronca.

—Yo a ti también —asentí en un susurro.

Y me pregunté cómo no era capaz de añorar a mi prometido y sí a él cuando desaparecía de mi vista más de unas horas.

—Te he traído un regalo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Levanté la cabeza y lo miré con entusiasmo— ¿El qué?

—Unas pequeñas vacaciones.

—Tengo que trabajar —dije algo apesadumbrada.

—Sólo el fin de semana.

Empecé a imaginarme destinos paradisíacos con él semidesnudo en una playa.

—¿Hawái?

—No, algo más cerca.

—¿Las cataratas del Niágara? —probé, cambiando mi visión de él en una habitación de hotel pequeña y húmeda.

—No.

—¿No hay arena, palmeras, un océano azul extendiéndose frente a nosotros?

—Si quieres te llevo algún día a Coney Island.

—¿Al parque de atracciones?

—Joder, chica cobarde, ni siquiera sabes que Nueva York tiene playa, ¿no?

—Bueno... —Traté de disimular— No, no lo sabía. ¿Adónde entonces?

—Al Upper West Side. Mi agente es amigo de un productor que vive allí y nos presta el apartamento el fin de semana.

—Ah, vaya. —Esta vez intenté no mostrar mi desilusión.

—Tiene aire acondicionado —añadió él, enarcando una ceja.

—Haber empezado por ahí. —Mi entusiasmo creció de nuevo—Voy a ducharme. Dame cinco minutos.

Cuando salí del baño, con el pelo todavía húmedo y con un vestido corto de lino negro de tirantes, Terry estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana, fumando. Arrojó el cigarrillo con un certero golpe de dos dedos y se volvió, mostrándome una sonrisa iluminada por el sol del atardecer.

—¿Lista?

—Ajá —murmuré, deseando que aquella imagen se quedara grabada en mi mente, para poder recrearme en ella cuando se fuera de nuevo.

Caminamos de la mano, sin prisa, hasta la dirección indicada, mientras él cargaba con su bolsa de deporte y mi pequeña mochila con una muda y otro vestido.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido? ¿Has conseguido algún papel? —inquirí.

—No lo sé, se lo dirán a mi agente al final del verano.

Parecía extrañamente molesto, como si temiera decirme que había fracasado de nuevo.

—Estoy segura de que serán buenas noticias —lo animé.

—¿Lo serían? —preguntó deteniéndose de súbito.

—Claro. Es lo que quieres, ¿no?

—Sí, pero ¿es lo que quieres tú?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Te haces una idea de lo complicado que puede ser compartir tu vida con un actor? Tendría que hacer muchos viajes, atender a la prensa durante la promoción, evitarlos cuando nos acosaran en nuestra vida privada. Toda tu vida y la mía serían examinadas con lupa por gente que no sabría nada de nosotros.

—Terry, me estás dando un poco de miedo. Hablas como si fueras a ser el próximo Brad Pitt.

—¿Te gustaría que lo fuera?

Lo pensé un momento mientras él permanecía en silencio, apretando los dientes y conteniendo la respiración. Ya tenía veintisiete años; si no lo conseguía pronto, no lo haría nunca. Era su sueño, como el mío había sido ser profesora de infantil. Si yo no lo había logrado, debía apoyarlo para que él sí lo hiciera. Aun así, ¿compartirlo con el mundo? No sabía si estaba preparada. Sin embargo, Terry tenía algo especial. Una voz me susurraba que lo acabaría consiguiendo; no sabría cómo definirlo, carisma, un don. Llegaría a triunfar tarde o temprano.

—Si es lo que tú quieres, sí —respondí.

—Chica cobarde... —su tono se tiñó de melancolía— vuelves a las andadas. No es lo que yo quiero, sino lo que tú quieres. Sé sincera: ¿podrías compartir ese tipo de vida conmigo?

—No lo sé, Terry, nunca me lo había planteado hasta ahora. Me estás hablando de cosas que son del todo extrañas para mí. Supongo que lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá.

No contestó, sólo me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hasta que nos detuvimos unos metros más adelante.

«¿Qué es lo que le molesta?», me pregunté, observando con bastante asombro el edificio de piedra oscurecida que se cernía sobre mí, cuyo portal tenía un toldo semicircular azul que cubría

parte de la acera.

—¡Vaya! —exclamé silbando— ¿Cuánto puede costar un apartamento en este edificio?

—Unos cuantos millones de dólares.

—Dime que si rompo algo no tendré que reponerlo.

—No, no tendrás que hacerlo. —Y sonrió por primera vez con algo de alegría.

Entramos en el fresco vestíbulo y el portero, semiescondido tras el mostrador de mármol veneciano, levantó la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo e hizo un gesto de saludo.

—Señor, señorita.

Le respondí con la mano, empezando a sentirme bastante intimidada por el lujo que me rodeaba. Cogimos el ascensor forrado de espejos de arriba abajo y Terry introdujo un código que nos llevó al último piso.

—Te ha llamado señor —dije.

—Es un hombre educado. —Sonrió y me dejó paso cuando las puertas se abrieron directamente dentro del apartamento.

Silbé de nuevo, preguntándome si no me estaba convirtiendo en una macarra.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi todo lo que podía comprar el dinero. Sobre todo un decorador mejor que el amigo de mis suegros. La decoración era minimalista e impersonal, pero a la vez íntima, como si cada pequeño detalle hubiera sido examinado con minuciosidad por un grupo de personas. El salón tenía una amplitud considerable y, aparte de contar con una pared acristalada desde la que se podía ver la noche cayendo sobre Central Park, disponía de una estimable biblioteca. Esquivé el sofá de piel negra y me acerqué a la estantería que cubría el extremo oriental del suelo al techo. Me detuve junto a ella, disfrutando del frescor del aire acondicionado que circulaba en silencio por toda la estancia. En el estante superior, el que rozaba el techo artesonado, con focos ocultos por un friso de escayola, vi dos Oscar. Me empiné para leer el nombre de la placa dorada, sin conseguirlo.

—¿Quién es el dueño? —Giré sobre mis talones para mirar a Terry, que se había detenido junto al televisor.

—Un productor, ya te lo he dicho.

—Tiene dos Oscar, ¿lo has visto?

—Es normal, también tiene tres exesposas. Con la nueva es con la que se ha ido a los Hamptons, y su amante lo espera a su regreso, el domingo por la tarde.

—¿Una vieja gloria de Hollywood? —Y esta vez me contuve para no silbar de nuevo— Tampoco creo que le importen mucho los premios, porque los tiene bastante abandonados. Yo más bien diría que los utiliza de sujeta libros.

Terry rio y me tendió una mano.

—Te enseñaré el resto.

—¿Habías estado aquí antes?

—Sí.

—¿En una fiesta privada?

—Algo parecido.

—¿Lo conoces en persona?

—Sí. Es un anciano gruñón, pero también tremendamente inteligente.

—Y con mucho éxito con las mujeres.

—Sí, el verde nunca pasa de moda —corroboró él.

Cuando subimos al piso de arriba y vimos las habitaciones, todo mi pequeño mundo se vino abajo de forma inexplicable.

—¿Crees que alguna vez lo han querido? —murmuré, haciendo una mueca.

—Supongo que cuando tienes tanto dinero como él es difícil saberlo —contestó Terry.

La habitación principal estaba decorada en blanco y negro. Los oscuros y pesados muebles de caoba contrastaban con la luminosidad del ventanal, que daba a una inmensa terraza con jacuzzi y una pérgola de madera con sillones de piel. Allí descubrí qué era lo que me sonaba raro al mirar de nuevo a mi alrededor. No había ni un solo detalle personal, ni una foto, ni un recuerdo tonto de esos que por mucho que busques no les encuentras un sitio adecuado en la casa y acabas escondiendo detrás del regalo que te dieron en la última comunión a la que fuiste. Aquella casa carecía de vida.

—Por lo menos su decorador es mejor que el mío —musité, sin llegar a sentirme cómoda en aquel frío mausoleo.

—¿Tenías decorador? —preguntó Terry, dejando su bolsa de deporte y la mochila sobre la cama. Las miré con algo de reparo; seguro que manchaban, rozaban o dejaban una marca sobre el impoluto nórdico blanco.

—Sí, lo tenía él, era un amigo de sus padres. Se empeñó en decorar nuestra casa como si del mismísimo Museo Egipcio se tratara. Al final todo me parecía recargado, amontonado, dorado y acartonado.

—¿No dijiste nada? —inquirió él, mirándome con tanta intensidad que sentí que empezaba a temblar.

—No me dejaron —musité.

Se acercó a mí y sus manos cálidas se posaron en mi piel. Noté el contraste de temperatura y cerré los ojos.

—No, te equivocas, chica cobarde, era tu casa y otros decidieron por ti, como siempre. No te impusiste.

Sus palabras certeras se clavaron en mi interior, que comenzó a arder de furia por los recuerdos, por los intentos perdidos y los fracasos. Me aparté y me dirigí hacia el ventanal, apoyando una mano en el cristal y temiendo dejar huella. Incliné la cabeza, vencida.

—No lo entiendes. Ni siquiera era mi casa. Todos decían que era perfecta, que tenía mucha suerte de vivir donde vivía, pero a mí me parecía una cárcel. Cuando intentaba insinuar que una estatua griega era excesiva para un recibidor, me apabullaban con explicaciones de todo tipo, haciéndome ver que en realidad no importaba mi opinión, que no tenía ninguna opinión que dar.

Sentí que el corazón me empezaba a latir con fuerza en el pecho y que me faltaba la respiración. Mis pulmones se cerraron y me incliné más sobre el cristal. Un sollozo brotó de mi garganta.

Terry se acercó a mí y me acarició la espalda, pero no trató de abrazarme ni de besarme.

—Sólo tienes que seguir respirando, ¿lo recuerdas? Sólo eso.

—Joder, no puedo. Ahora no. Déjame sola, por favor.

Él se apartó y pude notar su tensión detrás de mí, y después oí el sonido de sus Doc Martens en la madera pulida y encerada de la escalera.

—¿Qué coño estoy haciendo aquí? —me pregunté en voz alta, mirando a mi alrededor y recordando las palabras de Anny.

Aquella casa era una cárcel igual que la que había dejado en España, con la única diferencia de que era mucho más lujosa y, además, prestada. Me sentía fuera de lugar. Al entrar y recorrer cada estancia, lo único que había conseguido era remarcar más la diferencia de mi vida con la de Terry.

En ese momento, a través de las paredes me llegó el dulce sonido de las teclas de un piano. La voz rasgada de Terry resonó traspasando el aire y también mi alma, haciéndola pedazos. Con su voz conseguía eso. Con ella me llevaba hasta el cielo y también me hundía en el infierno. Con su inconfundible sonido me decía que mirando en mi interior podía ver un amor contenido y que yo, en mi inconsciencia, no sabía que él sentía lo mismo.

Bajé la escalera despacio, sin hacer ruido; no quería que mis pasos interrumpieran su voz cantando, ronca, con tanto sentimiento que hacía que las notas vibraran sobre mi piel, arañándola. Suplicaba que hiciéramos lo posible por matar el dolor que ambos sentíamos.

Me detuve junto a la puerta del salón y me asomé con timidez a la derecha: era una especie de estudio de grabación, con un piano negro de cola en el centro. Terry estaba sentado de espaldas a mí y cantaba una canción dirigida a mí, instándome a que no me alejara.

No pude soportarlo más; di media vuelta y, derramando lágrimas ardientes, cogí el ascensor que me llevaba a la calle. Una vez allí, corrí sin rumbo fijo y acabé sentada en el banco en el que había conocido a Terry meses atrás. Había anochecido, pero todavía quedaba gente en el parque: algunos deportistas, turistas y otros simplemente paseando. Y yo misma, que sentía que se derrumbaba todo mi mundo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Terry se sentó a mi lado en silencio y se encendió un cigarrillo. El humo se disipó con un golpe de aire que presagiaba una tormenta de verano.

—Era un regalo envenenado —murmuré— Lo sabías. Has estado toda la semana preguntándome si te esperaría, lo he visto en tus ojos esta tarde cuando has llegado: el alivio al ver que no me había ido. Has planeado con detenimiento llevarme a un sitio lo más parecido posible al lugar donde yo vivía. —Hice una pausa y respiré hondo— Pero te has excedido, mi casa cabría entera en el salón. Sin embargo, aun así querías ver mi reacción. Bueno, pues ya la has visto. —Lo miré con fijeza— Sigo siendo una chica cobarde, he huido.

—No, te equivocas. Quería darte lo que no puedo darte normalmente. Quería que disfrutaras sin tener que contar el dinero cada vez que nos tomamos un café. No puedo hacerlo de otra forma. No puedo amarte de otra manera.

—Sé sincero: ¿crees que puedes amarme tal como soy y sin apenas conocerme?

—Te amo por lo que eres, no por lo perfecta que quieras llegar a ser. Te amo por ser tú y te he amado desde el primer día sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Intentaste evitarlo?

—No, no lo hice. —Y al confesarlo, me ofreció una media sonrisa.

—Mi amiga Anny, piensa que eres un chulo que me sacará todo el dinero y me dejará tirada, con toda probabilidad embarazada de gemelos.

No pareció molesto, pero su sonrisa se tornó triste.

—Durante años he sido un perdedor, un adicto. Quizá deberías hacerle caso a tu amiga.

—Yo también he sido una perdedora. Todos los que me rodean ahora lo son y, sin embargo, se han convertido en mi familia. También fui una adicta y una persona que ha ocultado su pasado por miedo a ser juzgada de nuevo.

—Pero...

—Me he planteado regresar. Lo he hecho. No sé adónde nos conduce esto, no sé si una vez que pase el verano y sigamos juntos nos daremos cuenta de que no tenemos nada en común, de que nuestro pasado se ha convertido en una condena hasta separarnos.

—Pero...

—Ya no puedo respirar si tú no estás a mi lado. Simplemente eso.

—Joder, chica cobarde, ¿estás intentando decirme que sí que crees en un futuro conmigo?

—Creo que el futuro no existe si tú no estás. Lo siento, Terry, tampoco yo sé querer de otra forma.

—Con que me quieras es suficiente, y si no me amas, yo lo haré por ti, por los dos, si es necesario.

Permanecí en silencio unos instantes mientras trataba de asimilar todas las emociones que se agolpaban en mi pecho. Terry me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me atrajo hacia él.

—La idea de los gemelos tampoco me parece tan mala —dijo al final, dándole una calada al cigarrillo.

—No tenemos nada —murmuré con tristeza— dudo que pudiéramos mantener a dos niños.

—Nos tenemos a nosotros; ¿no crees que es suficiente?

—¿Lo es?

—Para mí sí. Ya no concibo mi vida sin ti a mi lado. Sin tu sonrisa, sin tus expresiones de desconcierto, sin tu escasa habilidad con el póquer, sin tus ojos brillantes de deseo...

—Sin mis ojos llorando sin cesar...

—No permitiré que vuelvas a llorar, chica cobarde.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya nunca más volverás a necesitar hacerlo. Te lo prometo.

Me recosté en su hombro y aspiré su olor, dejando que éste me llenara, que sus palabras me convencieran.

—¿Sabes? Hace unos años me escapé para ir a ver a los Guns N' Roses. November Rain es una de mis canciones favoritas —añadí, recordando la melodía con la que me Terry me acababa de obsequiar.

—También una de las mías. —Me sonrió de medio lado— ¿No coincidirá con la fecha en la que supuestamente perdiste la virginidad sin perderla?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque he estado en más de un concierto de los Guns.

—Nunca me gustó Axel Rose, el mío era Slash.

—El tuyo y el de muchas.

—¿Tú crees? —Entrecerré los ojos con falsa malicia— Quizá pueda vender la exclusiva a News of the World .

—¿Sabes que soy bastante celoso?

—No, no lo sabía —contesté con sinceridad.

—Bueno, pues ahora ya lo sabes.

—Entonces tienes un problema, actor que hace galletas, porque estoy prometida a otro hombre.

—No, ya no lo tengo.

—Y eso ¿por qué?

—Porque esta mano y esta partida la he ganado yo.

—Pero ¿qué...?

—Ya eres capaz de bromear sobre ello, cuando antes eras incapaz incluso de mencionarlo.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, mirándolo. Como siempre, tenía razón.

—Volvamos, va a empezar a llover de un momento a otro —dijo mirando el cielo.

—No quiero regresar al apartamento del productor.

—Ya lo sé, he traído nuestras bolsas. —Me regaló una amplia sonrisa al levantarse y las cogió del suelo detrás del banco.

—Siempre vas un paso por delante —mascullé siguiéndolo y entornando la vista.

—Soy un chico listo. —Me guiñó un ojo y me cogió la mano.

Continuara...


	15. Querido diario nunca conseguí perdonarte

**«Querido diario... nunca conseguí perdonarte»**

 **Capitulo 13**

Hoy he salido a cenar con Anny. No me apetecía demasiado, pero ella realmente lo necesitaba. Su pequeña tiene ya nueve meses y es su primera noche libre en todo ese tiempo. Cuando he entrado en el restaurante no he podido por menos de sorprenderme. Parece imitar el Hard Rock Café, mezclado con parador de lujo; te

pueden obsequiar con la última creación de comida de autor. Las paredes están llenas de retratos de viejas glorias del cine y de la música, con el autógrafo de todas ellas; el dueño se ha esforzado mucho para recopilarlas.

He localizado a Anny en una de las mesas laterales y he resoplado al sentarme frente a ella; ya había vaciado su pinta de Guinness y acababa de pedir dos más. Con toda probabilidad tenga que acompañarla en taxi a casa, porque se ha olvidado hasta de su dirección, mientras canta una canción de Nino Bravo esperando que yo le haga los coros, que se los haré, como hago siempre.

—Ya he pedido por ti —me informa con una sonrisa abierta y los ojos brillantes— Doble hamburguesa, patatas con salsa y ensalada. Aunque creo que es en vano, sigues pareciendo un palo con tetas enormes.

—Gracias —suelto una carcajada— y tú eres la misma muñeca chochona.

—Sí, pero con menos tetas. ¡Joder! ¡Qué mal repartido está el mundo!

—Ya sabes que es genético.

—No, porque todavía no te han salido cuernos y rabo como a tu hermano. Por cierto, ¿cómo está?

—No lo sé, se niega a hablar conmigo desde... desde aquello.

—Eso es una buena noticia, nunca me ha caído demasiado bien.—Baja la voz como si fuera a contarme un secreto— ¿Sabes?, cree que estoy gorda.

—Necesita gafas —le aseguro.

—Sí, de aumento —se carcajea— porque estoy supergorda.

Y las dos nos reímos como cuando éramos estudiantes y no nos preocupaba para nada el futuro. Le pregunto por los últimos avances de su hija, que ya balbucea y dice mamá de vez en cuando, por lo general cuando quiere llamar a Pepolo , que es su gato. Nos reímos de nuevo. Anny me pregunta qué tal estoy. Le digo que tengo mucho trabajo y ahí acaba la conversación.

Ella se centra en su ensalada y ataca la tercera pinta de cerveza negra. Yo como poco y bebo tanto o más que ella. En ese instante suena por el hilo musical la canción Hold on to My Heart ,de WASP, y me quedo paralizada al oír los primeros toques de guitarra y la voz desgarrada del solista.

Anny chasquea la lengua y nota mi súbita tristeza, pero no quiero arruinar su noche, así que esbozo una sonrisa que más parece una mueca para tranquilizarla.

—Terry me llevó un día a tocar al metro y cantamos esta canción—le explico.

Ella, que ya debería estar curada de espanto, hace un aspaviento levantando las manos y engulle un nuevo sorbo de cerveza.

—¡Tú, o sea tú —repite, tragando con dificultad— ¿cantando en el metro de Nueva York?! ¿Dónde están los móviles con cámara cuando se los necesita? —Inclina la cabeza con frustración y eso hace que mi mueca se convierta en una sonrisa verdadera.

—Conseguimos más de veinte dólares por dos canciones —digo con orgullo.

—Pero si no sabes cantar.

—Él sí. Yo me limitaba a seguirlo... como podía.

—¿Se lo has perdonado?

Me quedo pensativa un instante.

—Sí. Al principio quise patearle las pelotas, pero después reconocí que fue emocionante y francamente excitante.

—Ah, ya... —murmura— no lo vayas contando por ahí.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. —Y la tristeza vuelve a acompañarme.

—Pero todavía queda algo por perdonar, ¿me equivoco?—inquiere con sus ojos claros teñidos con el brillo del alcohol.

—Sí, lo último que hizo no puedo perdonárselo.

—Cariño —susurra Anny justo al terminar la canción, acariciándome la mano— él no pudo evitarlo.

Desvío la conversación hacia un tema intrascendente y ella pilla la indirecta al momento. Me conoce mejor que nadie y sabe que no quiero que la cena gire en torno a Terry y a mí.

Una hora más tarde la he dejado en casa, tambaleante y sonriente. Me ha guiñado un ojo y, al darse la vuelta, se ha golpeado la frente con la puerta de cristal de su portal. Sin que me diera tiempo a salir del taxi, se ha recuperado y ha entrado frotándose la cabeza con fuerza. No puedo evitar una nueva sonrisa, que se torna melancólica cuando, en el trayecto silencioso hasta mi casa, tu voz resuena en mis oídos: «¿Quieres abrazarme, chica cobarde, y ahuyentar mi dolor?». Sí, Terry, quisiera abrazarte y que tú ahuyentaras mi dolor, porque esta noche le he mentido a Anny. A ti no tengo nada que perdonarte, soy yo quien no puede perdonarse.

Continuara...


	16. Alejate de mi

**Capitulo 14**

Llegamos empapados al apartamento. La lluvia parecía que había conseguido refrescar algo el ambiente, pero no a nosotros.

Terry me atrapó nada más cruzar la puerta y sus labios buscaron los míos con voracidad. Le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad, enroscando los dedos en el pelo de su nuca, tirando de él para que no se separara de mí. Mis manos volaron por debajo de su camiseta y acariciaron su tersa piel húmeda. Luego le desabroché el botón del pantalón y deslicé la cremallera con un chasquido. Mientras, Terry había hecho desaparecer mi vestido bajándomelo por los hombros. Quedó arrugado a mis pies y di una patada para alejarlo. Metí la mano en el bóxer negro y sujeté con fuerza su miembro erguido. Terry me mordió suavemente un hombro.

—Joder, nena —jadeó.

Me separé un instante, respirando de forma agitada, y levanté la vista.

—Creo, creo que estamos yendo demasiado rápido —murmuré.

—¿Qué? —Sus ojos nublados volvieron con lentitud a la realidad.

—Quiero decir. Somos amigos, nos estamos conociendo, y si esto resulta un...

—Chica cobarde, no digas no cuando todavía sujetas mi pene con la mano.

—Me refiero, ya sabes, ¿y si lo estropeamos todo?

—No puedo pensar si sigues acariciándome así —gimió con un sonido ronco.

—¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! —exclamé, soltándolo como si quemara. Que sí quemaba; en realidad, ardía.

—Te necesito, chica cobarde. Te necesito —murmuró, y cogió mi mano, que temblaba.

En ese instante, mi vista cayó en un nuevo tatuaje de su antebrazo. En letras negras inclinadas ponía: Chica cobarde . Me aparté y lo miré formulando una pregunta sin palabras. La hizo él.

—¿Me he pasado? —inquirió, acariciando las letras negras impresas en su piel para toda su vida. Después, me miró con tanta intensidad en sus ojos tristes que me desarmó.

—¿No querrás que yo...? —pregunté.

—Sólo si tú quieres.

—No quiero, no considero que mi piel sea un tapiz donde dibujar algo de lo que seguro que me arrepentiré pasado un tiempo. Me parece... me parece... —La frase murió en mi boca al ver su gesto consternado.

—Quería llevarte siempre conmigo en el único sitio de mi cuerpo que tiene un significado real para mí. El camino a mi corazón. El camino a mi vida.

—Creo que esto me supera —farfullé, y me alejé hacia la habitación.

Una vez dentro, oí que él entraba en el cuarto de baño y luego se oyó correr el agua. Me froté las manos contra las piernas, preguntándome si todo aquello era una locura, si podía existir un amor tan intenso, tan imprevisto y tan devastador. Sin darme tiempo a contestar, mi corazón tomó las riendas de mi vida y salí a toda velocidad hacia el baño. Jadeando, abrí las cortinas blancas de plástico de la bañera y, en ropa interior, me metí dentro.

—Pero ¿qué...? —Terry se arrojó agua sobre la cara y se apartó el pelo castaño. Lo miré a través de la lluvia de gotas transparentes que nos rodeaban.

—Digo sí . Te necesito —susurré, y, poniéndome de puntillas, le rodeé el cuello con los brazos.

Él me sujetó y me besó con fervor. Nuestros labios se acariciaron, nuestros dientes chocaron, reímos. Nos besamos de nuevo y nuestras lenguas se enlazaron, jugaron, se sedujeron hasta que mi piel comenzó a hormiguear y a temblar. Pasé las piernas por su cintura y Terry me llevó hasta el dormitorio, donde caímos encima de la cama, empapando las sábanas.

Se colocó sobre mí y buscó mis labios, mientras me deslizaba el tirante del sujetador por el hombro. Le recorrí la espalda mojada en círculos y él me atrapó un pezón con la boca. Lo chupó y lo mordió hasta que se convirtió en un montículo rosado y duro en sus labios. Jadeé y bajé las manos para atrapar su trasero musculoso, que apreté con fuerza, clavándole las uñas. Con movimientos rápidos me quitó el tanga de seda y yo lo arrojé desde mis tobillos hasta el otro lado de la habitación, para volver a rodearle el cuerpo con las piernas. Su mano se deslizó hacia el centro de mi cuerpo, que palpitaba necesitado de su contacto. Me acarició con el pulgar, mientras sus labios besaban mi pecho, mi estómago y retornaban a mi boca como si yo lo estuviera guiando sin palabras. Gemí con fuerza y me arqueé.

—Terry —murmuré— yo...

Pero mis palabras murieron antes de pronunciarlas al ser alcanzada por la explosión de sensaciones que brotó en mi interior, haciendo que mi sangre se disolviera como lava líquida. Su cabeza se posó en mi frente, sin que yo dejara de temblar, y jadeó con suavidad.

—Te quiero, chica cobarde. Espero que algún día pueda demostrarte todo lo que te quiero.

Me abrió las piernas empujando con una rodilla y se situó justo sobre mí. Sentí el duro contacto cálido contra la humedad de mi entrepierna y suspiré de nuevo.

—Te dije que podía ser muy rápida —susurré.

Su voz extremadamente ronca me obligó a abrir los ojos:

—Esto ha sido sólo el principio.

Y supe que no se refería tan sólo al sexo, que sus palabras iban mucho más allá. Se internó en mí con firmeza y a la vez con una ternura difícil de explicar. Mi cuerpo lo estaba esperando y también mi corazón. Gemí un poco al sentir su tamaño dentro de mí y él se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Estás bien?

Abrí los ojos de nuevo para encontrarme con la mirada más bella que había visto nunca. Unos ojos azules mar brillantes en la penumbra, unos ojos que me miraban como nadie lo había hecho hasta ese momento, con deseo, con pasión, pero también con inmensa dulzura.

Asentí con la cabeza. Y él empezó a moverse despacio, sujetándose con los antebrazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Se inclinó y atrapó mi boca sedienta de él.

Bebí de sus labios y sus manos agarraron las mías con fuerza. Sus movimientos se hicieron más precisos, más continuados, más intensos. Gemí de nuevo y apreté sus dedos. Golpeó en mi interior como si quisiera marcarme hasta que no pude resistirlo más y mi pequeño mundo escondido, mi fragilidad ante todos, estalló convirtiéndome en la mujer más poderosa del mundo. Temblé, jadeé y me estremecí bajo su cuerpo, al notar que él empujaba con fuerza una sola vez más y se perdía dentro de mí con un bronco gemido.

Su frente se apoyó en la mía de nuevo, mientras la piel de nuestros torsos sudorosos se pegaba y se deslizaba en cada respiración. Nuestras manos seguían unidas con una fiereza que nos mostraba lo que éramos al convertirnos por un instante en un solo cuerpo.

—Joder, chica cobarde —susurró con su voz ronca— Nunca he tenido nada propio, un lugar al que regresar, nadie que me esperara. Hasta ahora. —Lo miré con la misma intensidad que notaba en sus ojos brillantes sobre mí— Tú eres mi hogar.

Se dejó caer sobre mi pecho con suavidad y yo enredé los dedos en los húmedos mechones de su pelo. Sus manos se posaron en mi rostro, como si necesitara tocarme para sentirme real. Se movió un poco dentro de mí y sonreí. Lo hice y fui plenamente feliz.

—Bienvenido a casa —le dije sin dejar de acariciarlo.

Me despertó al amanecer, dibujando con los dedos sobre mi abdomen. Lo noté respirar en mi nuca y besarme el hombro desnudo. Gemí sin abandonar el velo del sueño, mientras él bajaba la mano hasta deslizar un dedo en mi interior. Jadeé y giré la cara contra la almohada y mis pensamientos volaron hasta desaparecer de mi mente cuando las sensaciones me embargaron, haciendo que gritara al tiempo que me sujetaba con fuerza al borde del colchón con el puño cerrado. Con rapidez, me levantó una pierna y me invadió, empujando con fiereza, recogiendo con su cuerpo los temblores del mío. Levanté una mano a tientas y la deslicé por su espalda desnuda y resbaladiza. Le clavé las uñas en la cintura y él besó y saboreó toda mi columna vertebral. Me arqueé instintivamente al estallar de nuevo, lo atrapé y provoqué que se dejara ir en mi interior con un ronco gemido. Cogí el brazo con el que me rodeaba y se lo acaricié con ternura. Permanecimos unos minutos en silencio, recuperando el ritmo de nuestras respiraciones, hasta que salió de mí con suavidad y me dio la vuelta para dejarme la cara apoyada contra su pecho. Aspiré su olor y cerré los ojos.

—Me gusta más esta forma de dar los buenos días que el café que preparas por las mañanas —susurré.

Noté cómo su pecho vibraba bajo mi mejilla cuando rio y luego su voz ronca rompió el silencio de la habitación:

—Puedo hacer las dos cosas, chica cobarde. Las haré todos los días el resto de mi vida.

Me quedé dormida con el sonido de su voz en mis oídos, con el olor de su cuerpo, con el tacto de su piel bajo la mía y el sabor de sus labios en mi boca.

Me desperté con el sol sobre mi espalda, atrapando mi calor. Oí la respiración tranquila y acompasada de Terry y supe que estaba despierto. Me acariciaba el pelo con languidez. Me incorporé con dificultad para mirarlo.

—¡Oh Dios! —farfullé— te he babeado todo el pecho.

—Tranquila, sólo es sudor, estás empapada. No creo que a William Blake le moleste. —Rio de forma suave— En todo caso, a mí no.

—¿William Blake? —pregunté desconcertada, rodando hasta tenderme a su lado.

Él se señaló con una mano unas letras tatuadas bajo su pectoral izquierdo. Me incliné y leí con curiosidad.

Quien se encadena a una alegría, malogra la vida alada. Pero quien la alegría besa en su aleteo, vivirá en el alba de la eternidad

—¿Cuándo te lo hiciste? —pregunté, resiguiendo los versos con el dedo índice.

—Cuando salí del coma. Quería mirarlo y recordarme qué esperaba de la vida.

—¿Cómo es posible que conozcas a William Blake? —Me detuve ante su gesto extrañado— Quiero decir: tú no tienes estudios universitarios, ¿no?

—No, no he ido a la universidad, pero como ya te dije una vez, soy un chico listo.

—Ya. —Negué con la cabeza, desconfiada— Tanto como para aprender francés en unos meses.

—Exacto. ¿No te lo crees? Ponme a prueba —dijo sonriendo con picardía.

Dejando a un lado que lo había estado probando toda la noche y parte de la mañana, mi curiosidad ganó la batalla.

—Capital de Brasil.

—¿Quieres que diga Río de Janeiro? Es muy fácil, esfuérzate más, chica cobarde: Brasilia.

—Año en que comenzó la Revolución francesa. —Era incapaz de soportar un reto.

—Mil setecientos ochenta y nueve.

—Un explorador cae en manos de una tribu. Le proponen una elección: morir en la hoguera o morir envenenado. Para salvarse, el condenado debe pronunciar una frase que si es cierta, morirá envenenado y si es falsa morirá en la hoguera. ¿Cuál es la frase?

—Lo escruté entornando los ojos.

—Moriré en la hoguera —Lo dijo con tranquilidad y sin pensárselo más de un segundo.

—¡Ya te lo sabías! —Lo golpeé con un puño en el pecho.

—¡Au! ¡No! —negó, sujetándome la muñeca y riendo.

—Está bien. —Me mordí el labio dilucidando una pregunta de la que yo supiera la respuesta— ¿Quién fue Ícaro?

—El hijo de Dédalo, el constructor del laberinto de Creta. ¿Te cuento su historia?

—No es necesario. Gracias. —Fruncí el cejo en su dirección. »Raíz cuadrada de 27.847.

—166,8742041. —Esta vez tardó exactamente unos veinte segundos en contestar.

—Eso es imposible —mascullé.

—Compruébalo.

—Eres... eres ¿superdotado? —Lo pregunté con tanta incredulidad que Terry soltó una ronca carcajada.

—¿Habría algún problema en que lo fuera?

—Cociente intelectual.

—Ciento ochenta y siete.

—Ni se te ocurra preguntarme el mío. —Me senté sobre la cama y cogí su camiseta del suelo para ponérmela. Me volví y crucé las piernas.

—Inteligente no es sinónimo de listo —explicó.

—Has dicho que tú eres un chico listo.

—También soy inteligente.

Sonrió y me arrastró hasta que caí sobre su pecho de nuevo. Me levantó la camiseta para tener acceso a la piel de mi espalda. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y suspiré. Recorrí su pecho tatuado y mi mano se detuvo en un objeto que descubrí en ese mismo instante. Sonreí sádica y tiré de su piercing en el pezón, haciendo que aullara. Me atrapó las manos y me dio la vuelta para quedar sobre mí, aprisionándome con todo su cuerpo.

—Déjame comprobar si te gusta cómo lo beso —pedí con un mohín.

—Sólo si después tú me permites descubrir lo que siente mi lengua —me la mostró haciendo girar la pequeña bola negra—besándote.

—Ya sabes lo que se siente —contesté sonriendo.

—No, chica cobarde, no sé todavía lo que siento. —Y, al decirlo, su entrepierna hizo presión en el centro mismo de mi cuerpo, mostrándome dónde exactamente quería besarme.

Jadeé y cerré los ojos mientras sentía una nueva oleada de placer. Me soltó las manos y yo las bajé hasta su cintura. Se la acaricié con suavidad y noté algo rugoso y deforme. Abrí los ojos y me di la vuelta para colocarme de nuevo sobre él.

—¿Qué es esto? —Mi tono serio le hizo abrir los ojos y mirarme parpadeando.

—Una cuchillada.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Una cuchillada.

—Ya lo he oído. ¡Maldita sea! Lo que quiero saber es qué sucedió.

Terry resopló y se incorporó conmigo sobre él, para apoyar la espalda en el cabezal de madera.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Asentí con la cabeza, aunque esta vez no estaba muy segura de que me gustara oírlo.

—A los dieciséis años me escapé de la última casa de acogida. Viví un tiempo en la calle y me enganché a la heroína. —Hizo una pausa y me miró con fijeza, quizá esperando que huyera, un deseo que sentí con fuerza.

—Continúa —dije sin embargo.

—Era cuatro de julio y Nueva York se llenó de gente festejándolo, mientras yo dormía bajo unos cartones en un rincón, ajeno a todo y a todos. En realidad, sólo esperaba que la siguiente dosis me matara.

Lo dijo de forma tan serena que tuve escalofríos.

—Un grupo de adolescentes pasó con un todoterreno negro y se detuvo cerca de donde yo estaba. Iban borrachos y buscaban problemas. Uno de ellos me lanzó una botella ardiendo, que explotó a mis pies. Intenté incorporarme y entonces vi que estaba rodeado. Me enfrenté al que me parecía más débil, yo apenas podía tenerme en pie y le mostré una navaja del ejército robada. Eso sólo hizo que todos rieran más fuerte. No sé lo que pasó a continuación; otro se abalanzó sobre mí, intenté defenderme, no pude, otro atacó, yo manoteé y la navaja cayó al suelo cubierta de sangre. Lo último que recuerdo son las luces de dos ambulancias: en una iba yo y en la otra el tipo que parecía más débil.

—¿Y...? —susurré con voz estrangulada.

—El tipo murió al día siguiente. Yo sobreviví, pero fui acusado de asesinato en primer grado. Era menor y el fiscal se apiadó de mí. Fui condenado a un correccional. Estuve allí dos años.

—Tú no lo mataste. —Lo afirmé con tanta seguridad que él frunció el cejo y se quedó mirándome pensativo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No habrías podido hacerlo. Has dicho que apenas te tenías en pie. Hace falta mucha fuerza para clavar una navaja en el cuerpo de un hombre.

—Siempre he sabido que eras una chica lista.

Ignoré su comentario.

—Pero no lo dijiste, ahí viste una oportunidad de acabar con todo. Sentías que te lo merecías por llevar la vida que llevabas. —Lo miré con frialdad— El fiscal sí lo vio.

—Sí, él fue el primero en darme una oportunidad.

—No lo entiendo Terry. Tienes una inteligencia brillante, eres carismático. ¿Qué pasó para que llegaras a vivir en la calle, enganchado a todo lo que te podías meter en vena?

—No descubrí que era inteligente hasta llegar al correccional. Allí me hicieron unas pruebas. De todas formas, quizá fue por eso, siempre me sentí culpable de ser un cobarde, de no encajar en ningún sitio. —Suspiró levemente y se pasó la mano por el pelo—Allí descubrí también que había una vida más allá. Cuando salí intenté buscar trabajo de cualquier cosa, ser un buen chico, pero no lo conseguí; en cuanto sabían de mi pasado me cerraban todas las puertas. Volví a recaer. El resto ya lo sabes.

—Joder, Terry.

No se me ocurría qué decir. Me bajé de nuevo la camiseta y me levanté. Necesitaba poner distancia con él. Me dirigí hacia la ventana abierta y me encendí un cigarrillo, entornando los ojos de forma pensativa hacia la calle, de donde llegaban los sonidos propios de una urbe al despertarse. Él permaneció en silencio hasta que lo miré con intensidad. Su mirada transmitía dolor y algo más que no supe identificar.

—No eres tan buen actor, Terry —dije con voz ronca.

Había algo que no cuadraba en toda aquella historia. Una tercera persona que no había sido nombrada.

Él se tapó con la sábana hasta la cintura y se irguió para sentarse. Alargó una mano hacia la mesilla, cogió el paquete de tabaco y también se encendió un cigarrillo. Aspiró el humo con fuerza y esperó mi siguiente comentario con gesto desafiante.

—Esa historia es mentira. Parece sacada de un serial de televisión. —Terry enarcó una ceja, pero se mantuvo en silencio—Fue tu padre. —Vi cómo fruncía los labios— Me dijiste que os abandonó cuando eras muy pequeño, pero años más tarde volvió a aparecer, ¿no? ¿Qué buscaba, Terry?

—El dinero de mi madre.

—¿Tu madre tenía dinero? Me contaste que era una profesora de guardería.

—Lo fue antes de que un cazatalentos la descubriese en un certamen de belleza en Missouri; hizo un par de películas que tuvieron algo de éxito y también varios musicales. Nuestra casa siempre estaba llena de música y de gente, a ella le gustaba llevarme también a los ensayos. Mi padre era un adicto que la dejó preñada y que no tuvo los cojones suficientes como para hacerse cargo de mí. Se conocieron porque él era músico en la banda de una de sus películas. Ella me sacó adelante sola, de forma algo extraña, pero lo hizo. Cuando yo tenía ocho años, un grupo de amigos la invitaron a una casa en las afueras, cerca de los lagos. Murió ahogada.

—Lo siento —musité.

—¿Por mí, por ella o por él, chica cobarde?

—Por los tres.

—Por mí no deberías sentirlo. Cuando apareció mi padre, me dejé engañar por él igual que lo había hecho mi madre; malgasté en fiestas y en drogas lo poco que ella había ahorrado. Cuando nos quedamos sin dinero, decidimos atracar una tienda de licores.

Se mesó el pelo con nerviosismo, pero yo no me acerqué ni pronuncié palabra alguna, era algo que tenía que confesar por él mismo.

—Yo no sabía que mi padre tenía un arma —continuó— Se asustó con un movimiento brusco del dependiente y le disparó a bocajarro. Recuerdo que grité y me arrodillé al lado del hombre, sobre un charco de sangre. En ese momento oímos las sirenas de la policía.

—Él te acusó a ti, eras menor y así se libraba. —Lo dije con tanto odio como pude acumular en una simple frase.

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—No, fui yo. Le arrebaté el arma de las manos y le dije que huyera. Me inculpé para que él se salvara —explicó en voz baja y sentí todo su cuerpo en tensión— ¡Era mi padre! ¡Joder, era mi padre! —Sollozó y corrí hacia él.

Lo abracé con toda la fuerza que pude, pegada contra su pecho. Él me rodeó con los brazos y enterró la cara en mi cuello, serenándose al instante.

—El fiscal no se lo creyó, él fue el primero en ver algo más en mí, pero tú fuiste la primera en creer en mí desde el principio—murmuró con voz rota— Deberías irte, chica cobarde. Vete y olvida que me has conocido. Sólo acarreo dolor y soy un perdedor. No te merezco —dijo sin soltarme.

Negué con la cabeza, y mi pelo se enredó en su piercing . Intenté separarme, pero un mechón se quedó enganchado. Volví a negar con vehemencia.

—No lo haré Terry. Tú no lo hiciste conmigo y no voy a permitir que lo que sucedió hace tantos años siga hiriéndote. Debajo de ese aspecto de perdedor macarra se esconde el corazón más grande que he conocido en toda mi vida. El ser más sincero, generoso, fuerte, inteligente y arrollador. Y eres mío.

—Me has odiado, pegado, ignorado, insultado...

—Sí, pero tú has terminado amándome.

—Sí, lo he hecho —murmuró, y yo me recosté sobre él y dibujé en su pecho una espiral infinita, tratando de convencerme de mis palabras. Y aunque quería demostrarle que era una persona fuerte, me pregunté qué futuro me esperaba con un hombre que, en realidad, no tenía futuro.

Al cabo de un buen rato, volvió a hablar con gran esfuerzo.

—Tú eres la única que hace que el mundo desaparezca y sólo vea tu rostro. Tú me has convertido en un hombre valiente. En un hombre que tiene fe. Tú me has salvado.

—¿Lo he hecho? —pregunté temblando.

No podía dejar de imaginármelo tendido en el suelo, con una aguja clavada en la vena, invisible para los demás. No sabía si estaba preparada para eso.

—Sí, lo has hecho, chica cobarde, aunque todavía no lo sabes—dijo, y sus labios buscaron los míos de manera desesperada.

Un rato después se quedó dormido. Respiraba de forma tranquila y acompasada, como si hubiera expulsado algo que lo carcomía por dentro, como si hubiera comprobado que yo iba a seguir a su lado después de todo. Pero no me había contado toda la verdad. Tenía la cicatriz de un cuchillo, una herida que, sin que él se atreviera a admitirlo en un intento de proteger a su padre una vez más, yo sabía que había sido obra del hombre que lo engendró. De ese modo le había dado la oportunidad de alegar defensa propia, casi matando para ello a su hijo y dejándolo cargar con su culpa el resto de su vida. Odié a aquel hombre con todas mis fuerzas por su cobardía, por utilizar en su beneficio a un niño que confiaba en él. Nunca se lo dije, nunca le confesé que conocía su mayor secreto.

Y en ese momento empecé a amarlo con una intensidad que tampoco le confesaría. Por su tremenda lealtad para con aquellos que lo hirieron y que, todavía, por mucho que intentase negárselo, continuaban siendo su familia.

Continuara...


	17. Dificil eleccion

**Capitulo 15**

El teléfono sonó a media tarde, interrumpiendo nuestra propia melodía de seducción. Desde que habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez, ambos descubrimos que no podíamos estar más de lo imprescindible separados. Lo que comenzó siendo tierno, se convirtió en una tempestad de sentimientos, de piel contra piel, de jadeos, de caricias, de besos robados y de corazones entregados. Y, milagrosamente, hasta la llamada del teléfono, nuestros vecinos cotillas habían respetado nuestra intimidad.

—Debe de ser Anny —murmuré, abandonando el recorrido de su boca y volviéndome en el sofá bajo su cuerpo, mientras buscaba el móvil entre los cojines. Lo cogí con gesto de triunfo y Terry se incorporó sobre sus poderosos antebrazos esperando que contestara—Hola Anny —saludé con alegría inusitada.

—Te noto contenta —masculló ella, y oí la voz de varias personas a su alrededor y a lo lejos el anuncio de un vuelo retrasado. Me incorporé de un salto y mi corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo desacompasado.

—Yo no lo estoy tanto. Mis tobillos parecen dos morcillas, después de pasarme nueve horas encerrada en un avión. En el control me han hecho enseñar hasta las bragas por si escondía algo entre ellas. —Se rio enfadada—. ¡Como si lo fueran a encontrar! ¡Malditos americanos! Estoy embarazada de seis meses y no hay un solo baño que no esté lleno de pintadas y gente rara. —Contuve la respiración—. Así que ve diciéndome dónde está tu apartamento, porque voy de camino. ¡Y espero que tengas un baño limpio!

Recordé de forma fugaz en qué estado había quedado el baño después de nuestro último encuentro sexual y negué con la cabeza, recuperando el habla.

—Será mejor que me digas en qué hotel te alojas.

—En el Plaza. Dentro de dos horas.

Colgó y me sentí como si me hubiera anudado una soga al cuello. Me faltaba la respiración. Terry se sentó a mi lado y me atrajo hacia él.

—Mi amiga Anny ha venido a buscarme. Está aquí, en Nueva York, en el Plaza, y quiere verme dentro de dos horas.

—Bien. Vamos a ducharnos. Dentro de dos horas estaremos allí.—Fue lo único que dijo, arrastrándome hasta el escenario sexual más explícito que cualquiera pudiera ver. Resbalé varias veces en el agua del suelo y entré tambaleándome en la ducha.

Esta vez no hubo intercambio de fluidos, ni caricias. Me había quedado seria y la alegría que había sentido durante veinticuatro horas había estallado como las pompas de jabón que me rodeaban. Salí y ambos nos vestimos. Elegí el vestido negro de tirantes y él se puso unos vaqueros Levi's desgastados y una camiseta gris de manga corta. Me cogió de la mano y nos encaminamos a mi pasado.

—No hace falta que vengas, Terry, de verdad —murmuré en la calle.

—Te dije que no volvería a dejarte sola, chica cobarde. Nunca miento —afirmó.

Cuando vi la estructura cuadrada y gris del Plaza, sentí un intenso y fuerte deseo de salir corriendo en dirección contraria. Sólo el brazo sobre mis hombros y la mano de Terry, que me apretó con intensidad, me lo impidieron. Había pasado varias veces al lado de uno de los más famosos hoteles de la ciudad sin reparar demasiado en él; ahora me superaba, por el hotel en sí mismo y por la persona que me esperaba dentro.

Traspasamos las puertas acristaladas y nos internamos en el vestíbulo cubierto de mármol blanco ribeteado de losetas doradas, con un intrincado dibujo en el suelo que demostraba la opulencia del establecimiento. En el techo había un artesonado de escayola con paneles dorados y de él pendían varias lámparas de cristal de strass, atrapando la luz que dejaban pasar los amplios ventanales con cortinas de pesada seda dorada recogidas con cintas. A ambos lados, había pequeñas mesas redondas, rodeadas de sillones festoneados en los mismos colores claros, creando una ambientación íntima y sofisticada. Al fondo, un piano cerrado, esperando que alguien lo tocara.

Al principio no conseguí ver a Anny, pese a que estaba justo frente a nosotros, apoyada en el pasamanos de la escalera. Se acercó con paso lento, sin apartar la mirada de Terry. Llevaba un vestido premamá en tonos violeta y unas sandalias plateadas. Se había recogido el pelo negro en una cola de caballo, lo que era habitual en ella, y sus ojos claros se tiñeron de oscuridad cuando, con su enorme tamaño y altura, se detuvo a un paso de mí.

—¿Cómo has venido sola en tu estado? ¿Y si te pasa algo?—pregunté algo preocupada.

—No he venido sola.

—¿No? —Miré a mi alrededor y de una de las sillas vi levantarse a un hombre alto vestido con un traje gris de lana fría y caminar hacia nosotras con desafío.

—He venido con Neal.

Bajé la cabeza, sintiéndome furiosa y engañada.

—Te dije que él vendría —musitó Terry, con la vista fija en el hombre que se acercaba.

Se quedaron de pie el uno frente al otro. No podría haber dos hombres más diferentes en toda la ciudad, en todo el país, en el mundo entero que ellos dos.

Nesl era ligeramente de la misma estatura que Terry, de tez bronceada, de pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones, que miraban con el entrecejo fruncido. Se había aflojado la corbata y yo me pregunté de forma absurda si pretendía intimidarme a mí o intimidarlo a él yendo tan bien vestido, algo que resultaba exagerado para un vuelo intercontinental. Era corpulento, pero no por pasar horas en el gimnasio, sino por su constitución natural. Sin embargo, Terry no se sintió intimidado; al contrario, lo observó con la curiosidad propia de un contrincante.

—¿Así que has venido con éste? —Anny habló primero y su mirada llena de desprecio dirigida a Terry me encogió el corazón.

En respuesta, él me apretó con más fuerza el hombro.

—Cuando me lo contaste no podía creerlo, pero es cierto. ¡Míralo!—me exigió Anny— está lleno de tatuajes, lleva una camiseta que seguro que habrá robado de algún mercadillo y ni siquiera se ha atado las botas. —Miré las Doc Martens de Terry y suspiré— Pulseritas de cuero en la muñeca y hasta un anillo con una calavera en el dedo, que seguro es de plástico recubierto de níquel. Es probable que esconda un piercing en... —Sus ojos miraron fijamente la entrepierna de Terry y enarcó un poco la ceja— ¡Ahí!

—No tiene ningún piercing ahí —repliqué, dándome cuenta por primera vez de que el piercing del pezón se le marcaba bajo la fina tela de la camiseta y que los otros cuatro brillaban en su oreja izquierda. Esperaba que Anny no descubriese también el de la lengua.

Ella sacó un abanico del bolso y se dio aire con energía. Neal tragó saliva y ni reparó en el hombre que me acompañaba.

Su mirada me escrutaba como una presa antes del ataque mortal.

—Pero sí varios pendientes en la oreja —farfulló por último Anny, recuperando el color de la cara, y yo maldije en silencio— Parece la mismísima reencarnación del grunge . ¿Sabes, tío? —cambió al inglés— Kurt Cobain is dead .

Yo sabía que «Kurt Cobain está muerto» era la única frase que Anny conocía en ese idioma; la había sacado de alguna serie americana que nunca llegué a descubrir.

Terry, que había permanecido impasible y sereno mientras mi amiga lo destrozaba, enarcó por fin una ceja y contestó en castellano.

—Lo sé.

—¡Joder! ¿Me ha entendido? —siseó Anny, mirando a Terry como si éste le fuera a soltar un mamporro.

—Sí —contestó él en mi lugar y mi amiga se abanicó con más fuerza.

En ese momento, Anny le cedió el turno a Neal, que parecía tener muchas cosas que decir sobre mí.

—Ya no te conozco —empezó, examinándome de arriba abajo—¡Mírate! —Giró la cara y me vi reflejada en una pared de mármol—. Llevas un vestido arrugado, unas zapatillas que...—Bajé la vista azorada hasta mis Converse negras, porque no había conseguido encontrar las únicas sandalias que tenía—Tienes el pelo mojado y nada de maquillaje. Pareces una cría salida de un after . ¿Dónde está la mujer que eras? Todos los que te conocen —lo remarcó con insidia—, incluido yo, se quedarían avergonzados si te vieran en este momento.

Me sentí completamente humillada y también escrutada por los pocos huéspedes que descansaban o pasaban por allí de camino a sus habitaciones. Fui empequeñeciendo hasta casi diluirme en el pesado ambiente.

Terry apartó el brazo de mis hombros y cerró el puño con fuerza. Pude sentir toda la tensión concentrada en su fibroso cuerpo. Y el odio surgió de improviso.

—¡Hijo de perra! —exclamó en castellano—. No te atrevas a seguir despreciándola de esa forma. Ella es preciosa lleve lo que lleve. Nunca, con todos tus trajes de marca y todas tus amistades fingidas, conseguirás llegarle a la altura de sus zapatillas. ¡Discúlpate! —exigió con ira.

Neal sonrió con suficiencia y se balanceó sobre sus zapatos de piel negra Salvatore Ferragamo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer si no? ¿Llamar a una banda para que me den una paliza? — contestó con sarcasmo.

—No necesito a nadie, me basto yo mismo. —Su tono extremadamente ronco y peligroso hizo saltar todas las alarmas de mi cabeza.

Neal lo ignoró y sacudió mi brazo desnudo, mirándome con intensidad.

—¿No ves lo que es? Un perdedor. Es un camorrista que te está utilizando y aprovechándose de tu ingenuidad. Siempre has sido una mujer débil, pero ahora que vas a regresar conmigo, te moldearé para convertirte en lo que siempre has querido ser.

—¿Estás intentando domar a mi amiga como si fuera una yegua?—intervino Anny con cara de estupefacción.

Neal sonrió con soberbia.

—Sólo necesita un buen baño y limarse las aristas. Deshacerse de la mugre que la acompaña.

—¡Serás cabrón! —estalló por fin Terry— No eres más que un miserable cretino y un mierda.

Supe que lo siguiente que vería sería su puño volando hacia la cara de Neal. Pero me equivocaba, fue el de Neal el que voló a la cara de Terry. Éste, mucho más acostumbrado a defenderse, lo esquivó y le atestó un derechazo en la nariz que lo dejo K.O. en el suelo, donde cayó con un golpe sordo.

Oí a Anny gritar y a otra gente hacerlo también, puede que una de ellas fuera yo. Un hombre del personal del hotel, vestido con una librea negra decorada con filigranas de oro, se acercó presuroso a socorrer a Neal, que sangraba por la nariz, manchando el impoluto suelo de mármol. Con una seña le indicó a un compañero que llamara a la policía.

Terry respiraba jadeante y apretaba los puños sin apartar la mirada de Neal, tendido en el suelo. Se acuclilló junto a él y le cogió la mano, retorciéndole los dedos hasta que oímos cómo crujían.

—Nunca —dijo— nunca permitiré que vuelvas a juzgarla, a manipularla ni a convertirla en tu puta marioneta.

—Ya lo es —farfulló Neal como un gallito, con la voz estrangulada. Y todos oímos el chasquido del hueso al romperse. Neal se retorció de dolor y rodó sobre sí mismo. Yo tiré de Terry hasta tenerlo de pie frente a mí y le dije:

—¡Vete! Va a venir la policía de un momento a otro. No hay tiempo, no te puedes permitir otra condena.

—Ven conmigo. Si no lo haces, no me iré —contestó él, sujetándome la mano y mirándome con fijeza a los ojos.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Tengo que solucionarlo. Dame un poco de tiempo. Ahora vete.

—Me iré si me dices que no me amas.

Creo que llegué a odiarlo por elegir ese preciso instante para ponerme contra las cuerdas.

—Ya sabes que no te diré eso, que yo sí... —Pero mi cobardía hizo acto de presencia de nuevo y no pude terminar la frase.

—Yo te lo he dicho más de mil veces y tú siempre contestas «Y yo», pero nunca lo has pronunciado. Dilo y me marcharé —insistió.

—Yo... —Vacilé un instante, consciente de las razones que me empujaban a no decirlo. En ese momento oí el sonido de sirenas aproximándose y lo empujé—. ¡Vete!

—Está bien, chica cobarde. —Y su mirada llena de tristeza me rompió el alma—. Ya veo que has elegido. Se volvió con rapidez y desapareció, escabulléndose entre el grupo de gente que nos rodeaba.

Me arrodillé junto a Neal y lo miré con odio. Con odio real, no con el velado sentimiento anterior que ya había desaparecido para dar paso al miedo de perder a Terry.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí? ¿Que soy un adorno para tu perfecta vida?

—Eres mi adorno —masculló él con un gesto de dolor, sujetándose la muñeca.

—No lo soy. Nunca lo he sido por mucho que tú lo hayas intentado.

—Cielo. —Anny habló por primera vez, demasiado impresionada por lo que había visto—. ¿Es que no ves lo que te ha hecho ese aspirante a actor? Te ha convertido en otra persona. Una que ya nadie reconoce. Ésta no es tu vida.

—Sí es mi vida —contesté con la ira bullendo dentro de mí— Es la vida que he elegido.

Me levanté de un salto y los miré negando con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué habéis hecho esto?

—Necesitas ayuda. —Anny me acarició el brazo con suavidad.

—No la necesito.

—¿Te está drogando?

—¡Ya te dije que no, maldita sea! —exclamé— Me largo, no quiero saber nada de vosotros nunca más.

—¡Espera! —gritó Anny.

—¡Te doy un mes! ¡Un puto mes para que entres en razón! Después todo habrá acabado —aulló Neal furioso, agitando un puño desde el suelo. Me di la vuelta a unos pasos de ellos.

—¿Es que todavía no te has dado cuenta, Neal? Lo nuestro estuvo muerto incluso antes de empezar.

Sin aguardar su respuesta, salí corriendo, tropezando en la entrada con un sanitario que corría en auxilio de mi exprometido. Seguí corriendo sin parar, sin detenerme ni una sola vez, hasta que cubrí la distancia que me separaba de mi apartamento, de mi vida anterior. Cuando llegué a la puerta, me apoyé en la pared de ladrillo para recuperar el aliento. Luego subí la escalera resollando para llegar a mi humilde hogar. Las cosas de Terry habían desaparecido. Me dejé caer en el suelo y sollocé. Pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver, ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía. Me abracé las piernas con los brazos y entré en barrena. Nada tenía sentido si él no estaba a mi lado. Nada. Temblé y gemí en voz alta, derramando lágrimas ardientes que no aliviaron mi dolor, mi pena y mi enfado por ser tan débil. Pero un destello de esperanza se abrió paso en mi mente. Si no acertaba, sabía que lo habría perdido para siempre. Así que, sacando fuerzas de mi propia desesperación, me sobrepuse lo necesario como para luchar por primera vez en mi vida por lo que sin duda era lo que más me importaba.

Sólo tenía una oportunidad. Confiaba en no llegar tarde.

Terry estaba allí, sentado en nuestro banco de Central Park, fumando un cigarrillo con aparente tranquilidad mientras bebía un café. Su bolsa de deporte reposaba a un lado en el suelo. Me acerqué con temor y me detuve frente a él, haciéndole sombra a la luz inclinada del atardecer.

—Chica cobarde, casi llegas tarde —murmuró sin levantar la vista, de forma tan insolente que me dieron ganas de patearlo.

—Pero he llegado.

—Cierto. ¿Para cuánto tiempo?

Resoplé, apartándome el pelo de la cara, y sonreí por primera vez.

—Para toda mi vida.

Levantó la vista y dejó con lentitud el café a un lado. Se levantó y me sujetó por los hombros.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente.

—No tengo nada, pero todo lo que soy es tuyo —susurró, y su rostro mostró un deseo infinito de que yo lo aceptara.

—No tengo nada, pero todo lo que soy es tuyo —repetí.

Me abrazó con tanta fuerza que sentí crujir mis costillas. Noté su rostro apoyado sobre mi cabeza y el furioso retumbar de su corazón.

—Te amo tanto, chica cobarde, que a veces pienso que estoy loco. Que no puedo tener tanta suerte.

Me aparté y le cogí la mano derecha, herida en los nudillos.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? —pregunté.

—No podía dejar que te menospreciara de esa manera. Es un capullo.

—Es un capullo —coincidí.

—¿Soy un camorrista?

—Puede. —Incliné la cabeza— Pero eres mi camorrista y me gusta cómo eres.

—Nunca intentaría hacer nada de lo que han sugerido. Tienes que saberlo.

—Siempre lo he sabido.

—Y me gusta tu vestido, y tus zapatillas, y tu pelo alborotado, y tu rostro sin maquillaje.

—Lo sé —sonreí— pero ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Tenemos toda la vida por delante; ¿qué quieres hacer? No puedes decir que quieres subir al Empire State. Recuerda nuestra promesa.

—Está bien. —Me senté y Terry lo hizo a mi lado, pasándome un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndome hacia él— Estoy hablando en serio. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

—Necesitas la nacionalidad americana; nos casaremos y tú podrás estudiar lo que siempre has deseado. Tendremos dos hijos, o tres, ya te dije... —Se quedó en silencio al ver que yo me estremecía— Así que es eso lo que te preocupa —susurró.

—No hemos utilizado protección y lo hemos hecho, no sé, cinco veces.

—Seis —me corrigió él.

—¡Sí, seis! —exclamé exasperada— ¿Sabes lo que significa? Casi me dan ganas de ponerme a saltar para ver si... si... tus soldaditos cabezones abandonan la lucha armada.

Se rio sin poder evitarlo.

—Ya lo has hecho. Te he oído saltar en el baño esta tarde y me he preguntado qué demonios estabas haciendo. Ahora lo sé.

Enrojecí como una amapola.

—¿Y si estoy embarazada? —musité, sintiendo que me faltaba el aire de nuevo.

—¿Qué ocurre si lo estás? Es mío, será el primero de dos o tres.

Lo golpeé en el pecho.

—¡Joder! ¿No puedes hablar nunca en serio?

—Lo estoy haciendo. —Me hizo volverme y levantó mi rostro cogiéndolo por la barbilla— Nunca he hablado tan en serio en toda mi vida. No me iré, no te abandonaré. Encontraré un sitio donde vivir, buscaré un trabajo. Haré lo que sea para conseguir tu felicidad, lo que sea.

Y sus palabras fueron como un bálsamo para mis heridas abiertas. Apenas sabía nada de su vida, y lo que sabía probablemente quisiera olvidarlo, pero confiaba en él más que en nadie.

—¿Me merezco un «Te quiero»? —susurró, dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en eso?

—¿Alguna vez se lo has dicho a alguien?

—Sí —confesé por fin— es como si volcaras toda tu alma en otra persona, como si la obligaras a permanecer atada a ti.

—Te sientes atada a mí, pero no quieres que yo me sienta así.

—Exacto.

—Pues te equivocas de nuevo, chica cobarde, porque sí quiero sentirme así. —Se rascó la barbilla cubierta por una fina y descuidada barba oscura que lo hacía todavía más atractivo— Te daré un mes para que te lo pienses.

No supe si él notó el súbito sobresalto de todos mis nervios en tensión y no le dije que Neal me había dado el mismo ultimátum antes de verlo por última vez. Y hasta semanas más tarde no supe que ese mes resultó premonitorio.

De vuelta al apartamento, nos tropezamos con Malik, que caminaba silbando con las manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero. Nos saludó con efusividad y después nos examinó con detenimiento.

—Menuda habéis montado en el Plaza —dijo.

—¿Cómo te has enterado? —pregunté yo, del todo asombrada.

—No hay secreto en Nueva York que Malik no conozca —afirmó él y después se inclinó sobre Terry, que meneaba la cabeza sonriendo— Espero que le hayas dado una buena paliza.

—Ha sido menos de lo que de verdad quería.

—Ya me enteraré de los detalles. —Y subió corriendo la escalera sin pararse en el primero, que era su piso.

—¿Adónde vas? —pregunté siguiéndolo.

—A contárselo a Martha. Se ha quedado preocupada cuando te ha visto antes llorando.

—¿Que me ha visto...?

—Sí y Danna también. Esta noche va a ser movidita.

—Nos guiñó un ojo y yo cerré en sus narices la puerta del apartamento.

—Dime, chica cobarde —Terry me cogió por la cintura y me besó el cuello— ¿va a ser movidita?

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y corrí hacia donde lo había dejado. Miré el identificador y maldije en voz alta.

—Va a ser movidita —afirmé — es Anny.

Terry suspiró y se apoyó en la pared.

—No lo voy a coger —dije.

—Cógelo —me ordenó él— puede ser importante.

Finalmente, antes de que saltara el contestador, pulsé la tecla verde y me acerqué el teléfono a la oreja. Me quedé en silencio.

—¿Estás ahí?

—Lo estoy —gruñí.

—¡Escúchame bien! —Hizo una pausa para coger aire y yo estuve a punto de colgarle— En serio. No es lo que crees. —El tono de su voz se suavizó.

—Tú dirás.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro primer día en primaria? —No me dio tiempo a decirle que no, aunque ella misma se contestó—. Estoy segura de que no, pero yo sí. Nunca lo olvidaré. Nos sentaron juntas en el pupitre, fue el día que nos conocimos. Yo me hice pis encima y se formó un charco bajo mi silla... —Miré a Terry, haciéndole un gesto de que no entendía nada y él sonrió encendiéndose un cigarrillo— El caso es que tú te diste cuenta y vaciaste todo el contenido de tu botellín de agua bajo tu silla. Y cuando la señorita Tomelloso —resopló— fue culpa de ella, no dejaba de hablar —añadió con algo de rencor— vino a reñirme, tú le dijiste que había sido el agua, que se nos habían roto las botellas. Es obvio que ni ella ni nadie se lo creyeron. Me llamaron la meona hasta que acabé el colegio.

—¿Anny? —la interrumpí— no entiendo nada.

—Ya lo entenderás. ¡Cállate y escucha!

A ti nunca te importó que me llamaran gorda , decías que tú parecías el palo de una escoba a mi lado y que nadie te miraría como lo hacían conmigo. Me consolabas cuando no encontraba ropa de mi talla y no volviste a la tienda en la que me dijeron que para vacas no trabajaban, sólo para humanos. Me ayudaste en cada examen, pasándome tus propios resúmenes y apuntes, quedándote conmigo para estudiar toda la noche, aunque sé que te morías de sueño.

—Me estoy perdiendo.

—Pues ahora te vas a encontrar. Fuiste la primera en todo, siempre mejor que yo y, sin embargo, nunca me dejaste atrás. Cuando yo anuncié que me casaba, fuiste la que más se alegró, aunque no sabías que lo hacía para llevarte la delantera en eso. Cuando me quedé embarazada, te lo dije con el propósito de que vieras que podía ganarte en algo. No obstante, tenías razón, como siempre; soy demasiado joven para ser madre.

—Oh, Anny, no lo eres, serás una madre estupenda —exclamé.

—¿Lo ves? Ya lo estás haciendo otra vez.

—Vaya, soy algo repelente, ¿no?

—Sí. —Rio con suavidad— Pero también eres mi amiga. Mucho más que eso. Por eso me enfadé tanto cuando huiste, no entendía que teniéndolo todo, lo perdieras de esa forma, pero en el fondo me alegré, me alegré por ver que esta vez sí la estabas jodiendo bien, y que yo era la que te llevaba ventaja definitivamente.

Enmudecí y me atraganté con la saliva acumulada en el grueso del paladar.

—Vine para darte una lección y la lección me la has dado tú, para variar —musitó.

—No sé a qué te refieres —mascullé.

—Os vi a ti y a ese actor antes de que me vierais a mí. Vi cómo te miraba y cómo lo mirabas tú a él. Jamás te he visto tan feliz, tus ojos brillaban como nunca y él... ¡joder!, ya quisiera yo que alguien me mirara así. —Su voz se quebró y supe que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar—. Vuelve con él, cielo, búscalo, no lo dejes escapar. Un amor así pasa una vez en la vida y eso si tienes suerte. Todo lo que has hecho por los demás te ha sido devuelto en forma de actor en paro que hace galletas, pero que tiene un cuerpo de infarto. ¿Estás segura de que no tiene también un piercing ...?

—No —dije interrumpiéndola y sintiendo que las lágrimas afloraban a mis ojos— no lo tiene.

—Y una cara por la que muchas mataríamos a nuestros propios maridos, y esos tatuajes tan morbosos, y el pantalón caído a la cintura, con esa pose de modelo indiferente que no deja indiferente a nadie, —Jadeó y yo enarqué las cejas, sonriendo.

—Anny, ¿en qué estás pensando?

—No te lo voy a contar, no te gustaría. El caso es que tienes mis bendiciones, y si al final decides fugarte a Las Vegas, llámame, porque quiero ser tu dama de honor, como en las pelis americanas. ¿Sabes?, yo también deseo vivir mi pequeña aventura.

—De acuerdo, lo haré, aunque no nos vamos a fugar a Las Vegas.

—Es una pena; siempre he querido ligarme a uno de esos trasnochados Elvis Presley, perdernos en una capilla y hacerlo frente a un coro de travestis enfundados en trajes dorados.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Ah y otra cosa! —exclamó.

—¿Qué?

—Pues que su cara me resulta conocida; ¿no habrá salido en ese anuncio de champú en el que varios tíos desnudos se frotan unos a otros en una enorme bañera?

Me aparté el teléfono un instante y lo miré extrañada.

—Pero, Anny... —comencé.

—¡Las hormonas! ¡Son las putas hormonas! —suspiró con un pequeño jadeo— Pero ¡qué jodidamente buenas son también!

—¡Oh, Dios! No quiero escuchar más.

—Te quiero. Mantenme informada.

—Yo también. —Y me di cuenta de lo difícil que me resultaba pronunciar esas dos simples palabras. Colgué con un suspiro hondo y giré sobre mis talones para mirar a Terry, que me esperaba apoyado en la puerta.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? —preguntó.

—Me da sus bendiciones. No sé si algún día enamorarás a las cámaras, pero creo que ya tienes a tu primera fan enloquecida.

—¿No eres tú mi primera fan enloquecida?

—Ya tienes dos, y las dos creo que esta noche van a estar pensando en lo mismo.

Una sonrisa traviesa asomó a mis labios cuando me acerqué a él. Me sujetó por la cintura y lo besé acariciando sus labios con la lengua.

—Por cierto —señalé apartándome— dice que le resultas familiar. ¿Has hecho algún anuncio de champú?

—No, pero participé como extra en un capítulo de Friends , yo era el tipo que le decía a Rachel «Hey ¿no quieres más café?» . Ésa fue mi única frase y mi única aparición pública y notoria.

—Lo conseguirás, ¿sabes? —Lo abracé por la cintura apoyando la cabeza en su pecho— Lo conseguirás y yo podré decir que ya lo sabía. Y también haré un curso de tiro para mantener a las zorras alejadas.

—No me gustaría que acabaras en la cárcel por mí, aunque reconozco que el vis a vis tiene su morbo. —Sonrió.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que soy celosa?

—No —dio un leve suspiro— pero también se debe a que no se lo has dicho a nadie antes, porque lo acabas de descubrir.

—¡Joder! Siempre tienes que adivinarlo todo.

—Soy un chico listo. —Se encogió de hombros con aquella indiferencia tan característica en él.

—Eres un idiota —mascullé.

—También, pero un idiota enamorado—Tiró de mí hasta arrastrarme al dormitorio—. Vamos, chica cobarde, que te voy a enseñar todo lo que sabe este tonto enamorado.

Continuara...


	18. Querido diario siempre pensé que lo cons

**«Querido diario... siempre pensé que lo conseguirías»**

 **Capitulo 16**

Mi hermano me ha perdonado. Le ha costado más de tres años. Y lo ha hecho invitándome al cine. Cuando llegué, lo vi mirando el móvil y levantó la vista hacia mí, ofreciéndome lo que quería ser una sonrisa de tregua. Nunca he tenido mucha relación con él al llevarnos tantos años; yo era la chiquilla que lo adoraba y lo perseguía, viendo en él a alguien a quien parecerme. Nos saludamos con un «hola» y él alargó la mano, para después meterla en el bolsillo de su abrigo negro como si se arrepintiera.

—Ya he cogido las entradas.

—¿Qué película es? —pregunté.

— Ocean's Twelve .

—No la conozco —contesté frunciendo el cejo.

—Joder, hermanita; ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no sales?

—Bastante, tengo mucho trabajo —respondí— Bueno, la semana pasada fui a la ópera.

—Ya... entiendo —musitó él— Vamos o llegaremos tarde.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una película. Y mucho más que no veía una película americana y fue... fue demoledor. Tuve que esconder la cara varias veces tras un pañuelo ajado, conteniendo las lágrimas, sin que mi hermano se diera cuenta de nada. No era el argumento, era imaginarte allí, compartiendo escenas, consiguiendo tu sueño.

Al salir me invitó a tomar una copa. Nos acercamos a un bar de moda, todo decorado en metal y colores oscuros. Pedí un vodka con lima y él un whisky. Me sentía incómoda, la conversación había muerto antes de la película y no había resucitado.

—Debes empezar a mirar hacia el futuro; si sólo miras hacia el pasado desperdiciarás toda tu vida —dijo él al final, como si hubiera ensayado esa frase durante los casi cuatro años que llevábamos sin hablarnos.

—Tomas, no sabes nada de mi vida, déjalo, por favor —murmuré bebiendo de mi copa de balón.

—Sé que sigues sufriendo por algo que ya no se puede cambiar y me gustaría recuperar a mi hermana pequeña.

—¿A cuál de ellas?

—A la que, desafiada por un grupo de mocosos, se subió a un castaño y se cayó dentro. Yo tuve que rescatarte, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo. —Sonreí levemente.

—A la que pillé cantando a voz en grito Is this Love ,de Whitesnake, bailando sobre la cama, antes de que los vecinos aporrearan nuestra puerta junto con la policía.

Sonreí con más intensidad.

—A la que organizó una acampada en plena sierra madrileña y se dejó las bolsas de la comida en casa y además plantó la tienda bajo un cartel que rezaba «PROHIBIDO ACAMPAR ». —Meneó la cabeza— Todavía recuerdo el enfado de papá cuando te trajo la Guardia Civil borracha a las cinco de la madrugada.

—No me dejé las bolsas de la bebida, olvidé sólo las de la comida—dije en mi defensa.

—A esa hermana quiero recuperar. A la que me sacaba de quicio, me revolvía la ropa, se metía con todas mis novias y enamoraba a todos mis amigos.

—¿Eso hacía? —pregunté con la voz teñida de melancolía.

—Sí.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio y por fin tuve el valor de hablar.

—Era bueno, muy bueno. Hubiera conseguido triunfar, tenía un rostro que la cámara adoraba, una mirada que traspasaba tu alma y te hacía estremecer. Conquistaba, en una palabra.

—Creo que empiezo a entenderlo —susurró él.

—Se lo merecía, Tom, no tenía nada en la vida, se lo merecía—repetí— No fue justo —terminé con la voz rota.

—Pocas veces la vida es justa, hermanita, muy pocas —contestó, dejó su vaso sobre la barra y me abrazó con fuerza, con la intensidad que da pasar más de tres años odiando a una persona, para darte cuenta al final de que no merece tu odio.

Continuara...


	19. ¿Es sólo sexo, chica cobarde?

**Capitulo 17**

Y el verdadero verano llegó a Manhattan, y también a mi corazón. Terry se había instalado en mi apartamento sin esperar ninguna confirmación por mi parte, aunque suponía que él ya sabía que no necesitaba invitación. Únicamente había traído su bolsa de deporte, llena con algunos vaqueros, camisetas y objetos de aseo.

—¿Sólo has traído esto? —pregunté, cogiendo la cuchilla de afeitar y la espuma, que ocupaban un sitio irrisorio en mi pequeño baño.

—No tengo demasiadas cosas. Todo lo que necesito eres tú —dijo con tanta indiferencia que hizo que saltara sobre él, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas. Caímos sobre el suelo riendo y lo estrenamos. Lo único que nos quedaba por estrenar. En realidad, también la pequeña repisa de la cocina de gas, pero comprobé que los fuegos podían dejar una marca indeleble en mi trasero, así que lo cambiamos por el sofá.

Vivíamos sin pensar en el futuro y a veces me pregunto si lo hacíamos porque no existía un futuro. Estábamos protagonizando nuestra propia versión de Un largo y cálido verano , con bastantes dosis más de contenido sexual.

Terry me acompañaba en mis paseos con los perros, me acompañaba en casa, me acompañaba cuando organizábamos las curiosas timbas de póquer en mi apartamento, en las clases a Jimmy e incluso me acompañaba alguna noche ocasional de película, dónuts de chocolate y cama con Malik. Y hablábamos, hablábamos de todo. Y nos quedábamos en silencio muchas veces. Y nos observábamos a hurtadillas, nos espiábamos cuando el otro se duchaba. Y nos duchábamos juntos. Y nos besábamos y nos reíamos. Sí, reímos mucho aquel verano. Y salíamos juntos por las noches a fumar a la escalera de incendios, intentando adivinar por los comentarios de Danna qué estaba haciendo ella en el apartamento.

—Van cinco a que es la postura del perrito —apostaba yo.

—Subo otros cinco y digo que se la está tirando contra la pared—decía él, enarcando una ceja.

A menudo, horas después, la misma Danna nos despertaba para informarnos del dato. Entraba en nuestro apartamento por la escalera de incendios y nos zarandeaba en la cama.

—Ventana —afirmaba— los diez son míos.

No se iba hasta que le entregábamos los diez dólares. Y siempre añadía una frase:

—Y tú, guapo, sube cuando quieras, que a ti te lo hago gratis. Y yo siempre le lanzaba lo que pillaba a mano, que solía ser una zapatilla, una sandalia e incluso, en una ocasión, la cafetera.

Un sábado, Danna me convenció para que fuera con ella a hacer la colada, así que cargué con nuestra ropa y con la de Malik, quien, de forma maliciosa, había atrapado a Terry para que lo ayudara a instalar el nuevo DVD que se había comprado.

—Éste te lo quiere levantar —fue el comentario de Danna cuando bajábamos por la escalera cargadas con varias bolsas de ropa, y yo recordé el gesto de Terry con una ceja enarcada, en un infructuoso intento de pedirme perdón, al que yo correspondí con una sonrisa.

—No creo que eso suceda —contesté.

—Yo tampoco; espero que Malik lo entienda también.

—Lo entiende, no te preocupes. —Reí y caminamos bajo el intenso sol hasta el local lleno de lavadoras industriales. Pasamos allí toda la mañana, y aprovechamos para almorzar varios perritos calientes, esperando a que se secara la colada. Al llegar a media tarde al apartamento, únicamente tenía ganas de darme una buena ducha y de que Terry me agasajara como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Sin embargo, no había nadie. Solté las bolsas y me acerqué a la pequeña mesa del salón, donde encontré un folio escrito en letras negras, con una dirección y una hora. Y también, lo más extraño, una contraseña. En ese momento, Malik entró y me arrebató el papel de las manos.

—¡Uau! —soltó de improviso.

—Supongo que sabes de qué va esto —le dije, observándolo con detenimiento.

—Sí. —Y luego procedió a mirarme de arriba abajo— Muñeca, necesitas un lavado urgente y chapa y pintura en condiciones.

—Pero ¿qué...?

—Es una fiesta clandestina. No pensarás ir con esos shorts vaqueros y la camiseta manchada de... —se inclinó sobre mi camiseta y la olisqueó—, ¿kétchup?

—¿Me tengo que poner el vestido granate de nuestra primera cita? —pregunté, sin saber todavía de qué iba todo aquello.

—No, algo más sexy y menos sexy.

—Vaya, me lo has dejado muy claro —dije, y me dirigí hacia el baño a darme una ducha.

—Yo te lo elijo y te lo dejo sobre la cama —contestó Malik, encaminándose a la puerta— Dentro de una hora subo a buscarte. Esto no me lo pierdo.

Me duché con calma, preguntándome qué demonios tramaba Terry, y cuando me sequé el pelo, regresé a la habitación. Malik era meticuloso en extremo. Había elegido un vaquero ajustado negro y un jersey fino de manga murciélago que caía sobre un hombro dejándolo al descubierto. Como complemento, unos zapatos de tacón de aguja, que supuse que se los habría robado a Danna. Me armé de paciencia y me vestí. Cuando estaba terminando de maquillarme, entró él.

—¡Vaya, chica del actor que hace galletas, estás impresionante!

—Gracias —dije, girando sobre mí misma y haciendo volar mi cabello— Tú no estás nada mal tampoco —añadí, viéndolo con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca abierta en el cuello. Se había peinado el pelo oscuro hacia atrás y olía tanto a perfume que la Estatua de la Libertad debía de estar estornudando en ese momento.

—Coge dinero para el taxi —ordenó, asiéndome de la mano.

—Vale, vale. —Reí, dejando que tirara de mí.

Llegamos al Soho casi una hora más tarde. Habíamos atravesado Manhattan para desembocar en una zona industrial, llena de almacenes. El taxi se detuvo frente a la dirección indicada y pagué mientras miraba a mi alrededor desconcertada.

—¿Qué es esto? —le pregunté a Malik— Parecen talleres abandonados.

—Lo son, pero verás cuánto cambian por dentro —dijo, y se acercó al único que parecía tener vigilancia.

—Contraseña —pidió con voz ronca un hombre enfundado en un traje y que debía de medir dos por dos metros. Estaba segura de que si intentaba doblar los brazos se convertiría en La Masa.

—Pitufo amarillo —murmuré yo, con una especie de risita histérica.

Y nos abrió la puerta de metal con amabilidad e incluso con una sonrisa socarrona, cuando yo pensaba que nos iba a echar a patadas.

Entramos cogidos de la mano y yo me detuve a un par de metros de la puerta. Era un almacén de ladrillo de varias alturas, con techo abierto hasta la última. En las paredes había vigas de acero y de éstas colgaban grandes focos de luces multicolores y toberas de humo blanco que olía levemente a polvos de talco, dejándolo todo sumido en una bruma brillante. La música sonaba demasiado alta, pero no había insonorización ni vecinos a los que molestar. Conté dos barras, una a cada lado y busqué con la mirada a Terry entre los camareros y, sobre todo, las camareras con vestidos ajustadísimos, que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. No logré verlo y, antes de que me diera cuenta, Malik me había abandonado al ritmo de Lady Marmalade , de Christina Aguilera.

La gente se arremolinaba en la improvisada pista de baile de cemento, saltando, agitándose y contoneando las caderas al compás sensual impuesto por la canción.

Suspiré hondo y me encaminé a la barra que quedaba más próxima, la de la izquierda. Con sólo posar el pequeño clutch en ella, ya tenía al camarero sonriéndome. Le pedí un vodka con lima y él me lo sirvió en un vaso ancho pero pequeño, con una pajita roja de plástico duro. Me apoyé de espaldas en la barra y mientras bebía, observaba a la gente, o el ganado, como le gustaba denominarlos a Anny cuando acudíamos a alguna discoteca. No conseguía ver a Terry por ningún sitio y empezaba a preocuparme.

En ese momento la canción terminó y se hizo el silencio. La gente comenzó a inquietarse y a silbar. Se callaron cuando un foco blanco iluminó a una sola persona al fondo del abandonado almacén, sobre un improvisado escenario. Jadeé cuando mi mirada lo distinguió. Era Terry de pie, con la guitarra eléctrica colgada del cuello, una camiseta negra sin mangas y un pantalón vaquero oscuro, del que pendían unas cadenas que unían el bolsillo delantero al trasero. El pelo le caía sobre la frente y tenía una mirada brillante y más azul, atrapando el haz de luz. Los tatuajes de su brazo resaltaban sobre su piel blanca y sonreía con tremenda satisfacción.

—Bienvenidos todos; ¿queréis que continúe la fiesta? —preguntó con su particular voz rasgada.

Y con sólo esa frase consiguió que el público se volviera loco de nuevo. Él rio y acarició las cuerdas, arrancándoles gemidos melancólicos, lo que hizo que un grupo de cinco jóvenes que estaban a mi lado se pusieran a saltar y a proferir gritos histéricos.

—Pero, ¿sabéis? —continuó Terry, y el público se calló de nuevo— falta lo más importante para que la fiesta continúe.

—¡¿El qué?! —gritaron algunos, y vi volar un sujetador, que aterrizó a los pies de Terry.

No podía tener la boca más abierta porque entonces se me habría desencajado la mandíbula.

—Falta mi chica cobarde —susurró él de forma seductora a sus admiradoras— ¿Dónde te escondes, chica cobarde?

Y la chica cobarde, o sea yo, una vez que cerré la boca, emprendí un camino de no retorno hacia la puerta, lo más deprisa que me permitían los tacones de Danna. Hasta que me di cuenta de que otro foco de luz blanca me estaba iluminando el trasero. Me detuve y oí su voz de nuevo.

—Ya te tengo, chica cobarde. Esta vez no vas a poder huir. —Las risas me rodearon junto con más gritos histéricos y bramidos de los hombres— ¿Me podéis hacer el favor de acercármela hasta aquí? —pidió Terry.

Sus palabras fueron órdenes para la masa excitada. Varios jóvenes me alzaron a una, alguien me arrebató el vaso del combinado, apreté con fuerza el bolso contra mi pecho y volé sobre sus cabezas de mano en mano, hasta que me depositaron frente al escenario. No había vallas de contención ni seguridad. Era un concierto de amigos para amigos. Apreté los dientes y miré desde allí a Terry, que sonreía como nunca antes.

—¡Te odio! —mascullé, y él soltó una carcajada, acompañada por la de los otros tres integrantes del grupo, que finalmente pude ver, en cuanto el escenario se iluminó entero. Terry me tendió una mano, que cogí por inercia, y alguien empujó mi trasero para alzarme el metro que me separaba de él. Aterricé en su pecho y apartó la guitarra para darme un beso de película mientras los demás nos vitoreaban. Voló otro sujetador y se quedó enganchado a mi pelo. Me di la vuelta con enfado y se lo devolví a su dueña con un lanzamiento certero, que estaba segura de que la dejó tuerta una buena temporada.

—A tu puesto, chica cobarde —murmuró Terry en mi oído— se están impacientando.

Giré a la derecha y vi un micrófono vacío. Detrás de nosotros, el batería, el bajo y el teclista.

—¿Qué pretendes? —siseé, y me percaté de que el micrófono estaba conectado y que todo el mundo me oyó y se echó a reír.

—Que disfrutes —contestó Terry.

—Pues no lo estás consiguiendo. —Esta vez me aseguré de tapar el micrófono con una mano.

—Lo conseguiré —afirmó, y empezó a tocar una nueva canción. Cerré los ojos y sentí vibrar dentro de mí el sonido de un órgano que precedía al desgarro de las guitarras eléctricas en la canción de Stratovarius Black Diamond

y Terry comenzó a cantar, sin apartar ni un instante la mirada de mí, diciéndome que lo estaba tentando y que le era imposible no acercarse a mí. Lo seguí como pude, más indignada y furiosa que disfrutando de la canción, la cual descubrí que me estaba dedicando, ya que continuaba diciendo que no podía huir de mí porque sentía que me conocía desde siempre.

Y al cantar esto último, me enseñó el piercing de la lengua con un gesto obsceno que hizo las delicias del público. Y a mí me burbujeó la sangre y me temblaron las rodillas.

La canción finalizó y la audiencia dejó de saltar y de acompañar el coro de nuestras voces unidas. Aullaron, gritaron, agitaron los brazos y hasta voló un vaso, que se estrelló contra la pared trasera. Terry depositó la guitarra en el suelo y me sujetó del brazo para ayudarme a bajar del escenario. Se inclinó sobre mí y me cogió la cara entre las manos para besarme con bastante pasión. Acaricié un instante su mejilla perlada de sudor y nos separamos.

—Espérame aquí, esto puede volverse algo peligroso —ordenó.

Asentí con la cabeza y dejé que regresara a su sitio en el escenario. Sin dar más tiempo a que el público se impacientara, comenzó a entonar una balada de rock, lo que de forma milagrosa amansó a las fieras, que sacaron sus mecheros como única arma para iluminar el oscuro espacio. Lo observé con atención durante las nueve canciones más que tocó y cantó acompañado del otro bajista. No conocía ninguna, pero todas consiguieron arrancar de mi corazón el mismo sentimiento.

¡Joder! Me estaba enamorando hasta el tuétano de un hombre que cantaba en el metro para ganarse unas monedas, trabajaba de camarero en fiestas privadas, se acostaba con un millar de zorras que le ofrecían la oportunidad, no conseguía un papel decente desde hacía varios años y tenía un grupo de amigos con los que amenizaba encuentros escondidos con contraseñas estúpidas. Decididamente, había entrado ya en la fase de caída libre.

Dos horas después, habíamos salido por una puerta trasera y me encontraba esperando a que Terry terminara de ayudar a cargar los instrumentos y amplificadores en una furgoneta negra, aparcada en el callejón repleto de basura. Me presentó a los otros componentes del grupo, llenos de tatuajes, uno con un corte reciente en la frente, fruto de alguna pelea, y varios con el pelo más largo que yo. De repente me entró un ataque de risa histérica y me aparté unos metros; Terry me miró confuso y se acercó con rapidez.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Na... nada —balbuceé sin poder dejar de reír, y, ante su gesto preocupado, intenté ponerme seria— Es que he recordado una escena ocurrida hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuál? —inquirió él, inclinando la cabeza y cruzando los brazos.

—Hace algunos años, me hice un esguince el día de Nochevieja y mis padres me llevaron al hospital. Mi madre me acompañó a Urgencias, donde encontramos un par de sitios libres, rodeadas de borrachos y heridos por peleas. Mi madre, agarrando con fuerza su bolso bajo el brazo, dijo: «Hija, hay gente muy rara en el mundo, menos mal que tú y tu hermano habéis salido normales». Mi padre, mientras tanto, en vista de que faltaba personal, se ofreció a pasear por el exterior a una joven a punto de un coma etílico a la que su novio había abandonado esa misma noche. Cuando luego vino a buscarnos —cogí aire al recordarlo— sólo me dijo una cosa: «Hija, prométeme que tú nunca serás como uno de éstos». Estoy segura de que si me vieran ahora les daría un ataque.

Terry se había mantenido impertérrito durante toda la explicación y frunció los labios antes de hablar.

—Chica cobarde, nosotros también somos personas, ¿sabes?—murmuró— personas normales —reiteró.

—Sí, pero... —mascullé, mirando asombrada cómo uno de ellos arrancaba la chapa de una cerveza con los dientes para bebérsela entera y estrellarla luego contra la pared con un gruñido animal. Como adorno llevaba una cresta verde tan elevada que hubiera podido servir de sierra eléctrica.

—¿Te avergüenzas de lo que soy? —preguntó.

—No, yo no... no es eso —contesté, pero mentía; ni siquiera sabía lo que quería explicar.

—No deberías, porque tú eres una de nosotros —añadió él con el cejo fruncido, y se volvió para seguir ayudando a sus compañeros.

Esperé paciente y lamentando no haberme mordido la lengua. Si Anny me viese, seguro que me daría un buen pescozón, y esa vez me lo merecía. Había hablado como lo haría mi suegra y Neal, e incluso mis padres y mi hermano. Creía no ser así, pero llevaba tantos años intentando serlo que...

Me acerqué cuando vi que estaba todo cargado. El batería sacó un fajo de billetes del bolsillo trasero y los fue repartiendo.

—Toma tu parte, Terry, quinientos dólares —dijo, y después lo miró fijamente.

Él cogió los billetes y contó trescientos. Los dobló y se los devolvió.

—Lo siento, Mike, sé que te debo más, pero quizá el próximo mes pueda pagarte todo el alquiler.

—Joder, Terry, siempre dices lo mismo. No puedo estar manteniéndote toda la vida. Espero que tu nueva chica tenga algo de pasta —comentó el denominado Mike.

Yo observé su intercambio verbal y fruncí los labios.

—¿Cuánto te debe? —intervine con voz ronca.

—Mil quinientos dólares.

—Yo los pagaré —afirmé.

Sentí que la mano de Terry me cogía la muñeca con fuerza.

—Ni se te ocurra. Es mi problema.

—Ahora también es el mío.

—Yo no me vendo al mejor postor.

—Terry, no soy el mejor postor, soy el único que tienes. —En realidad quería que esa frase fuese una crítica a mi propia persona, pero sonó justo al contrario.

Él se apartó y se sujetó el pelo en la nuca con gesto de enfado.

—No lo hagas —me suplicó.

—Mañana tendrás tu dinero —le dije a Mike.

—Ok, preciosa, me lo apunto. —Él sonrió y se subió a la furgoneta— ¿Vienes, Terry?

Él me miró dudando y por un momento me di cuenta de que de verdad se estaba planteando abandonarme allí. Su mirada teñida de dolor me atravesó el alma y no tuve fuerzas suficientes para acercarme y abrazarlo. Sin embargo, sonrió con tristeza y se dirigió al bajista.

—¿Me puedes prestar la moto?

El hombre fornido nos examinó a ambos con seriedad y por fin su mirada se detuvo en Terry.

—Si le haces un solo arañazo, te corto los huevos.

—Gracias, tío —dijo él, y lo abarcó con un solo brazo para propinarle varios golpes en la espalda.

Los vimos desaparecer y Terry me cogió de la mano para avanzar unos pasos hacia una Harley Davidson aparcada unos metros más adelante. No pronunció palabra cuando se sentaba en la moto y esperaba que yo lo hiciese detrás de él. Me abracé a su torso y apoyé la cara en su espalda, notando la tensión de todos sus músculos. Mientras yo me maldecía a mí misma, Terry arrancó y la brisa nos acarició hasta que salimos a una avenida principal. Giramos a la derecha y enfilamos en dirección a los muelles a una velocidad de vértigo. Me abracé con más fuerza, pero no protesté; sabía que aquélla era su forma de desahogarse antes de enfrentarse a mí. Y, con sinceridad, esperaba que eso lo aplacara, porque me estaba dando cuenta de la forma en que lo había humillado delante de sus amigos.

Nos detuvimos frente a las vallas metálicas en forma romboidal que impedían acercarse al agua de la bahía del Hudson, bajo un par de columnas y una carretera de transporte sobre nosotros. Era un sitio oscuro y peligroso, triste y abandonado. Exactamente como Terry. No obstante, me sentí cómoda y segura a su lado. Permanecimos en silencio varios minutos. Él parecía estar concentrado en un punto informe del agua negra que lamía el cemento con golpes secos y precisos y yo estaba demasiado nerviosa como para decir algo coherente, hasta que lo dije:

—¿Te has enfadado?

—¿Debería? —Su voz en extremo ronca me indicó que no sólo estaba enfadado, además parecía desesperado.

—No ha sido mi intención —me excusé.

—Chica cobarde —su tono se suavizó— a veces tu otro yo toma las riendas de tu vida y eso sí que no sé cómo controlarlo, porque yo no puedo ofrecerte lo que tenías antes. Ésta es mi vida, tal como la has visto. Siento no ser lo bastante bueno para ti. Siento no cumplir tus expectativas.

Desmonté de la moto y me puse frente a él. Le cogí la cara con ambas manos y lo obligué a mirarme.

—Escúchame, Terry: soy como soy, quizá ahora no pueda evitarlo, pero sé que he tomado la decisión correcta. No cambiaría un solo instante pasado contigo por todo el dinero, las joyas, los vestidos, las noches en la ópera y las cenas en los mejores restaurantes. ¿Me perdonas?

—¿Cómo podría no hacerlo si eres toda mi vida? —murmuró, y su boca buscó la mía.

No fue un beso de amor, fue un beso de entrega, algo que nunca sé si podré llegar a describir con palabras. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, posados al principio con temor. Luego inició un juego de seducción con ellos para abrir mi boca, abriendo mi alma también, mientras la oscuridad nos rodeaba, acunándonos en nuestro propio mundo, escuchando el tranquilo discurrir del agua bajo nuestros pies.

Al rato, nos separamos a regañadientes y Terry me ayudo a sentarme delante de él. Me acomodé entre sus piernas abiertas, que sujetaban la enorme moto, y me recliné sobre su pecho.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —pregunté con voz lánguida, casi adormecida.

—Me gusta venir a pensar, lo hago a menudo. Desde aquí puedes ver el mejor amanecer sobre Nueva York, la Estatua de la Libertad emergiendo con su llama de la noche mientras es iluminada por el sol.

Quería compartirlo contigo.

—Compartiremos muchos amaneceres en Nueva York —afirmé.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —dije, y sentí cómo sus manos rodeaban mi cintura, internándose bajo la tela fina del jersey, acariciando mi piel. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y él me besó el cuello y me lo mordisqueó, a la vez que sus manos alcanzaban mi sujetador, que apartó, descubriendo mis pezones. Gemí en respuesta y Terry y pellizcó un pezón tras otro, y me llenó de pequeñas oleadas de placer que reverberaron en el punto álgido de mi cuerpo.

Su mano derecha serpenteó por mi estómago y desabrochó el botón de mi vaquero, deslizando luego la cremallera. Suspiré y giré la cara.

—¿Y si nos ven? —murmuré, con los ojos nublados igual que los suyos.

—No lo harán —contestó, y me silenció con la boca. Su mano siguió internándose bajo mi ropa y yo abrí más las piernas, como si tuvieran vida propia. El ritmo lo marcó Terry, como si jugara con las cuerdas de su guitarra. Sentí sus dedos internarse en mi interior y la fricción rítmica y condenadamente sensual. Me retorcí buscando más y oí su respiración pesada y jadeante sobre mi hombro, acariciándome la mejilla. Apreté con fuerza sus muslos y le clavé las uñas.

—Dilo, chica cobarde —suplicó junto a mi boca.

—¿Qué? —balbucí, gimiendo de forma entrecortada.

—Di que me amas. Dilo. Necesito oírlo —insistió él, pulsando con los dedos cada punto que le daba acceso a mi deseo. Me rozó una vez más con firmeza y me sujetó con fuerza cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar con una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todas las fibras sensibles de mi piel.

—¡Joder! —grité, y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándolo. Sentí su respiración agitada y su pelo rozó mi rostro con levedad, aún con la mano inmóvil escondida en mis pantalones.

—¿Eso en tu planeta es un «Te quiero»? —masculló él al final.

—Eso en mi planeta es un «No me presiones» —respondí todavía jadeante.

—Prefiero un «Te quiero».

—Algún día, Terry —murmuré de forma tan silenciosa que no estuve segura de que él me hubiera oído, a la vez que los primeros rayos de sol alcanzaban la antorcha de la Estatua de la Libertad, dándonos la bienvenida a un nuevo día. El tiempo se detuvo por un instante y todo a nuestro alrededor dejó de existir. Cerré los ojos y sentí que una lágrima traicionera rodaba por mi mejilla.

«Joder, Terry —pensé— te amo más que a mi propia vida.» Pero nunca llegué a pronunciarlo en voz alta.

—Algún día —asintió él y me dio la vuelta para besarme con suavidad en los labios.

Sentí el sabor metálico inconfundible y me aparté asustada.

—¿Qué te he hecho? —pregunté incorporándome.

—Me has partido el labio, pero creo que sigo teniendo todos los dientes —dijo, y al hacerlo me mostró una sonrisa manchada de sangre, que yo le devolví.

Me ayudó a acomodarme de nuevo detrás de él y emprendimos el regreso a nuestro apartamento. Estaba tan relajada que casi me quedé dormida sobre su espalda, mientras la moto serpenteaba por las avenidas y calles de un Nueva York que se desperezaba. Terry aparcó frente a la puerta del edificio de ladrillo en Harlem y me acompañó hasta detenerse a un paso del portal. Como si lo pensara en ese mismo instante, me arrastró hasta la pared y me aprisionó contra ella. Me besó con ferocidad y yo le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad, rodeándole la cintura con una de mis piernas. Noté su erección presionando sobre mi cuerpo y me balanceé contra él. Se separó un palmo y apoyó su frente sobre la mía.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres, chica cobarde? ¿Sólo sexo? —preguntó roncamente.

Levanté la vista y lo miré entornando los ojos. Sin embargo, no contesté. Él respiró hondo y se apartó encogiéndose de hombros y acomodándose la tirantez del vaquero con una mano. Me miró una vez más antes de montar de nuevo sobre la Harley.

—Chica cobarde —dijo de nuevo con inmensa tristeza—. Yo no puedo darte sólo sexo.

Arrancó la moto y se perdió en las oscuras calles de Harlem.

Continuara...


	20. Querido diario promesas

**Capitulo 18**

Terry, ¿cuántas promesas nos hicimos?

Ver amanecer juntos en Nueva York, descubrir que finalmente sí tenías cosquillas, pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos ocurriera lo que ocurriese, esperarnos siempre, llenar nuestros días de felicidad, desayunar juntos, despertarnos el uno sobre el otro, reír mientras compartíamos la ducha, cantar baladas de rock, que nunca más volvería a llorar, que estarías ahí para recogerme cuando cayera...

Amarnos para toda la eternidad. Terry,

¿cuántas promesas rompimos?

Todas y cada una de ellas.

Continuara...


	21. Escribí te quiero en el cielo

**Capitulo 19**

Finalmente llegó la tormenta, en sentido literal y figurado, como si hubiera estado escondida en las esquinas polvorientas del maldito Harlem, lleno de sueños rotos y de promesas sin cumplir.

Llovía tanto que tuve que cerrar todas las ventanas y secar el suelo entre lágrimas. Me quité la ropa con movimientos bruscos y me di una larga ducha caliente. Una vez que me puse el pijama, miré la cama con gesto desconsolado. No podía quedarme allí, no podía quedarme en aquel lugar que había sido mi refugio durante varias semanas, en el que había recordado que amar duele, duele como si te arrancaran el corazón de cuajo. Cogí las llaves y bajé despacio hasta el apartamento de Malik. Éste abrió al primer toque, todavía vestido con la ropa de la noche anterior. Me observó un momento en silencio y me tendió la mano. Con él no necesitaba hablar, no necesitaba explicar nada. Me acompañó a su habitación y me dejó arropada bajo el dulce arrullo de las gotas golpeando los cristales, mientras él iba al baño a darse una ducha. Regresó pasados diez minutos y se tendió junto a mí sólo con el pantalón largo del pijama. Me abrazó por la cintura y suspiró contra mi pelo.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Lo he fastidiado todo. —Sollocé— En realidad no sé por qué me sorprendo, siempre acabo haciéndolo.

—Se os veía muy bien juntos en el escenario —murmuró él.

—Sí, pero después lo he humillado frente a sus compañeros del grupo ofreciéndome a pagar sus deudas. No debería haberlo hecho.

—Ya veo..., pero ha habido algo más, ¿no?

—Sí, él necesita algo de mí que yo no sé si puedo darle.

—Terry sabe que estás enamorada de él, no veo el problema en decírselo.

—No puedo, Malik, de verdad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me prometí a mí misma hace años que jamás lo haría.

—¿Me lo vas a contar?

—Prefiero intentar dormir.

—Siempre huyendo...

—Siempre huyendo —afirmé yo.

Al poco rato, oí su respiración acompasada, pero eso no supuso ningún consuelo. Era incapaz de cerrar los ojos sin ver una y otra vez los ojos azules marinos llenos de dolor de Terry. Lo amaba, él me amaba, pero éramos incapaces de no herirnos. Todavía no habíamos alcanzado la intimidad suficiente como pareja como para poder solucionar las cosas hablando y no lanzándonos mensajes crípticos y miradas hirientes.

Procuré concentrarme en el sonido de la lluvia, en el súbito silencio del edificio de apartamentos, pero lo único que conseguí fue recordar algo que hacía mucho tiempo que llevaba tratando de enterrar en mi mente. Algo que me producía un dolor insoportable.

—¡Anny, Anny, Anny, Anny! —exclamé, apoyándome en la pared de cristal de la cabina inglesa.

Fuera hacía mucho frío, gruesas gotas de lluvia la golpeaban y el viento del norte se colaba entre las grietas de la madera.

—Sí, ya sé cómo me llamo. ¿Cómo estás? —contestó ella con bastante desgana.

—¡Enamorada! ¡Muy enamorada! ¡Completamente enamorada!—grité a través del teléfono y después, acordándome de ser educada, hice una pregunta— ¿Y tú?

—Pues yo aburrida, muy aburrida, completamente aburrida—respondió— ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

—A finales de junio —dije de forma mecánica— ¿No me vas a preguntar por él?

—¿Él?

—Sí, ¡él! Se llama Sergio, ¿no te parece un nombre precioso? Corto, duro y suave a la vez. Sergiiiioooo.

—Cada vez estás peor.

—No, cada vez estoy mejor. Ayer por fin nos enrollamos —solté una risita tonta— y no me refiero sólo a besarnos, hubo... mmm algo más.

—¿Ah, sí? —Su tono seguía siendo bastante indiferente.

—Sí, me llevó a un antro de rock alternativo, ¡súper! —solté pegando un bote— Había incluso un grupo que tocaba en directo, estoy segura de que se harán famosos. Nunca llegaron a publicar un disco.

—¿Y...? —Ahora parecía más interesada.

—Me dijo que le gustaba mucho, que no había podido evitar fijarse en mí desde el primer día del curso.

—Pues ya ha tardado, porque quedan menos de dos semanas para que finalice.

—No seas aguafiestas, Anny.

—No lo soy. Soy realista. ¿No le habrás dicho ya «Te quiero»? Sabes que la primera regla de una relación es esperar a que él lo diga primero.

—Buenoooo... tampoco creo que eso se tenga que seguir al pie de la letra. Quizá se lo dije, pero la música estaba tan alta que dudo que me oyera.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando vuelvas y tu Romeo se quede en Manchester, Julieta?

—Mi Romeo vuelve a España también, sólo... sólo que a San Sebastián. Apenas nos separarán quinientos kilómetros.

—¡Joder! ¿Quinientos kilómetros? Tienes dieciséis años, esa distancia es como si vivieras en otra galaxia.

—Esperaremos a terminar COU y luego elegiremos la misma universidad.

—¿Y eso lo sabe él?

—Estoy segura de que aceptará.

No aceptó. Yo estudié en la Complutense y él creo que lo hizo en Deusto, pero lo supe varios meses más tarde...

Me desperté sobresaltada, sin darme cuenta de que me había quedado dormida. Me di la vuelta y vi a Malik sentado en la cama, con una taza de café en las manos.

—¿Quieres? —me ofreció.

—Gracias, me vendría muy bien; ¿qué hora es?

—Las cinco de la tarde, aunque parecen las doce de la noche. Sigue lloviendo sin parar y el cielo cada vez está más oscuro —me informó, saliendo hacia la cocina.

Me tumbé de nuevo de costado, abracé la almohada y me abandoné a los recuerdos. Cuando Malik regresó, se quedó de pie junto al televisor.

—¿Qué estás viendo? —preguntó, con la voz extrañamente distorsionada.

—Nada, no sé, creo que es una entrega de premios de la crítica o algo así. Acaban de nombrar a un tal Jacob Storm como ganador de... la verdad, no estoy escuchando —contesté levantándome y él cogió el mando y apagó el televisor.

—Jared Stern, ese tío es un dios, todo lo que toca lo convierte en oro —masculló Malik, observándome con atención.

—¿Otro rey Midas? A veces los americanos sois tan peliculeros...

—¿Y me lo dices tú? —preguntó enarcando una ceja con diversión al ver mi gesto compungido.

Me ofreció la taza con una mano y yo gimoteé, haciendo ostentación de mi desasosiego. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Malik fue a abrir. Danna entró envuelta en una bata floreada y con el eterno cigarrillo prendido de su boca. La mitad de su pelo cubierto de laca se le había quedado pegado al cráneo y el rímel se le había corrido circundando en negro sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Montáis una fiesta y no avisáis a Danna la puta?

—Es más bien un velatorio —explicó Malik.

—Mal de amores, si sabré yo de eso —masculló Danna, dándole una larga calada al cigarrillo. Se sentó a los pies de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y Malik lo hizo a mi lado. Me obligué a incorporarme y a enfrentarme a sus miradas escrutadoras.

—Lo ha estropeado con Terry, le ofreció dinero para pagar sus deudas y además le dijo que era demasiado pronto para decirle «Te quiero» —explicó Malik.

—¿Qué pasa, niña? ¿Es que nunca te has enamorado? Porque los aquí presentes creemos fervientemente que no podéis ser más empalagosos —dijo Danna.

—No es eso —rebatí— Sí me he enamorado.

—¿De tu prometido el cursi trajeado? —inquirió Malik.

—No, de él no.

—¡Suéltalo ya! —exclamó Danna.

—No, no quiero —dije con obstinación y me crucé de brazos dejando la taza de café sobre la mesilla.

—¿Tortura de cosquillas? —propuso Malik, y, sin esperar respuesta, los dos se abalanzaron sobre mí hasta que me retorcí riéndome bajo el peso de sus cuerpos.

—Vale. Vale —claudiqué— sois idiotas —afirmé, apartándome el pelo de la cara y sentándome de nuevo.

—Desembucha, guapa, que por lo que veo no hay nada interesante en la tele —insistió Danna

—Me enamoré como una loca hace años. —Suspiré hondo— Y cuando digo como una loca , no es un eufemismo ni una metáfora.—Hice una pausa y Danna me ofreció un cigarrillo. Mientras me lo encendía, vi que no dejaban de espiar cada uno de mis movimientos— Fue cuando estudiaba en Manchester. Él era español, pero vivía en la costa norte y yo en Madrid. Teníamos dieciséis años. Cuando nos separamos para regresar cada uno a su hogar, lo hicimos con la promesa de mantenernos en contacto y escribirnos una carta cada día...

—Tú escribiste una carta cada día y él... déjame adivinar, ¡ninguna! —exclamó Danna.

—Exacto —dije yo.

—Joder, y dices que ese tío vivía en España... Yo en su lugar habría pedido asilo político por lo menos en Marte —murmuró Malik.

—Sí —asentí, dándole la razón— la verdad es que me di cuenta de que mi amor enfermizo era también acosador, ya que, cuando pasaron un par de meses, investigué por mi cuenta y averigüé que iba a participar en una competición de surf en Mundaka.

— ¿Ein? —preguntaron los dos a la vez, mirándose.

—La playa de las olas inversas —expliqué y ante su gesto de confusión, agité la mano quitándole importancia— El caso es que me escapé con los pocos ahorros que tenía y cogí un autobús hacia el norte. Me presenté en la playa a media mañana. Estaba llena de gente, de expositores de promoción y surfistas venidos de todas partes del mundo. Y entonces se me ocurrió una brillante idea...

—¡Ay, Señor! —masculló Danna, y Malik la miró sin comprender.

—Decidí mostrarle mi amor de la forma más explícita posible.

—¿Cuál? —inquirió Malik con gesto concentrado, como si tomara notas mentalmente.

—Escribírselo en el cielo.

—¿Y cómo se puede hacer eso? —volvió a preguntar.

—Contratando una avioneta.

—¡Joder! —masculló— ¿Y qué sucedió?

—Esperé a que terminara la competición. Él quedó quinto y lo estaba celebrando con su familia y su grupo de amigos cuando por fin me atreví a acercarme. Nunca olvidaré el tono dorado de su piel y el color pajizo de su pelo. Era... impresionante de verdad. No podía apartar la mirada de él y él parecía no haber reparado en mí, hasta que al fin me vio. Su rostro mostró sorpresa y también desagrado. Me sentí ridícula, con mis vaqueros negros deshilachados y la camiseta de Van Halen. —Cogí aire con fuerza—. En ese momento se le aproximó una joven con un vestido corto de lino blanco, bronceada, rubia, con el maquillaje y la manicura perfectos. En sus manos balanceaba unas sandalias doradas de tacón. Me observó con tanto desprecio que quise hundirme en la arena hasta desaparecer... y más cuando vi que él la cogía por la cintura.

—¿Y...? —quisieron saber los dos al unísono.

—Él dio dos pasos hacia mí y me apartó de todos, como si se avergonzara de que estuviera allí. Yo no podía separar la vista de aquella joven perfecta que me miraba con bastante lástima.—Suspiré con hastío— Me preguntó qué hacía allí y yo le dije que había ido a buscarlo, que estaba preocupada porque no contestaba mis cartas y que lo echaba mucho de menos y que... que lo amaba con todo mi corazón. —Resoplé con fuerza— Sí, le dije que lo amaba, aunque todo me indicaba que debía callarme.

—¿Y qué hizo él? —Fue Malik el que habló, mientras Danna se encendía otro cigarrillo meneando la cabeza.

—Me dijo que estaba loca, que lo estaba abochornando delante de su familia y amigos. Que él nunca me había querido, que lo nuestro había sido un calentón al verse solo en Manchester, que era demasiado intensa para él, que todo lo que hacía lo sobrepasaba y que no deseaba verme nunca más —farfullé rápidamente.

—Vaya —murmuró Malik.

—Pero no sabéis lo mejor.

—¿Todavía hay más? —Malik tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Lo hay. —Suspiré y continué— Justo en ese momento se oyó el sonido de una avioneta sobrevolando el cielo y todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella, que dibujó en letras blancas: «T E QUIERO , SERGIO ». Él me miró atónito y pronunció una palabra más: «Lárgate».

—Y tú ¿qué hiciste, niña? —inquirió Danna con cierto deje de tristeza en la voz.

—Me largué y aquel día nació la chica cobarde.

—Sigues ocultando cosas —pronunció Malik, mirándome con inusitada seriedad.

Reí con amargura y asentí con la cabeza.

—Cuando regresé a Madrid, me convencí de nuevo de que era un error, que él en realidad me quería, pero que lo había pillado por sorpresa, así que empecé a llamarlo a todas horas, llenándole el contestador automático de mensajes desesperados. Dos semanas después la policía vino a mi casa; yo todavía vivía con mis padres. Me había denunciado por acoso.

—Cabrón —musitó Malik.

—Puto cobarde —corroboró Danna.

—En realidad no fue tan malo. —Hice una pausa—. Bueno, sí lo fue. A partir de ese momento intenté bloquear todo lo que sentía y centrarme en no defraudar a mis padres ni a mi hermano. Ellos consiguieron que Sergio retirara la denuncia y estuve castigada más de un año, hasta que comencé la universidad. Y dejé de ser... tan intensa, tan como ellos odiaban que fuera.

—Por eso no quieres decirle a Terry que lo amas, tienes miedo de volver a ser esa persona de nuevo —resumió Malik.

No pude responder, porque Danna lo hizo por mí. Sí, Danna, con su pelo cardado, su excesivo maquillaje marcándole las arrugas prematuras y sus vestidos ridículos. Una mujer sabia y conocedora de la vida, una mujer que se cubría con un velo de frivolidad para esconder una mente inteligente y certera.

—No, ella lo hace porque cree que Terry se está comportando como lo hizo ella. Que se ha enamorado de tal forma que puede llegar a ser nocivo.

—Sí —murmuré— tengo miedo de que en mí haya encontrado un refugio a su soledad, sus problemas, su abandono, sus sueños rotos. Tengo miedo de que me vea como su salvación y se dé cuenta demasiado tarde de que todo fue un espejismo, de que yo no soy la que busca y que él está sustituyendo sus numerosas adicciones y volcándolas en mi persona.

—¿Y no puede ser que Terry esté tan enamorado de ti como lo estabas tú de ese tal Sergio, sólo que ahora te estás dando cuenta de que tu amor sí es correspondido con la misma intensidad?—preguntó Malik.

—Es imposible que un amor así sobreviva en el tiempo, es... demasiado grande... demasiado devastador —susurré, y las lágrimas regresaron a mis ojos, pero esta vez fueron ciertamente liberadoras.

—No, pequeña. —Fue Danna la que habló— A veces sucede, y lo he visto en vosotros. No estáis jugando al amor, estáis amando, como si os hubierais esperado uno al otro toda la vida para encontraros en un banco de Central Park justo en el momento oportuno para salvaros los dos.

—¿Tú crees? —Sollocé, mirándola con los ojos empañados.

—Estoy segura —afirmó— y Danna nunca se equivoca.

Sonreí y los abracé a ambos. Deseaba con desesperación que eso fuera cierto, que Danna no se equivocara.

Al día siguiente me desperté con un empujón de Penny que casi me tira de la cama. Malik ya se había levantado y nos había preparado el desayuno. Me levanté de un salto, me despedí de ellos y corrí a mi apartamento, esperando ver a Terry allí. Pero no estaba, aunque sus cosas seguían donde las había dejado. Con un suspiro de resignación, me duché y me vestí para salir a pasear a los perros. Regresé casi al mediodía, empapada y tiritando. Seguía lloviendo sin cesar, en la calle, en el parque, en mi apartamento y en mi corazón.

—Hola, chica cobarde —murmuró Terry desde las profundidades del sofá.

Pasé a su lado con rapidez, sin mirarlo, y abrí la ventana del salón. Necesitaba poner distancia, alejarme. El simple sonido de su voz había hecho que un nudo me cerrara la garganta.

—No llamaste —dije al final, dejando que la humedad y el olor del cemento mojado impregnaran mi pequeño apartamento.

—No. Pensé que era mejor darte tiempo para pensar. De todas formas, tú tampoco lo hiciste —remarcó con suavidad.

Me mordí el labio y me apoyé con una mano en el alféizar de la ventana, aspirando aire con fruición.

—¿Dónde has estado? —pregunté con tono seco.

—Por ahí. Haciendo cosas —fue su respuesta.

—¿Cosas? —Me volví hacia él—. ¿Acostándote con otra? ¿Metiéndote un tiro? —le espeté con ira.

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se levantó despacio.

—Estoy limpio desde hace años y no me acuesto con ninguna otra desde que estamos juntos —dijo con voz ronca.

—¿Y desde cuándo es eso, Terry? —inquirí, apretando con fuerza los puños sobre la madera.

—Desde que te vi por primera vez en Central Park —dijo él, parándose a un metro de mí y cruzando los brazos. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y suspiré a mi pesar. Todo él conseguía que me estremeciera y mi corazón galopara desenfrenado.

—¿Y cuánto hacía que no te acostabas con otras? —mascullé, sin poder dejar de herirlo con cada pregunta. De herirme con cada pregunta.

—Una hora.

—¡¿Una hora?! —grité— ¿Venías... venías de...?

No pude terminar la frase y lamenté haber hablado. Terry no parecía arrepentido y envidié la habilidad del género masculino para desterrar los pensamientos no deseados y pasar a lo siguiente con una facilidad pasmosa.

—Vives en Brooklyn —continué, tragando saliva— ella, ella...

—Sí, ella vive en el Upper.

—¿Otro contacto?

—Otro contacto —repitió él— además —suspiró hondo— ya no vivo en Brooklyn, he dejado mi apartamento. En realidad no tenía dinero para pagarlo.

Desvié la vista siguiendo sus ojos y vi una bolsa de deporte a un lado de la puerta de la habitación. Me alejé unos pasos en dirección al baño; él intentó seguirme pero lo detuve con un gesto de la mano.

—Esto... esto es demasiado —murmuré — Voy a ducharme.

—¿Puedo ducharme contigo? —inquirió, frunciendo los labios.

—No —musité, y di un portazo.

Me apoyé en la puerta y me tapé la cara con las manos. Nuestra relación estaba abocada al fracaso más absoluto. Yo había huido de mi casa, de mi familia, de mi trabajo, de mi país, y paseaba perros sin nada más en que pensar. Terry era un actor sin empleo que trabajaba de camarero para los niños ricos, mientras daba conciertos por quinientos dólares la sesión.

Me desnudé con calma y me metí debajo del agua, dejando que ésta me lamiera la piel con languidez. Apoyé ambas manos en las baldosas de la pared y sollocé. Mi cuerpo entero tembló y ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Terry entraba en la ducha para colocarse detrás de mí.

Me rodeó la cintura y abrió la mano abarcando todo mi abdomen. Me apretó junto a su cuerpo desnudo y apoyó la barbilla en mi hombro.

—No intentes convertirme en alguien a quien odiar, chica cobarde. No lo voy a permitir —murmuró.

Jadeé, sintiendo que me faltaba la respiración.

—Sé lo que estás intentando hacer. Nunca digas que nuestro amor es demasiado, porque ambos nos merecemos disfrutarlo. Ambos merecemos ser felices y libres, es nuestra hora.

Su mano serpenteó hasta alcanzarme un pecho, que acarició con ternura, mientras me sujetaba con firmeza sin separarme de su cuerpo.

—No dejaré que huyas de nuevo, chica cobarde. No voy a dejar que te escondas y finjas ser alguien que no eres.

Noté su erección presionando detrás y me empujó suavemente hasta tenerme en la posición exacta en que nuestros sexos se tocaban. Sentí el agua caer sobre mi cabeza y alrededor de mi boca, el tacto de su piel contra la mía, la delicadeza de su mano inquisidora jugando con mi deseo. Se introdujo en mí sin que apenas lo notara y jadeé por la sorpresa, tragando agua.

—Conseguiré que termines amándome como yo lo hago. Lo conseguiré —afirmó, y su boca buscó mi cuello para besarlo.

Entonces comenzó a moverse. Despacio, siguiendo un ritmo lento, una melodía que sólo él y yo conocíamos. Una coreografía impuesta por nuestro deseo. Nuestros cuerpos encajaron como si fueran uno, dos piezas de un puzle destinadas a unirse. Emití un grito agudo, arqueándome hacia él cuando mi sangre se convirtió en lava ardiente y el vapor se arremolinó a nuestro alrededor, sumergiéndonos en una nube resbaladiza. Él me giró la cara para besar mi boca y emitió un grave gemido desde lo hondo de su pecho. Se separó de mis labios, pero siguió dentro de mí; necesitaba permanecer inmóvil, y al mismo tiempo me sujetaba con ambas manos para que yo no me cayera.

—No es sólo sexo, Terry —musité sin abrir los ojos.

—Lo sé, chica cobarde, siempre lo he sabido —susurró en mi oído con su voz ronca.

Aquella noche me senté en el sofá con su guitarra entre los brazos, mientras él, con un pantalón raído, caído a la cintura y el torso desnudo, se afanaba en preparar algo para cenar. Seguía sintiéndome extraña, como si el cielo gris y plomizo de Nueva York permaneciera entre nosotros. Acaricié las cuerdas y éstas gimieron. Aparté la mano y observé a Terry de reojo; fruncía el cejo y se mordía el labio como si le doliera que tratara así a su guitarra.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se secó las manos en el vaquero; se dio la vuelta y, de un solo salto, se situó a mi espalda, abriendo las piernas para que yo me acomodara entre ellas.

—No sé cómo puedes hacerlo —comenté.

Él sujetó el mástil con firmeza y situó la guitarra recta encima de mí. Se inclinó sobre mi hombro y guio mis dedos para que acariciaran las cuerdas, siguiendo una melodía sin sonido.

—Me enseñó mi padre cuando yo era sólo un niño —dijo, y su voz se enronqueció de repente— Fue lo único bueno que me enseñó—añadió.

En ese momento, un trueno resonó en la lejanía y me estremecí. Comenzó a llover con virulencia y mi vista se desvió hacia la ventana abierta.

—¿Te dan miedo las tormentas, chica cobarde?

—No, al contrario, me gustan. Creo que son afines a mi carácter.

—Tienes razón: luminoso, oscuro, explosivo e impredecible —dijo con una nota de humor en la voz.

Ni siquiera pude sonreír.

—Lo siento —musité— pero siempre he sido así, conmigo no funcionan las medias verdades ni las medias mentiras. Es todo o nada. Me lanzo de cabeza, aunque lo único que consiga sea estrellarme. Lo cual sucede a menudo.

—Estoy esperando que te lances, chica cobarde. Cuando lo hagas, estaré ahí para recogerte. Siempre estaré ahí —susurró con voz profunda, con una voz que brotaba desde el fondo de su alma.

No contesté y mi vista siguió perdida en la cortina de agua que golpeaba el metal de la escalera de incendios. Él notó mi incomodidad y dio un suave suspiro. Comenzó a cantar una melodía que me traía innumerables recuerdos de mi niñez, una melodía que hablaba de un lugar donde refugiarte cuando tuvieras miedo, de gotas de lluvia y rosas, de teteras de cobre brillantes.

Me volví hacia él y por primera vez sonreí.

— Mis cosas favoritas son los ponis de color pardo, las campanillas de trineo y el hojaldre de manzana —le dije.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Por supuesto —respondí — Sonrisas y lágrimas es la típica película de las Navidades. Creo que la he estado viendo toda mi infancia. Aunque tú no te pareces en nada a Julie Andrews.

Soltó una brusca carcajada.

—No, eso es cierto, pero mi madre sí se parecía y solía cantarla a menudo cuando era pequeño. Eso me consolaba cuando estaba triste. ¿Te ha consolado a ti, chica cobarde?

Lo miré, dejándome caer a un lado del sofá.

—Me ha consolado —afirmé—. Pero también me ha traído muchos recuerdos. El frío de diciembre, las calles decoradas, el enorme árbol de Navidad, los regalos envueltos debajo de él y cómo corría la primera para abrirlos antes de que nadie se despertara. ¿Cómo eran tus Navidades?

Me miró con bastante confusión, dejando la guitarra en la funda a sus pies.

—Nunca he celebrado las Navidades —dijo, frunciendo el cejo.

Lamenté muchísimo haber abierto heridas del pasado y me mordí el labio.

—Lo siento, Terry; ¿no tienes más familia?

—No. Mis abuelos murieron antes de que llegara a conocerlos. Tú eres mi familia —aseguró, todavía con la mirada teñida de extrañeza.

—Pero ¿ni siquiera celebrabas las Navidades cuando eras un niño? —pregunté, intentando olvidar la implicación emocional de esa simple frase.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí bastante desconcertada.

—¿Es que todavía no te has dado cuenta, chica cobarde? —Y al decirlo mostró una amplia sonrisa, acompañada de un gesto de diversión burlona.

—¿De qué me tendría que dar cuenta? —Entorné los ojos con suspicacia.

—Soy judío —replicó sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿Judío? —Me atraganté con mi propia saliva y mi mirada se quedó fija en su entrepierna. Enrojecí profundamente.

—Sí, judío.

—Ah... ya... yo...

—Creía que lo sabías; estas últimas semanas has tenido mi pene más veces en tus manos que yo mismo en los dos años anteriores.—Su sonrisa llegó a sus ojos, haciendo que brillaran con intensidad. Enrojecí de nuevo hasta alcanzar las cotas de una amapola fluorescente.

—Pensé, pensé... ¡joder! Ni siquiera lo pensé. Debo de parecerte idiota —farfullé.

—¿Te importa que sea judío? — inquirió él, mudando el gesto.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Aunque te aseguro que no me estudiaré la Torá; ya tuve suficiente con la Biblia y, además, conozco el final de ambas historias.

El soltó una bronca carcajada y me abrazó hasta que reposé sobre su pecho tatuado y acaricié el piercing de su pezón con los dedos, haciendo que éste se irguiera.

—¿Sabes cuánto te quiero? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—No —murmuré— regálame los oídos de nuevo.

—Haré mucho más que eso, mi amor, durante el resto de mi vida—aseguró, y me cogió en brazos para llevarme a la habitación.

Ambos nos olvidamos de cenar.

Continuara...


	22. Q diario si pudiera te pediría de nuevo

_Capitulo 20_

 _Sábado de chicas. A Malik le habría encantado. Bueno, y a Danna, a Mara y también a Martha Pero quien lo hubiera disfrutado de veras habría sido Malik._

 _He pasado toda la tarde con Anny y su hija, que ya tiene cuatro años. Se ha vestido de princesa, hemos aprendido a hacer trenzas francesas y después se las ha deshecho asegurando que lo que quería era tener el pelo rizado, así que hemos utilizado las planchas para hacerle unos bonitos tirabuzones. Nos ha maquillado y ha insistido en que la maquillásemos a ella. Es un pequeño demonio de pelo negro y de ojos azules iguales a los de su madre, con una sonrisa pícara que desarma corazones._

 _Al terminar la tarde, nos hemos acurrucado en la enorme cama de sus padres con un bol de palomitas, osos de gominola y regalices de sabores, mientras veíamos tres veces La Sirenita , que en la actualidad, es su película favorita._

 _—Me gusta Erick —ha suspirado la pequeña, volviéndose hacia mí con seriedad— He decidido que me casaré con él cuando sea mayor. Es el hombre adecuado a mi rango de princesa._

 _He contenido la risa a duras penas, mientras su madre ponía los ojos en blanco._

 _—Mami, quiero que me lo pidas para los Reyes Magos, ¿entendido? —ha solicitado con voz extremadamente aguda._

 _Esta vez no he podido evitar reírme ante el gesto de reproche y mudo asombro de Anny. Al final, sin dar tiempo a que acabara el último pase, la pequeña se ha quedado dormida sobre mi estómago, acunada por mis dedos que acariciaban su cabello._

 _—¡Ni hablar! —ha siseado Anny._

 _—¿El qué? —he preguntado bastante desconcertada._

 _—No pienso pedirte un Terry para Navidad —ha murmurado, y al instante se ha dado cuenta del efecto que esas palabras habían producido en mí, en concreto una sola palabra, un solo nombre._

 _Las lágrimas han mojado mis pestañas y ella ha chasqueado la lengua con gesto avergonzado. Le he ofrecido una sonrisa triste y ella ha cogido mi mano, haciendo un esfuerzo por reconducir la conversación._

 _—¡Joder cuánto daño han hecho al mundo las películas de Disney!_

 _Yo la he mirado sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña, que no ha llegado a despertarse._

 _—Y eso ¿por qué? —he preguntado, soportando el nudo de mi garganta._

 _—¡Fíjate bien en La Sirenita ! —ha continuado Anny— esa tía es una pava de las gordas. Sólo sabe cantar y tiene como amigos un pelícano y una caracola, lo que quiere decir que se dopa con algas alucinógenas por lo menos._

 _—Creo que es una langosta, no una caracola, pero no estoy muy segura de..._

 _—¡No me interrumpas! —ha chistado ella— Además, es imposible que un tupé como el suyo aguante bajo el agua, increíble —ha añadido, alargando la «I» hasta el infinito— Además, entre el rey y el cocinero seguro que hay tema, porque esos dos pierden más aceite que todas las almazaras andaluzas. —Ha respirado hondo y ha finalizado su diatriba con una conclusión bastante extraña— Y por si eso fuera poco, va y se enamora del pobre marinero, cuando todo el mundo sabe que si tienes que enamorarte de alguien es del príncipe._

 _—Yo me enamoré del vagabundo —he dicho ya más serena._

 _—Bla... bla... y ahora me dirás que hiciste lo mismo que en la peli La Dama y el Vagabundo , comer un mismo espagueti hasta que, pringados de tomate, os dais un morreo._

 _He sonreído con cierta tristeza._

 _—Lo hicimos —he confesado con la mirada perdida, recordando dónde habían acabado el resto de los espaguetis._

 _—¿Lo ves? Yo tenía razón, las películas de Disney han hecho mucho daño a las débiles mentes femeninas —ha asegurado—Creo que me volveré loca. Llevo cuatro años viendo lo mismo una y otra vez, como en un bucle. Menos mal que Shrek ha venido a salvarnos._

 _—Sí, Fiona es la caña._

 _—Debería conseguir que mi hija fuera como Fiona —ha musitado ella, posando la mano sobre la delgada espalda de la pequeña, que seguía dormida— pero me mata, me mató el mismo día que le di la vida. Creo que entonces ya perdí toda mi voluntad y mi biblioteca cinéfila._

 _—La recuperarás —he afirmado consolándola._

 _—¿Tú crees?_

 _—Sí, hay cosas que sí puedes conseguir que vuelvan —he dicho, y ella me ha apretado la mano con más fuerza._

 _Al llegar a casa he cogido una cerveza y me he asomado a la ventana, observando el anochecer invernal de Madrid. Me ha sonado el móvil, un mensaje. Lo he abierto, sabiendo de antemano quién me lo había enviado._

 _Si pudiera, ten por seguro que te pediría a Terry a los Reyes Magos; hasta me aseguraría de que la carta llega a Oriente con mensajero urgente._

 _He sonreído y he apagado el teléfono. Me he dado la vuelta de nuevo hacia las luces que iluminaban la oscuridad exterior y le he hablado a mi propio reflejo del cristal de la ventana:_

 _—Sé que lo harías, Anny, pero eso es imposible._

 _Continuara..._


	23. Y el cielo se cubrió de nubes de colores

**Capitulo 21**

La tormenta se deshizo en el océano, alejándose del cielo de Nueva York, que brilló de nuevo en todo su esplendor, trayéndonos la calma... que precedía a la verdadera tempestad. Mientras nosotros jugábamos a compartir nuestros deseos ocultos, desafiando a la autoridad, aparecían espectros del pasado y descubríamos que las palabras pueden hacer más daño que un disparo de bala. Aunque el disparo en sí también fue bastante doloroso.

Llamaron a la puerta con insistencia y tanto Terry como yo lo ignoramos y seguimos besándonos, ahora sobre el sofá. Me quité la camiseta y me arqueé hacia él, que atrapó un pezón con la boca sobre la delicada tela de encaje de mi sujetador. Emití un pequeño gemido de placer y me sujeté con fuerza a sus hombros.

—¡Ejem! —carraspeó una mujer a mi espalda.

—¡Joder! —Me di la vuelta tapándome como pude y vi a Martha—¿Se puede saber cómo has entrado en mi apartamento?

—Es obvio, tengo la llave —explicó ella, mostrándola en una mano. En la otra llevaba una enorme cesta de picnic.

—¿Llego tarde? —La voz ronca de Danna precedió a su rostro jadeante sobre nosotros— Sí —masculló, dando un puñetazo en el aire.

—No —contestó Terry, ayudándome a levantarme y quedándose de pie, con los brazos cruzados, en medio del salón— En realidad llegas pronto.

—No —rebatió de nuevo ella, y se acercó para delinear el contorno de sus pectorales con un dedo adornado con una uña postiza de color rojo sangre— En realidad, llego justo a tiempo.—Apartó el dedo y sopló sobre él—. Estás ardiendo, chico de las galletas.

Martha asintió con la cabeza y Danna rio roncamente.

Terry enarcó una ceja con falso enfado y las miró con atención.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? Porque si no es emergencia nacional, no queremos saber nada de vosotras.

—Es noche de cine —aclaró Malik, apareciendo de improviso, y hasta mí llegó flotando una nube de colonia barata y loción para el afeitado. La Estatua de la Libertad debía de estar pasándolo muy mal con tantos efluvios.

—Vale, me rindo —dije al final, levantando las manos— Ni siquiera tengo tele.

—Si yo lo tuviera a él, también me daría de baja del cable—exclamó Danna

—Eso es cierto. —Malik sacó la lengua y se la pasó por los labios con una sonrisa.

—Los dos lleváis razón —añadió Martha del todo seria.

Terry estalló en carcajadas y yo los miré con cierto grado de enfado.

—¡Señor! ¿Tú también, Martha? —exclamé.

—Tengo ojos en la cara, niña —contestó— y dedos en las manos—añadió.

Yo abrí la boca para preguntar, pero la cerré cuando comprendí el juego de palabras.

—Y un enorme consolador en forma de objeto fálico en la mesilla—nos informó Mara cruzando el descansillo.

—Gracias por ser tan políticamente correcta, Mara —intervino Malik, inclinando la cabeza.

—¡Me lo regaló Danna! —argumentó Martha indignada— Eso no quiere decir que lo haya utilizado.

—Pues es un desperdicio, podrías regalármelo a mí —comentó Mara.

—Tengo más, no os preocupéis —señaló Danna tranquilizándonos— también para ti, Malik.

—Es un honor que te hayas acordado de mí —afirmó él con seriedad.

Puse los brazos en jarras y los observé uno a uno con detenimiento. Mostraron la misma expresión que tendría el gato

después de haber cazado a Piolín .

—¡Nada de bromas! —estallé, y todos se carcajearon a mi alrededor, incluido Terry, que me atrajo hacia él.

—Joder, chica cobarde, a veces eres tan dulce... —murmuró contra mi pelo.

—No soy dulce. —Apreté los puños y me di la vuelta— ¡Soy despiadada!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unos a otros.

—¡Claro! —corearon, y las risas me rodearon.

—¡Vale! ¡Vale! No entiendo nada. ¿No podemos comprar unas palomitas y unas Coca Colas como todo el mundo que va al cine?—farfullé.

—¿De dónde has sacado a esta chica? —preguntó Martha, examinándome con detenimiento— ¿De alguna película Disney?

—¡Por favor! Puedo ser tan mala como el cazador que mató a Blancanieves —aseguré defendiéndome.

—Mi amor, el cazador salvó a Blancanieves, no la mató—intervino Terry.

—¿Ah no?

—No —afirmó él, reprimiendo una sonrisa— Vamos a un cine al aire libre, en Central Park. A menudo hay conciertos, obras de teatro o películas.

—¡Como en las películas americanas! —exclamé, olvidando mi enfado.

—Como en tu nueva vida americana, chica cobarde —contestó Terry.

—¿Qué película vamos a ver? —pregunté, poniéndome unas sandalias.

—Tú y yo , de Deborah Kerr y Cary Grant —me informó Malik.

—No la he visto. ¡Genial! —dije.

—¿En serio? —Terry me miró de forma extraña.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Pero ¿dónde has estado metida los últimos veinticuatro años de tu vida? —preguntó.

—Es de antes de que yo naciera —indiqué defendiéndome de nuevo.

—También es de antes de que yo naciera y la conozco —afirmó Danna.

—Mentirosa —siseó Malik— es de mil novecientos cincuenta y siete.

—Pues lo que he dicho, antes de que yo naciera —corroboró Danna, y un nuevo coro de risas nos rodearon mientras abandonábamos el pequeño apartamento.

Llegamos unos veinte minutos después al claro donde se proyectaba la película. Estaba anocheciendo y la suave brisa, rodeados de vegetación y la cercanía del lago Jackie Kennedy, hizo que aquélla se convirtiera en la noche perfecta para pasarla fuera. Elegimos sitio y nos sentamos alrededor de la cesta. De ella fue apareciendo comida y más comida, así como cervezas frías. Había sándwiches, tortitas de melaza, alitas de pollo frito (la especialidad de Lulah) y fruta en grandes cantidades. La película dio comienzo en la gran pantalla y la gente se calló. Me senté entre las piernas extendidas de Jay y me apoyé en su pecho, agradeciendo su calor. Cuando terminó, la gente se fue dispersando y nosotros nos tendimos mirando el cielo, mientras intentábamos descubrir alguna estrella opacada por la intensa luz que los edificios de Nueva York lanzaban a las alturas.

—¿Estás llorando? —le pregunté a Malik, tumbado a mi derecha.

—No —gimoteó— se me ha metido humo en el ojo. ¿Funciona?

—Como excusa es bastante deplorable —dije— pero eres tan dulce.

Me pegó un codazo en las costillas y yo me reí.

—Pues a mí me gusta más el remake de Tom Hanks y Meg Ryan—comentó él.

—¿Hay un remake ? —inquirí con curiosidad.

Se hizo el silencio.

—Está bien —me rendí— Soy patética. Se nota que no me he divertido mucho a lo largo de mi vida.

—Todavía estoy a tiempo de hacer que eso cambie —susurró Terry en mi oído y aprovechó para pasarme un brazo bajo la nuca y atraerme hacia su pecho.

—Te hemos oído todos, chico de las galletas —dijo Danna desde el otro extremo— Tú también eres muy dulce. —Se quedó en silencio un momento— ¡Callad! —exclamó de improviso—, creo

que veo a Cupido con sus alitas rosa, esperando para disparar la flecha de gracia. ¡Anda, no, que ya lo ha hecho!

Reímos, felices de estar juntos, de ser una pequeña familia, de sentirnos tan cómodos.

—Igual fue ella quien recogió tus pastillas arrojadas por la ventana; debían de ser muy fuertes —siseó de nuevo Terry.

—Eso no lo dudes —contestó Danna, y una circunferencia perfecta de humo brotó de su boca.

Giré la cabeza hacia Terry, aun sabiendo que los demás escuchaban.

—Eres un copión. ¿De ahí sacaste la idea del Empire State?

—¿Qué idea? —interrumpió Martha

—Es un secreto —dijo Terry con una sonrisa que iluminó sus ojos rasgados.

—Aquí no tenemos secretos. —La voz de la experiencia de Mara fue la que lo sentenció.

—Hicimos un pacto —explicó Terry y todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia él— Escribimos dos fechas en dos papeles distintos. La suya me la quedé yo; la mía, ella. Nos dábamos un plazo para conseguir nuestros sueños. Si no se cumplían antes de esa fecha, no la llevaría al mirador del Empire.

—Espera, que adivino tu sueño —dijo Martha— es ella. ¿Por qué demonios no estáis ya haciéndolo en algún rincón del Empire?

—Porque llegué tarde, sólo por unas horas —confesó Terry.

—La noche del helicóptero —masculló Malik, como si hubiera descubierto una conspiración.

—Exacto —corroboró Terry.

—¿Y tu sueño? —Malik me miró, incorporándose lentamente.

—No he mirado la fecha todavía —admití.

—No lo ha hecho porque ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que desea—afirmó Danna tosiendo.

—Sí lo sé; yo... yo... ¡No lo pienso decir! —exclamé.

—No importa, te he dejado tiempo suficiente para que se cumpla—intervino Terry.

—Lo entiendo —comentó Malik— Es como una promesa entre amigos. Ya sabéis, «Si a los treinta no hemos encontrado novio, nos casaremos».

—Algo parecido —murmuré.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo, chica del chico actor que hace galletas, si llegamos a los treinta solteros? —ofreció Malik.

—No, idiota. —Le devolví el codazo en las costillas.

—No te esfuerces, Malik; ella estará casada conmigo. Será mía entonces y para el resto de la vida —murmuró Terry.

—¡Silencio! —La voz ronca de Danna nos interrumpió de nuevo—Creo haber visto pasar un unicornio esparciendo corazones de piel satinada y brillantes y dejando una estela de estrellas multicolores; ¿vosotros no?

—¡No! —exclamamos al unísono riendo Terry y yo.

—¡Momento juego entonces! —anunció Malik.

—No sé jugar al póquer. Me desplumaréis por mucho que mi pareja sea Terry —dije.

Había descubierto que era un perfecto jugador de póquer, lo que en realidad no me extrañó en absoluto.

—Me refiero a otro tipo de juego. Es muy sencillo, hasta tú lo entenderás —afirmó Malik, mirándome fijamente.

—Está bien, ¿cuál? —inquirí con bastante curiosidad.

—Si por castigo dinero tuviera...

Danna, Martha y Mara aplaudieron entusiasmadas.

—Empezaré yo —anunció Malik— Si por castigo dinero tuviera... me compraría una enorme librería que jamás se quedara vacía, que por cada libro que yo cogiera, dos se reemplazaran. Para mí solo, en silencio. O mejor, una biblioteca antigua, que guarde secretos escondidos entre los manuscritos recubiertos por cuero marrón y cosidos a mano. Ahora tú, Martha

La voz de Martha sonó triste y circunspecta.

—Si por castigo dinero tuviera... lo invertiría todo en Jimmy, en ayudarle a encontrar plaza en una de las mejores universidades del país, y luego le regalaría una bonita casa con jardín, tal vez en Brooklyn o Queens, y esperaría que me llenara de nietos.

—Lo de los nietos igual lo consigues antes de tiempo —masculló Mara y noté cierta tensión en el ambiente— Bien, mi turno. Si por castigo dinero tuviera... compraría el mejor funeral que existiera, me pondríais un traje elegante, de color violeta, llenaríais la iglesia de flores y compraríais un bonito ataúd de madera de cedro con asas de bronce brillante. Y el reverendo Stevens tendría que recordarme durante un año entero en el servicio del domingo.

Danna se atragantó y tosió; yo también, pero con más disimulo.

—¡Será posible, Mara! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? —preguntó Danna.

—Soy demasiado vieja para tener otro deseo que una bonita muerte —contestó ella con terquedad.

Danna resopló y se tendió, encendiéndose un nuevo cigarrillo con calma.

—Si por castigo dinero tuviera... regresaría a Colombia y me compraría una pequeña casa con vistas al océano, rodeada de palmeras y de arena blanca. Donde todos los días hiciera sol.—Hizo una pausa, cavilando— Donde todos los días hombres en tanga se pasearan por mi porche, intentando averiguar quién era la mujer desconocida y misteriosa que se escondía en aquella maravillosa casa.

—Pero Danna, ¿todo tiene que girar en torno al sexo? —preguntó Malik interrumpiéndola.

—Claro, soy puta; ¿todavía no te habías enterado? Ah no, por supuesto, que tengo tetas y no las miras muy a menudo. —Pude percibir cómo sonreía con los labios, pero sus ojos oscuros mostraban más de lo que ella quería dejar ver.

—Me toca —dije, evitando una discusión— Si por castigo dinero tuviera... compraría unos estudios de Hollywood, los guiones más interesantes y produciría las películas de más éxito, con un solo actor: Terry.

—¿De veras harías eso por mí? —inquirió él con la voz muy ronca.

—Sí, si yo no tengo sueños, ayudaría a cumplir el tuyo —afirmé, y le di un cálido beso en la boca.

—¡Parad! ¡Parad! Que a este paso voy a vomitar las alitas de pollo convertidas en mariposas de colores —exclamó Danna, recuperando su buen humor— ¿Y qué me dices de ti, chico de las galletas?

—Si por castigo dinero tuviera... —Hizo una pausa— compraría tiempo. Compraría todo el tiempo del mundo para pasarlo con mi chica cobarde. Para poder verla dormida junto a mí todos los días, para ver su sonrisa al despertar, para sentir su piel y sus besos.

—¡Argggh! Acabaré vomitando —murmuró Danna y todos rieron. Cuando las risas cesaron, nos quedamos de pronto en silencio mirando el cielo, probablemente cada uno pensando en su deseo, quizá pensando que su deseo no se iba a cumplir nunca. O bien que un grupo de perdedores como nosotros nunca iba a tener una oportunidad digna en la vida.

—Se me ocurre, chica del chico de las galletas —Malik me miró con intensidad— que ya que es posible que nos casemos a los treinta, debería probar si me gusta besarte.

—No te atrevas a pensarlo, ni hacer...

Antes de que me diera cuenta, la boca de Malik había atrapado la mía y su lengua áspera, diferente por completo a la de Terry, se internó curioseando y obligándome a responder a su beso. Al final lo aparté de un empujón y el cayó rodando hacia el otro lado.

—¡Argggh! —exclamé— la que va a acabar vomitando soy yo. Me has metido la lengua hasta la campanilla.

—Me siento un poco incómodo —afirmó Terry, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Más te sentirás cuando te diga que en realidad estaba imaginando que te besaba a ti —contestó Malik y Terry rio roncamente.

—Vale, ahora la incómoda soy yo —farfullé, y Danna se sentó a mi lado.

—Hora de los besos —anunció, y me sujetó de la nuca, besándome con una pasión inusitada. Sus labios suaves y carnosos me sedujeron y su lengua ardiente circundó toda la cavidad de mi boca.

Me aparté resollando y del todo roja.

—Ahora sí que estoy incómodo de verdad. —Terry se había erguido y nos observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pues que sepas que esta vez, pero sólo esta vez, no estaba pensando en ti —dijo Danna, y le guiñó un ojo, dejándolo bastante desconcertado.

—¡Está bien! ¿Alguien más quiere besarme? —exclamé, provocando risas.

—No eres mi tipo, niña —informó Martha— y Mara duerme hace rato, así que te quedarás con las ganas.

Terry me abrazó, atrayéndome más a él.

—Nunca te quedarás sin un beso mío. —Y diciendo eso, me besó con tanto deseo que prendió una llama en mi interior.

—Vámonos a casa, que tanto unicornio, arco iris y estrellas de colores me están mareando —decidió Danna levantándose.

Caminamos entre risas hasta el apartamento y me quedé unos minutos ayudando a Martha a fregar lo que habíamos utilizado. Subí un rato después hasta el tercer piso y me detuve en la puerta al oír a Malik y a Terry discutir.

—Tienes que decírselo, Terry. Ella tiene derecho a saberlo.

—Tengo miedo, Malik, en el fondo soy un cobarde, no quiero perderla.

—No creo que la pierdas.

—La perderé.

Abrí la puerta y los miré.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Que no me gusta este juego. —Malik estaba sombrío y se había disipado toda su alegría anterior. Salió dando un portazo que hizo que temblaran las paredes.

—¿Puedes explicármelo? —le dije a Terry, que se había quedado allí de pie, con aspecto triste y cansado.

—¿Decías de verdad eso del parque? — preguntó a su vez.

Me acerqué con una sonrisa, infundiéndole ánimo.

—Sí, Malik besa fatal, todavía me tiembla la campanilla; sin embargo, Danna lo hace bastante bien.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

Y que él, que siempre tenía un comentario divertido, sarcástico y cínico para cualquier situación, afirmara que hablaba en serio hizo que se me encogiera el estómago.

—¿Respecto a qué? —pregunté.

—Que lucharías porque yo consiguiera triunfar como actor.

—Claro que lo he dicho en serio.

Se acercó a paso lento hacia la ventana y se encendió un cigarrillo. Fui junto a él. Sabía que sólo tenía que esperar a que luchara con sus demonios interiores para que terminara confesando.

—Me lo han dado —dijo al final.

—¿El papel?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero ¡eso es estupendo!

—No, no lo es. Lo he rechazado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quizá tu prometido tuviera razón. Soy un perdedor.

—No lo eres. —La mano me hormigueó de deseo de acariciarle la piel del brazo desnudo, mientras él se pasaba los dedos con gesto ausente una y otra vez por el tatuaje de «Chica cobarde».

—Si lo hubiera aceptado te habría perdido. Son varios meses rodando en Europa, en una ciudad de la República Checa, que sale más barato para los estudios. No soportaría estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo. Te habría perdido.

—No, no me perderías. Te seguiría allí adonde fueras.

—¿Y tu sueño, chica cobarde?

Se dirigió hacia su bolsa de deporte y sacó varios folletos de piel satinada y colores suaves. Me los entregó. Los examiné con detenimiento. Eran de algunas de las universidades del país.

—¿Y esto? —pregunté, sintiendo que un nudo me apretaba la garganta.

—He estado investigando dónde podrías estudiar para ser profesora de infantil. Ésas son las universidades que mejor programa de estudios tienen. Hace unas semanas envié varias cartas de presentación en tu nombre; tienes un par de entrevistas en septiembre.

—Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre —farfullé.

—Firmé con mi apellido. Espero que ya seas mi mujer para entonces. —Lo dijo indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no hubiera abierto la caja de Pandora.

—Ahora no quiero eso. Quiero estar contigo —afirmé, sintiendo la ira bullir dentro de mí— ¿Quién eres tú para decidir mi futuro? Te estás comportando como Neal.

Se volvió bruscamente, me sujetó de los hombros y me zarandeó.

—¡Jamás me compares con ese cabrón! Yo sólo quería darte la oportunidad de hacer lo que más deseabas. Si aceptas, te perderé. Si yo acepto, te perderé también.

—No aceptaré. Ahora... ahora... —Me bloqueé— No estoy preparada para enfrentarme a ello. No sé, quizá el año que viene o el otro.

—No, chica cobarde, sigues equivocándote de nuevo. Estás dejando pasar la oportunidad de tu vida por perseguir un sueño que es mío. No lo permitiría.

—¿Estás intentando decirme que me dejas? —Mi voz tembló a la vez que lo hizo mi cuerpo.

—Jamás te dejaré. —Me abrazó con fuerza— Tú, sólo tú, eres lo que me hace seguir viviendo. Pero no me perdonaría obligarte a hacer algo que tú no quieres de nuevo, no te llevaré por el mismo camino que otros te impusieron. Ya está decidido. Esta tarde he llamado a mi agente.

—¿Y de qué viviremos? —pregunté— ¿Del aire? Si yo no puedo trabajar y tú tampoco, ¿qué va ser de nosotros?

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿El maldito dinero? —bramó con voz ronca y se pasó la mano por el pelo con gesto de frustración.

—¡Sí, joder, sí! —Y hasta que lo dije no me di cuenta de que en verdad me preocupaba, y mucho.

—¿Lo único que quieres es un marido con un trabajo de nueve a cinco que regrese a casa puntual para acostar a los niños?

—No es... exactamente eso —balbuceé.

—Sí lo es, lo leo en tu expresión, eres incapaz de mentir. Antes de que pienses algo, el pensamiento está impreso en tu cara.

—¿Tenemos que hablar ahora de esto? Todavía hay tiempo.

—Sí, tenemos que hablar. Intentaré buscarme un trabajo decente. No te dejaré nunca. ¿No entiendes que no puedo vivir sin ti?

—¿Y tú no entiendes que no puedo vivir con la sombra del hombre que quiso ser actor y lo dejó a las puertas del éxito por una chica cobarde?

—Eres mi chica cobarde. Siempre lo serás —afirmó, y me obligó a apoyar la cara contra su pecho— No puedo imaginar lo que sería enfrentarme a un nuevo día si tú ya no estás en él.

—Me diste un tiempo en el papel con tu fecha. Me lo tomaré y decidiré, y ahora mismo vas a llamar a tu agente para decirle que has sido un completo idiota y que aceptas el papel. Y si al final del plazo que me diste sigo pensando lo mismo, lo afrontaremos.—Me separé un paso de él e intenté mostrar firmeza, aunque temblaba como una hoja.

—¿Lo haremos?

—Sí, tú y yo. ¿Recuerdas? Los dos, tú das fuerza a esas palabras, les das un sentido.

Se acercó a mí y me dio la vuelta para tenerme de espaldas. Enterró la cara en mi cuello y suspiró hondo.

—Te amo tanto, chica cobarde, que creo que me volvería loco si algún día desapareces de mi lado.

—No lo haré, Terry. No lo haré.

Y esas palabras, aunque ninguno lo sabíamos en ese momento, predijeron de alguna forma lo que iba a suceder en el futuro.

Giré sobre los talones y atrapé su nuca, poniéndome de puntillas. Su boca buscó la mía de forma desesperada y nuestros labios jugaron una eterna partida de seducción. Adoraba el sabor de su boca. Las lenguas chocaron y se desafiaron sin que pudiéramos despegarnos. Me arrastró en brazos hasta la pared y yo, en un movimiento rápido, me deshice de mi camiseta, rozando mis pezones contra su piel ya desnuda. Se me irguieron al contacto y suplicaron más. Bajó la boca y con los dientes arrastró el tirante de mi sujetador hasta dejarme libre. Los besó y los mordisqueó con suavidad para intensificar la fuerza cuando yo se lo exigí sin palabras. Me dejó un momento en el suelo y nos libramos del resto de la ropa que nos cubría. Sin mediar palabra, me cogió en brazos y yo le rodeé la cintura cruzando los tobillos tras su espalda. Empujó una sola vez y entró en mi cuerpo resbaladizo y preparado. No había tiempo para las palabras, sólo para los sentimientos que nos embargaban. Lo quería todo de él. Lo quería dentro de mí hasta romperme. Empujó varias veces y yo impuse un ritmo implacable con mi cuerpo pegado al suyo. Jadeamos al unísono y nuestras bocas se buscaron de nuevo. Grité enardecida al llegar al placer más intenso, mientras me deshacía en pequeñas descargas eléctricas que me dejaron casi inerte en sus brazos. Una sola vez más y él se hizo mío. Le mordí un hombro saboreando el sudor salado y aspiré el aroma picante del sexo combinado con su olor, su olor inconfundible que me volvía loca.

—Quédate —supliqué— Quédate dentro de mí siempre.

—Lo haré, mi amor —susurró— lo haré porque tú lo eres todo para mí.

Varias horas después, nos despertó Danna entrando en la habitación subida a unas plataformas imposibles. Me desperté desconcertada y me apreté al cuerpo de Terry, que estaba tumbado detrás de mí.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —siseé.

—¿Pared, sofá o cama? —preguntó con ronquera— he apostado con Martha y Malik. Diez dólares cada uno.

Farfullé un insulto y golpeé la almohada con indignación.

Terry se incorporó a medias, apoyándose de forma indolente sobre un codo, y extendió la mano hacia ella con una sonrisa irresistible.

—Pared, sofá, bañera y cama —explicó— Yo gano. Dame esos treinta.

Ella dio una patada en el suelo y acabó entregándole el dinero. Después se irguió y salió de la habitación con la dignidad de una reina.

—Te has dejado el suelo —murmuré, volviendo a caer en el sueño.

—No quería exagerar. No me ha parecido correcto —dijo él, y me acarició el brazo con ternura.

—Eres un demonio —susurré.

—¿Cómo voy a ser un demonio, chica cobarde, si yo lo único que deseo es llevarte al cielo? —contestó, dándome un beso en el hombro, antes de que me quedara profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, la tempestad, que sólo había descargado unos relámpagos furiosos y gritado atronando el cielo, observó con desidia, como si de un dios que decidiera nuestro destino se tratara, nuestro pequeño edificio de apartamentos, y decidió manifestarse y mostrar todo su ejército en el combate final.

Era mediodía y yo estaba esperando a Terry, que había ido a reunirse con su agente en el centro. Intentaba preparar una comida decente cuando oí la puerta cerrarse tras de mí.

—Hola —saludé sin levantar la vista de las instrucciones escritas de manera apresurada en un folio cuadriculado— estoy preparando lasaña. —Hice una pausa—. Intentándolo, más bien. No sé si lo conseguiré antes de la hora de la comida, pero sí estará lista para la cena.

No lo oí acercarse, ni pronunciar palabra alguna. Extrañada, me di la vuelta con lentitud y ahogué un grito que murió en mi garganta. Mi mano se deslizó a mi espalda, sujetando el cuchillo de sierra.

—¿Quién es usted? —pregunté fríamente, observando al hombre de unos cincuenta años, moreno, de aspecto cansado y con los hombros hundidos. Demasiado delgado para la ropa holgada que llevaba. En los brazos tenía multitud de tatuajes carcelarios y cicatrices correosas. Apretaba entre sus dedos ennegrecidos una especie de gancho con el que supuse que habría forzado la débil cerradura.

—Así que tú eres la zorrita que esconde a mi hijo —masculló con la voz ronca de un hombre que ha castigado con dureza sus cuerdas vocales durante toda su vida— No ha sido nada difícil encontrarlo, apenas dos semanas. Debo reconocer que tiene buen gusto, en eso se parece a mí. Su madre era una puta, pero una puta de categoría. Lástima que al final no supiera apreciar lo que tenía.

Sentí un profundo asco en cuanto él dio un paso y pude oler la suciedad y el sudor impregnados a su piel, como si fuera su esencia vital.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —pregunté, apretando con fuerza el mango del cuchillo en la mano derecha.

—¿Qué es lo quiero? —Soltó una brusca carcajada, mostrando unos dientes amarillos y cariados— Dinero, ¿no es lo que quieren todos? Me lo debe, me he pasado años en la cárcel esperando.—Se rascó la rala barba—. Esperando una jodida llamada, esperando una jodida visita, esperando a que me sacara de aquel puto infierno.

Pese a sus crueles palabras, parecía bastante sereno, como si contuviese el odio bajo una capa de controlada indiferencia. Esbocé una sonrisa malévola y negué con la cabeza.

—¿Dinero? No le daré ni un dólar. Ahora lárguese o llamaré a la policía.

Me observó con detenimiento y su mirada se detuvo en los pequeños pendientes de diamante que solía llevar a menudo. Sus ojos refulgieron y se pasó la lengua por los labios cuarteados. Se acercó hasta quedar a un paso de mí. Evité respirar por la nariz, conteniendo la náusea que me provocaba su sola presencia.

—Quizá lo estoy enfocando de forma errónea —murmuró.

—Así es —asentí yo—. Lárguese o yo misma lo echaré de aquí y me aseguraré de que no vuelva a pronunciar el nombre de su hijo en toda su vida.

Él rio de forma estentórea.

—¿Y qué piensas hacerme, muñequita?

—No sabe quién soy, ni cómo me llamo, ni a qué me dedico. Nadie lo sabe. —Lo arriesgué todo a una sola carta— Podría matarlo y nadie se enteraría. Sería un despojo humano más arrojado en una esquina de Harlem.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —musitó con más curiosidad que terror.

—La que va a impedir que se acerque a Terry.

Pero él fue más rápido que yo. En un instante, había atrapado mi garganta y me había arrastrado hasta la pared junto a la puerta de la habitación. Sentí que me ahogaba y me quedaba sin respiración. Empecé a ver estrellas brillantes rodeándome y levanté el cuchillo para asestarle un corte profundo en el brazo con que me sostenía. Él gruñó y apretó con más fuerza. Pataleé casi sin sentido y a lo lejos oí una profunda voz que hablaba en tono sumamente ronco.

—Aléjate de ella o será lo último que veas en tu puta vida.

El padre de Terry me soltó y yo caí de rodillas, llevándome la mano a la garganta, buscando aire, mientras el hombre se volvía hacia el sonido. Levanté la vista y vi que Terry se lanzaba de una sola embestida contra él. Lo derribó de un golpe y siguió golpeándolo sin piedad en el suelo. Me arrastré hacia ellos y puse una mano en su espalda, húmeda por el sudor y tensa como el alambre.

—Terry, Terry —dije, sintiendo pinchazos de dolor al pronunciar una simple palabra—. No lo hagas. No lo hagas, por favor.

—Lo mataré —masculló él, al tiempo que lo sujetaba del cuello como su padre había hecho conmigo momentos antes.

—No lo hagas o te arrepentirás toda tu vida —murmuré, intentando retirar su antebrazo de forma infructuosa. Lo solté y cogí su rostro, obligándolo a mirarme— ¡Mírame! —exigí— ¡No dejes que él gane de nuevo!

Terry me miró parpadeando, como si despertara de un largo trance, y abrió la mano con que rodeaba el cuello de su padre. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y las voces de Martha, Mara y Danna inundaron el descansillo. Miré a Terry con una muda pregunta en los ojos.

—Ábreles. No quiero que te quedes sola —ordenó.

Me levanté tambaleante y, antes de que pudiera abrirles la puerta, ellas ya estaban manipulando la cerradura. Me quedé inmóvil junto a la jamba de madera. Las tres a una emitieron un grito desgarrador y entonces me di cuenta de que todavía enarbolaba el cuchillo ensangrentado en una mano. Se recuperaron con prontitud y, empujándome, entraron en el apartamento.

Terry se había levantado, y cargaba con él a su padre, que se bamboleaba a su lado como un muñeco sin fuerzas.

—Quedaos con ella. Cuidadla. —Me miró con gesto triste y yo asentí levemente con la cabeza—. Volveré dentro de un rato—añadió.

Cuando nos quedamos solas, ellas me acribillaron a preguntas. Les conté más o menos lo sucedido, mientras lo intercalaba con tragos al bourbon de Danna, y Martha me preparaba un paño con alcohol para atármelo alrededor del cuello. Mis manos, mis labios, mis palabras, mis piernas temblaban tanto que en realidad no recuerdo ni lo que les conté. Terry regresó al poco rato y las acompañó a la puerta. Se quedó un instante sujetando el pomo dorado como si buscara fuerzas y de improviso se volvió para acercarse a mí en dos pasos y abrazarme. Me besó el pelo y me acarició la espalda, y consiguió calmar mi nerviosismo. Lloré con el rostro enterrado en su pecho.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunté hipando.

—De nuevo en la cárcel. —Me miró con una media sonrisa— No creerías que lo había tirado al Hudson con una piedra atada al cuello, ¿verdad?

—Yo... yo... ¡no sé! Nunca te había visto así.

—Sólo protejo lo que es mío, chica cobarde. Tú eres mía y nadie te hará daño, ¿entendido?

Asentí, sintiendo todavía el dolor en la garganta.

—Quería estrangularme —musité.

—Y tú lo has amenazado con matarlo si intentaba acercarse a mí.—Sonrió con inmensa ternura— ¿De verdad lo habrías hecho, chica cobarde?

—Protejo lo que es mío. —Le devolví la sonrisa entre lágrimas—Aunque me temo que habría fracasado. Ni siquiera soy capaz de evitar gritar cuando veo una cucaracha. Creo que me he asustado yo más por su herida en el brazo que él.

Terry me abrazó con fuerza y me acarició el pelo con extrema dulzura.

—Algo me dice, chica cobarde, que al final lo habrías hecho.

Gemí, hipé, lloré de nuevo y luego reí de forma histérica.

—No se lo cuentes a Malik —farfullé.

—No será necesario, ya lo sé. —Malik se asomó por la ventana con una sonrisa circunspecta— Pero no te preocupes, chica del actor que hace galletas, de esto guardaré el secreto.

Me lanzó un beso despidiéndose y yo sonreí, todavía nerviosa.

—Creo que no voy a volver a cocinar —dije, mirando a mi espalda la lasaña sobre la fuente de cristal sin cubrir.

—Cualquier excusa te vale, ¿eh? —murmuró Terry con voz ronca— Anda, vamos, que te invito a cenar.

Al día siguiente, estaba a punto de coger un libro para sentarme al lado de Terry en el sofá cuando me quedé un instante mirando por la ventana con gesto pensativo. Él no había querido contarme nada de lo sucedido con su padre y yo seguía estremeciéndome cada vez que oía el sonido de la puerta, aunque sabía que aquel hombre no regresaría nunca. Tampoco me extrañaba el mutismo de Terry, era algo que empezaba a comprender que era innato en él. Probablemente acabara contándomelo días o semanas más tarde, en general en una situación poco propicia para ello. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa al recordar una conversación de hacía sólo una semana. Él estaba sobre mí, en nuestra cama, besándome, mientras yo me dejaba llevar por el placer de sentirlo por completo en mi interior cuando, de improviso, se detuvo y se irguió sobre los antebrazos

—¿Sabes? —me dijo con una media sonrisa— a los tres años, pillé a mi madre con un hombre en la cama. Durante un buen rato me quedé aterrorizado, abrazado a mi oso de peluche, creyendo que eran monstruos, pues hacían unos ruidos muy extraños y difíciles de comprender para un niño de tan corta edad. Pero era mi madre y tenía que protegerla, así que me levanté y fui a la cocina a buscar un arma contundente. Al entrar en la habitación, descubrí que él estaba como yo ahora mismo, sobre ella. Le asesté un sartenazo en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente —finalizó con los ojos entornados.

Yo me reí y sentí su miembro temblar dentro de mí.

—No me hagas esto, por favor, he perdido toda la concentración—murmuré.

—Bueno, para eso estoy yo aquí, para que la recuperes —afirmó.

Lo consiguió y también consiguió que descubriera lo que era compartir la vida con un hombre de múltiples aptitudes, como si nunca tuviese suficiente con un único pensamiento en la mente. Era capaz de procesar infinidad de datos, cifras, recuerdos, imágenes. Y también supe que aquellos breves comentarios casuales no eran casuales, era su forma de contarme cómo había sido su vida, quién había sido él. Y que yo era la primera en escucharlos.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —inquirió ahora Terry con su voz ronca— Parecías recordar algo gracioso.

Me volví hacia él y suspiré.

—Lo era —afirmé sonriéndole— ¿Qué haces? —pregunté, viendo que estaba leyendo con atención The New York Times .

—Buscando trabajo —fue su cauta respuesta, y extendió las páginas abiertas sobre la mesa de madera.

Me senté a su lado con gesto cansado y lo miré fijamente. Estaba despeinado y parecía más joven de lo que era. Pasé los dedos entre su pelo, tranquila, y dije:

—Terry, ya has encontrado trabajo.

—Sí, pero quedan semanas antes de que empiece el rodaje. No puedo vivir de ti, me siento inútil; ni siquiera hemos conseguido otra actuación.

—No me importa. Llegará un momento en que a mí se me acabará el dinero y tendré que vivir del tuyo.

—Es lo normal —contestó, convirtiéndose en un neandertal de primera categoría, aunque su gesto fue tan inocente que no pude por menos que sonreír.

Desvié la vista hacia el periódico y me quedé observando una fotografía con el anuncio de la última subasta de Christie's.

—Vaya, un Degas, Danceuse au repos.

—Sí, es la joya de la subasta. ¿Te gusta?

—Es uno de mis preferidos. —Sonreí— Degas supo captar el mundo de la danza a la perfección. Solía tener una lámina de este mismo cuadro en mi habitación. Me recordaba ese momento en que estás preparándote, estirando los músculos, intentando averiguar si ese día éstos se volverán contra ti o no, si responderán como los has entrenado. Es la duda, la lucha, el cansancio... —Suspiré con la mirada perdida— ¿Sabes?, hice ballet hasta la adolescencia, cuando mi cuerpo me traicionó y me convertí en lo que ves.

—Lo que veo me gusta mucho —afirmó él, alargando un brazo para atraerme a su lado, pero yo ya estaba levantándome. Le mostré las cinco posiciones y después de practicar los plié , intenté un tour en l'air con bastante fortuna, ya que al aterrizar en el suelo lo hice de forma firme, alzando los brazos con fluidez. Jadeé por el esfuerzo y miré a Terry, que se había quedado con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté extrañada.

—Lo que veo me gusta mucho —repitió, cambiando sólo la tonalidad de sus ojos azules, que se le oscurecieron— Y te aseguro que se me están ocurriendo bastantes cosas que nos gustarán a los dos.

Sonreí pícara y me lancé a sus brazos abiertos. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y atrapé su pelo en la nuca para besarlo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Como cuáles? —murmuré contra sus labios.

—Déjame que te lo demuestre, bailarina —contestó mordiéndome el cuello. Me acarició la espalda y estaba ya subiendo las manos por debajo de mi camiseta cuando me aparté.

—¿Cuánto crees que puede valer? —inquirí.

—¿El qué?

—El cuadro.

—Ah... ya, el cuadro. —Y sus manos alcanzaron mi pecho, haciéndome gemir.

—Sí, el cuadro —insistí.

—Más de cien millones de dólares, probablemente casi doscientos—contestó, atrapando un pezón con su boca.

—¡Vaya! —exclamé, y no fue sólo por la enorme cantidad de dinero— Si... —jadeé de forma entrecortada— si te haces famoso y ganas esa cantidad indecente e irreverente de dinero, lo quiero como regalo de aniversario.

Él se separó un instante y me miró con intensidad.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Tan en serio como que sé que nunca sucederá; pero siempre se puede soñar, ¿no? —murmuré, recordando una frase de Malik.

—Sí, siempre puedes soñar, chica cobarde. Quizá antes de lo que esperas, tus sueños se hagan realidad —dijo, acallando mi boca con un nuevo asalto mucho más ardiente que el anterior. De repente, la puerta se abrió de par en par y nos separamos con brusquedad. Tanta, que Terry tuvo que sujetarme por la espalda para que no me cayera.

—¿Qué sucede esta vez? —mascullé con enfado.

Pero cambié el gesto al ver los rostros preocupados que nos rodeaban.

—Necesitamos a Terry —dijo Danna.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él, incorporándose con rapidez y dejándome a mí en el suelo de pie a su lado.

—Jimmy ha desaparecido, no sabemos nada de él desde ayer por la tarde. —El rostro serio y sin maquillar de Danna me hizo darme cuenta de que era algo serio.

—¿No estará con alguno de sus amigos? —pregunté.

—No, ya lo hemos comprobado —musitó ella y vi cómo buscaba de forma desesperada en su bolso de piel naranja el paquete de tabaco y el encendedor.

Terry se encendió un pitillo y se lo pasó.

—Me cambio en un segundo —dije, y me dirigí corriendo a la habitación. Me puse unos vaqueros y una blusa blanca de manga francesa. Me calcé unas sandalias y cuando salí ellos me esperaban ya junto a la puerta. Bajamos la escalera y entramos en el apartamento de Martha. Era el único que tenía una cocina independiente, minúscula, en la que apenas cabíamos todos. Martha estaba sentada con la cabeza gacha y en su rostro se veían las marcas de las lágrimas derramadas.

—No sé, no sé dónde puede estar —murmuró.

En ese momento se oyó la sirena de una ambulancia y todos nos estremecimos. Ella comenzó a llorar de forma silenciosa, mientras Mara le acariciaba la espalda con dulzura.

—Vamos, Malik —pronunció Terry con voz serena, haciéndose cargo de la situación— Lo encontraremos. Vivo —añadió, y Martha gimió en voz alta.

—Esto no es ninguna broma, ¿verdad? —interrogué a Danna. Tenía que asegurarme.

—No, niña, esto es muy serio. Normalmente, cuando alguien desaparece, lo siguiente que vemos de él es su cuerpo en la morgue —susurró.

Apreté las manos y el escalofrío que me recorrió la espalda se convirtió en gotas de sudor que me empaparon en cuestión de segundos. Terry me dio un beso rápido en la boca y se inclinó sobre mí.

—No te muevas de aquí —me ordenó.

—Ten cuidado, por favor —le supliqué.

Una vez que ellos dos se fueron, la pequeña cocina pareció vacía. Danna se acercó a un aparador blanco y sacó una botella de bourbon y cuatro vasos y nos sirvió. Cogí el mío sentándome al otro lado de Martha y lo balanceé entre las manos.

—¿Dónde puede estar? —gimió ella y se bebió casi todo el contenido del vaso de un trago.

Danna inclinó la cabeza y se encendió un cigarrillo, mientras Mara rezaba en silencio, retorciéndose las manos. Algo se me escapaba y no sabía decir qué era. Algo daba vueltas en mi mente sin dejarse atrapar y eso me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Bebí un poco, me atraganté y tosí.

—¿Cómo se llamaba aquella canción que bailaba la actriz rubia en la película Oficial y caballero ? —pregunté, dejándolas mudas.

—¿Crees que es el momento de hablar de cine? —Fue Mara la que habló.

—No hay ningún baile en esa película —contestó Danna, valorándome con sus ojos negros entrecerrados.

—Oh, pero yo recuerdo que... había una escena sobre una pista de hielo que... —Me detuve al ver las caras de desconcierto que me rodearon.

—Pero ¿se puede saber qué te ocurre, niña? —exclamó Mara empezando a enfadarse.

Balbuceé una disculpa y agaché la cabeza, balanceando el vaso entre las manos de nuevo, buscando cuál era la pieza que me faltaba para averiguar el dato más importante. El silencio se hizo opaco y sombrío a mi alrededor.

—Gloria — murmuró Danna de repente, haciendo que diéramos un respigo— es de Flashdance , no de Oficial y caballero . Está claro que nunca sabrás nada de cine y, desde luego, tampoco creo que sea el lugar ni el momento para que empecemos a enseñarte.

Sonreí ampliamente y dejé con un golpe seco el vaso sobre la mesa, derramando parte del líquido ambarino.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡Sé dónde está! —Me levanté de un salto e ignoré su crítica.

—¿Crees que se ha ido al cine? —preguntó Mara, todavía con gesto desconfiado.

—No, está con su chica —afirmé— No conseguía recordar el nombre, sabía que estaba relacionado con una película y que a ella se lo pusieron por eso. Jimmy no dejaba de hablar de ello.

—¿Mi hijo tiene novia? —Martha parecía estupefacta.

—Las madres son las últimas que se enteran —afirmó Danna.

—Eso es cierto —corroboré, pensando en la mía.

—¿Sabes dónde vive? —me interrogó Martha.

—En East Harlem.

—¿En el Barrio? ¿Spanish Harlem?

—Exacto. Voy a buscarlo.

Danna me sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca.

—Es muy peligroso. Terry nos matará si te ocurre algo. ¿Estás segura?

—Eso espero —dije, y salí corriendo de la casa.

Una vez en la calle, el sonido del tráfico y de la gente me aturdió un poco. Intenté recordar retazos de conversaciones y mensajes ocultos entre los folios de Jimmy y di con una pista. Ella vivía en un edificio en el que habían pintado un retrato del Che Guevara junto a la puerta. Me dirigí con paso firme hacia el East Harlem y el paisaje cambió por completo. Las calles se estrecharon y los mercadillos afloraron. Los bloques de casas parecían apiñados y descuidados. Por las ventanas abiertas se oían voces y música latina a todo volumen. Me acababa de internar en el Harlem de los portorriqueños. Esquivé a la gente y me paré en un cruce, sin saber adónde dirigirme. Al final, decidí preguntarle a una mujer anciana, que hacía trenzas de colores sentada en un pequeño cajón de madera en una esquina.

—¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar un edificio con la imagen del Che Guevara pintada en la pared?

Ella me observó en silencio y prorrumpió en una carcajada que mostró que le faltaba media dentadura.

—¿Cuánto me darías si te lo digo?

Su voz ronca y cascada me devolvió a la realidad. Algunos curiosos se habían asomado, intrigados por la joven y la anciana y por su intercambio de información.

—Veinte —ofrecí, sin saber si era mucho o poco.

—No hablaré por menos de cien. —Y sus ojos oscuros y hundidos repararon en mi ropa limpia y mi pequeña bandolera de piel.

Me agaché y susurré:

—Primero la dirección, después el dinero.

—No, huirás y no me darás nada.

—¿Cree que podría llegar muy lejos?

Un hombre con camiseta de tirantes blanca y pelo rapado se acercaba balanceando un stick de hockey.

—En la noventa y ocho, al lado de un puesto de cuchifritos. No tiene pérdida.

Le dejé el billete con disimulo en la mano y me levanté con rapidez, preguntándome qué demonios eran los cuchifritos. Sólo tuve que recorrer un par de manzanas más y vi el letrero luminoso en tonos verdes: CUCHIFRITOS . FRITURAS . Me acerqué corriendo y junto a él descubrí un trozo de pared desconchada con el Che Guevara elevando el puño al cielo.

La puerta del edificio estaba abierta y entré sin encontrar a nadie. Habían reventado timbres y el estuco de las paredes se caía debido a las profundas huellas de humedad. Pintadas obscenas y restos de basura se acumulaban en las esquinas. Sin querer mirar más, me detuve en el primer piso y llamé al azar a una puerta. Dentro se oía llorar a un bebé, como el maullido de un pequeño gato, y la tele puesta muy alta. Una mujer más joven que yo, con el pelo grasiento y un chándal lleno de manchas, abrió lo justo que le permitía la cadena de seguridad.

—Busco el apartamento de Gloria. Es una joven que...

—La zorra del segundo B —siseó ella, y me cerró la puerta en las narices. Me quedé un momento mirando la madera, sorprendida por completo, y me di la vuelta para subir la oscura y sucia escalera. Olía a cebolla guisándose, a algo picante cociéndose a fuego lento y a marihuana. Golpeé con fuerza en la puerta del apartamento indicado y oí el sonido de una silla arrastrarse por el suelo.

—¡Jimmy! —grité—. ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre!

Un par de minutos después, mientras dudaba si debía avisar a Terry y a Malik, Jimmy abrió la puerta con gesto desafiante. Sólo llevaba un vaquero y las zapatillas de deporte.

—¡Vístete! Nos vamos —ordené.

Una chica algo más joven que yo se acercó tambaleante desde el salón, donde se oía música latina. Llevaba una camiseta dada y manchada y unos pantalones cortos de algodón. Y también un cigarrillo de marihuana prendido a los labios. Sus pupilas dilatadas y sus ojos, que eran incapaces de posarse en ningún sitio en concreto, me indicaron que estaba bastante colocada.

—No voy a ningún lado. Me quedo con ella —afirmó Jimmy con terquedad.

—Y eso ¿por qué? ¿Ésta es la famosa Gloria? Dudo mucho que entendiese el poema que le enviaste. Probablemente lo utilizó como papel de fumar.

—Eh, tú, pija, ¿de qué vas?

—De lo que soy —respondí con chulería— Vamos, Jimmy, no quiero estar aquí más tiempo.

—No puedo dejarla, ahora no.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirí al ver su gesto tenso.

Él por suerte no iba colocado, o al menos no lo parecía.

—Está embarazada —soltó de improviso y la susodicha Gloria estalló en grotescas carcajadas.

Miré a la joven con cierta pena; estaba embarazada y fumando marihuana. Mi otro yo, el que había dejado en España, se despertó y pensé en ella como un despojo humano.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis acostándoos? —le pregunté a Jimmy.

—Seis semanas —contestó él algo vacilante.

—Oh, vaya.

Me aproximé despacio y, con un movimiento certero, levanté la ancha camiseta de ella, pudiendo apreciar con claridad un vientre de por lo menos cuatro meses. La chica me dio un manotazo y trastabilló.

—Pues creo que habéis entrado en el Guinness de los récords , porque no había visto nunca un embarazo tan avanzado de sólo de seis semanas.

—¿Insinúas que no es mío? ¿Que me ha mentido? —Jimmy parecía muy ofendido, pero no por ella, sino por mí.

—No insinúo, afirmo —dije—. Seguro que ha visto en ti al chico que siempre ha estado colgado de ella, y apostaría todo el dinero que tengo a que el tipo que la dejó embarazada la ha abandonado y tú eres su única salida.

—No te acerques a mi novio —farfulló la chica, dando un paso hacia mí.

—No intentes impedírmelo —contesté con firmeza.

—Pero ¿quién te has creído que eres para venir y decir todas esas cosas de mi novia? —intervino Jimmy.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que Jimmy no se iría si ella no lo dejaba marchar. Me limité a improvisar.

—¡¿Qué quién soy?! Llevas todo el verano declarándome tu amor y ahora que por fin me decido a decirte que sí... —hice una pausa dramática y me sequé una lágrima falsa del ojo— me encuentro con esto.

—¿Que yo he hecho qué? —preguntó Jimmy estupefacto.

—¡¿Que tú has hecho qué?! —gritó Gloria iracunda.

—Lo ha hecho. —Me acerqué de nuevo a ella—. Llevamos viéndonos a escondidas de mi novio varios meses. Y esta misma mañana lo he dejado. —Suspiré con gran consternación— Y tú—le puse un dedo a Jimmy en el pecho— me has roto el corazón.

Sin pensármelo más, lo abracé y lo empujé contra la pared. Busqué sus labios y los apreté con fuerza con los míos. Como vi que no reaccionaba, le mordí el inferior y lo obligué a abrirlos. Introduje la lengua y, con la otra mano, alcancé su trasero y se lo sujeté con firmeza, clavándole las uñas. Me aparté con la misma rapidez con que me había entregado y lo miré con fingida vergüenza.

—¿Vas a decirme que no sientes nada por mí? —inquirí con gesto compungido.

—¿Has dejado a Terry por mí? —preguntó él, totalmente desconcertado y levantando una mano para recorrer sus labios.

—¿Tú qué crees? ¿Que acepté darte clase porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer? Lo hice para pasar más tiempo contigo. Idiota.—Y le di un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? —balbuceó.

—Porque hasta que no supe que habías huido con ella no me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti. —Las mentiras fluían bastante mejor que la verdad.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —balbuceó de nuevo.

—¡No la creas, Jimmy! —gritó Gloria— ¡Es una zorra mentirosa!

—Perdona, guapa —la miré con desprecio— si aquí hay alguna zorra eres tú.

Me estaba ganando una plaza en primera clase en el tren con destino al infierno.

—Yo... —masculló Jimmy, cogiendo su camiseta y poniéndosela—estoy algo confuso. No sabía que tú y que yo...—Cogió su mochila y supe que había ganado.

En ese momento, Gloria se acercó chillando como una hiena y se lanzó sobre mí tirándome del pelo. No tuve que defenderme, porque Jimmy la sujetó por las axilas y, levantándola, la apartó de mí.

—No la toques —dijo con serenidad— ella tiene algo que tú ya no tienes.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Gloria, zafándose y mirándolo con odio.

—A mí —dijo con la misma dignidad que Rita Hayworth recuperándose de la bofetada de su amante, y, dicho esto, me cogió de la mano para abandonar el apartamento.

Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa ante la actuación, una sonrisa que se me borró al notar cómo volaba una bota muy cerca y se estampaba en la pared con un golpe sordo.

Agachamos la cabeza y anduvimos a trompicones hasta llegar a la calle.

—¡Ramón! ¡Cógelo! ¡Ése es el hijo de puta que me ha dejado preñada!

Ante el grito proferido por Gloria, ambos levantamos la vista y la vimos asomando medio cuerpo por la ventana, mientras nos señalaba con furia. Miré algo despistada a Jimmy, que a su vez miraba a alguien que estaba a mi espalda.

—¡Corre! —fue lo único que dijo, tirando de mi mano.

Corrimos esquivando los puestos callejeros y la gente que se asomaba curiosa entre ellos. Tropecé con un tenderete de ropa y me caí al suelo. Él me levantó con rapidez y me arrastró con firmeza. Ni siquiera sabía adónde íbamos o de qué escapábamos realmente. Me parecía estar dentro de una de esas escenas que tantas veces había visto en la televisión, como si anunciara una nueva serie policíaca.

Entonces noté el mordisco en mi brazo. Sí, la verdad es que fue como si un pequeño carnívoro me arrancara la piel. Aullé y de forma instintiva me volví para enfrentarme a quienquiera que hubiera hecho eso. A unos veinte metros vi a un joven sudoroso, con el pelo cubierto por un pañuelo y apuntándome con una pistola.

—¡Joder! —gritó Jimmy y me empujó al suelo.

Esta vez oí silbar la bala y pasar justo sobre mi cabeza y comprendí que no estaba en una serie americana, sino en una película de terror, de esas en las que la chica tonta que grita demasiado es la primera en morir. Afortunadamente, por lo menos no era gritona.

Sin darle tiempo al hombre a acercarse, me apoyé en el suelo con el brazo que no tenía herido y me levanté con rapidez.

Jimmy me sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca y me instó a seguir corriendo. Suerte que mi experiencia vital me instaba a salir huyendo de los problemas. Y suerte también que siempre lo hacía muy rápido. Y, sobre todo, que Jimmy sí estaba más acostumbrado que yo a ese tipo de escenas y, al final, tras doblar un recodo, me atrajo hasta un pequeño sótano cubierto de basura sobre la que aterricé, después de caer rodando por los siete escalones que lo separaban de la acera con mi gracia natural. Me indicó que me mantuviera en silencio con un gesto de la mano y me acercó hasta la pared opuesta, oculta entre las sombras. Nos deslizamos por el ladrillo áspero y nos sentamos. De reojo, vi una jeringuilla con una gota de sangre carmesí a mi lado, abandonada por algún yonqui, y me puse a temblar sin control.

—¡Ese tío me ha disparado! ¡Tenía una pistola! ¡Una pistola!—aullé.

—Por lo menos no estás muerta, ¡así que cállate! —Y diciendo eso, me puso una mano sobre la boca. Me revolví y oí el sonido de un grupo de gente que se aproximaba. Dejé de revolverme y comencé a temblar de nuevo. Pero no podía callarme. Empezaba a comprender que aquello no era un juego, que era algo serio de verdad. Y sentí que el terror me dominaba.

—¡Nos van a matar! —farfullé, y en el intento por hablar acabé mordiéndole un dedo a Jimmy.

Él apretó con más fuerza y por último me silenció. Los pasos cesaron y ya sólo se oía el rumor del tráfico y de la música que provenía de las calles cercanas. Estuvimos así unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos. Me esforzaba por respirar, pero no lo conseguía; quería hablar, pero el nudo en mi garganta me lo impedía; deseaba dejar de temblar y salir corriendo, pero el pavor me mantenía inmóvil. Jimmy apartó la mano y la agitó con gesto de dolor.

—¡Joder! ¡Me has mordido!

—¡Te lo mereces, idiota! —contesté, y al intentar cruzar los brazos emití un ronco gemido.

—Déjame ver —pidió él, inclinándose sobre mí. Rasgó la manga de la blusa y apareció la herida, una costra negra y sangrante al lado de hombro. Trató de pasarme el resto de tela por ella para limpiarla pero yo me retraje.

—Ni lo intentes —mascullé, sintiendo que la piel me ardía y el dolor se expandía a lo largo del brazo, alcanzando mi espalda.

—Terry me va a dar una paliza de muerte —musitó él, dejando caer la cabeza.

—No creo que sea para tanto. —A mi pesar, necesitaba consolarlo. Le acaricié el grueso pelo ensortijado con cariño.

—Sí; además de quitarle la novia, dejo que le disparen —continuó Jimmy.

— ¿Ein? —Y mi cerebro rebobinó a unos minutos antes— No habrás creído que iba en serio, ¿no?

Levantó la cabeza y me miró con tal gesto de inocencia que yo parpadeé, sintiéndome profundamente culpable.

—No —dijo al final, agitando una mano—. No soy tan imbécil. Porque era todo una broma, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Vale, tenía que asegurarme —murmuró, y dejó caer la cabeza entre las piernas dobladas.

—Jimmy —suspiré con suavidad, y posé la mano de nuevo sobre su pelo— esa chica estaba intentando engañarte. Es imposible que ese niño fuera tuyo. Seguro que en la ecografía ya estaba saludando y agitando la cabeza con un: «Hey, colega».

—Soy gilipollas —susurró.

—No, no lo eres —lo contradije con firmeza— Sólo estás enamorado. Y cuando uno está enamorado, a veces ve cosas en el otro que desea ver y no son ciertas.

—Me dijo que me quería —continuó.

—No mereces que alguien como Gloria te lo diga. Mereces que una chica lo sienta. Y déjame que te informe de que no era la chica adecuada. ¿Qué demonios viste en ella? —inquirí.

Levantó la vista y entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué tiene Gloria de malo?

Enarqué las cejas con sorpresa.

—¡Todo! —exclamé— desde su forma de hablar, hasta su escasa limpieza, pasando por que es una completa irresponsable drogándose estando embarazada.

—¿Crees que todos han tenido tu infancia? —replicó indignado—¿Que todos han crecido con una madre y un padre que los querían? ¿Que han tenido dinero, oportunidades para estudiar en el extranjero y viajar? Eres una pija. Una pija clasista.

—Y tú un niñato de alcantarilla —bufé con enfado, sintiendo que había dado en el clavo.

—No lo entiendes. No sabes nada de nosotros. Apareciste al principio del verano y con toda probabilidad desaparecerás antes de que nos demos cuenta, para volver a todas las comodidades y el lujo que te rodeaban. ¿Cuántos de los que conoces crees que podrán hacerlo? ¿Cuántos crees que podrán abandonar Harlem alguna vez? —Hizo una pausa y resopló—. Mi padre me abandonó antes de darme tiempo a conocerlo. Ni siquiera quiso conocerme. Mi madre y yo pasamos hambre muchos años. Ella se mata a trabajar limpiando la mierda de los ricos del Upper y yo tengo que llevar ropa prestada o donada a la iglesia. En Gloria vi algo que los demás no tenían. Yo podía tener algo que los demás no tenían.

—Jimmy, lo conseguirás —murmuré— todo el esfuerzo de tu madre y tu abuela no será en vano. Eres inteligente, llegarás a estudiar en la universidad y saldrás de aquí. Y también sacarás a tu familia.

—Y eso ¿quién lo dice? ¿Tú? —Su voz desprendía sarcasmo e incredulidad a partes iguales.

—Sí, lo digo yo. Porque sé que el trabajo, la ilusión, el empeño que se pone en conseguir algo al final tiene su recompensa. Prométemelo, Jimmy. Prométeme que harás todo lo posible por conseguirlo —dije, y extendí el dedo meñique.

Él lo miró con enorme tristeza y negó con la cabeza.

—No merece la pena.

—¡Sí la merece! —exclamé indignada— Luchar siempre la merece. Que no puedas decir nunca que no lo intentaste.

—Sólo hay que hacer promesas a la gente que está a punto de morir —musitó con media sonrisa.

—Yo he recibido un disparo y casi me matan. Así que tendrá que servir. —Agité el dedo meñique de nuevo y él al final lo enlazó con el suyo y lo apretó con fuerza.

—Lo prometo... —murmuró, y levantó la vista extrañado— ¿Cómo te llamas? Nunca has dicho tu nombre.

Me quedé muda y temblé un poco, como si diciendo una palabra la chica cobarde fuera a desaparecer para volver a ser la que era antes.

—Ahora somos amigos. Mucho más que amigos. Tengo derecho a saberlo —exigió.

—Está bien —concedí con una sonrisa, y me incliné hacia su oído para susurrar mi verdadero nombre.

—¿En serio te llamas así? —preguntó con un gesto extraño— Es... raro , Me gusta mucho más chica cobarde.

—¡Chis! —dije— ese nombre ya está patentado.

Conseguí que sonriera y negó con la cabeza.

—Sigues siendo una pija —murmuró.

—No lo soy —repuse defendiéndome.

—Lo eres. Un día hasta te vi intentando comer las alitas de pollo fritas con cuchillo y tenedor.

Lo miré con falso gesto de enfado.

—No quería mancharme las manos de grasa —argumenté.

El rio roncamente.

—¡Pija!

—¡Niñato de alcantarilla!

Y ambos estallamos en carcajadas.

—Ven. —Me atrajo hasta él pasándome un brazo por los hombros— Voy a ver si encuentro algo que nos haga más corta la espera —añadió, y pasó a revolver los objetos que guardaba en su mochila negra. Sacó una botella de líquido rojizo y sin etiqueta.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté, haciendo saltar el corcho para oler lo que contenía, lo cual me hizo lagrimear.

—Licor de cerezas; lo hace mi abuela.

—Nunca lo he probado —confesé.

—Después de hoy, desearás no haberlo hecho. —Rio de nuevo y Jimmy, el joven con sueños e ilusiones, el joven inteligente que no sabía diferenciar el femenino del masculino en español y que creía que perfumando las cartas conseguiría enamorar a una chica, apareció de nuevo.

Di un largo sorbo y me atraganté, quedándome casi sin voz. Una bola de fuego descendió por mi garganta, abrasó mi esófago y estalló en mi estómago. Sin embargo, a los pocos instantes, el dolor del brazo desapareció un poco. Fuimos pasándonos la botella de uno a otro hasta que estuvimos del todo ebrios.

—¿Por qué seguimos aquí? —pregunté con voz gangosa.

—Saldremos por la noche, pasaremos más desapercibidos. Dos borrachos tambaleándose rumbo a su apartamento.

—Así que lo tenías todo pensado —balbuceé.

—Esta vez no puedo esconderme en tu casa.

—Fue por ella, ¿verdad? Cuando tuviste problemas y te buscaba la policía.

—Sí —murmuró con la mirada perdida.

—Cuando conozcas a la chica, la verdadera chica...

—Me pelearé por ella. —Él terminó la frase por mí, pero se equivocaba.

—Te darás cuenta de que ya no hace falta pelear más —afirmé con convicción etílica.

Me acercó a su cuerpo y me dio un suave beso en la coronilla.

—Cuéntame cosas —pidió, y lo miré con seriedad, dándome cuenta de que, pese a que actuaba con frialdad, él había estado tanto o más asustado que yo.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —inquirí.

—Dónde has estado, qué países has visitado, no sé..., ese tipo de cosas. Yo nunca he salido de Nueva York. No conozco nada más que esto.

—Está bien —murmuré, y empecé a hablar sin soltarle la mano y sin soltar tampoco la botella. Le hablé de París, de la Torre Eiffel, del Louvre, de la colina del Sacre Coeur. Del Vaticano, del Coliseo de Roma, de la Fontana di Trevi, de los famosos helados italianos, de la catedral de Milán y del color del mar Mediterráneo en las islas griegas. Subí a la fría Inglaterra y le hablé de la Torre de Londres, de los castillos envueltos en magia de las Highlands, de la calzada de los gigantes de Irlanda. De los fiordos noruegos. De las pirámides egipcias, del río Nilo y los cocodrilos... hablé y hablé sin parar, mostrándole un mundo que estaba esperándolo.

—¿Sabes? —dijo cuando yo terminé— algún día conoceré a una chica y la llevaré a París.

—¿Sabes? —contesté yo— lo harás.

Y fue realmente una promesa, porque una promesa a alguien que ha estado a punto de morir se tiene que cumplir. Nuestros meñiques enlazados eran una prueba de ello. Y las paredes del sucio edificio, en una esquina del escondido Harlem, fueron nuestros mudos testigos.

Me había quedado dormida sobre el hombro de Jimmy cuando sentí que me zarandeaban con suavidad. Abrí los ojos sin ver más que una sombra sobre nosotros. Estuve a punto de gritar, pero su voz me hizo enmudecer.

—Tranquila, chica cobarde. —Me levantó, abrazándome con fuerza— Ya estás a salvo. Nadie intentará hacerte daño.

Jimmy se incorporó e inclinó la cabeza, mostrándose muy avergonzado.

—Luego hablaré contigo —dijo Terry, y lo miró con furia.

—Yo he tenido mucho que ver; de hecho, creo que yo he provocado que me dispararan —afirmé, todavía con poca movilidad en la lengua.

—¡¿Te han disparado?! —Fue Malik el que habló y se acercó a mí, bajando con inusitada rapidez la escalera desde la que estaba montando guardia.

Terry se inclinó sobre la herida, acercándome a la precaria luz de una farola de hierro. Maldijo en silencio e intentó cogerme en brazos. Notaba toda la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo; sin embargo, yo me sentía casi ingrávida.

—Puedo ir andando —farfullé. Y comenzamos nuestro lento caminar hacia el edificio de apartamentos. Me apoyé sobre el costado de Terry y conseguí llegar bastante tambaleante casi una hora después. Malik y Jimmy venían detrás, hablando en murmullos.

Cuando abrimos la puerta del apartamento de Martha nos encontramos con ella gimiendo, Danna agarrada a la botella de bourbon como si fuera un salvavidas en medio del océano y Mara rezando, esta vez con la mirada perdida, en un estado de trance. Martha se levantó y abrazó con fuerza a su hijo, para después darle tal pescozón que hasta a mí me dolió. Su abuela hizo exactamente lo mismo y él se mostró apesadumbrado e intentó balbucear algo parecido a una disculpa.

Terry me sentó en una silla y examinó con detenimiento la herida. Me quejé e intenté apartar el brazo.

—Te llevaré al hospital —dijo con gravedad.

Todos, incluida yo, lo miramos con temor.

—No es necesario. Ni siquiera tengo una bala dentro de mi cuerpo para quedármela como recuerdo. Ya sabéis, para hacerme un bonito colgante —expliqué con un hilo de voz.

—La curaré yo —afirmó Martha, y sacó de un armario un pequeño botiquín de metal— Te va a escocer, niña —murmuró con cariño.

—Soy fuerte —respondí. Y soporté que me limpiaran la herida bebiendo más licor de cerezas.

—Esto va a ser peor, te voy a aplicar una crema que...

—Soy despiadada —aseveré de nuevo. Y esa vez me tuve que sujetar con fuerza a la mano de Terry para no desfallecer.

Unos minutos después, tenía una bonita venda blanca rodeándome el brazo, varios rostros compungidos mirándome y una considerable ebriedad.

—No le vuelvas a hacer eso a tu madre —reprendí a Jimmy una vez que conseguí levantarme, ayudada por Terry.

—Las promesas se cumplen —afirmó él.

—Eso es, buen chico. —Le palmeé el hombro y casi me caigo sobre él.

—¿Nos podéis explicar qué demonios ha pasado? —intervino Danna, fumándose un cigarrillo.

Jimmy abrió la boca, pero yo le puse un dedo sobre los labios.

—Una zorra mentirosa lo estaba intentando engañar, o más bien endilgarle el niño de otro que la ha dejado preñada, así que he intervenido y les he demostrado lo que una chica cobarde puede hacer. —Suspiré hondo, haciendo una pausa melodramática— Me he enfrentado a ella como una leona y lo he salvado de su desgracia. Hemos abandonado dignamente el apartamento y me he encarado con un matón de barrio que quería asesinarme; en realidad quería matar a Jimmy, pero tiene muy muy mala puntería —bufé con suficiencia— El tío listo ha pensado que podría conmigo, pero lo he desafiado, recibiendo un disparo. He arrastrado a Jimmy a un escondite propio de las películas de la mafia de los años treinta y lo he protegido antes de que gritara cuando ellos han pasado buscándonos. —Me callé viendo que todos me observaban con total incredulidad— ¿No os lo creéis?—farfullé, y los señalé uno a uno con el dedo índice o el que yo creía que era el dedo índice— Ya os dije que era despiadada —añadí, y como seguían teniendo una expresión extraña, no pude por menos que repetirlo— ¡Despiadada!

Se hizo el silencio en la pequeña cocina. Un silencio opresivo que absorbió todo el oxígeno.

—Y borracha. Completamente borracha —indicó Danna meneando la cabeza.

—Ven, chica cobarde despiadada, que te voy a llevar a la cama—dijo Terry y me cogió en brazos. Asomé la cabeza por encima de su hombro y, antes de desaparecer por la puerta, volví a gritar. —¡Despiadada!

Me dejó unos minutos después sobre la cama y se sentó junto a mí. Me acarició el pelo con suavidad y yo ronroneé como un gatito.

—¿Sabes?, me estoy empezando a cansar de que todo el mundo intente asesinarme.

—Yo también. Demasiado —murmuró frunciendo los labios y arrugando el entrecejo con preocupación.

—Hey, no pasa nada —afirmé arrastrando las palabras con torpeza— Soy despiadada, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, mi amor, lo recuerdo —musitó, mientras me miraba con detenimiento.

Sonreí quitándole importancia y suspiré cerrando los ojos.

—Me tengo que hacer con más botellas de ese licor de cerezas de Mara, está delicioso.

—Veremos si mañana sigues pensando lo mismo, chica cobarde.

—Ya no soy una chica cobarde, soy valiente —afirmé, y me quedé dormida.

Continuara...


	24. Querido diario el aroma de mis recuerdos

**«Querido diario... el aroma de mis recuerdos»**

 **Capitulo 22**

¡Madera de sándalo! ¡Por fin lo he logrado averiguar! Terry, hueles a madera de sándalo, mezclada con el olor picante del tabaco y el aroma inconfundible de tu piel. Y como todo en la vida, ha sido por casualidad. Me encontraba esta misma tarde bebiendo un mojito con Anny en una terraza, bajo un sol de justicia. Ella ha llamado de nuevo al camarero, un joven de sonrisa simpática y pelo desgreñado, y nos ha tomado nota. He observado cómo mi mojito —que literalmente tiene el sabor de la hierba— estaba mediado y ella ya iba por el tercero, aunque al acabar la tarde se ha transformado en el sexto. A veces me pregunto cómo es capaz de volver a su casa, bañar a su hija, prepararle la cena y después comentar con su marido qué tal le ha ido el día, llevando tal cantidad de alcohol en sangre. Estoy segura de que si prendes una cerilla frente a su boca se convertiría en un lanzafuego.

Cuando me he quedado mirando al camarero demasiado tiempo como para que resultara decoroso, Anny ha entornado los ojos con suspicacia y ha levantado un dedo acusador.

—Tiene buen culo, pero no creo que sea como para que lo desnudes con la vista.

—No es eso —he respondido algo distraída— es su olor, es el mismo aroma que...

—No.

—Sí.

—¿Todavía?

—Todavía. Siempre.

Se ha repantingado en la silla de mimbre y ha cruzado los brazos sobre su voluminoso pecho.

—Cielo, tienes que empezar a curarte, la herida ha supurado, ha gangrenado y ya es hora de que la cautericen.

—Anny, es mi herida y es mi vida. Ya no podría vivirla de otro modo. Sólo —vacilé un momento—, sólo déjame vivirla así. Es lo único que me queda, su recuerdo.

Ella ha negado con la cabeza con tristeza y de pronto se ha erguido, siguiendo con la mirada a una persona que se aproximaba por la acera de enfrente.

—Tu madre a las doce en punto; amartillen sus armas y retírense, camaradas. ¡Lo más rápido posible! —ha susurrado con voz metálica.

Y las dos a una nos hemos encogido en nuestros butacones de mimbre hasta casi desaparecer debajo de la mesa.

—¿Se ha ido? —he preguntado con un jadeo involuntario.

Ella ha emergido lo suficiente como para ojear el campo enemigo y ha levantado el dedo gordo en señal afirmativa.

—Menos mal. —He suspirado al recuperar la posición erguida en el asiento.

—¿Todavía seguís sin hablaros?

—Bueno, hablamos, pero no hablamos. Es difícil de explicar.

—Pues esta vez te he entendido perfectamente —ha dicho ella, pidiendo una nueva ronda individual.

No he podido por menos que sonreír ante sus tonterías.

—Deberíamos quedar todas las chicas para una cena, como antes—ha sugerido.

—Sí, eso estaría bien —he musitado yo, desviando la mirada.

—Está claro que no vas a ser el alma de la fiesta, pero seguro que te animas.

—Sí, cuando queráis —he contestado, pero no he concretado nada.

Ante su resoplido, me he centrado en mi mojito, todavía aspirando el aroma del camarero.

—¿Crees que debería apuntar a mi hija a ballet? Tú fuiste muchos años. ¿Qué opinas?

—¿Cómo? —El súbito cambio de conversación me ha dejado bastante más despistada de lo que ya estaba.

—Quiero que se centre en algo, que no se disperse.

—Tiene cuatro años, Anny.

—Tú empezaste a esa edad.

—Sí, pero lo hice porque era lo que querían mis padres, no porque me gustara. Conlleva muchísimo sacrificio y también muchas decepciones si no consigues ser una figura principal. Creo que debes dejar que ella sea libre para elegir.

—¡Ya! Y si me sale como tú, ¡¿qué voy a hacer?! —Ha dejado caer la cabeza y después me ha mirado con tal gesto compungido que he sido incapaz de enfadarme.

—De momento ya le has puesto mi nombre, así que estará marcada de por vida.

—¿En qué estaría yo pensando? Seguro que sois las dos únicas personas en el mundo que se llaman así.

He sonreído y la he mirado con cariño.

—Anny, ella será lo que sea, y nunca se parecerá a mí, porque, ¿sabes una cosa? Tú no te pareces en nada a mi madre.

—Menos mal; si me llegas a decir que me parezco a ella, me hago el haraquiri aquí mismo.

Y ambas nos hemos reído como niñas.

—Ya sé cuál es tu problema —ha determinado Anny, después del quinto mojito.

—¿Cuál?

—Que lo quisiste demasiado.

—¿Demasiado?

—Sí, una puede querer, amar, amar mucho y querer demasiado. Para sobrevivir a una relación, con un querer simple basta. Tú, cariño, diste un salto de pértiga y te saliste de pista.

—¿Ése es el pensamiento filosófico de... —miré mi reloj de pulsera— las siete y catorce minutos de la tarde?

—No, ése es un teorema vital —ha afirmado, bebiéndose la última consumición.

En casa, a salvo del calor, con el aire acondicionado recorriendo cada estancia de forma silenciosa, he pensado en ello. ¿Y sabes una cosa, Terry? Mi problema no es haberte querido demasiado, es... que te sigo queriendo demasiado.

Continuara...


	25. Oh, happy day!

**Capitulo 23**

—¡Mátame! ¡Mátame, por favor, y acaba con este sufrimiento!—mascullé cuando noté los primeros rayos de sol incidiendo de forma dañina en mis ojos.

Terry se inclinó sobre mí y me besó la frente con ternura.

—No tienes fiebre, así que es sólo una resaca. —Ante mi bufido de repuesta, se rio y en mi cerebro tronó el mismísimo Zeus desde el monte del Olimpo— Una considerable resaca.

—¡¿Dónde está el maldito alambique de Mara?! —farfullé contra la almohada, escondiéndome de la luz como un vampiro.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora, chica despiadada? —inquirió con tono suave y una pincelada de diversión.

—¡Destruirlo! ¡Prenderle fuego! —Lo miré compungida, intentando enfocar la vista— ¿Podrías conseguirme unos cuantos explosivos?

Él rio roncamente.

—No creo que estés en condiciones de hacer nada todavía.

—Lo haré en cuanto tú consigas que esta habitación deje de girar a mi alrededor como una peonza —murmuré, apretándome la cabeza con las manos.

Su risa se tornó más ronca y lo oí levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina. «Como me traiga una taza de café —pensé— se la arrojo a la cara.» Sin embargo, regresó con un paño mojado en agua fría que depositó con cuidado sobre mi frente. Al poco rato me quedé dormida de nuevo. Cuando me desperté a media mañana, parte del malestar había desaparecido, pero seguía sintiéndome débil y el dolor del brazo se volvió insoportable. Y mi humor lo acompañó. Más cuando todos los habitantes del edificio hicieron su aparición por turnos para interesarse por mi estado. Pero hice gala de la exquisita educación adquirida en mi tercer año de instituto, cuando me trasladé a un colegio privado de Inglaterra. Sonreí y al instante esbocé una mueca asesina.

—¡FUERA! —vociferé. Por primera vez, todos obedecieron enseguida.

Al atardecer, me arrastré hasta el baño y me di una ducha de agua fría que despertó todos mis sentidos. Salí tiritando, envuelta en una toalla, y me senté en el sofá con Terry, que había permanecido impertérrito e indiferente a mis ataques de furia durante todo el día. Me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me atrajo hacia él. Me recosté en su pecho tatuado y respiré su olor como si fuera lo único que quisiera hacer el resto de mi vida. Y entonces él habló:

—Ahora llamarás a tu madre.

—¡¿Qué?! —estallé— Para hacerlo debería beberme otra botella del maldito licor que fabrica Mara.

—Piensa sólo por un momento en cómo se sintió Martha al ver que su hijo no regresaba una noche a casa. ¿Cómo crees que estará tu madre?

—No conoces a mi madre —suspiré.

—Algún día tendré que conocerla y no quiero que piense que soy el tío raro de los tatuajes que le robó a su hija.

—Aunque fueras el shah de Persia lo seguiría pensando.

—Hazlo por ti. Necesitas hacerlo.

—Está bien —claudiqué— pero luego no me pidas explicaciones.

—No lo haré —afirmó él.

Mi madre respondió al cuarto tono y yo pulsé el altavoz del teléfono.

—Mamá, soy yo —murmuré.

—¿Y quién eres tú? —contestó ella con la voz fría como el hielo.

—Yo.

—Ah, sí, creo recordar que tenía una hija que solía llamarme «madre».

—Sigues teniendo una hija, mamá. —Suspiré hondo y apreté los puños.

—¿Y qué tal te va por Manchester? —preguntó, como si estuviese hablando con cualquier amiga.

—No estoy en Manchester —contesté, del todo confusa.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y dónde estás? —inquirió ella con voz tranquila.

—Estoy en Nueva York. Verás, quiero decirte algo. —Vacilé un momento, que no me hizo que fuera lo bastante prudente— He conocido a una persona y no sé cuándo regresaré.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con voz impersonal y ausente.

—Sí, aunque ayer me dispararon, y trabajo paseando perros para un hombre extraño de una nacionalidad que todavía desconozco. Vivo en Harlem y mi... mi pareja es actor. Él... —vacilé de nuevo, viendo a Terry enarcar una ceja morena con sorpresa, dada mi fluidez verbal— tiene algunos tatuajes y un aspecto... peculiar.

—Pues ahora, si dejas de contar mentiras, te voy a decir yo a ti la verdad. —Miré atónita el teléfono—. Estás en Manchester, siempre te gustó esa ciudad. Recuerdo que cuando estudiaste en aquel colegio privado de allí, para lo que tus padres tuvieron que pedir una segunda hipoteca sobre la casa, solías decir que Manchester era una ciudad desaprovechada. Estás cursando un máster de Economía aplicada, muy útil para tu nuevo trabajo. Volverás a tiempo para la boda, que será preciosa, y para la que me he comprado un vestido de color ciruela de Donna Karan ciertamente espectacular. Les sonreirás a todos y te disculparás por no haber podido despedirte de la forma correcta. —Hizo una pausa para coger aire y soltó una suave risa maléfica—. ¡¿Me has entendido?!

—A la perfección, mamá —mascullé.

—Bueno, cielo, y ahora cuídate mucho, que ya sabes que en Inglaterra hace bastante frío y no quiero que cojas un catarro tonto; ¿de acuerdo? —dijo con suavidad.

—Me compraré un abrigo —respondí.

—Me parece una idea estupenda. Pero que no sea negro, ya sabes que el negro te hace parecer un poco cucaracha. —Se rio a carcajadas.

—Me lo compraré marrón, entonces.

—Eso sería ideal. Cariño, tengo que dejarte, tu hermano está a punto de llegar. Ya le diré que has llamado. Y no te olvides de estudiar mucho.

—No lo haré, mamá.

—Un beso, cielo.

—Un beso, mamá.

Me volví hacia Terry, que había escuchado toda la conversación, primero con un claro gesto de desconcierto, después con incredulidad, para pasar por último al enfado; y lo miré.

—Ésta es mi madre, que se ha inventado una historia perfecta para presumir con sus amistades, ha acabado creyéndosela y, además, piensa que vestida de negro parezco una cucaracha.

—No creo que me apetezca conocerla. ¿Cómo es que no huiste antes? —musitó— ¿Cómo es que te pareces tan poco a ella?

—Todos dicen que me parezco a mi padre —contesté, ignorando la primera pregunta.

—Es posible que no quiera venir a la boda.

—Es seguro que no querrá venir a la boda.

—¿Eso te importaría?

—No demasiado —contesté, y lo miré con intensidad; el nudo en el estómago había vuelto. Me deshice de la toalla y me tumbé desnuda sobre él— Ahora hazme olvidar, chico actor que hace galletas.

—¿Que te dispararon ayer...?

—No, que tengo que comprarme un abrigo marrón.

Y con esas simples palabras, Terry lo entendió todo. Y me hizo olvidar. Más de una y de dos veces en realidad.

Aquella primera semana de septiembre, cuando los acaudalados habitantes del Upper fueron regresando de sus residencias en los Hamptons y Martha's Vineyard, cuando las clases se reanudaron y las calles se vaciaron de niños y se llenaron de rostros serios que se encaminaban a sus trabajos, cuando Central Park dejó de ser un poco de todos para ser un poco más nuestro, las dudas volvieron a asaltarme sin permitirme descansar un segundo. Y que Anny llamara dos días después de la conversación con mi madre no ayudó.

—Dime que no es verdad que te dispararon —susurró con voz ahogada en cuanto cogí el teléfono.

—Es cierto —musité, y me froté descuidadamente la venda que me cubría el brazo.

—Pero ¡¿eres idiota?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decírselo a tu madre?!—preguntó, y no pude por menos que darle la razón.

—Estaba un poco resacosa... —balbuceé—, quizá quería hacerle ver que soy capaz de hacer más cosas de las que ella espera.

—¿Como dejar que te peguen un tiro? —replicó Anny.

—Vale, me excedí —admití, y me sequé las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos.

Ella, que adivino que sabía lo que estaba haciendo yo en ese instante, cambió el tono de voz.

—Si te soy sincera, no se lo cree —añadió— dice que eres capaz de inventarte cualquier historia para hacerla enfadar, como aquella vez que confesaste que fuiste tú quien prendió fuego a las cortinas de la sacristía cuando te escondiste para fumar en octavo y, de paso, para beberte todo el vino de comunión.

—Eso fue verdad.

—Lo sé, estaba contigo, ¿recuerdas? Pero ella no se lo creyó. No quiere creer que su perfecta hija tenga imperfecciones.

—Las tengo, muchas, vinieron de serie. Ya no hay posibilidad de devolución. Es demasiado tarde.

—No lo es, ahí te equivocas. —Vaciló un momento— Verás, he estado pensando. Sé lo que te dije y lo sigo manteniendo. Ese actor y tú tenéis algo diferente, algo que hace que la gente os mire y crea en vosotros. Sin embargo, también siento que, de continuar así, no tendrá futuro.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirí algo molesta.

—Te conozco desde hace mil años, y... —hizo una pausa demoledora— después de lo que sucedió con Sergio, sé que no serás capaz de vivir eternamente en ese sueño erótico de revolcones pasionales en la cama, en la bañera, en el sofá; ¿en el suelo también?

—También.

—Joder, es peor de lo que me esperaba; ¿cuántas veces...? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No me lo digas!

—No pensaba hacerlo.

—Volviendo al tema principal —resopló de forma enérgica—llegará un momento en que te harás la pregunta.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—Y después ¿qué?

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio. Ya me estaba haciendo esa pregunta, llevaba haciéndomela desde que oí a Jimmy diciendo: «¿Cuántos crees que podrán abandonar Harlem alguna vez?».

—Eso fue lo que te atrajo de Neal —continuó Anny con voz suave— que sabías que estaba asegurado a todo riesgo. Que tu futuro con él iba a ser exactamente igual que tu presente.

¡Maldita fuera!, tenía razón de nuevo y yo era incapaz de admitirlo.

—Con ese actor te has volcado como si fueras otra persona, sin pensar en el mañana, viviendo el día a día —murmuró —. Tienes veinticuatro años, no dieciséis, para cometer locuras como escribir tonterías en el cielo con una avioneta. ¿Qué sucederá cuando tengas treinta y veas la vida de otro modo? ¿Cuando pasear perros ya no te parezca emocionante comparado con tu aburrido trabajo? ¿Cuando te plantees tener hijos y quieras para ellos lo que tus padres te ofrecieron a ti?

—No sé si eso sucederá algún día —contesté, empezando a enfadarme.

—Sucederá y entonces te arrepentirás de haber dejado a Neal y comenzarás a ver que los tatuajes y el piercing que tiene Terry ahí no son tan atractivos.

—No tiene ningún piercing ahí, pesada.

—¿Seguro? Le pega mucho, ya sabes, too hot! —exclamó, haciendo gala de la otra frase que sabía pronunciar en inglés.

—Lo nuestro no es sólo sexo — mascullé.

—Sí, estoy segura de que entre polvo y polvo jadeáis mucho... habláis mucho, quiero decir. —Chasqueó la lengua y me la imaginé frunciendo los labios—. ¿Qué sabes en realidad de él?

—Me lo ha contado todo —afirmé, sin saber si eso era cierto o no.

—¿Y es el padre que querrías para tus hijos?

—Todo el mundo tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad.

—Lo sé, sólo trato de decirte que ¿y si lo enfocas de otra forma? ¿Y si en vez de quedarte ahí intentas traértelo aquí? —Se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando—. Podríamos procurar buscarle algún trabajo, comprarle un traje, aunque fuera de Zara, para que pareciera un poco más presentable...

—Quieres convertirlo en Neal.

—No creo que llegue nunca a ser viceconsejero.

—¿Neal es viceconsejero?

—Sí, no ha perdido el tiempo mientras tú mirabas las estrellas desde Central Park. Se ha esforzado mucho, y mucho más la tarántula de su madre, tejiendo la tela de araña...

—Me... me alegro por él —murmuré.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, como si no tuviéramos nada más que decirnos.

—Sólo piénsalo, ¿vale? —pidió.

—Está bien, lo pensaré —prometí.

Y como lo había prometido y seguía siendo cobarde, aunque me esforzara en cambiar, lo pensé. Lo pensé mientras caminaba con los perros tirando de mí en la Quinta Avenida, lo pensé mientras

Brando casi me arrastra dentro del lago persiguiendo a un pato, lo pensé mientras intentaba que Winnie no se zampara la merienda de un niño y lo seguí pensando cuando regresé al apartamento y vi que Terry no había llegado todavía de la reunión que tenía en el centro con su agente. Salí a fumarme un cigarrillo a la escalera de incendios, observando con tranquilidad cómo las sombras iban cubriendo los edificios que me rodeaban. Suspiré y me recosté contra el metal.

—Se lo llama selección natural , muchacha. —La voz ronca de Danna sobre mi cabeza hizo que pegara el habitual respingo que casi me hizo aterrizar en el suelo.

—Hola, Danna, ¡qué oportuna! —musité con sarcasmo— ¿Cómo sabías lo que estaba pensando? —pregunté, mirando cómo bajaba torpemente hasta que se sentó a mi lado.

—Desde el principio del mundo las mujeres siempre hemos buscado al macho alfa —determinó.

—¿Y eso lo sabes por...?

—Por las novelas románticas y los culebrones del cable, desde luego, no hay nada más sabio que eso desde la Ley de las Doce Tablas —afirmó.

—Ah... ya.

—¿Es que no has leído nunca una novela romántica? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—No... —vacilé— no es mi tipo de lectura preferida. Bueno quizá Lo que el viento se llevó . ¿Sirve?

—Niña, a veces me preguntó en qué cueva te han tenido escondida.

La miré entornando los ojos.

—Te lo explicaré. —Resopló con fuerza— Nunca encontrarás una novela romántica cuyo protagonista sea un joven aspirante a actor, lleno de tatuajes, con pendientes, con una cuchillada en el abdomen, que no tiene dónde caerse muerto y que lleva un piercing ... ya sabes tú dónde.

—No tiene ningún piercing ahí —repliqué frunciendo los labios.

—¿Estás segura?

—Lo estoy.

—Todos los protagonistas son hombres vestidos con un traje a medida, guapos, bueno, el traje siempre los hace parecer más guapos, triunfadores, con un carisma arrollador y mucho, mucho dinero. Y lo único que nosotras buscamos durante toda la vida es a alguien así, que nos convierta en la princesa de nuestro propio cuento de hadas.

—¡Ésa es una idea machista y retrógrada! —exclamé.

Ella se encendió un pitillo con parsimonia y me miró con algo de tristeza.

—Es la realidad, niña. Los chicos como Terry son nuestros primeros amores en el instituto, los chicos en los que vemos el peligro, que nos seducen por ser precisamente los que más problemas atraen... pero después nos casamos con hombres como Neal. Y más tarde, si nos aburrimos, nos buscamos uno parecido a aquel que recordamos, con el que nos revolcábamos en las tórridas noches de verano en Harlem.

La miré estupefacta.

—¿Estás intentando decirme que lo deje?

—No. —Negó con la cabeza, expulsando el humo por la nariz como si fuera una locomotora— Te digo que abras los ojos. Tu chico actor es mucho más de lo que ves, porque sólo ves su cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes, sus pulseras de cuero, su anillo en forma de calavera y sus Levi's caídos en las caderas.

—Ya sé que es mucho más —contesté.

—No, chiquilla —sonrió meneando la cabeza— sigues creyendo que el traje hace al hombre, pero no es así; es su piel, aunque esté dibujada, son sus ojos melancólicos, capaces de desarmar a una mujer y convertirla en fuego líquido, son sus brazos fuertes y su conversación inteligente.

—Sé que piensas que soy tonta, pero todo eso yo ya lo he visto.

—No creo que seas tonta, chiquilla, pero vi a Terry el día que apareció su padre y el día que te dispararon. Se puso como loco, creo que habría sido capaz de enfrentarse él solo con todo un ejército para encontrarte. Si hubiera estado en el momento del disparo, se habría interpuesto en el camino para que a ti no te hirieran. ¿Lo habría hecho el hombre del traje, Neal?

—Es imposible de predecir. Nuestra vida no conllevaba los riesgos que tengo aquí. Además, Terry me pareció que estaba bastante tranquilo cuando me encontró. Creo que es capaz de conservar la calma en cualquier situación.

—Sí, porque sólo los hombres fuertes son capaces de esconder sus debilidades a aquellos que aman, con el fin de protegerlos. Tu chico es un líder, lo ha sido siempre bajo un disfraz de perdedor, hasta que al final tuvo que creérselo para sobrevivir. —Suspiró hondo y me pellizcó la mejilla—. Si lo pierdes, no te lo perdonarás nunca.

—No lo perderé —repliqué.

—¿Estás segura de que no lo perderás? —inquirió— porque si yo pensara que tenía siquiera una posibilidad de que él me mirara una vez en toda mi vida como lo hace contigo, ahora mismo te empujaba escaleras abajo de tal forma que cayeras de cabeza.

Enarqué las cejas con gesto de enfado.

—Pero no lo haré —sonrió con picardía— aunque nunca entenderé qué demonios vio en ti.

En ese momento, la puerta del apartamento se cerró y oí el paso firme de Terry.

—No le digas una palabra de esto —siseé nerviosa.

—¿Crees que no lo sabe? —Meneó la cabeza y se levantó para subir hasta su casa.

Terry se asomó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó, rozándome el brazo con los dedos, lo que me provocó un escalofrío.

—No, estoy bien —dije, y entré de un salto.

Me dirigí a la cocina y abrí el frigorífico ganando tiempo para procesar la conversación con Danna. «¿Estás segura de que no lo perderás?» resonaba en mis oídos una y otra vez y se mezclaba con la voz de Anny: «Lo vuestro no tiene futuro». «El traje no hace al hombre, lo hace su piel, sus ojos...», otra vez Danna. «¿Y si lo convirtiéramos en alguien presentable?», de nuevo Anny. Cerré de golpe la nevera con una Bud en la mano.

Terry se acercó lentamente, sabiendo que me sucedía algo, y se paró en medio del salón cruzando los brazos, lo que solía hacer cuando estaba inquieto.

—¿Cómo ha ido la reunión? —pregunté con una sonrisa forzada.

—Bastante aburrida. Me han dado el guion, ¿te gustaría leerlo? Quisiera saber tu opinión —dijo él, enarcando una ceja, intentando descubrirme.

—Sí, claro, aunque no entiendo nada de eso; ¿de qué va?

—Es una película independiente, de bajo presupuesto. Una historia que transcurre en la Guerra Fría.

—Ah... ya. De bajo presupuesto —murmuré, ya que esas dos palabras fueron las únicas que tuvieron significado para mí en ese momento.

—¿Qué sucede, chica cobarde?

Se acercó e intentó atraerme hacia él. Lo esquivé y me dirigí hacia la ventana.

—Nada —musité.

—¿Tienes miedo de que alguien pueda hacerte daño de nuevo? No lo permitiré, lo prometo —aseguró, y sus manos se posaron en mi cintura con gesto posesivo.

Yo me estremecí y me di la vuelta mirándolo de frente cuando él agachó la cabeza para que alcanzara sus ojos.

—¿Y si no sale bien? Después ¿qué? —Ahí estaba la pregunta. Me mordí un labio al instante, arrepintiéndome de haberla pronunciado.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, chica cobarde? Sé que estás esperando una respuesta que asegure tu futuro, pero no está en mi mano. No todavía. Lo único que sé es que haré todo lo posible por conseguir tu felicidad.

—Lo sé —murmuré, y lo abracé con fuerza, perdiendo todos mis temores al aspirar su olor, al sentir cómo me rodeaba.

—Sin embargo, no puedo retenerte —susurró con voz inmensamente triste.

Levanté la vista y sus ojos azul verdosos brillaron con intensidad, recibiendo el reflejo de la luz artificial que entraba de la calle.

—¿Todo sería diferente si yo tuviera un apartamento en el Upper como aquel que nos prestaron? ¿Si tuviera todo el dinero del mundo para ponerlo a tus pies?

Lo pensé con detenimiento y me di cuenta de que Terry nunca llegaría a vivir en un sitio así, era demasiado para él, para nosotros. Pero ¿era suficiente lo que teníamos ahora?

—Chica cobarde. —Negó con la cabeza—. No hace falta que lo digas, lo veo en tu rostro. ¿No puedes amarme como yo te amo a ti?

—Terry, yo ya... —Y mis palabras murieron antes de ser pronunciadas.

—Son dos palabras. Necesito oírlas —exigió con ternura.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que es amor lo que sientes por mí?—pregunté a mi vez, como si necesitara pruebas tangibles, algo real a lo que agarrarme.

Como si nunca hubiera llegado a creérmelo del todo.

—Porque me volvería loco si supiera que no puedo volver a besar tu boca. —Dio un leve suspiro.

—¿Y si cambias? ¿Y si conoces a una actriz espectacular que comparte contigo más de lo que yo podría compartir nunca?

—Nadie podrá compartir conmigo lo que tú, porque sólo tú sabes quién soy en realidad. Tan sólo te pido una cosa: dámelo todo de ti como yo te doy todo de mí —suplicó y lo miré de nuevo, perdiéndome en la profundidad Azul y verde de sus ojos.

—Ya te lo doy todo —murmuré.

—No, sigues guardando una parte escondida para ti. Sabré que me amas cuando tus labios lo pronuncien —afirmó.

—Bésame —pedí en cambio y arrastré las manos para atraparle la nuca.

—Es un principio, chica cobarde —contestó, atrayendo mis labios a los suyos.

Me cogió en brazos y me llevó a la habitación. Me tendió en la cama y él lo hizo sobre mí, mirándome con pasión. Nos desnudamos en silencio, despacio, como si descubriéramos nuestros cuerpos por primera vez. Me besó ardientemente toda la piel, sin dejar un pliegue abandonado, como si quisiera arrastrar y llevarse con su amor todas mis dudas. Cuando se lo pedí en un grito mudo, se deslizó dentro de mí y ambos nos mecimos despacio, disfrutando del roce de nuestros cuerpos uniéndose y separándose.

—No me abandones, chica cobarde —jadeó— Si lo haces no podré vivir sin ti. Cree en mí. Cree en nuestro amor.

—Creo en ti —murmuré, cerrando los ojos.

Se dejó ir en cuanto oyó mi gemido y sintió que me aferraba a su cuerpo con toda la fuerza que me quedaba. Cayó sobre mí temblando, con la piel húmeda por el sudor, respirando de forma agitada, y yo le acaricié el pelo con infinita ternura. «Nunca te perderé» dije en silencio, haciéndome una promesa.

—Te amo tanto, chica cobarde. ¡Joder, si superas cuánto te amo!—susurró.

Yo besé su frente perlada de su sudor y sus ojos se elevaron hasta toparse con los míos, y vi en ellos tanto amor que mi interior se deshizo convirtiéndose en fuego líquido.

Nuestras palabras eran ciertas; pronuncié mi promesa desde lo más profundo de mi alma, y supe que si algún día lo perdía, yo también estaría muerta. Sin embargo, las estrellas que nos esforzábamos por ver tumbados en el césped de Central Park las noches de verano, ya tenían escrito nuestro destino.

—¡Ya voy! —le grité a Danna, que esperaba en el salón tres días después. Me subí el vestido granate que había llevado en nuestra primera cita y me contorsioné para que me cupiera. Intenté abrocharme la cremallera y ésta se atoró a medio camino.

Salí descalza y me volví hacia Terry, que esperaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con el primer botón desabrochado.

—No puedo subirme la cremallera, creo que he engordado—murmuré.

—El reverendo Stevens no te dejará entrar si no vas en condiciones. —Danna acompañó sus palabras taconeando con fuerza en el suelo con unas plataformas de color amarillo. Miré su atuendo de reojo y me pregunté qué sería ir en condiciones, porque ella llevaba un vestido ajustado de color verde esmeralda, que hacía juego con una sombra de ojos que se extendía casi hasta sus sienes. Una pamela azul cobalto con varias plumas de colores completaba el conjunto, de por sí espectacular.

Terry me acarició con un dedo la curva de la espalda y ronroneé de forma inconsciente. Él rio y desatascó la cremallera, subiéndola con dificultad.

Me di la vuelta, sintiéndome embutida en el vestido.

—¡Vaya, niña! Sí que has engordado —exclamó Danna, y yo la miré con odio.

—No le hagas caso; estás preciosa, como siempre —afirmó Terry, tendiéndome las sandalias con una mano.

Me las puse haciendo equilibrios y cogí el pequeño clutch de piel negra.

—Ya estoy —jadeé, casi sin respiración.

Me alisé el vestido con las manos y mi mirada captó la de Danna, que observaba a Terry, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón negro, el cual me miraba a mí.

—Es mío —siseé cuando pasé a su lado.

—Pues no sabe lo que se pierde. —Ella me sacó la lengua y se rio a carcajadas.

Para ser sincera, Terry estaba especialmente guapo ese día; no se había afeitado y la suave sombra de su barba descuidada, junto con la sencilla elegancia de la camisa y el pantalón, hacían que pareciera un hombre diferente.

Tuvimos que andar un par de manzanas hasta la iglesia presbiteriana del reverendo Stevens. La gente ya estaba entrando y me asombré de la cantidad de vestidos de colores vivos que vi junto a los trajes negros de los hombres y, sobre todo, al percibir que éramos los tres únicos blancos de toda la iglesia.

Cuando entramos en el lugar sagrado, Jimmy nos hizo señas desde el tercer banco de la fila central; fuimos hacia allí y nos acomodamos, esperando. Observé con curiosidad la capilla, lacada en blanco brillante, con focos halógenos que iluminaban el techo artesonado de madera pulida y las vidrieras de colores que dejaban entrar los rayos de sol, convertidas en un caleidoscopio. Con puntualidad británica, apareció el reverendo Stevens, un orondo y alto hombre negro con gafas metálicas y poblada barba. Inmediatamente después lo hizo el coro, destellando en sus túnicas de satén granate, adornadas con estolas púrpura, entre los que reconocí a Martha y a Mara. Malik había decidido unirse a nosotros en el almuerzo, que Terry se había ofrecido a pagar para celebrar que por fin le habían dado un papel en una película.

—¿No te sientes incómodo? —le pregunté en un susurro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy judío? Tú eres católica —murmuró, mirándome de forma penetrante— Esto es un canto a la vida, a la libertad y al amor. No importa quiénes seamos. Para los judíos no existe el más allá, tan sólo tiene importancia lo que hacemos en vida, dejando una huella perenne de nuestro paso por la Tierra. Yo sé que lo cumplo sólo por la simple razón de estar contigo. La felicidad es un estado que podemos elegir, no es la meta, chica cobarde, es el camino.

—Tienes razón —afirmé— como siempre, tienes razón.

El sermón empezó y todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Cogí la Biblia y me perdí en la primera frase. Terry me apretó la mano y entonces me perdí en sus ojos. Y en ese instante empezaron a cantar. El góspel, cuyo significado es palabra de Dios , es una música que surgió como un canto de esperanza durante los siglos de esclavitud de la raza negra africana, y se convirtió en una muestra de sentimientos tan flagrante que te hacía estremecer. La armonía de graves, apenas oculta por el órgano, hizo que todos se levantaran hipnotizados por las voces que llenaron el pequeño espacio, inundándolo de paz y alegría en un solo instante.

Martha se apartó del coro y cogió el micrófono buscándonos con la mirada.

—Oh, Happy Day! — entonó con voz profunda y extendió una mano hacia nosotros.

Yo me retraje y Terry se acercó a ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Cantó la siguiente frase con su voz desgarrada y

rota.

Reprimí una sonrisa y le guiñé un ojo. Su voz conseguía atravesar los sueños, para terminar convirtiéndonos en fervientes creyentes.

El coro los seguía y los demás hacíamos lo propio, acompañando la cadencia impuesta por sus voces con palmadas.

Fue un momento con algo muy parecido a la magia. Mis manos daban palmas al ritmo de la música que brotaba de mi corazón. Allí descubrí que, en aquel lugar escondido, un lugar castigado con el desprecio de muchas miradas, entre las calles cubiertas por edificios de ladrillo marrón, escaleras metálicas y pintadas en las paredes, estaba lo que llevaba toda mi vida buscando. Fui a Nueva York a esconderme, hice mía la ciudad y ella me atrapó a su vez. Pero él, Terry, rompió todas las barreras que había ido construyendo paso a paso y me demostró lo valiente que puede ser el amor incondicional. Y sonreí, sonreí con completa felicidad. Cuando terminó la canción, los ovacionaron. Terry se inclinó y después le dio un beso a Martha en la mejilla. Cuando volvió al banco, me abrazó por la cintura y sus labios buscaron los míos con desesperación.

—Conseguiré que cada día de tu vida sea un día feliz —prometió.

Me reí y le cogí la mano mientras la gente se iba despidiendo poco a poco.

Casi una hora después, llegamos al restaurante criollo donde íbamos a almorzar. Su mobiliario destacaba por su simplicidad, su robusta barra de brillante metal y sus colores fuertes. Las mesas eran redondas, plastificadas en blanco, rodeadas por media circunferencia de mullido sofá en piel roja, y situadas junto a las ventanas, por las que se podía observar con total libertad el bullicio de la avenida Malcolm X. Nos apiñamos todos en la misma mesa. Cuando vi la carta, tuve el mismo problema que en el restaurante francés. No entendía nada en absoluto.

—Creo que dejaré que pidáis vosotros —dije.

Danna negó con la cabeza.

—La que tenía estudios —bufó.

Todos rieron. Los platos elegidos fueron llegando en bandejas llenas a rebosar de brochetas de ostras, gumbo, jambalaya, quiche y ensalada de patata, tanto, que casi no cabían en la pequeña mesa. Los vasos de gin fizz corrieron de mano en mano, refrescantes y algo picantes, y las risas nos acompañaron toda la comida.

Nunca me había sentido tan bien, tan acompañada sin ser observada, como una más de aquella extraña familia que me había acogido desde el primer día sin preguntas. Bueno, sin demasiadas preguntas.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó Martha, sofocando un pequeño eructo con la servilleta de hilo— ¿Cuándo será la boda?

El estómago me dio un vuelco y no precisamente por la comida picante.

—Cuando ella ponga la fecha —dijo Terry sonriendo y pasando un brazo por los hombros. Sus dedos acariciaron de forma descuidada mi nuca bajo el cabello.

—En realidad nunca me lo has pedido. —Lo miré a los ojos enarcando una ceja.

—Esperaba hacerlo cuando consiguiera un «Te quiero» de tus labios, pero como veo que va a tardar, empezaré por el final—contestó él sin variar su gesto divertido.

—Esperad, que saco la cámara —exclamó Malik.

—¡Esto se avisa! —farfulló Danna indignada.

—¿Te has dejado los confetis en el apartamento? —preguntó Martha, tomando un largo trago de gin fizz.

—No, los condones —confesó ella.

—¿Pensabas celebrarlo lanzándoles preservativos? —intervino Mara— Ya no sé en qué piensa la juventud de hoy en día—masculló.

—Pues en lo mismo que lo hacía la de los días pasados, y si no que te lo diga Malik —contestó Danna.

Él se puso serio y torció la boca.

—Los hombres nos pasamos doce horas pensando en el sexo, ocho horas soñando con él y cuatro horas practicándolo, ya sea solos o acompañados.

Estallé en carcajadas junto con Danna.

Martha fingió sentirse abochornada y Mara escondió su risa tras la servilleta. Jimmy chocó los cinco con él y levantó el pulgar en señal de asentimiento. Terry se limitó a volverse hacia mí y me susurró al oído:

—Realmente soy afortunado.

—El orden de los factores no altera el producto —le contesté, haciendo que un nuevo coro de risas nos rodearan.

Terry pidió silencio y, como éramos los que estábamos sentados en el borde del sofá, se levantó para, a continuación, arrodillarse en medio del restaurante. Atrajimos todas las miradas de curiosidad de los comensales y alguno detuvo el tenedor a medio camino de la boca para mirarnos sin dar crédito.

—¿Qué me dices, chica cobarde? ¿Quieres casarte con el chico actor que hace galletas? —preguntó, cogiéndome la mano.

Me mordí el labio y reprimí un pequeño ataque de histeria. Tragué saliva y no conseguí que brotara una palabra de mi boca.

—Sólo son dos palabras; no es «Te quiero», sino «Sí quiero». ¿Podrás hacerlo? —añadió sin perder la sonrisa, y sus ojos chocaron con los míos como si de un tren de alta velocidad se tratara; me arrolló el corazón, el alma y arrastró mi pasado. Y lo único que vi fue a él, sus ojos azules marino de mirada penetrante y su sonrisa triste y esperanzada. Sus labios sonriéndome como si fuera la única mujer sobre la faz de la Tierra y su incalculable amor.

—Pero sólo porque haces unas galletas deliciosas —contesté.

—¡Bah! —corearon todos— ¡eso no sirve!

Terry inclinó un momento la cabeza y negó con ella, después suspiró y la presión sobre mi mano se hizo más intensa. Lo miré con tanto amor como veía en sus ojos y me rendí ante su carisma, su forma de ver la vida, su valentía y su tremendo honor.

—Sí, quiero —murmuré sólo para él.

Se levantó y me ayudó a ponerme en pie. Me besó con tanta pasión que el mundo que nos rodeaba dejó de existir. Los vítores, las felicitaciones, las risas, las palmadas. Todo desapareció porque ambos nos habíamos encontrado cuando nunca debimos hacerlo. Jadeantes, nos separamos y nos sentamos de nuevo. Y entonces llegó la verdadera pregunta, que formuló Mara.

—¿Y el anillo?

Terry me miró desconcertado.

—Yo..., no he tenido tiempo. Creía que...

—No importa —dije— de verdad que no importa, no necesito ningún anillo de diamantes —afirmé.

—Tienes un anillo —señaló Jimmy, enarcando una poblada ceja hacia Terry.

Éste miró el que llevaba en forma de calavera, con dos circonitas en las cuencas, y después a mí.

—No creo que sea adecuado —comentó.

—Lo es. Ella necesita un anillo —sentenció Martha— si no la petición no es válida.

Terry se quitó su anillo y me lo puso en el anular de la mano izquierda, de donde resbaló y cayó sobre su mano. Lo intentó con el de en medio y sucedió lo mismo. Al final, con gesto resignado, me lo puso en el pulgar y me cerró la mano en un puño que besó con suavidad.

Yo sonreí y correspondí a su beso con otro en sus labios, que ocasionó nuevos vítores.

En cuanto nos separamos de nuevo, observé a mi nueva familia con el corazón henchido de felicidad. Danna se frotaba los ojos con disimulo. El rímel se le había corrido y gruesos regueros negros le recorrían las mejillas.

—No me digas que te has emocionado. —La miré comprensiva.

—¡Desde luego que no, chiquilla! Sólo estoy lamentando no haber traído mi colección de preservativos de sabores, hubieran sido la guinda del pastel. —Se secó una lágrima furtiva e hipó— Es... es...—se le quebró la voz— la pedida de mano más estrafalaria que he visto en mi vida.

—En eso tienes razón —corroboró Mara.

—Yo siempre tengo razón —dictaminó ella, recobrando la compostura.

—Pues a mí me ha parecido preciosa —la contradijo Malik con una sonrisa enternecedora.

Y todos nos volvimos hacia él.

—Hijo —Mara le dio un fuerte apretón en la mano— así nunca vas a encontrar novia.

—Es que yo lo que quiero es encontrar novio —replicó él.

—Pero ¿tú...? —preguntó Jimmy inocente.

—¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta del aceite que tengo que fregar todos los días frente a su puerta? —bromeó Martha, quizá con demasiados gin fizz encima.

Malik lo miró completamente indignado.

—Eso es el lubricante con sabor a coco que utilizo yo. ¿O ninguno se ha dado cuenta de que soy puta? —intervino Danna.

—¡¿Cómo no vamos a saberlo si no paras de proclamarlo?!—exclamó Martha.

—Se llama Técnicas de marketing —informó Danna.

Miré a Terry y nos entendimos con la muda comunicación de nuestros ojos. Sin que ninguno de ellos, enfrascados en otra de sus curiosas conversaciones, se diera cuenta, nos levantamos y desaparecimos abrazados rumbo a nuestro apartamento.

La luna bañaba mi cuerpo desnudo, cubriéndolo con un manto de difusa luz blanca. Terry, tendido a mi lado en la cama, dibujaba con el dedo índice algo apasionante sobre mi piel. Tenía los ojos entornados y parecía estar muy concentrado. A veces me preguntaba si era capaz de ver algo más de lo que a simple vista yo mostraba, si mi cuerpo era un plano de bits secretos para su mente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté con un pequeño jadeo.

Él levantó la cabeza, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, y se apoyó en un codo de forma indolente, devorándome con la mirada.

—Aquí está el extremo occidental de sus alas —musitó, besando mi clavícula— y aquí —deslizó el dedo, rozando de forma descuidada mi pezón, que se irguió al instante— la pezuña —Solté un leve gemido y me estremecí ante su contacto— Si desciendo por tu abdomen, encuentro la cresta del caballo —murmuró, dejando la mano abierta sobre la curva de mi cadera. Me removí inquieta y él sonrió con descaro— Y si sigo la línea de tu vena—susurró, delineando con deliberada lentitud— alcanzo la punta de la flecha — finalizó, y procedió a lamer con sensualidad el lugar indicado. Le sujeté el pelo con las dos manos y lo obligué a mirarme.

—¿Sí? —inquirió él con aparente serenidad.

—Terry —dije, sintiendo cómo mi temperatura corporal ascendía hasta el punto de estallar ante el tono ronco de su voz— deja de dibujar constelaciones y hazme ver las estrellas.

Me miró un instante fijamente, casi con insolencia, con desafío, con inusitada ternura, con el reflejo níveo y espectral de la luna en sus iris azules y, aunque para mí en ocasiones era un demonio, aquella noche me subió al cielo.

Desperté poco antes del alba, en ese instante previo a la luz, en el que escondes los secretos de la noche compartidos, y me volví para ver cómo dormía. En algún momento en las horas anteriores nos habíamos soltado y él dormía con un brazo doblado sobre su pecho y el otro extendido hacia donde yo estaba. Sonreí al recordar cuánto lo amaba, cuánto me gustaba el contacto de su piel con la mía, el sabor de su boca, el tacto de sus labios, la suavidad de su cabello. Adoraba esos pequeños momentos en silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Unos momentos en los que sólo existíamos él y yo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba de modo acompasado. Su rostro estaba vuelto en mi dirección, como si estuviera buscándome en sueños. Recorrí con la mano la cincelada curva de su mandíbula y él sonrió un poco. Deslicé un dedo por su nariz recta y él la arrugó, pareciendo más joven y despreocupado. Ahogué una risa que brotó feliz de mi pecho y observé con detenimiento su gesto tranquilo y sereno, sabiendo que él era el único que podía proporcionar paz a mi espíritu. Sus gruesas y largas pestañas daban sombra a sus mejillas, cubiertas por una ligera barba morena. Le aparté con ternura un mechón de pelo castaño de la frente y se la besé con suavidad. Él se removió, pero no llegó a despertarse.

Bajé la vista a su pecho descubierto y reseguí con los dedos el tatuaje con los versos de William Blake, jugando con el escaso vello que lo cubría. Subí mis caricias a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo, en el que se superponían, grabadas en tinta negra y gris, una capa de nubes de tormenta de las que brotaba un rosal floreciente hasta su cuello. Y en el centro la línea blanca con las dos palabras que serían para siempre mi seña de identidad: Chica cobarde . Sonreí y apoyé la mejilla sobre sus pectorales. Él me acogió en sus brazos en un acto reflejo y murmuró algo contra mi pelo.

Suspiró y percibí cómo mi contacto lo relajaba. Aspiré su olor, acaricié su piel suave y lo abracé con fuerza sintiéndolo mío. Era la piel la que hacía al hombre, pero era el corazón el que hacía a una persona, y yo fui por un instante la mujer más afortunada del mundo, porque bajo mi mejilla latía fuerte el corazón del único hombre al que sabía que amaría durante toda mi vida.

Continuara...


	26. Querido diario mis recuerdos

**Capitulo 24**

Los recuerdos se amontonan, se solapan, se esconden, se filtran entre los resquicios de mi mente. Pero yo no los dejo escapar, porque son míos, eso es lo único que me queda de aquel verano en Nueva York. La ciudad que me engulló, que me atrapó, que me transformó.

Si rememoro el sonido de aquel verano es la risa franca de Malik, la carcajada abierta de Jimmy, la tos inoportuna de Danna y el murmullo de Martha y de Mara hablando entre susurros a través de las paredes del viejo edificio de ladrillos marrones. El tráfico llenando el silencio de mi habitación con las primeras luces del amanecer, el ronroneo de la ciudad despertándose, estirándose, irguiéndose desafiante ante un nuevo día.

El olor inconfundible de la tarta de manzana de Martha, de la colonia barata de Malik, el de la suavidad de los polvos de talco de la discoteca improvisada en el SoHo, el de la humedad brotando del asfalto, el del verdor picante de Central Park, el del café de cada mañana y el de las tostadas quemadas.

El sabor de las alitas de pollo, de las galletas de vainilla, de la cerveza robada, de las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad, del bourbon y del pinot noir.

El tacto del pelo de color petróleo de Malik, brillante y terso; de la mano áspera de Danna sujetando la mía, de la caricia en el rostro de Martha, del pellizco cariñoso de Mara en mi brazo desnudo, de los labios gruesos y punzantes de Jimmy.

Y si verdaderamente me abandono a todo aquello que viví, en el centro estás tú, Terry. Si cierro los ojos te oigo cantar Hold on to My Hearto declamar Black Diamond . Tu voz, siempre inconfundible, que brotaba desde lo más hondo de tu pecho y llegaba a las notas más altas, a los graves profundos, erizando el silencio. Te veo en mis recuerdos mirándome con el rostro ladeado, sonriéndome de forma sesgada, con ternura, con timidez, con temor, con amor, con diversión, con lujuria, con deseo. Tus ojos siempre de un color diferente, debatiéndose entre el azul y el verde musgo, brillantes de pasión, humedecidos por las lágrimas, empañados por el dolor. Tus ojos siempre dirigidos a mí. Atrapo de nuevo tu boca, recordando tu sabor, recorriendo tus labios carnosos, jugando con la bola negra. Y puedo descubrir con las manos de nuevo tu cuerpo, tu piel suave, y besar cada rincón que no quedó olvidado, jugar con el piercing de tu pezón, leer una vez más el poema que adornaba tu cuerpo. Bajar las manos hasta coger las tuyas de dedos largos que acariciaban las cuerdas de la guitarra y las teclas del piano, y también mi piel produciéndome sensaciones que jamás había sentido con nadie hasta ese momento. Podría pasar una y mil veces los dedos por tu pelo grueso y a la vez suave, de color castaño que emitía brillos cobrizos en cuanto un rayo de sol se atrevía a robarme un pedazo de ti. Y podría también enterrar el rostro en tu cuello y aspirar tu olor, a la vez que siento la vena palpitar bajo mis labios y poso la mano sobre tu corazón, en el lugar justo donde comencé a sentir por primera vez.

Y si abro los ojos te veo a ti, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de tu vaquero desgastado, sonriéndome con anhelo, esperándome... siempre esperándome.

Continuara...


	27. Y la oscuridad cubrió Nueva York

**Capitulo 25**

Cuando sonó la alarma del teléfono móvil y la apagué tirándolo al suelo, descubrí que estaba sola en la cama. Sonreí recordando la noche anterior y acaricié el extraño anillo pendenciero que llevaba en el pulgar. Pensé que Terry estaría en el salón, esperándome con una taza de café; sin embargo, me equivocaba. La cafetera me esperaba, así como también dos tostadas untadas con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa, pero él se había ido.

Intenté recordar si me había mencionado que tuviera alguna reunión importante, aunque me atrevía a asegurar que no era así. Me dirigí al baño y me di una ducha caliente. Al salir, descubrí un corazón dibujado con un dedo sobre el vaho del espejo y de mi boca brotó una carcajada. En ese momento me tambaleé levemente, presa de un súbito mareo, y me sujeté al lavabo con fuerza.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —musité, mientras mi mano se cerraba sobre mi abdomen. Levanté la vista observando mi rostro enrojecido y mis ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa asomó a mis labios.

Me vestí con rapidez con unos vaqueros y una blusa negra sin mangas y salí a la calle.

Como si me vigilara sin que yo lo percibiera, sonó el teléfono.

—Hola, ¿dónde estás? —pregunté.

—Te quiero, chica cobarde.

—Lo sé. —Sonreí.

—Prometí que te lo diría todos los días del resto de nuestras vidas.

—Día uno completado. —Me reí con felices carcajadas— ¿Dónde estás? —repetí de nuevo.

—Necesito que te reúnas conmigo en el Bajo Manhattan. Lleva tu pasaporte.

—¿La zona financiera? ¿Por qué tengo que llevar el pasaporte?

—Porque quiero hacerte el mejor regalo de todos.

—Quizá sea yo la que te va a hacer el mejor regalo de todos—suspiré, sin perder la sonrisa.

Se quedó en silencio un momento y mi corazón se saltó un latido.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuál? —inquirió con la voz súbitamente ronca.

—No te lo diré hasta que te vea —contesté con rapidez.

—¿Estás... estás segura? —Su voz era una mezcla de sentimientos que brotaron con temor.

—Sí.

—Pues entonces date prisa, chica cobarde. —Su voz seguía siendo inquietantemente ronca.

—No puedo, siete perros me esperan —resoplé con resignación.

—Ya he avisado a Hassan. Hoy no irás a trabajar, ni hoy ni ningún otro día.

—Pero ¿qué te propones? —pregunté, cada vez con más curiosidad.

—Hoy va a ser el primer día del resto de tu vida.

—¿Quieres dejar de ser tan misterioso?

—Coge el metro, la línea roja y bájate en Chambers Street.

—¿No me vas a decir nada más?

—No. Sí. Te quiero. Y colgó.

Miré el teléfono algo desconcertada y así me encontró Malik, que estaba subiéndose a la bicicleta para ir al trabajo.

—Hola, chica prometida con el chico que hace galletas —saludó.

—Hola, Malik.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tengo que reunirme con Terry en la zona financiera; por lo visto hoy no trabajo, ni ningún día más.

Él esbozó una leve sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—Así que al final se ha decidido.

—¿Qué es lo que tú sabes que yo no sé?

—¡Nada en absoluto! En realidad, sí, sigo sin saber tu nombre.

—Si me dices lo que oculta Terry, te digo cómo me llamo.

—No hay trato. Lo de Terry es mucho más fuerte que un simple nombre.

—Eso lo dices porque no sabes qué nombre es.

—Eso lo digo porque conozco el secreto de Terry.

—¡Eres imposible!

—Pero me adoras.

—Aun así, sigues siendo imposible —exclamé, y le di un pequeño pellizco en el brazo.

—Te dejo, que voy a llegar tarde. Y esta noche celebración en tu apartamento... eso si no sales huyendo de nuevo.

—Pero ¿qué...? —No me dio tiempo a acabar la pregunta, aunque habría sido en vano, porque se perdió con rapidez entre el tráfico de primera hora de la mañana.

Me dirigí caminando hasta la boca de metro y levanté la vista. Recuerdo que pensé que no había visto un cielo tan azul desde que había llegado a Nueva York. No vi ninguna nube y el color era tan vibrante que había que entrecerrar los ojos para apreciarlo en toda su intensidad.

Justo cuando estaba bajando la escalera, llamó de nuevo Terry.

—¿Qué me estás ocultando? —inquirí y oí su risa ronca.

—¿Estás ya en el metro?

—Entrando.

—Te espero bajo la Torre Norte.

—De acuerdo, llegaré en unos cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—Estoy nervioso —confesó con una timidez impropia en él—Chica cobarde, ¿me quieres?

Tropecé con un hombre que subía y lo esquivé volviéndome con brusquedad sin soltar el teléfono.

—Claro que te quiero —afirmé, y de repente me detuve en medio de la sucia escalera del metro, con el corazón palpitándome en la boca. Lo había dicho y me había limitado a hacerlo porque en realidad no lo estaba pensando, lo estaba sintiendo. Era difícil explicar la libertad que me otorgaron esas dos simples palabras.

—Mi amor, se corta la comunicación; ¿qué has dicho?

—Terry, Terry —llamé, pero sólo conseguía oírlo de forma entrecortada, así que pensé que la única manera era gritándolo—¡Te quiero!

Enseguida me volví y salí a la calle para intentar recuperar la cobertura.

—¿Me oyes, Terry? ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! —le grité al teléfono.

Pero la comunicación ya se había cortado.

Bajé corriendo la escalera de nuevo y compré el ticket. De forma apresurada esquivé a la gente del andén, entrando justo a tiempo en el vagón que cerraba sus puertas. Me dejé caer en un asiento libre con gesto cansado e inmensamente satisfecho.

—Lo quiero —murmuré, y una señora de mediana edad sentada a mi lado, apartó el periódico de su rostro y se volvió hacia mí enarcando una ceja.

—Quizá deberías decírselo a él.

—A eso voy. A decírselo por fin. —Y mostré una amplia sonrisa, igual que la de aquellos que saben que han conquistado la felicidad.

Al filo de las nueve de la mañana llegué a mi parada. Salí a la calle atropellando a la gente que se arremolinaba en la boca del metro. Una vez allí, el sonido de las sirenas de policía, bomberos y ambulancias me aturdieron y levanté la vista al cielo, imitando el gesto de numerosas personas agolpadas en la calle, que se había cubierto por una densa nube de humo negro. Hay momentos en que toda una ciudad, todo un país y todo el mundo se detienen y los ojos de millones de personas miran hacia una misma imagen. Aquél fue uno de esos momentos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté sin dirigirme a nadie en particular.

—Una explosión en la Torre Norte —contestó un hombre con la voz teñida por la inquietud que precede a una verdadera preocupación.

El estómago se me contrajo en un bucle doloroso y me llevé la mano al pecho.

—¿Don... dónde? —balbuceé.

—No. ¡Dicen que ha sido un avión! ¡Se ha estrellado en el World Trade Center! —gritó una mujer y comenzó a sollozar de forma histérica.

Se produjo un pequeño alboroto en el grupo heterogéneo, reunido por las circunstancias, y fue rápidamente disuelto con energía por un par de policías armados, que, a base de empujones y órdenes imperativas, nos obligaron a dispersarnos y a continuar nuestro camino. Fui una de las pocas personas que se quedaron inmóviles, apoyada con una mano abierta en una farola, intentando recuperar la fuerza que me había arrebatado la noticia.

A las nueve y dos minutos oí el sonido de un reactor, de los motores de un aeroplano que volaba demasiado bajo y levanté de nuevo los ojos al cielo con una muda súplica. Cerré los párpados ante la terrible explosión posterior. El vuelo 175 de United embistió de lado la Torre Sur, atravesando su estructura metálica y destruyendo su armazón interno de ciento diez pisos.

Ignoré los gritos de la gente a mi alrededor, sin percatarme de que yo gritaba con la misma intensidad, y reaccioné echando a correr con el corazón desbocado hacia el World Trade Center. Incrementé la velocidad a medida que me acercaba a la inmensa columna oscura que había eclipsado la luz del sol. Rodeé grupos atemorizados de gente, esquivé policías con la mirada teñida de incomprensión y estupor, e incluso detuve el trayecto de varios automóviles con tal de apurar el tiempo que me alejaba de Terry.

La ciudad que me había acogido, acunado y protegido se mostraba indefensa, aterrorizada, una sombra de su gallardía intrínseca. El aire se tornó irrespirable a varios cientos de metros de la zona afectada, el aire que era contenido por los miles de personas que intentaban huir sin saber adónde acudir, llamando de forma inútil por sus teléfonos, tropezando unos con otros como bolas de billar golpeadas por un taco invisible.

Me detuve jadeando junto al cordón policial que se había extendido con asombrosa rapidez, rodeando la explanada del World Trade, y que impedía el paso de forma inexorable a cualquiera que quisiera aproximarse a las torres. Me doblé sobre mí misma y traté de que el aire llegara a mis pulmones, que ardían al recibir únicamente el soplo cargado de queroseno, cenizas y humo. Contuve una arcada y me erguí con fiereza, buscando un resquicio por el que pasar.

Un policía uniformado me atrapó y me llevó en volandas al otro lado del muro de coches con firmeza.

—¡Aléjese! ¡Es peligroso!

—¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¡Terry! —grité, extendiendo los brazos como si pudiera hacerme oír entre los gritos humanos y las sirenas que me rodeaban.

—¡Retírese! —me ordenó de nuevo el policía, quitándose la gorra un momento para secarse el sudor de la frente.

—¡Él está ahí! ¿No lo entiende? ¡Tengo que encontrarlo! —aullé desesperada.

—Miles de personas están ahí, señora. Hacemos lo que podemos—masculló con exasperación y se volvió cuando un compañero le pidió ayuda.

Me quedé respirando de forma agitada frente al dantesco panorama de las dos torres ardiendo sin llamas, cubriéndose con rapidez de lenguas oscuras que lo devoraban todo a su paso, pensando cómo iba llegar hasta donde estaba Terry. Veía un reguero incesante de gente saliendo de las torres, deteniéndose, chocando entre sí mientras bomberos y policías intentaban seguir un orden establecido de evacuación. Pero ninguno de ellos era Terry. Reprimí un grito de terror cuando vi el primer cuerpo danzar en el aire, como si estuviera siendo acunado por las nubes, hasta chocar con el suelo. Después el sonido de la carne desgarrándose. Los gritos a mi alrededor arreciaron y el policía gruñó como si no creyese lo que veían sus ojos.

—¡Dios bendito! ¡Están saltando! ¡Hay personas saltando!

Sacudí con energía la manga de su uniforme hasta que conseguí su atención de nuevo.

—¡Por favor —supliqué— déjeme entrar! No molestaré, sólo quiero buscarlo.

Me tambaleé cuando notamos un leve temblor del suelo y él me sujetó con fuerza por el hombro, temiendo quizá que me fuera a desmayar. Me miró con tristeza, como quien se sabe ya vencido antes de comenzar la batalla, y negó con la cabeza con consternación.

—Diríjase a algún hospital. Si está herido, estará allí —dijo.

—¿Qué hospital? —murmuré.

—Todos, muchacha, todos —suspiró con cansancio— Todos y no son suficientes.

Pensé por un momento en abandonar aquel lugar y dirigirme hacia el Beth Israel, o el Lenox Hill, o quizá el Presbiteriano de Nueva York. Pero no me dio tiempo a dilucidar cuál de ellos sería el acertado, porque una serie de explosiones hizo que levantara la vista para ver cómo la Torre Sur se desplomaba piso por piso, como si de un castillo de naipes se tratara.

—¡Dios nos proteja! —fue lo último que le oí decir al policía, que siguió el macabro derrumbe con una mirada de absoluto pavor en el rostro.

La tierra vibró como si la sacudiera un terremoto de incalculables proporciones y caí al suelo. Cuando intenté levantarme, descubrí que era incapaz de oír nada más que un zumbido ensordecedor, que no podía ver más que una densa bruma acre, lo que me provocaba un intenso escozor en la garganta. Sentía como si me hubieran estado apaleando, no había articulación en la que no notara un indescriptible dolor. Mi cabeza palpitaba como si estuviese metida en un casco de metal. Tanteé con las manos y descubrí restos de hormigón, ladrillos, piedras y cristales cortantes. Algo me golpeó en el costado y cayó a mi lado. Arrastré una mano y descubrí que era un hombre que había tropezado con mi cuerpo y se había caído. Se levantó tambaleante, vestido con un pantalón de traje y una camisa blanca remangada hasta el codo, cubierta de hollín. Tenía un corte en el brazo que le sangraba profusamente y aferraba desesperado un maletín marrón en la mano derecha.

Miró hacia el suelo y extendió la mano ofreciéndome ayuda. Tosí sin encontrar la voz y él tiró de mí con fuerza hasta que estuve de pie. No opuse resistencia. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía adónde ir. No sabía qué había sucedido.

—¡Corra! —gritó, y su voz me llegó amortiguada, como si la oyese cubierta por una capa de algodón.

Me balanceé a punto de desplomarme de nuevo y me llevé la mano a los ojos para apartar el humo. Cuando la retiré vi que la tenía cubierta de sangre. Sollocé y aferré con más fuerza la mano de aquel extraño, que me condujo por el Manhattan financiero en dirección a los muelles, donde giramos para encontrarnos con una pequeña muchedumbre que se agolpaba sobre el puente de Brooklyn, huyendo de la masacre. Daba un paso y otro y después otro más, temiendo que aquél fuese el último que diera. Su mano me guiaba y yo seguía tropezando con mis propios pies, mareada, desconcertada y descompuesta por completo.

Nos internamos en el puente como si de una marabunta se tratara; una masa informe de personas demacradas, heridas, tiznadas de negro. Tropezando unos con otros, ayudándonos cuando uno caía, saltándolo para avanzar más rápido. Me detuve exhausta a medio camino, donde la brisa fresca traída por el Hudson fue dispersando la nube acre que nos cubría.

—¡No puedo! —jadeé, cayendo de rodillas— ¡No puedo continuar!

—¡Tiene que hacerlo! —me instó el hombre, levantándome de nuevo.

—No lo entiende —murmuré tosiendo, escupiendo saliva y humo negro de mis pulmones atorados— ¡Él está allí! ¡Tengo que volver!

—¡No ha quedado nadie vivo allí! ¡Nadie! —gritó, haciéndose oír.

En ese momento, la estructura centenaria del puente se tambaleó y me sujeté con fuerza a su mano. Oímos varias explosiones y en sólo diez segundos se hizo el silencio.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío! —gritó una mujer a nuestro lado—. ¡La Torre Norte se ha desplomado también!

Todos nos volvimos hacia el nuevo y grueso cúmulo de hollín, que, arremolinado sobre sí mismo, adquiría tonos ocres al ser iluminado por los rayos de sol, límpidos y ajenos a lo que sucedía en la Tierra. Sentimos el impacto de la explosión llena de cascotes que estalló con furia contra la ciudad de Nueva York.

Solté un profundo gemido. Los pulmones me ardían y el dolor al intentar respirar era insoportable. Temí desmayarme de nuevo. El hombre desconocido no lo permitió. Con más fuerza todavía, tiró de mí, llevándome entre los grupos de gente que con mudo gesto de estupor miraban ese Manhattan cubierto de escombros.

Corrí y luché por no perder la vida con una intensidad inusitada, mientras mi alma se desgarraba en jirones abrasados. Era una sensación perturbadora, como si mi cuerpo se hubiera desprendido de mí, como si sufriera una especie de aletargamiento emocional extremo.

Llegamos a mediodía al otro lado, donde la gente se desperdigó. Nunca había estado en aquella parte de la ciudad y caminé con torpeza detrás de aquel hombre que me había salvado la vida. Los edificios altos dieron paso a casas de dos o tres pisos con jardín, con avenidas anchas cubiertas de árboles que se mecían con el viento, indiferentes a la destrucción que había tenido lugar unas horas antes a unos pocos kilómetros de allí. Nos detuvimos en una casa pequeña, con una valla blanca, donde una mujer esperaba junto a una niña de unos diez años pegada a su cintura. El hombre me soltó y corrió a su encuentro. Se abrazaron y lloraron como si realmente no hubiera un mañana.

Como si realmente no supiéramos si habría un mañana.

A los pocos minutos, la mujer se fijó en mí y me tendió una mano.

Caminé hasta ella con lentitud, sin esconder mi agotamiento, para recibir también su abrazo. Ella lloraba y yo cerraba los ojos con fuerza, secos y ásperos, sin poder derramar ni una sola lágrima. Nos hizo pasar adentro y, sin mediar palabra, me acompañó al piso de arriba y me mostró el baño. Entonces habló:

—Muchacha, date un buen baño. Te dejaré ropa limpia para cambiarte y prepararé la cena.

—Él estaba ahí —musité con la mirada perdida.

—Lo sé. —Me abrazó con fuerza una vez más y cerró la puerta.

Mi cuerpo obedecía las órdenes, mi cerebro no llegaba a procesarlas. De forma mecánica, me desnudé y me metí bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente desprendiera de mi cuerpo los restos pegajosos de humo, cenizas y polvo. Me froté con intensidad, con tanta intensidad que rayaba la locura. No conseguía deshacerme del olor, mi piel desprendía el olor del terror en sí mismo. Salí de la ducha y me sequé con furia, haciéndome heridas en la piel y, al mirarme al espejo, vi que tenía un corte transversal en la frente, producido con toda probabilidad por un cascote desprendido en el derrumbamiento. Me vestí con ropa interior blanca, todavía con la etiqueta de Macy's, un pantalón de algodón negro y una camiseta del mismo color. Bajé al salón, donde se oía el murmullo de aquella familia de extraños conversando con las manos unidas y el sonido del televisor retransmitiendo sin descanso las mismas imágenes. Me aferré al pequeño bolso negro y me asomé con cautela.

—¿Te apetece cenar? —preguntó la mujer, que debía de rondar los cuarenta años, con el pelo rubio oscuro recogido en una coleta en la nuca y rostro apenado pero firme.

—No, no tengo hambre, gracias —me disculpé— Voy... voy a salir un momento al jardín. Tengo que llamarlo, tengo que averiguar dónde está.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y me dejaron marchar.

El aire fresco de la noche me despejó levemente y me senté en un balancín cubierto por un mullido cojín tapizado con una tela de flores de alegres colores. Saqué el teléfono del bolso y marqué el número de Terry. Dio tono y suspiré hondo, conteniendo luego la respiración.

—Hola, soy Terry. Por favor, deja tu mensaje. — Su voz ronca me atravesó el corazón como si fuera una lanza; me estremecí y empecé a temblar sin control.

—¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¡¿Dónde estás?! Por favor, llámame. Necesito saber que estás bien.

Fin del mensaje.

Apreté el teléfono entre mis manos temblorosas y gruñí. La garganta me dolía, la cabeza me palpitaba, apenas podía respirar, pero necesitaba con desesperación oír su voz. Volví a marcar pasados unos minutos.

—Hola, soy Terry. Por favor, deja tu mensaje.

—Dime que estás bien, te necesito. Terry , por favor —supliqué.

Fin del mensaje.

Me balanceé adelante y atrás y el metal chirrió molesto. «Esto no es real, no puede estar pasando.» Me pellizqué el pliegue entre las cejas, intentando aliviar el dolor de cabeza. Negué con obstinación con la cabeza. Marqué de nuevo el número.

—Hola, soy Terry. Por favor, deja tu mensaje.

—Terry. —La voz se me quebró— Te quiero. Te quiero tanto que creo que nunca podré amar a nadie más que a ti.

Fin del mensaje.

Froté el teléfono entre las manos esperando su contestación, que no llegaba. Sentía una opresión en el pecho que me impedía respirar y a la vez hubiera sido capaz de engullir todo el aire del mundo por permanecer un instante más consciente.

Marqué de nuevo el número y esperé, contando los segundos, oír su voz tan particular.

—Hola, soy Terry. Por favor, deja tu mensaje.

—Terry, contéstame, por favor. Si tú mueres, yo moriré también—musité.

Fin del mensaje.

Apreté con fuerza el teléfono negro entre las manos rezando para que sonara. Un simple mensaje, algo que me indicara que él seguía vivo. Con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad llena de un tenebroso silencio, marqué rellamada con dedos temblorosos. No podía rendirme. En ese momento, no. Él tenía que estar al otro lado. No había otra alternativa.

Un tono, bum-bum, el latido de su corazón; dos tonos, bum-bum, el latido de su corazón; tres tonos, bum-bum, el latido de su corazón. Cuatro tonos y su corazón dejó de oírse.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —grité desesperada—. ¡No puedes abandonarme! ¡No puedes! ¡Lo prometiste! —Mi voz rota ya casi no podía emitir más que un quedo murmullo—. Me lo prometiste, Terry. Tú me lo prometiste.

Y sólo en ese momento me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo, vencida, con roncos sollozos. Arrojé el teléfono a la hierba y me tapé la cara con las manos. Sentí las lágrimas deslizarse ardientes por mis mejillas heridas, la sangre mezclándose con el agua salada. No conseguía hacer que me llegara aire a los pulmones. Me dolía tanto el pecho que pensé que me iba a estallar en pedazos sangrientos. Continué así minutos, horas, no sabría decirlo. Me aparté las manos de la cara cuando pude volver a respirar entre jadeos y me tendí en el suelo de costado, abrazándome las piernas, presa de un súbito temblor en todo mi cuerpo.

—No puedo respirar, Terry, no lo conseguiré —murmuré, con la garganta estrangulada por el dolor.

Y una imagen de él acariciándome el pelo con ternura se filtró en mis recuerdos.

—Sólo tienes que seguir respirando, sólo eso —susurró con ternura.

—Si tú no estás, no puedo.

—Sí, chica cobarde, sí puedes.

El odio y la fiereza de las palabras escondidas en mi mente me dieron fuerzas para erguirme y levantar la cara hacia el cielo cada vez más oscuro.

—¡Tú! —grité—. ¡Tú me lo has quitado y era mío! ¡Era mío! ¡Llévame a mí también! ¡Llévame con él! —Caí de nuevo sobre la hierba sin fuerzas— No me dejes aquí sola, quiero ir con él, por favor. —Sollocé.

Sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda y me acariciaba un hombro. La mujer de la casa se sentó conmigo en el suelo y me cogió la mano.

—No sé si me ha oído decirle que lo amaba —susurré—. Fui cobarde, hasta el último momento no he sido capaz de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

—Él lo sabe, pequeña —murmuró— porque cada persona, cuando abandona este mundo, sabe que lo hace dejando atrás a alguien que lo amó con tanta desesperación que ni la muerte podrá borrar ese sentimiento.

Aullé. Aullé como un animal herido que sabe que ya no tiene nada que perder. Grité y sollocé y me arañé a mí misma la cara, como si quisiera infligirme un castigo por no haber sido capaz de salvarlo, de creer en él. Caí al suelo de nuevo y me tapé los labios con las manos, acallando los gemidos incontrolados. Y deseé morir, porque sabía que sin él estaba perdida, que jamás amaría a otro que no fuera Terry.

En ese instante el teléfono sonó y giré sobre mí misma para cogerlo con desesperación. Pulsé la tecla de respuesta y respiré hondo esperando oír su voz.

—¿Sí? —balbuceé.

—¡Dime que estás bien! ¡Por favor, dímelo!

Continuara...


	28. El final y también el principio

**Capitulo 26**

Volvimos a estar en Central Park, sentados bajo la copa de un árbol que nos cubría con su sombra, escondiéndonos del sol y de la gente. Tú me abrazabas situado detrás de mí y tus manos se internaron bajo mi camiseta, jugando con mi piel desnuda. Enterraste el rostro en mi cuello y me besaste con infinita ternura. De fondo se oía el eco de la risa de varios niños jugando.

—Te quiero, chica cobarde. Te quiero tanto... —susurraste con tu voz, que tenía ese timbre ronco y personal. Y yo me reí y saboreé el placer que me producía oír ese sonido de tu boca, el deseo que prendías sólo con tus manos y tus labios paseándose por mi cuerpo.

Levanté la cara y recibí los rayos de luz que se filtraban entre las hojas que se mecían cadenciosamente, mientras el mundo desaparecía ante mis ojos. Me volví y atrapé tu aliento con la boca y sentí que tu esencia penetraba en mí, que parte de tu ser se quedaría a vivir para siempre en mis labios, porque sólo tú habías sabido tocar mi corazón, sólo tú habías acariciado mi alma herida.

Sólo habíamos estado tú y yo.

Y en ese momento comprendí que habías muerto.

La luz desapareció y la oscuridad se adueñó de mi corazón. La caricia de tu pelo sobre mis mejillas se convirtió en ceniza arrastrada por el viento, la suavidad de tus manos sobre mi piel se tornó en arañazos fríos que desgarraban mi alma, los cálidos rayos de sol deslizándose sobre mi rostro se transformaron en lágrimas ardientes y ásperas.

—Sí, estoy bien, Neal —contesté al final, con la voz rota por el dolor.

—Gracias a Dios —musitó él, y yo, de forma absurda, me pregunté cuántas veces Dios habría sido maldecido, bendecido y solicitado aquel día por voces de todo el mundo.

Permanecí en silencio porque ya no me quedaban palabras, porque ya no tenía nada que decir.

—¿Estás ahí? —preguntó Neal, y, sin esperar respuesta, añadió de forma rápida y cortante— ¡Escúchame bien! He contactado con un amigo que trabaja en el consulado, tienes que dirigirte allí lo antes posible. Ya lo he puesto al tanto de tu peculiar situación en Nueva York. Ellos se harán cargo de todo. Cuando tengas la fecha del vuelo, llámame y estaré ahí esperándote.

Pero yo no quería que él estuviera allí esperándome, no quería que siguiera dictando órdenes como si nada hubiera sucedido. Deseaba que no hubiera sucedido nada.

—De acuerdo —contesté, y colgué.

No hubo más llamadas. El teléfono siguió en silencio y mi espíritu se acalló con él.

Al amanecer continuaba sentada sobre el balancín, mirando pensativa un punto fijo de la valla blanca de madera, sin voluntad para hacer absolutamente nada más. Pero no estuve sola aquella noche, estuve acompañada por todos los que permanecieron en vela esperando, por los helicópteros que sobrevolaban la ciudad, por las sirenas lejanas, por el sonido de las hojas meciéndose con el viento, por el silencio.

Entré en la casa cuando oí ruido en la cocina, que daba al jardín. Aquella pareja de extraños, de los que no sabía nada pero que sin embargo me habían acogido sin preguntas, estaban sentados a la mesa de madera que constituía el centro de la estancia. Ambos habían pasado la noche despiertos y en sus rostros se percibía con igual intensidad el alivio y la desesperación más absoluta.

—Tengo que irme —murmuré, temiendo deshacerme de nuevo.

—¿Quieres un café primero? —La mujer hizo amago de levantarse.

Levanté una mano deteniéndola y un sollozo se me atoró en la garganta.

—No es necesario —susurré.

—¿Tienes adónde ir? —preguntó ella, mirándome con tristeza.

No contesté. No pude hacerlo. Cada palabra que brotaba de mi boca era como sentir una lija arañando mi garganta sin piedad. Me limité a darme la vuelta y a salir de aquella casa.

Como si de un extraño sueño se tratara, caminé de vuelta a Manhattan. Me detuvieron varios controles de policía. Me dejaban pasar en cuanto les intentaba explicar algo que era inexplicable, en cuanto veían mi expresión, idéntica a la de miles de personas que deambulaban perdidas, sin ver en realidad.

Al atardecer anduve de vuelta a Brooklyn, como si me hubiera convertido en una autómata dirigida en una única dirección. No recordaba si había comido o bebido o incluso respirado. Retazos de ese día quedaron envueltos en las tinieblas para siempre. Con el sol cayendo sobre la bahía, me detuve hacia la mitad del puente y observé la Estatua de la Libertad, que parecía haber perdido parte de su desafío y su brillo, bañada en los últimos rayos de luz y que, aun así, seguía siendo hermosa. Cogí el teléfono del bolso y lo arrojé a las aguas turbulentas y oscuras del Hudson. El anillo refulgió un instante y me lo saqué del dedo. Lo balanceé en mi mano y pensé en arrojarlo también a las profundidades.

—No —murmuré cerrando el puño sobre él— Tú —bajé la vista hacia mi abdomen completamente plano— algún día querrás tener un recuerdo de tu padre. Algo que te muestre que no fue un sueño.

Me volví de forma brusca y seguí caminando. «Algo que me muestre que no fue un sueño», pensé con un grito mudo desgarrando mi mente. Anochecía cuando llamé a la puerta encalada del hombre que me había salvado la vida. Abrió su mujer y se quedó en silencio, esperando.

—No tengo adónde ir —gemí y rompí a llorar— No puedo volver al apartamento dónde él... él...

Ella me abrazó y me hizo pasar dentro de la casa. Permanecí con ellos casi diez días y me salvaron la vida de nuevo. Recuerdo haberme quedado dormida agotada y despertar con la extraña sensación de que había olvidado algo muy importante, para, al descubrirlo, ahogar un grito sobre la almohada. No podía creer que no volvería a ver a Terry, que nunca más acariciaría su piel, besaría sus labios, sentiría la intensidad de su mirada ruborizándome. Habría dado media vida por volver a tocar su piel fría e inerte, cubierta por el velo de la muerte, una vez más. Pero eso no sucedió y el dolor de la pérdida fue doble, porque no pude perderle.

El avión aterrizó en Barajas a media tarde. Cuando traspasé las puertas de cristal opaco vi una pequeña multitud esperando a los pasajeros. Algunos llevaban un ramo de flores en las manos, otros un cartel con el nombre y unos pocos incluso cámaras para inmortalizar el momento. Periodistas y curiosos pululaban rodeándonos entre carros de maletas y personal del aeropuerto. Neal no vino a buscarme, tal como había prometido; sin embargo, me encontré frente a mis padres y mi hermano. Me detuve a un paso de ellos sin saber qué decir y ellos se mantuvieron en una tensa espera, hasta que mi padre por fin abrió los brazos y yo corrí, aferrándome con desesperación a su chaqueta de ante marrón con los puños cerrados. Aspiré su loción de afeitar tan familiar y enterré la cara en su pecho mullido y cálido.

—Hija —murmuró él, acariciándome el pelo con cuidado.

—¡Papá! —grité con el corazón desgarrado. Nos quedamos así varios minutos, hasta que mi hermano me dio unos golpes en la espalda.

—Vamos —dijo con gesto disgustado—. La gente nos está mirando.

Me aparté con brusquedad de los brazos de mi padre y caminé en dirección a las puertas de salida. En cuanto estuve en la calle, mi cuerpo se desestabilizó de nuevo ante la fila de taxis, el sonido del tráfico, la gente corriendo sobre el pequeño trozo de asfalto hasta el aparcamiento. Y en ese momento mi madre por fin se atrevió a tocarme. Cogió con temor mi mano y la apretó con firmeza entre las suyas.

—Ya estás en casa —susurró, y su voz se perdió entre la cacofonía de voces que me rodeaban.

Nos metimos con dificultad en el BMW serie 5 negro de mi hermano. Mi padre iba en el asiento del copiloto y mi madre y yo compartíamos el pequeño espacio trasero con una enorme silla de bebé. Quedé encajonada entre las dos. A los pocos minutos sentí que empezaba a encontrarme mal de nuevo.

—¿Puedes parar? —le pregunté con voz suave a mi hermano, concentrado en el tráfico.

—Estoy en medio de la M30, ¿dónde coño quieres que pare?—replicó, aferrando el volante.

—Estoy —vacilé, sintiendo que mi estómago daba un vuelco—estoy algo mareada —dije finalmente.

—¡Joder! —maldijo él, y mi padre se volvió, a la vez que mi madre me apretaba la rodilla con fuerza.

—Para, Tomas —ordenó mi padre— Tiene muy mal aspecto.

Mi hermano hizo una brusca maniobra y frenó de repente en el arcén. Atropellé a mi madre en el intento de salir a respirar algo de aire que no estuviera viciado. Me sujeté al áspero quitamiedos y vomité con intensas arcadas.

—Hija —dijo mi madre acariciándome la espalda, pero yo estaba a punto de desmayarme.

Sentí un retortijón que se clavó como un hierro al rojo vivo en mi vientre y me incliné de forma peligrosa hacia el suelo.

—¡Tomas! —llamó mi madre y noté los brazos de mi hermano sujetándome como si yo fuera una marioneta, mientras sentía deslizarse por mis piernas la vida de mi hijo.

—¡Señor! ¡Estás embarazada! —gritó mi madre, y a continuación vi a cámara lenta cómo se llevaba la mano a la boca y se la tapaba en un mudo gesto de terror.

—Me temo que ya no —musitó mi padre, cogiéndome en lugar de Tom—.Al hospital —dijo volviéndose hacia él.

Pero mi hermano no se dirigió hacia el asiento del conductor, sino que fue al maletero.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó mi padre.

Mi madre seguía muda e inmóvil en el arcén, mirándome sin llegar a creerse lo que veía.

—Voy a poner una manta en el asiento, papá; son de cuero color crema. Tendré que cambiar la tapicería si no lo hago, las manchas de sangre no hay producto que las limpie —masculló.

—¡Maldita sea, Tomas! ¡Es la vida de tu hermana! —lo abroncó mi padre, y, sin esperar a nadie, me llevó hasta el asiento del copiloto y me depositó allí con sumo cuidado.

—¡Vamos! —gritó de nuevo, y corrió a sentarse con mi madre detrás.

—¡Me la pagarás, niñata consentida! —rugió mi hermano, una vez que nos internamos de nuevo en el tráfico.

No contesté. No hacía falta. Ya había comenzado a pagar por mis pecados.

Me desperté varias horas después, o quizá fueron un día o dos. No lo sabía, el tiempo se había vuelto relativo desde el 11 de septiembre y, para ser sincera, tampoco me importaba. Giré la vista hacia el sofá de la habitación y vi a Neal. Parecía concentrado en unos papeles que tenía sobre su maletín, que reposaba en sus rodillas. Levantó la vista, puede que alertado por el súbito cambio de mi respiración.

—Estás despierta —musitó, y se pasó una mano por el pelo con cansancio.

Como vio que yo no contestaba, apartó los papeles y, con precisión escrupulosa, los ordenó y los guardó en el impoluto maletín de piel negra, dejándolo en el suelo junto a la mesilla. Se levantó y se estiró la americana del traje gris para después sentarse en el lateral de la cama. Me cogió con suavidad la mano en la que llevaba el suero.

—No tienes buen aspecto —dijo, y pareció arrepentirse al momento— me refiero a que ha tenido que ser difícil para ti, pero ya mejorarás.

Quise gritarle que nunca podría mejorar, que Terry había muerto, que ya no quedaba nada en mí de él que me impulsara a seguir luchando, que lo había perdido todo, que su sola presencia me incomodaba. Pero seguí en silencio.

—El médico ha dicho que no tendrá consecuencias irreversibles—continuó sin soltarme la mano—. Podremos tener hijos sanos.

En ese momento busqué sus ojos castaños y lo miré extrañada.

—¿Podremos? No seguirás pensando que nos vamos a casar, ¿verdad? —Mi voz sonó ronca y desagradable.

—Claro que lo haremos —asintió él con una sonrisa confiada.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté desconcertada.

—Porque te di un mes para pensártelo y has regresado, eso significa que has recuperado el juicio y que me has elegido a mí.—Hizo una pausa y suspiró— ¿Qué hizo el sinvergüenza ese? No, no lo digas. Déjame que lo adivine. En cuanto supo que te había dejado embarazada se deshizo de ti, ¿no es así?

—Neal, murió en el atentado —dije por primera vez y se volvió completamente cierto con el sonido de esa simple frase— Ni siquiera sabía que yo estaba embarazada. Te equivocas de nuevo, nunca me hubiera abandonado. Y yo no habría regresado.

Él sufrió un pequeño espasmo y apretó mi mano con fuerza.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que no te hubiera abandonado si murió? Esa clase de tíos no saben hacer otra cosa en la vida, no saben lo que es tener responsabilidades.

—Porque lo estoy —murmuré con la voz rota. Cada vez me costaba más hablar y seguir el hilo de la conversación—. Porque me amaba y yo lo amaba a él.

—No sabes lo que es amar, utilizas muy a la ligera esa palabra. Amar es construir un futuro con una persona y vosotros no teníais ningún futuro. Es lo único que vi cuando lo conocí en Nueva York.

—Neal, para ya, por favor —supliqué, sintiendo que los calmantes estaban dejando de tener efecto.

Me dio unos golpes en el dorso de la mano y sonrió con calidez.

—De todas formas, ya no importa. Te perdono —aseguró.

—¿Me perdonas? —exclamé parpadeando.

—Sí, me lo tomaré como una extraña despedida de soltera. Una última locura antes de sentar la cabeza y lo olvidaré del todo.—Me miró con intensidad— Así como lo harás tú.

—Nunca podré olvidarle, Neal. Eso será imposible.

—Pues deberás aprender a hacerlo o a disimular mejor que hasta ahora, ¿entendido?

Giré la cabeza molesta y apreté los labios.

—¿No puedes odiarme al menos? Sería un consuelo.

Por primera vez su mano soltó la mía y me acarició la mejilla.

—No te mereces consuelo, te mereces un castigo. —Su boca se torció en un rictus amargo— Aun así, me comprometo a hacer como si esto nunca hubiera sucedido. El día de nuestra boda será el primero de nuestras vidas.

Sollocé sin control, recordando la voz de Terry a través del teléfono: «Hoy va a ser el primer día del resto de tu vida». Neal se levantó de un salto, poco acostumbrado a las muestras de dolor o de afecto, a mostrar ningún sentimiento o a ver cómo otros lo hacían, y llamó al control de enfermería.

—Creo que la paciente necesita un calmante y además tienen que hacerle otro análisis de sangre —musitó por el interfono, y la enfermera que entró a la habitación colgó una nueva bolsa en el gotero, más pequeña, y procedió a sacarme sangre de nuevo.

—No es necesario, estoy bien —protesté.

—Órdenes del médico —contestó ella, y se fue con la muestra en una probeta.

—No lo entiendo —dije, súbitamente agotada.

—Lo he pedido yo. Quiero saber que estás limpia, que ese tío no te pegó ninguna porquería —explicó Neal, cogiendo su maletín para dirigirse a la puerta.

—No funcionará —murmuré con cansancio— no funcionará—repetí.

—Yo conseguiré que funcione. Siempre lo he conseguido todo en la vida y tú no vas a ser ninguna excepción —masculló, y desapareció.

Sin una sola palabra más, sin un beso de despedida o cualquier otra muestra de cariño. Me dejó sola con la furia que amenazaba con brotar de mi pecho de un momento a otro. Terry no me había pegado nada, nada más que su amor incondicional, un concepto que para Neal era incomprensible. Me pregunté qué nuevo error iba a cometer uniendo mi vida a la de él.

Aquella noche fue mi padre el que se quedó acompañándome. Me temía que habría sido el único voluntario, aunque lo intimidaban los ambientes cerrados, y mucho más los hospitales. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, supuse que a los cinco minutos de sentarse en el sofá estaría roncando como un auténtico jabalí. Sin embargo, me equivoqué. Me ayudó a incorporarme y me instó a cenar, aunque no tenía hambre.

—Te he traído una cosa —dijo, buscando entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta de ante. Sacó un Kit Kat y me lo ofreció.

No pude reprimir una sonrisa.

—Te has acordado —musité.

—Sí, te pasaste toda la carrera comiendo esto. Que no es nada sano, pero por lo menos lleva chocolate. Sé que a mi niña le pirra el chocolate.

Y otro recuerdo furtivo asaltó mi mente: Terry sentado en el restaurante en nuestra primera cita, enumerando las cosas que sabía de mí: «Sé que te gusta todo lo que lleve chocolate». La congoja se instaló en mi garganta y fui incapaz de seguir hablando.

—Eh, pequeña. —Mi padre se sentó en el borde de la cama y me acarició el pelo con torpeza— ¿Qué pasó en realidad? El chico ése del que hablabas murió, ¿verdad?

Asentí levemente.

—Yo... lo siento mucho, hija. Sé que ha tenido que ser muy duro para ti. —Me pasó un dedo áspero sobre la pequeña costra de mi frente—. ¿Estuviste allí?

—Sí, y él también estaba allí. No logré llegar hasta él —murmuré con voz ronca.

—¿Te fuiste por algo que hicimos mamá o yo? —preguntó con valentía. Con la valentía de los hombres que no han sido educados para tratar ciertos temas con sus hijas. Que no las han acunado en su infancia ni las han llevado a los parques ni acudido a las funciones del colegio, porque siempre tenían trabajo que hacer... y para eso estaban las madres.

—No. Fue... por todo —resumí al final.

—Pero, hija, si nosotros nos hemos matado toda la vida para darte lo mejor, para que pudieras estudiar en el extranjero, para que entraras en una buena universidad, para que tuvieras todos los años por lo menos una semana en la playa. Te lo dimos todo.

—Papá. —Le cogí la mano con fuerza— A veces los objetos, el dinero, no tienen sentido. A veces, lo único que uno quiere es escuchar una voz amiga, alguien que te diga que todo va a ir bien, aunque tu vida se esté desmoronando.

—Los médicos han hablado con mamá y conmigo, nos han dicho que seguías un tratamiento para una depresión profunda. ¿Fue eso lo que hizo que te marcharas? ¿Esas pastillas?

Que mi padre preguntara algo semejante de por sí era extraordinario, ya que él entendía que si tenías un catarro, se curaba con leche y miel, y que si te rompías una pierna, al día siguiente debías estar saltando a la pata coja. Cualquier mención de una enfermedad mental o que afectara a algo que no fuera material, que él no pudiera sujetar con las manos, le parecía un cuento de viejas.

—No, papá. O quizá sí me impulsaron en un primer momento, porque no conseguía sentir nada, abotargaban mis sentidos hasta convertirme en otra persona. Quizá no debería haber seguir ningún tratamiento.

—El médico nos ha dicho que debes continuar tomándolas, que dejarlas ahora supondría... —vaciló un instante— una caída en el infierno y que eso tendría un efecto rebote que te llevaría casi a la locura.

Noté el miedo impregnando sus palabras y sonreí.

—Él me obligó a dejarlas en cuanto supo que las tomaba —le expliqué.

—Pero, cariño, si estás triste, sólo tienes que buscar cosas que te hagan feliz. Sal con tus amigas, ve al cine, a alguna fiesta..., ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas.

Me di cuenta de que en su fuero interno no creía que algo tan poderoso como la mente, y a la vez tan frágil, en ocasiones te puede jugar muy malas pasadas y volverse contra ti mismo.

—No es tan sencillo. Supongo que una boda estará bien para empezar, ¿no? —pregunté, enarcando una ceja con tristeza.

—¿Vas a seguir adelante con la boda? —inquirió él a su vez. Y pareció molesto por algo.

—¿No es eso lo que siempre habíais querido? —repliqué.

—Hija, cuando te fuiste, mamá y yo no paramos de culparnos por ello; luego nos fijamos en Neal y empezamos a pensar que quizá no era el hombre que parecía ser y, sobre todo, que tú te comportabas de forma diferente cuando él estaba presente. Si me dejas darte un consejo, creo que te equivocas —concluyó.

Y ése fue el discurso más largo que le había escuchado a mi padre dirigiéndose a mí en toda mi vida.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que me equivoco?

—Porque soy el que mejor te conoce. Que no haya pasado mucho tiempo contigo desde que naciste no me convierte en un extraño. Siempre he visto que eras diferente, que tenías una sensibilidad especial, que eras una soñadora y que creías en la humanidad. Demasiado intensa, en una palabra. Eso es muy difícil de encontrar. Cuando te regalé el coche, aquellas siglas estúpidas eran lo que mejor te definían: «Joven Aunque Sobradamente Preparada».

—Papá, está claro que te equivocaste.

—Hija, no lo creí ni por un instante. Ni aun cuando intentaste atropellarme nada más sacar el coche del concesionario, algo que todavía no entiendo cómo sucedió.

—Arranqué en tercera, no en primera —expliqué, y él sonrió asintiendo.

—Ni me arrepentí cuando llegaron en un mismo mes tres multas por exceso de velocidad, ni cuando supe que habías abollado la puerta con la columna del garaje, ni cuando encontré dos botellas de ron vacías debajo de los asientos traseros.

—Papá —a mi pesar estaba sonriendo sinceramente— soy un desastre.

—No, no lo eres. Intentas alcanzar a los demás y eso no te permite mostrarte cómo eres tú en realidad. Tienes miedo de que la gente te vea y no les gustes, cuando es al contrario.

—Él lo vio —musité— sólo él fue capaz de ver más allá que lo que mis ojos mostraban o lo que mis palabras decían. Él me salvó.

Mi padre suspiró hondo.

—Pero ya no está y tienes que asumirlo —dijo, y esas palabras me produjeron un intenso dolor— y casarte con Neal sólo empeorará las cosas.

—Si quiero recuperar mi vida tengo que hacerlo.

—Ése no es un buen motivo para comenzar un matrimonio. Y además debes preguntarte: «¿Quiero yo recuperar mi vida anterior?».

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hija, eres fuerte, mucho más de lo que la gente cree, y ese joven lo vio. Lucha por lo que él quería que tú fueras, porque por lo que cuentas él no te dominaba como lo hace Neal, te valoraba como eres y tú lo elegiste. Él te hizo ver que tenías libertad para escoger tu propio futuro. Si ya no lo tienes a tu lado, lucha por lo menos por su recuerdo y, en honor a él, haz lo que habría deseado para ti.

Ése fue el segundo discurso más largo que recibí de mi padre en toda mi vida. Y el más sincero. Y sin duda alguna, el único que me dio fuerzas para continuar.

—¿No has pensado que quizá él apareció en el momento oportuno para ayudarte a descubrir quién eres en realidad?

No pude contestar a eso. Tenía razón. Me recosté sobre la almohada y mi padre suspiró, dirigiéndose hacia el sofá.

—¿Necesitas algo más, mi pequeña? —preguntó.

—No, papá —murmuré.

En menos de cinco minutos estuvo roncando cual jabalí. Me levanté torpemente y, arrastrando el gotero, le acerqué una manta, con la que lo arropé. Le di un suave beso en la frente surcada de arrugas y me tendí de nuevo en la cama. En el fondo, tampoco me había equivocado del todo.

Al día siguiente llegó la última visita. Anny entró como una tromba en la pequeña habitación y se plantó en medio, como una enorme ballena varada en una playa.

—¿Qué pasa? Todo lo tienes que hacer a lo grande, ¿no?—preguntó, cruzando los brazos, algo que ya le costaba, dado su voluminoso tamaño— Tal como llegaste, si fueras un dibujo animado estarías cubierta de basura y con un millar de moscas sobrevolando tu cabeza. Suerte que por lo menos aquí te han lavado.

Sonreí con extrañeza, sin entender su comentario, y ella se acercó balanceándose como si fuera un elefante torpe.

—¡Joder! Lo siento —murmuró— no me había dado cuenta de que tú has perdido...

—No pasa nada, Anny. Tú no tienes la culpa de estar embarazada.

Se sentó haciendo que la cama se desnivelara un poco y cogió mi mano. De forma absurda, fui consciente de que nunca en toda mi vida me habían acariciado la mano tantas veces.

—¿Por qué no está Terry aquí? No me digas que...

—Sí.

—Pero si vivíais en Harlem.

—Aquel día me citó en la Torre Norte. Dijo que tenía algo muy importante que contarme, y yo también a él.

—Nunca supiste lo que él te iba a contar y él nunca supo que estabas embarazada.

—Chica lista —mascullé.

—Lo superaremos juntas. Siempre me tendrás. Para cualquier cosa, ¿lo sabes?

—Lo sé. —Asentí con la cabeza.

—Tus ojos vuelven a estar tristes —murmuró.

—Mis ojos nunca volverán a recuperar la alegría —aseguré.

—¡Joder! —maldijo de nuevo, y resopló—. ¿Es que nada puede salir como se espera?

—En mi vida parece ser que no. Lo único que no cambia y siempre permanece es Neal —admití con tristeza.

—Ya me ha informado. Por lo visto la boda sigue en pie.

—Es lo único que sigue en pie de toda mi vida.

—¿No crees que es un error? Quizá deberías esperar un tiempo.

—¿Y perder la fecha en Los Jerónimos con lo que le ha costado conseguirla a mi suegra? Sólo por eso me mataría, aunque, bien mirado, igual me estaba haciendo un favor.

—No lo digas ni en broma.

—Lo digo en broma —mentí, porque en realidad lo decía en serio.

—Cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad, empezarás a sentirte mejor.

—Nunca me sentiré mejor, Anny, pero gracias por intentarlo.

—Te equivocas; eres tú la que lo tiene que intentar. Es tan sencillo y tan complicado como seguir respirando.

Se me encogió el corazón y, de forma involuntaria, sollocé de nuevo. «Sólo tienes que seguir respirando, chica cobarde, sólo eso.»

—Oh, joder, he vuelto a meter la pata —masculló Anny, abrazándome.

—Lo siento, lo siento —gemí, aferrada a su cuello.

—Conmigo no tienes que sentir nada. Cuando veas que su recuerdo te absorbe hasta ahogarte, llámame y estaré ahí contigo con una botella de tequila.

—No puedes beber —susurré.

—Dame tiempo, un mes y medio más o menos y tu ahijada estará aquí.

—¿Quieres que sea su madrina? —pregunté sin dar crédito.

—No podría encontrar otra mejor. Imagínate la de historias que le podrás contar cuando sea mayor.

—Como la de aquella vez que nos enrollamos en la universidad y...

—¡Chis! ¡Ni una sola palabra! Juramos que eso no se lo diríamos a nadie.

—Prometido. —Sonreí entre lágrimas—. Intentaré ser una buena madrina.

—No tendrás que esforzarte, siempre has sido buena en todo.

—Deja de hacerme la pelota, que te conozco.

—¿No sirve?

—No. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de regalo, que te veo venir?

—El caso es que hay un cochecito que llevan todas las famosas, que tiene...

Y me perdí en su charla incesante y en mis nuevos proyectos de madrina de un bebé que, estuve segura, Anny me había endosado para que empezara a pensar en alguien más y me olvidara de Terry. Pero nada ni nadie iban a conseguir eso, porque aunque estuve rodeada de gente los siguientes días, siempre noté su ausencia.

Y siempre sentí su presencia junto a mí, aunque nadie más que yo pudiera verlo.

Porque siempre fuimos él y yo.

Continuara...


	29. Y la vida continuó

**Capitulo 27**

A veces el dolor es tan intenso que desaparece. Es imposible que tu mente, tu cuerpo, tu espíritu o tu alma sean capaces de procesar y asimilar la oscuridad en la que te has visto envuelta. Me sentía vacía, hueca, como si además de perder a mi hijo hubiera perdido también la esencia de Terry que me hacía continuar con vida. Si cerraba los ojos veía oscuridad, si los apretaba con fuerza, la oscuridad se convertía en una negrura infinita. Si los abría, simplemente no podía ver.

Eso lo descubrí el mes previo a mi boda, cuando me trasladé a casa de mis padres. Todos se esforzaban por que hablase, me comunicase, comiese y volviera a ser una persona completa. Lo que no sabían era que eso jamás sucedería, porque yo me había convertido en una mujer rota. En una mujer que se había obligado a guardar en el lugar más preciado para ella, su corazón, un cofre lleno de los más valiosos presentes que tenía, sus recuerdos. Terry vivió en mí en la infinitud de mi soledad; allí lo cuidé, lo acuné, le hablé y lo amé. Cada día. Fue mi mayor secreto, un secreto resguardado y protegido.

Me acuerdo de las terribles pesadillas de los primeros días, en las que me despertaba arañándome a mí misma y enredada en un nudo de sábanas húmedas por el sudor. Aquéllas fueron dando paso a sueños más extraños, en los que conseguía ver a Terry de nuevo, en nuestro rincón de Central Park, en nuestro apartamento de Harlem compartiendo confidencias, secretos, temores y amor. Un inconmensurable e inquebrantable amor ahora desaparecido. Fue mi duelo, mi duelo en silencio, en el que tan sólo por las noches, cuando la oscuridad cubría mi cuerpo, cuando encontraba sosiego en la simple soledad, me permitía creer que, aunque Terry hubiera muerto... siempre estaría esperándome.

Y al final la boda se celebró. Fue una boda triste para la novia, no para el resto de los invitados, que parecían disfrutar con intensidad del banquete y de la barra libre posterior. Yo estaba agarrotada y apenas podía respirar bajo el corsé de varillas que sujetaba el complicado entramado de perlas del vestido. Arrastré la cola sin consideración y el velo se rasgó, demostrando que era una completa incompetente en cuestiones de moda nupcial. De lo cual mi suegra se ocupó de informar a cualquiera que tuviera la desgracia de sentarse a su lado. Ni siquiera recuerdo los votos; era como mi boca los hubiera pronunciado, pero mi mente se negara a guardarlos. Todos mis recuerdos eran para Terry y ya no tenía cabida nada más. Me limité a interpretar un papel, un papel para el que me habían comprado, el de perfecta esposa. Apenas puedo rememorar nada de ese día, y cuando, tras los años pasados desde entonces, veo las fotografías, no llego a reconocerme. Se me veía seria, melancólica, herida, vulnerable y con un temor patente en las pupilas dilatadas y verdes.

Al anochecer comenzó a llover de forma torrencial y salí un momento al porche del salón de fiestas a fumarme un cigarrillo en soledad y a observar la furia del cielo cerniéndose sobre mí. Y me imaginé que el culpable era Terry, porque nunca dudé que él estaría en el cielo, en un cielo particular de rockeros y actores desfasados. Quería verlo entre las nubes, vestido con sus vaqueros caídos a la cintura y alguna camiseta desgastada, sentado a un piano Stendhal negro de cola, acariciando sus teclas, cantando sólo para mí, atravesando el silencio del firmamento. Esta vez sería una canción de Meat Loaf, I'd Do Anything for Love.

Y cuando estaba tarareándola, perdida en mis bonitos recuerdos con los ojos cerrados, Anny me sorprendió.

-Toma. -Me entregó una copa de licor ambarino

-¿Qué es esto? -pregunté olisqueándolo.

-No lo sé, se lo acabo de robar a tu tío, el de las patillas y el puro.

-Ésa es mi tía Marga.

-¡Joder! Nunca me presentes a tus primos -exclamó- Y ahora bebe.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo vas a necesitar. Recuerda lo que viene después de la fanfarria.

\- ¿Ein?

-El fanfarrio.

-¡Anny! ¿Nunca te han dicho que eres una bruta?

-Forma parte de mi encanto natural, cielo -contestó sacando pecho, con lo que se oyó el tenue rasgado de una costura.

Meneé la cabeza como todo comentario y ella se encogió de repente, buscando desesperada de dónde procedía el ruido. Al no encontrar nada que no debiera enseñar, me miró de nuevo.

-No digo que no sepas lo que tienes que hacer, lo que digo es que no creo que seas capaz de hacerlo si no llevas suficiente alcohol en las venas.

-Mierda -musité.

-Sí. Si piensas que esto está siendo difícil, prepárate.

-Neal es un hombre comprensivo en ese aspecto.

-Lo ha sido hasta ahora, pero como ya eres suya de pleno derecho, ya no creo que lo sea tanto.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio un instante.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho en realidad? -preguntó Anny con suavidad, y me acarició un brazo desnudo.

Me estremecí y estuve a punto de ahogarme con las lágrimas.

-Porque para mí ya se ha acabado la felicidad. Creo que todos tenemos derecho a un cupo de ella en la vida y mi parte la agoté con Terry. Fue tan intenso que quemamos lo que nos restaba por disfrutar. Ahora tengo a Neal, la seguridad que me ofrece, esa sensación tibia de cariño, saber que nunca llegará a más y que nunca volveré a sufrir como lo estoy haciendo por Terry. ¿Lo entiendes? -pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo entiendo -dijo ella- pero no estoy de acuerdo. Lo siento.

Las lágrimas borraron su imagen y temí desplomarme de cansancio, de la angustia, que se tornó insoportable. Y ella me rescató de nuevo.

-Bebe -me instó con ímpetu.

Seguí sus órdenes y me bebí la copa; luego continué con varias de champán y después fui vaciando las copas que vi abandonadas, como si de un niño escondido bajo las faldas de una mesa se tratara, esperando que algún adulto dejara unas gotas del misterioso alcohol para saborear. Además de saquear con verdadera desesperación la barra libre.

Pasada la medianoche había bebido tanto que me tambaleaba con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Como si nada me importara. Como si no fuera yo misma la que estaba allí, porque en verdad estaba mentalmente absorbida por un solo recuerdo, una sola persona. Neal me cogió de la cintura y se fue despidiendo de los invitados para dirigirnos a la suite nupcial del hotel. En cuanto traspasé la puerta de la habitación, se volvió hacia mí y me empotró contra la pared. Mi primer pensamiento consciente fue: «Éste no es el Neal educado y frío que conozco». Me buscó la boca y me la abrió sujetándome la mandíbula con fuerza, lo que provocó un resultado no deseado: que brotara una arcada y después otra cuando me soltó. Se apartó apretando las manos contra mi cuerpo y respirando de forma agitada. Me pregunté cuánto habría bebido él.

-¿Estás bien? Creo que estás borracha -masculló.

-No -negué, pero no le dije a cuál de sus preguntas contestaba.

-Te ayudaré a quitarte el vestido -propuso, y yo me di la vuelta, ofreciéndole la espalda del mismo, que desabotonó con lentitud, mientras iba dándome pequeños besos en la nuca que me produjeron escalofríos de pavor.

Me quedé en ropa interior y Neal me dirigió hacia la habitación principal con la mano posada posesivamente en mi espalda. Había una cama con dosel y cientos de pétalos de rosas rojas cubriendo el edredón. Me dejó allí plantada y él se desnudó despacio, doblando cada prenda de ropa para colgarla luego en el galán. Si no estuviera a punto de sufrir un infarto, era probable que me hubiera entrado un ataque de risa al ver su meticulosidad. Yo hice lo propio algo avergonzada, ya que, aunque nos habíamos visto desnudos en muchas ocasiones, aquella vez iba a ser del todo diferente. Me tendí en la cama y esperé.

Cuando él se colocó sobre mí de forma mecánica, con movimientos ensayados, mi cuerpo no lo reconoció, lo rechazó y empecé a sentirme incómoda. Su peso me asfixiaba, como si no fuera capaz de sujetarse con los brazos, como hacía Terry. Sus manos tocaron mis pechos con torpeza y brusquedad, no con la delicada sensualidad y seguridad con que los acariciaba Terry. Su boca buscó la mía y su lengua áspera se introdujo haciéndome sentir violada por ese apéndice extraño que giraba y giraba sin sentido.

-Relájate -gruñó- ábrete para mí. Y yo abrí las piernas y cerré mi alma. Empujó en mi interior y me retorcí de dolor.

-Sigue así, así... -jadeó Neal. Una embestida, dos embestidas, tres embestidas... «Por favor, que termine ya», pedí, sintiendo que las lágrimas arrasaban mis ojos. Pero continuó un rato más, estrujándome, ahogándome y penetrándome a su plena satisfacción. Por ultimo se dejó caer a un lado y se dio la vuelta para dormir.

-Ha estado bien, ¿eh?

No contesté. Le di la espalda y pensé en Terry, en sus manos sobre mi piel, en sus ojos traspasando mi alma, en la firmeza de sus piernas, de sus brazos, en la seguridad de su pecho, en el sonido de su corazón bajo mi mejilla y, por un instante, lo hice mío de nuevo.

-Perdóname -supliqué en un murmullo inaudible para Neal, pero perfectamente audible para mi sombra, para mi fantasma que observaba impasible desde una esquina de la habitación, con los ojos azules más melancólicos que le había visto nunca.

No hubo luna de miel, algo que molestó sobremanera a Neal, quien descubrió demasiado tarde que yo había pedido la reincorporación inmediata a mi trabajo y que, además, siguiendo un impulso quizá dirigido por un ángel con tatuajes y piercings , me había apuntado de nuevo a la universidad para obtener la diplomatura en Educación Infantil. Con ello conseguí no tener un instante libre en todo el día, conseguí huir de mi presente sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, ni siquiera Neal.

-¡Eso es una tontería! ¡Maestra! ¿Quién demonios quiere ser maestra en estos tiempos teniendo el trabajo que tú tienes?

-¡Yo! -grité con obstinación-. ¡Yo quiero serlo!

Me levantaba al amanecer, me ponía mi traje gris y mis zapatos de tacón de aguja para ir al trabajo, donde estaba hasta media tarde. Comía allí, llegaba a casa y me cambiaba para ponerme unos vaqueros y una camisa y acudir a las clases nocturnas, de las que salía pasadas las diez de la noche. Cenaba algo ligero mientras Neal veía la televisión, y luego me encerraba en el cuarto de la plancha a estudiar, donde había preparado una pequeña mesa plegable de madera y una silla en un rincón. Nunca violé su sagrado despacho, nunca quise hacerlo porque necesitaba un espacio para mí. Y él nunca me lo ofreció, porque pensó que volver a estudiar era otra estúpida ocurrencia mía. Allí comencé a escribir un diario en un cuaderno de cuadrícula, del todo diferente al que Terry me había regalado, pero que servía igualmente para mi propósito. Era una forma de catarsis emocional, una manera de expulsar mis sentimientos, de escribir mis recuerdos, de sentir que así no lo perdía. Cuando sabía que Neal ya llevaba un buen rato dormido, yo me acostaba lo más lejos posible de su cuerpo y pensaba en Terry.

Siempre, cada día, mi último pensamiento era para él.

Pero pronto ese plan comenzó a mostrar sus grietas. A veces Neal me esperaba despierto y reclamaba sus derechos conyugales. Y mi cuerpo seguía rechazándolo y seguía sin reconocerlo. Así que continué con el consejo de mi amiga Anny y, una vez al mes, como si de un matrimonio de clase alta se tratara, me encerraba en el cubículo de la plancha y me bebía casi una botella de ginebra, hasta que me sentía tan embotada que me era indiferente sentir o no. Neal parecía no notarlo e incluso se alegró de que fuera yo la que propusiera un encuentro con él. Y de nuevo lo mismo. Un peso que no era el que esperaba. La respiración que me ahogaba, la lengua que me violentaba. Contaba los minutos fingiendo de modo conveniente, con el fin de que no se percatara de nada. Cuando se lo comenté a Anny, tan sólo me dijo una cosa:

-Estás loca.

-Necesito sobrevivir -contestaba yo.

-Sí, pero no creo que convertirte en una alcohólica pueda llamarse sobrevivir .

-Sólo lo hago una vez al mes -replicaba yo.

-Estás loca -repetía ella- Eso se llama prostitución.

-Eso se llama matrimonio -rebatía yo.

Sí, estaba loca, pero loca por una persona que ya había desaparecido, a la que nunca volvería a ver ni a tocar.

Nunca me permitieron nombrarlo, como si no hubiera existido. Cada vez que intentaba recordar mi verano en Harlem, cualquiera con quien estuviese, excepto Anny, cambiaba rápidamente de tema. Pretendían que lo escondiera, se avergonzaban de lo que había hecho, sentían que él nunca había sido real, cuando fue lo más real de mi vida. Me obligaron a esconderlo. Y yo obedecí, obedecí porque de nuevo quise reencontrar un atisbo de lo que fui una vez, la sensación de que el mundo no se acababa, de que yo no pendía de un precipicio con caída libre. Quería sentirme una persona de nuevo. Pero nunca llegué a conseguirlo.

Una vez, en casa de mi madre, en una comida familiar, cuando ya habían pasado varios meses, la conversación derivó a un hecho que había sucedido cuando yo estaba en Nueva York.

-¿No lo recuerdas? -preguntó ella, y acto seguido se dio cuenta de que no lo recordaba porque yo no había estado allí- Ah, sí, creo que ocurrió cuando hiciste aquel viaje, ¿adónde fue? -quiso saber, sujetando el tenedor de plata con demasiada fuerza.

-A Manchester, mamá. Hice un máster en Economía Aplicada y me tuve que comprar un abrigo del frío que hacía -contesté, fingiendo ser lo que no era o quizá en lo que ya me estaba convirtiendo.

-Espero que no fuera negro, ya sabes que te hace parecer una cucaracha.

-No, era marrón. Tranquila, mamá. Un precioso abrigo marrón de cachemira.

-¿Me lo prestarás algún día? -intervino Eliza mi cuñada.

-Cuando quieras. -Sonreí con benevolencia y pinché una aceituna, con la que deseé atragantarme y morir.

Lo cual no sucedió.

Pero a veces, la sensación de tenerlo junto a mí era tan intensa que se volvía insoportable. Llevaba a Terry prendido bajo mi piel, como un tatuaje indeleble. Me escondía con la excusa de estudiar en el pequeño cuarto de la plancha, y a la tímida luz del flexo, me encogía sobre mí misma sollozando. Las lágrimas brotaban sin control y yo las dejaba libres para que así me liberaran, pero nunca lo hicieron. Mi dolor se transformó en un ente que se retroalimentaba a sí mismo. Si lo recordaba dolía, si conseguía olvidarlo en algún momento, me odiaba por permitírmelo. Así que aquel cuarto escondido en un piso de lujo del centro de Madrid llegó a ser mi refugio de lágrimas. Allí era libre para acordarme de la primera vez que vi a Terry en Central Park, mirándome con tanta intensidad que pensé que aquel descaro debería estar prohibido por alguna ley federal, la primera vez que me dijo que me amaba en una azotea del centro de Manhattan, la primera vez que sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, la primera vez que susurró que yo era su hogar. Todas nuestras primeras veces, nuestras segundas, nuestras terceras. Momentos continuados, momentos aleatorios, momentos robados, momentos escondidos. Todos fueron míos, porque lo único que tenía de él era aquello y era demasiado poco como para poder sobrevivir.

Gemía y me balanceaba en la silla, que crujía igual que lo hacía mi corazón herido. Como si mi alma fuera un espejo roto que se recompone a pedazos. Con cicatrices que permanecen toda la vida. Me tapaba la boca con las manos y escuchaba el ronco sonido de mi respiración, y las lágrimas mojaban mi piel y arañaban mi alma. Y después de una hora, dos horas, el tiempo que fuera, me secaba los ojos y salía a la cocina, descongelaba la cena que la cocinera había dejado preparada, abría una cerveza y le sonreía a Neal cuando llegaba del trabajo.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntaba él, dejándose caer en las sillas tapizadas en piel ignífuga de la cocina.

-Como siempre -contestaba yo.

Las horas pasaron y se comieron los días, que devoraron los meses y, de nuevo, llegó la fecha, el 11 de septiembre. El mundo entero rindió homenaje a los fallecidos en el World Trade Center. Me negué a ver cualquier imagen que me hiciera revivir lo sucedido. Jamás pude hacerlo, incluso cuando pasaron varios años. Y sentí el luto ausente. No había nadie a quien llevarle flores al cementerio, no podía sentarme al lado de su lápida y llorar y explicarle en qué se había convertido mi vida con su desaparición. Sin embargo, aquella noche, cuando llegué a casa, había docenas de ramos de flores decorando cada estancia. Antes de que me diera tiempo a preguntarle a Neal, que permanecía ajeno o disimulaba que había olvidado la fecha, llamó Anny.

-No digas nada. Sólo imagina. Imagina que son todas las flores que él no pudo regalarte en vida. Que, donde esté, está viéndote y quiere que seas feliz.

El nudo en la garganta regresó con fuerza y fui incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

-Hazlo por él, vive por él -murmuró.

Colgó tan rápido como había llamado, pero no necesité más explicación. Hay veces que una persona ajena es más familia que tu propia familia, y Anny era una de ellas.

Tres días después, me volqué en internet buscando su nombre en la lista de fallecidos y desaparecidos. Las letras negras coparon la pantalla: Tercio, Termes, Terris, Tertuliano, Tespecio,Teller , Teonas, Teo... Parpadeaba y las lágrimas quedaron suspendidas de mis pestañas. Sentía la angustia brotar de mi pecho, cerrarme la garganta. Comencé de nuevo, resiguiendo cada nombre y, temblando, cogí el teléfono para llamar a Anny.

-¡No sé cómo se llama! -grité en cuanto ella descolgó.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¡Joder! ¿Dónde estás? -Me soltó una batería de preguntas.

-En casa -farfullé- no sé cómo se llama, no sé cómo se llama-seguí diciendo como una lenta letanía, pero ella ya había colgado. Media hora más tarde llamaron a la puerta. Abrí con varias prendas en las manos y Anny me miró con enorme tristeza.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -preguntó, cogiéndome la ropa y dejándola sobre el aparador de la entrada.

-Me voy a Nueva York -contesté con gran resolución y me di la vuelta para correr hacia la habitación, donde una maleta abierta descansaba en el suelo sobre una alfombra.

-No vas a ningún sitio -dijo ella con extraordinaria calma. Me volví con brusquedad y la miré.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¿Y si está vivo? ¿Y si sigue buscándome? ¿Y si todo fue un error? Perdió el teléfono o yo qué sé -exclamé.

-No fue un error, cariño. Está muerto.

-¡No! -Me revolví como si me estuvieran azotando con un látigo- No sé cómo se llamaba, no sé si «Terry» era un apodo... todavía hay una posibilidad.

-Tienes que asumirlo. Él se ha ido -susurró, y me sujetó los hombros con firmeza.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! -grité.

-Cielo, tienes que arrancártelo del alma. Esto te está consumiendo -dijo con voz serena y sus dedos apretaron más fuerte.

-¡No puedo! -gemí, y me dejé caer de rodillas.

-Vomítalo si hace falta, pero sácalo de ti o no sobrevivirás-exigió, poniéndose frente a mí.

La miré con lágrimas en los ojos y de pronto me reí de forma histérica, imaginándomela con un crucifijo sobre mi cabeza, expulsando a los demonios.

-No quiero sobrevivir si él ya no está. -Sollocé y Anny me acogió entre sus fornidos brazos.

-Lo harás. Todos acabamos haciéndolo -susurró, acariciándome la espalda.

Me acompañó en mi duelo hasta que creyó que yo me había dormido, hecha un ovillo sobre la cama sin deshacer. La oí minutos después hablar por teléfono desde la cocina.

-Neal soy Anny, tienes que volver a casa.

Una pausa.

-Sí, pero hoy está peor. Tiene un mal día.

Otra pausa.

-Lo digo en serio, no quiero dejarla sola, no me fio de ella.

Silencio.

Neal llegó casi una hora después. Los oí hablar en susurros en la entrada y después el quedo sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Él entró en la habitación y se sentó junto a mí en la cama. Su mano se posó en mi pelo con torpeza y suspiró profundamente. Abrí los ojos y lo miré.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó con suavidad.

-No, ya nunca nada estará bien -dije con la voz ronca, y me volví dándole la espalda.

Un mes más tarde, celebramos nuestro primer aniversario de boda con una cena familiar en casa. Terminé de prepararme antes de las ocho, la hora convenida. Llevaba un vestido de color champán palabra de honor hasta la rodilla y me había dejado el pelo suelto. Como único adorno, unos pendientes pequeños de diamantes y también el anillo de Terry en el pulgar. Me quedé parada en la puerta del comedor con una copa de Martini blanco en la mano. Neal había contratado un catering para veinte personas y tres camareros. La mesa, en colores tostados y dorados, estaba adornada con velas y centros de flores frescas. Hice una mueca y sonreí con falsedad cuando los invitados comenzaron a llegar.

Me esforzaba por seguir las conversaciones, distraída entre una copa de cava y la siguiente, sentada a un lado del anfitrión, que era Neal frente a su jefe directo y su esposa, una mujer algo mayor que yo, pelirroja y vestida con un ajustado traje rojo. Mi anillo brilló a la luz de las velas cuando cogí la copa y eso le llamó la atención.

-¡Qué kitsch ! -exclamó.

-¿Perdona? -musité, mirándola con los ojos empañados por el alcohol.

-El anillo. Es ideal. -La mujer sonrió y yo me pregunté si verdaderamente conocía el significado de ese término. Bajé la vista y observé mi pulgar adornado con una calavera.

-Tienes razón. En realidad es una baratija -expliqué, notando la súbita incomodidad de Neal en cuanto percibió que el anillo había abandonado su escondite en mi joyero y los desafiaba a todos en mi mano.

-Sí, una baratija de al menos cincuenta mil euros. -La pelirroja rio con fuerza y su marido pareció molesto.

-Es vulgar hablar de dinero, cielo -musitó.

-Tengo razón -farfulló ella algo ruborizada-, antes trabajaba en una joyería; es un anillo de platino y diamantes.

Abrí los ojos y la miré estupefacta.

-¿Tú trabajas? -preguntó su marido, dirigiéndose a mí y desviando la conversación.

-Sí, yo también soy bastante vulgar. -Sonreí con hipocresía y le guiñé un ojo a la pelirroja.

Neal me apretó la rodilla indicándome que guardara silencio y yo reprimí una carcajada ante el gesto de estupor de su jefe.

-Es cierto -intervino mi suegra desde el otro extremo de la enorme mesa- como si no tuviera suficiente con trabajar, mi nuera se ha empeñado en estudiar para enseñar a los críos. Creo que es algo así como una obra de caridad. -La miré echando fuego por los ojos-. Y, además, el anillo sí es una vulgaridad, algo demoda y, ¿cómo decís los jóvenes? -Sonrió a los de su alrededor.

-Macarra -contesté en voz alta, y Neal me apretó con más fuerza la rodilla

Un silencio opresivo se cernió sobre la mesa y cubrió los rostros circunspectos.

-Si me disculpáis -musité, y me levanté de un salto, dejando caer la servilleta de hilo egipcio a mis pies.

Neal me sujetó por la muñeca con firmeza y yo bajé la mirada hacia él.

-¿Adónde crees que vas? -siseó.

-A vomitar -mascullé, y salí corriendo a encerrarme en el baño de mármol siciliano de color ámbar.

Me abracé a mí misma y temblé sin control. De fondo oía el hilo musical y el murmullo de las conversaciones que se reanudaban en el comedor. «No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo», pensé con

desesperación y un gemido ronco brotó de mis labios. «Vamos, chica cobarde, sólo tienes que respirar, sólo eso. ¿En serio no puedes con ellos?» Y un recuerdo de Terry sonriéndome a quemarropa inundó mi cerebro y me dejó sin respiración. Salí bastante rato después, cuando la cena había terminado y todos los invitados se habían dirigido ya al salón, para continuar la fiesta con música de jazz y copas en la mano. Me detuve en la puerta al ver a mi suegra hablando de pie junto al sofá de piel con la mujer pelirroja.

-Una desgracia -decía con un gesto afectado de la mano, que dejó caer lánguida a lo largo de su estirado cuerpo-, pero no pierdo la esperanza. Mi nuera siempre ha sido... algo excéntrica. Histriónica en realidad. Lo supe en cuanto Neal me la presentó, pero en fin, todavía es joven y puede aprender a comportarse.

-Lárgate de mi casa ahora mismo -dije, acercándome a ella.

Ambas mujeres me miraron con idéntico gesto de sorpresa, pero mi suegra se recuperó rápidamente.

-No es tu casa, es la de mi hijo -contestó con suficiencia.

-No puedo evitar que me difames cuando yo no esté presente, pero lo haré si te tengo delante. Lárgate en silencio o será peor-la amenacé.

La mujer pelirroja se apartó un paso y nos observó con algo de temor. Sentí que decenas de miradas se posaban en nosotras, pero no vacilé.

-Lo digo en serio -insistí.

-No pienso irme. Sólo eres una zorra que buscó el dinero y la posición de mi hijo -replicó en voz alta y clara.

Levanté la mano y la dejé caer, deteniéndome a unos centímetros de su cara.

-Hazlo -me desafió- Atrévete.

-¡FUERA! -grité, con el puño en alto-. ¡Todos fuera de mi casa!

Como si hubieran recibido una orden acompañada del restallido de un látigo de domador, los invitados dejaron las copas y se fueron alejando en dirección a la puerta. No pude evitar pensar que si Martha, Mara y Danna estuvieran allí, me habrían aplaudido. Bueno, Mara puede que no, pero Danna incluso me hubiera ovacionado y silbado.

Me di la vuelta y desaparecí en nuestra habitación. Paseé sin descanso, sintiendo una furia desconocida en mi interior, mientras me deshacía del vestido y lo arrojaba con ira a un rincón. Así me encontró Neal minutos después, cuando había despedido a los invitados y a los camareros.

-¡¿Qué cojones crees que estás haciendo?! -gritó, dando un portazo que resonó en todo el edificio.

Lo miré un segundo con cansancio y aparté la vista de su rostro furioso y enrojecido.

-¡No puedo soportarlos! ¡Tanta hipocresía y tanta falsedad me repugna! -grité también.

Él se acercó a mí y me zarandeó con violencia.

-¡No es a ellos a quienes no puedes soportar, es a ti misma! -me espetó y me soltó con la misma rapidez con que me había agarrado. Se dio la vuelta desprendiéndose de la americana y la corbata, que salieron volando en dirección a mi vestido abandonado-. Lo he intentado todo. ¡Todo! -Continuó caminando y agitando los brazos-. He intentado ser cariñoso, ser paciente. ¡Te he perdonado!

-¡No quiero tu perdón! -aullé.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres entonces? -En dos zancadas se situó frente a mí y me sujetó, besándome con ferocidad-. ¿Quieres que me convierta en él? -farfulló contra mis labios.

-Jamás serás él. -Giré la cabeza con desprecio y Neal me cogió la barbilla para hacer que lo mirase.

-Nunca me has dejado intentarlo. Es lo único que me queda-dijo, y volvió a besarme.

Abrió mis labios e introdujo la lengua a la vez que me arrancaba el sujetador. Gruñó cuando atrapó un pezón y ambos caímos sobre la cama.

No fue un acto de amor. Fue un acto de venganza. De reconciliación. De odio. Me retorcí bajo su peso, súbitamente excitada, y lo rodeé con las piernas. Di un ronco gemido y él me hizo suya con ira apenas contenida. Me arqueé y disfruté en contra de mi voluntad. Fue rápido e intenso. Le mordí el hombro, le arañé la espalda y él me respondió perdiendo el control igual que yo. Cuando terminó, se dejó caer sobre mí con suavidad y me besó el pecho.

-No puedo respirar -jadeé, recobrando la conciencia poco a poco.

-Necesito sentirte un momento más -pidió Neal, y yo levanté la mano hasta su pelo corto y se lo acaricié con timidez. Él suspiró hondo y de su boca brotó un ronco sollozo.

En ese instante lo vi. Terry estaba junto a la cama. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y un mechón rebelde le caía sobre la frente. La luz que emitía la lámpara Tiffany refulgía en sus ojos Azul marinos dotándolos de una inquietante tristeza. Alargué una mano hacia él y la piel me dolió al no poder alcanzarlo.

-Déjame ir, chica cobarde. Déjame marchar -murmuró.

-No puedo. Tú eres toda mi vida -dije sollozando en un movimiento silencioso de mis labios.

-No. -Él negó con la cabeza y su mirada me llenó de amor-Ahora ya no lo soy, pero me alegra haberlo sido durante unos meses.

-Si te pierdo no podré seguir viviendo -susurré.

-Si me mantienes contigo, acabarás muriendo. -Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Prométeme que algún día estaremos juntos -supliqué con las lágrimas rodando sin control por mis mejillas.

-Siempre te esperaré, chica cobarde - aseguró, y desapareció entre las sombras de la habitación.

Tardé dos semanas en llamar a Anny. Dos semanas en las que Neal y yo fuimos desprendiéndonos de lo que nos separaba y uniéndonos un poco más. Me disculpé con amigos y familiares y el tema de su madre quedó zanjado con un: «Nunca más pisará nuestra casa y yo nunca más pisaré la suya». Él accedió. Y cuando por fin me atreví a llamar a mi conciencia, mi amiga estalló como yo ya esperaba.

-¡Joder, guapa! ¡La mejor fiesta del año y ni siquiera me invitas!

-Lo siento, Anny; en realidad era para que Neal se relacionara... ya sabes.

-¡Pues, anda que se relacionó!

-Casi abofeteo a mi suegra -confesé con cierto grado de arrepentimiento.

-Yo en tu lugar le habría mordido la pierna, aunque seguro que me hubiera topado con hueso, o con titanio, nunca se sabe... Dime que inmortalizaste el momento.

Solté una brusca carcajada.

-No, no tuve oportunidad.

-Pues es una pena. Ése habría sido uno de los vídeos más vistos en YouTube.

-Anny -mi tono se volvió serio de repente- lo vi.

-¿A quién? -preguntó ella despistada.

-A Terry.

-Pero ¿qué coño estás diciendo? ¿Que lo viste? ¿Tienes alucinaciones con él? -Su voz sonó preocupada y la noté inquieta.

-Me pidió que lo dejara marchar.

-Ah, ya.

-Creo que es lo mejor, ¿no te parece? -murmuré con algo de temor.

-Creo que para aceptar a los demás primero tienes que aprender a aceptarte a ti misma -exclamó.

-Muy profundo, pero no lo entiendo -mascullé.

-Es un anuncio de ropa de mujer para tallas grandes; es que me has pillando leyendo una revista del cuore . Creo que es una frase aplicable a muchas cosas más que al tamaño de una persona-explicó.

-¿Sabes, Anny?, yo creo que eres grande.

-No me lo recuerdes, ¿vale?

-No me refiero al tamaño.

-Disculpas aceptadas. Y la próxima vez no te olvides de invitarme a una de esas fiestas gore que montas en tu palacete.

-No lo haré, descuida.

Ambas colgamos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Lo intentamos. Neal y yo intentamos de verdad que nuestro matrimonio funcionara, pero él me amaba a su manera y yo no podía llegar a amarlo, porque ya amaba a otra persona, aunque estuviera muerta. Sin embargo, los siguientes meses transcurrieron con una relativa bonanza.

Terminé en dos años la diplomatura en Educación Infantil al haber podido convalidar la mayoría de los créditos de mi carrera anterior y en poco tiempo dejé mi trabajo y me contrataron en un colegio. Y cuando tienes frente a ti a veinticinco niños de tres años con problemas tan graves como: «Señorita, él me ha empujado y lo odio» y, «Señorita, Pablo me ha quitado la plastilina y se la ha metido en la nariz», comienzas a olvidar los tuyos propios. Llegaba francamente agotada a casa, pero era un agotamiento físico, no mental. Y por primera vez no me sentía culpable o arrastraba la culpabilidad de mis clientes a mi tiempo de descanso. Incluso cuando ya estaba instalada con comodidad en el sofá leyendo algún libro, recordaba alguna escena del colegio y sonreía sin pretenderlo.

-¿En qué estás pensando? -preguntó Neal sentándose a mi lado con una copa de vino en la mano. Se aflojó la corbata y se reclinó con cansancio.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? -Lo dije con curiosidad, ya que él no era un hombre acostumbrado a entablar conversaciones profundas.

-Estabas sonriendo. Eso sólo lo haces cuando recuerdas algo agradable -explicó y sonrió un poco.

Me quedé de súbito seria, recordando unas palabras casi exactas pronunciadas por Terry hacía ya varios años.

-¿Estabas pensado en él? -preguntó, inclinándose sobre mí.

-No -negué con la cabeza-, recordaba a un niño de mi clase que es un pequeño demonio, pero encantador y zalamero. Hoy me ha traído una flor amarilla del patio: «Para la señorita más guapa que he tenido nunca», me ha dicho.

-Tiene razón. -Neal sonrió.

-Bueno, también soy su primera «señorita» así que tampoco tiene mucho mérito.

-Tú no eras mi primera oyente y yo pensé lo mismo el día que te vi -dijo con voz tierna- ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Recuerdo que era una ponencia infumable y que tenía unas ganas enormes de que terminara de una vez. -A mi pesar, sonreí.

-Sí, me lo hiciste ver cada segundo y cada minuto. Resoplabas, te movías inquieta en el asiento y te hacías nudos en el pelo mirando al techo.

-No sabía que fueras tan observador.

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que todavía no sabes. Desde ese día intenté impresionarte de cualquier manera. Buscaba el regalo perfecto, la joya más hermosa, incluso el piso más lujoso que pudiera darte.

-No me impresiona el lujo, Neal; en realidad, poco a poco me sentí como una mosca atrapada en una tela de araña.

-Lo sé, ahora me doy cuenta. ¿Eres feliz? -preguntó con voz ronca.

-Creo que es un principio -respondí con rapidez.

-Háblame de ellos -pidió.

Sin que dijera de quiénes, yo lo supe, y lo miré intentando buscar algo de odio en sus ojos, pero sólo logré ver genuino interés.

-Vamos -me animó-, creo que será mejor para los dos que seamos sinceros de una vez por todas.

Y hablé. Le hablé de Malik, de su entusiasmo, de su fantasía enloquecedora, de sus mentiras traviesas; le hablé de Danna y de su sarcasmo y profundo conocimiento del mundo; de Martha y sus famosas alitas de pollo, y de Mara y su terrible licor de cerezas; de Jimmy y su enamoramiento adolescente. Incluso le hablé de los perros que cuidaba. Pero no mencioné a Terry, no porque sintiera que Neal no quería oírlo, sino porque sentía que él era sólo mío y jamás lo compartiría con nadie.

Cuando terminé, entre risas y con media botella de vino vacía, Neal me atrajo hacia su pecho y apoyé la cabeza en él. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo seguía sin reconocerlo, no era tan firme como el de Terry. Sus piernas me rodearon, pero era más flácidas que las que recordaba. Acaricié su pelo corto, pero tenía otra textura que el pelo de Terry. No era Terry, pero Terry estaba muerto y me había pedido que lo dejara marchar para sobrevivir. Y mi corazón, cubierto por una capa de hierro oxidado comenzó a latir de nuevo, lentamente y sin apenas notarlo. Neal me besó con suavidad y pronto sentí el cambio en la intensidad de sus labios. Cerré los ojos y olvidé recordar.

Y de nuevo unas pastillas blancas fueron el detonante de una explosión que desmoronó nuestra precaria estabilidad.

-¿Qué es esto? -exclamó Neal una mañana, sacudiendo un blíster de pastillas.

-¿Has estado revolviendo entre mis cosas? -pregunté indignada.

-¡Contesta! -exigió.

-Ya sabes lo que son -mascullé, arrebatándoselas y guardándolas en mi neceser.

-¿Sabes que hace un mes fui a una clínica de fertilidad a hacerme unas pruebas? Recé para que todo estuviera bien, para que pudiera darte un hijo. Y una vez que compruebo que yo no tengo ningún problema, descubro que eres tú la que lo está evitando -soltó.

-Es demasiado pronto para tener un hijo -murmuré yo bajando la cabeza.

-No lo era cuando estabas con él. Es eso, ¿verdad? Si no pudiste tenerlo con él no lo quieres conmigo -afirmó con dolor.

Lo miré a los ojos con tristeza. Debí decirle que sí, que seguía siendo cobarde, que seguía sin confiar en nuestro matrimonio, que no me parecía justo traer un hijo a un mundo en el que sus padres no fueran capaces de darle un amor que ni ellos mismos se profesaban.

-Ya tienes el trabajo que deseabas, yo una posición importante y ningún problema de dinero; ¿qué lo impide? Tiene que ser él. ¡No puedes quitártelo de la cabeza! -gritó.

-No es el dinero lo único que importa en esta vida -repliqué, y recordé a Terry defendiendo eso mismo y sentí que el aire abandonaba mis pulmones.

-Entonces es él -dijo Neal roncamente, y salió de casa dando un portazo.

-Espera, Neal, no... no lo entiendes. -Corrí tras él, pero el descansillo estaba vacío.

A partir de ese momento, Neal se esforzó por ignorarme y yo hice lo mismo. Ya no me buscaba en las noches solitarias que compartíamos en nuestra inmensa cama y yo tampoco. No lo deseaba, le tenía cariño, pero no lo amaba. En realidad dudaba que alguna vez volviera a amar a una persona como lo había hecho con Terry.

En el invierno del año 2005, una tarde de viernes quedé con Anny para ir de compras o más bien para ir de escaparates y bebernos unas cuantas cervezas. Nos detuvimos a las nueve de la noche en un pub bastante concurrido del centro, donde servían cenas rápidas. Nos dijeron que teníamos que esperar en la barra una media hora y pedimos dos consumiciones. Al pagar, un papel cayó flotando al suelo. Anny se agachó y me lo devolvió.

-Toma, se te ha caído de la cartera -dijo.

Y al comprobar lo que era, el corazón me dio un vuelco. Allí, en un pequeño trozo del recibo de un pub muy parecido de Nueva York, estaba la letra de Terry en bolígrafo azul.

Chica cobarde, te espero el 12/02/2006 con tus sueños cumplidos en el mirador del Empire State Building.

-Joder -mascullé, apretándolo en mi mano. Había olvidado que aquello era lo único que me quedaba de él. En ninguno de los años transcurridos había recordado que lo había guardado en mi cartera, junto con un montón de tarjetas, tickets y otros papeles.

-¡Joder! -maldijo Anny con bastante más ímpetu que yo y tiró de mi brazo- ¡Vámonos de aquí!

-Pero ¿qué sucede? -pregunté, y vi lo que a ella le había provocado un vuelco al corazón bastante diferente al mío.

En la mesa más apartada, casi oculta por unas columnas de madera, estaba Neal y, frente a él, la mujer pelirroja de su jefe. Me quedé observándolos como si fuera una estatua, mientras Anny tiraba de mí hasta tal punto que casi me sacó el abrigo por el brazo. Tenían entrelazadas las manos sobre la superficie de la mesa y ella sonreía con embeleso ante algo divertido que le había comentado Neal. Finalmente, me dejé llevar afuera todavía con el papel entre las manos y me pregunté si no habría sido un ángel tatuado el que me había mostrado aquella imagen.

-¿Lo has visto? -balbució Anny nerviosa cuando anduvimos unos pasos apartándonos del pub.

-Sí, los he visto -contesté con calma.

-Soy una metepatas. Lo hago una y otra vez. Si no hubiera insistido en venir aquí...

-No lo eres, Snny. En realidad -me callé un momento-, creo que me siento aliviada.

-¿Aliviada? Pero, guapa, ¡si llevas unos cuernos por los que podrían contratarte para el próximo San Fermín!

Me reí divertida.

-¡Ay, Dios, ¡que vas a entrar en shock! -farfulló ella, mirando a su alrededor por si tenía que pedir ayuda.

-Anny, tranquila. No pasa nada. Era algo que se veía venir.-Vacilé rascándome la barbilla- La verdad, tendría que haberlo supuesto.

-¿No te importa?

-En absoluto. Creo que es lo mejor que podía pasar. Llevo varios meses pensando en cómo dejar a Neal y ahora que veo que ha encontrado a otra persona, me siento bastante más liberada.

-¿Y me lo dices ahora? ¡Casi me da un infarto cuando los he visto! ¡Soy madre! ¡No puedo permitirme estos sobresaltos!

Reí de nuevo y la acompañé hasta el metro. Le di dos besos y le prometí mantenerla informada.

-Contigo, cielo, no hay culebrón que valga. Estoy servida -fue su respuesta.

Esperé varias semanas a que Neal diera el paso, pero eso no sucedió, así que lo enfrenté una noche que me quedé esperando, sentada en el sofá, a que llegara de su encuentro con la mujer pelirroja.

-Hola -dijo, asomando por la puerta- voy a darme una ducha.

-No hace falta, huelo su perfume desde aquí -repliqué.

Él se acercó temeroso y se quedó de pie, mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? -preguntó.

-Desde hace algún tiempo.

-Déjame que te explique. -Se pasó la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo y yo le ofrecí una copa de vino.

-No es necesario.

-¿Quieres que la deje?

-¿Quieres dejarla?

-Si tú me quisieras como yo te quiero...

-¿Sabes, Neal?, Terry me dijo exactamente lo mismo cuando nos conocimos, cuando yo todavía no sabía que lo amaba. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que no podría amar a nadie más que a él en toda mi vida. Nosotros ya lo hemos intentado varias veces y no ha funcionado. Creo que tienes derecho a ser libre, a vivir la vida que de verdad deseas. ¿La amas? -pregunté.

-Creo... creo que sí, aunque la situación es complicada.

-Yo no te voy a poner ninguna complicación, así que supongo que te refieres a que es la mujer de tu jefe.

-Puedo perder el trabajo.

-¿Y eso sería importante? Volverías a tu plaza anterior y además la tendrías a ella.

-Joder, tienes razón.

-Puede que no esté tan loca como todos pensáis -repliqué con una sonrisa.

-Yo te sigo queriendo -musitó.

-Tú -lo señalé con un dedo- tienes que olvidarme.

-Eso será imposible y lo sabes.

-Siempre nos quedará una bonita amistad.

\- ¿Dos hombres y un destino?

-Creo que es Casablanca . -Vacilé-. Si no me hubieras obligado a ver todos esos pestiños subtitulados en lenguas muertas, igual sabría algo más de cine de lo que sé. -Sonreí.

-Lo siento -dijo por fin, y me atrajo a sus brazos, sin pasión, sólo con cariño.

-No tienes por qué sentirlo, yo soy tan culpable como tú.

-Me refiero a que siento que él muriera. Lo odié tanto por haberte conseguido que en el fondo me alegré de que sucediera. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no se puede atrapar lo que no quiere ser atrapado.

-No me hagas llorar, creo que ya he llorado demasiado.

-Algún día encontrarás a alguien que haga que vuelvan a brillar tus ojos -vaticinó.

-Deja que se lo contemos juntos a tu madre -pedí yo en respuesta.

Una semana después, llamamos a su madre para invitarla a nuestra casa. Ella entró triunfante, esperando mi disculpa y la noticia de que volvía a ser la reina, una vez destronada, del hogar. Se sentó con parsimonia en el sofá de piel y nos observó enarcando una ceja. Ambos estábamos de pie frente a ella.

-Verás, madre, tenemos que contarte algo -comenzó Neal.

-¿Voy a ser abuela? -preguntó ella dando palmas, y ahí sentí una profunda pena, que se evaporó con su siguiente comentario.

-No, madre, nos vamos a divorciar.

-Ella. -Me acusó con un dedo largo y manchado por la edad, pero con la manicura perfecta-. ¡Tiene un amante! ¿No es así? Lo ha vuelto a hacer.

Obviando que hablaba de mí como si yo no estuviera presente, levanté la mano e interrumpí a Neal.

-Es cierto -confesé-, pero no exacto. Tengo una amante. Femenino. Es una mujer.

En ese momento a mi suegra le dio un ahogo y se desplomó sin conocimiento sobre el sofá. Mientras Neal se apresuraba a desabotonarle la lazada de la blusa de seda, yo saqué el móvil y le hice una foto. Esta vez sí tendría un recuerdo para la posteridad.

-Creo que te has excedido. No era necesario ser tan... -Neal se rascó la barbilla y siguió abanicando a su madre.

-¿Despiadada? -pregunté con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Yo no lo podría definir mejor -asintió él.

-Os dejaré solos, tenéis muchas cosas de que hablar -dije, y me encerré en la habitación de invitados, a la que me había trasladado la primera noche que Neal y yo hablamos de nuestra separación. Me senté en la cama individual y le envié la foto a Anny con un pequeño texto debajo:

Mi suegra después de que yo le haya confesado que soy lesbiana.

Dos minutos después Anny llamó.

-¿Sí? -contesté con voz inocente.

-¡No me jodas que ahora te has vuelto bollera! Pero, cielo, todavía quedan muchos hombres por ahí deseando conocerte. No pierdas la esperanza. Y, sobre todo, no me digas que lo ha provocado nuestro encuentro en la universidad del que prometimos no hablar nunca -soltó de golpe.

Me reí a carcajadas.

-¿Qué encuentro? Yo ya lo he olvidado.

-Entonces ¿qué ha sucedido?

-No he podido evitar una última venganza.

-Pero mira que eres...

-¿Despiadada? -sugerí.

-No. Cojonuda -afirmó, y ambas reímos como las niñas que habíamos sido hacía unos años.

Daisy, que así se llamaba la mujer pelirroja, apareció en la puerta de casa dos noches después, llorando desconsolada.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunté, ayudándola a quitarse el abrigo, que dejé colgado de la cabeza del dios griego que había en la entrada, al que por fin le había encontrado una utilidad.

-Me ha echado de casa. No tengo adónde ir -sollozó.

-Sí tienes. Ésta es tu casa -afirmé, y la llevé a la cocina, donde le preparé una infusión. A los pocos minutos llegó Neal apurado y nervioso. Cuando nos vio conversando amigablemente y compartiendo una caja de galletas de chocolate, nos miró con claro gesto de estupor.

-Daisy -murmuró, y ella se levantó para correr a sus brazos, y por fin vi «la mirada» como la había definido Malik aquella lejana noche en Nueva York.

Neal la miraba como jamás me había mirado a mí y, sonriendo, los dejé solos.

A la mañana siguiente, salí a desayunar y vi a Daisy vestida sólo con una camisa de Neal. Parecía avergonzada y cruzó las piernas.

-Tranquila, pronto encontraré un apartamento y me iré. Siento ser una molestia -dije.

-¿Tú, una molestia? Creía que me ibas a moler a palos, después de cómo te vi comportarte con tu suegra.

Enarqué las cejas con sarcasmo.

-Ella se lo merece. Te aseguro que a ti no te dará tregua.

-Bueno, Neal lo merece.

-Buena respuesta. -Sonreí.

-Oye.

-¿Sí? -Me volví con la taza de café en la mano.

-Respecto al anillo de la calavera...

-¿Qué?

-Creo que he recordado cuál es la marca del joyero. Hay algunas piezas de coleccionista que llevan una marca impresa. Es de una joyería de Nueva York, está en la Quinta Avenida, por si te interesa.

-Gracias, pero creo que el misterio del anillo se quedará así-murmuré.

En ese momento entró Neal nos sonrió a ambas y besó a Daisy

-Tengo los papeles del divorcio, ¿quieres revisarlos? -ofreció.

-No es necesario, no tenía nada, nada me llevaré.

-Quería dejarte este piso -dijo él, y mostró una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Cómo? -exclamé estupefacta.

-Creo que así tendrás un buen colchón para comenzar tu nueva vida.

Negué con la cabeza sonriendo; volvía a las andadas, él y su dinero.

-Siempre he odiado esta casa -afirmé.

Neal miró a su alrededor y frunció los labios.

-Tienes razón, igual el decorador se excedió un poco.

-Se excedió demasiado.

-A mí tampoco me gusta, lo mejor será que la venda -concluyó.

-No te olvides de mandarme una foto de tu madre cuando le des la noticia -dije, y salí hacia mi trabajo oyendo sus risas de fondo.

El 31 de diciembre del año 2005 dormí por primera vez en mi propio apartamento. Un pequeño espacio algo alejado del centro y desde el que necesitaba casi una hora de metro para llegar al trabajo. Pero era perfecto. Sólo una habitación, un saloncito, un baño y una minúscula cocina. No necesitaba más. No tenía a nadie con quien compartirlo y tampoco lo deseaba. Neal al final había decidido compensarme con la mitad de la venta del impresionante ático, así que de momento podía pensar las cosas con calma.

Y aquella primera noche comprendí que por fin la chica cobarde se había convertido en una chica valiente. Comprendí que a veces, cuando no tienes nada, lo tienes todo.

Pero quedaba lo más difícil, algo que debía hacer para ser además de una chica valiente una chica libre. Llamé a Anny para darle la noticia al cabo de unas semanas.

-¡Me voy a Nueva York! -exclamé soltando la bomba.

-¡Ay, Dios, que te ha dado el siroco otra vez! ¿A pasear perros?-preguntó ella con la voz estrangulada.

Me reí a carcajadas.

-No, voy a hacer algo que tengo que hacer. Volveré dentro de unos días, ya tengo el vuelo cerrado de regreso -expliqué sin explicar nada.

-También lo tenías la última vez y no sirvió de nada. Ya veo que me llamarás al mes y medio contándome que te has ido a vivir a una comuna de rastafaris, convertida en su chamán porque eres la única que sabe diferenciar los bulbos femeninos de la marihuana.

Reí de nuevo ante la imaginación que tenía y pensé que ella y Malik hubieran hecho muy buena pareja.

-En serio, me he tomado una semana de vacaciones y regresaré a mediados de febrero.

-Ya veo, eso me huele al papel que se te cayó el año pasado de la cartera. Era de él, ¿verdad?

-Era una promesa que tenía que cumplir y lo voy a hacer.

-¿No seguirás pensando que está vivo? -preguntó con voz trémula.

Mi corazón sintió un pinchazo y el dolor se hizo tan intenso que, por un momento, me quedé sin respiración.

-No -musité- voy a despedirme, Anny. Si no lo hago no podré continuar mi vida.

-Cielo, has sido afortunada. Pocos pueden decir que vivieron un amor como el vuestro. Los demás solemos conformarnos con lo que nos dejan los restos de esos amores.

-Gracias, Anny; sin ti no habría sido posible.

-Te lo debía, ya sabes: la «señorita Tomelloso y su charla incesante». De no ser por ella y por toda el agua que derramaste bajo nuestras sillas, ni siquiera te habría conocido.

-Sí, es curioso cómo en los momentos más extraños conoces a las personas que marcan tu vida -dije en voz baja, y volví a ver a Terry sentado frente a mí en Central Park, mirándome como sólo él podía hacerlo.

-Ve y hazlo. Y después regresa. Te echaré de menos.

-Y yo a ti -murmuré.

-Y recuerda una cosa, cariño.

-¿Cuál?

-Algún día alguien te abrazará tan fuerte que todas tus partes rotas se unirán para siempre -susurró.

Yo gemí roncamente y me sequé una lágrima silenciosa que resbaló por mi mejilla.

Me habían definido de muchas maneras a lo largo de mi vida: una estudiante brillante, una soñadora, una loca, una chica dulce, demasiado intensa, mi mejor amiga, es vulgar, es una niñata, es un desastre, es excéntrica, es despiadada..., pero si algo destacaba sobre todas aquellas afirmaciones fue siempre la que de mí hizo Terry: chica cobarde.

Lo que no le dije a Anny era que no iba a despedirme de Terry, iba a despedirme de la chica cobarde de forma definitiva, porque era lo que él habría deseado y porque jamás podría decirle adiós a Terry.

Él sería mi sombra, mi fantasma y mi ángel cubierto de tatuajes y piercings , con una sonrisa arrebatadora toda mi vida.

Continuara...


	30. El adios

**Capitulo 28**

Deambulé por el duty free de Barajas hasta detenerme en una librería. Hojeé de forma descuidada los libros expuestos y uno me llamó poderosamente la atención. Se titulaba Who was She? En la portada se veía la espalda de una mujer joven enfundada en una chaqueta de cuero, en la que se perfilaba el contorno de una pistola. Una imagen oscura con un foco blanco que iluminaba el infinito. Animaba a leerlo con una frase: «¿Te atreves a conocerla?». Lo cogí con manos trémulas y me fijé en el nombre del autor, Malik Nanjiani. Nerviosa, abrí la portada y, en la solapa, vi la fotografía de mi Malik. A lo lejos oí la última llamada de mi vuelo y pagué sin más demora. Subí jadeando, mientras aferraba casi con desesperación la novela bajo el brazo. En cuanto estuve sentada en el avión, sin que ni siquiera hubiera despegado, empecé a leer y no pude dejarlo hasta que lo terminé, unos minutos antes de aterrizar en el JFK. Mis primeras palabras al cerrarlo fueron:

—¡Será capullo!

La protagonista de la novela de misterio era una espía del MI6 que había sido traicionada por sus compañeros, entre los que había un topo, por lo que tenía que huir al Harlem neoyorquino con el fin de esconderse y poder buscar en el anonimato a los verdaderos culpables de un complot mundial del que se la acusaba. Daba un giro sorprendente al final, descubriéndose que el topo era en realidad ella. Hasta ahí todo bien, el problema era que la descripción de la espía se correspondía con la mía. Además, el libro estaba dedicado a la chica cobarde.

Me sentía enfadada y orgullosa a partes iguales. Me alegraba que Malik hubiera conseguido su sueño. El joven tímido, mentiroso y embaucador que yo recordaba se había convertido en un hombre con éxito, por lo que la foto me mostraba.

Cuando salí del aeropuerto cogí un taxi y me dirigí directamente al Waldorf Astoria, donde me hospedaría. Allí pregunté por la conexión a internet y me dieron una clave. Subí acompañada de un botones hasta una habitación de los últimos pisos y, tras abrir la maleta, saqué mi ordenador portátil y me conecté a la red. Busqué la página de autor de Malik y encontré una dirección de correo electrónico de contacto.

From: c_w

To: maliknanjiani

Querido Malik:

Acabo de terminar tu libro y me he quedado muy impresionada por tu rápida e irónica pluma, que desarrolla una trama interesante y que no deja indiferente a nadie.

Aunque siento desilusionarte: yo nunca he sido espía del MI6, ni creo tener las capacidades que me atribuyes en la novela, y mucho menos esa talla de sujetador.

Atentamente,

La chica cobarde

Pulsé Enviar y bajé a cenar al restaurante del hotel. Cuando regresé, casi dos horas más tarde, el icono de correo parpadeaba en la pantalla de mi ordenador. Me senté a la mesa del escritorio y lo consulté con franca curiosidad. Me sorprendí al ver que era del propio Malik; pensaba que tendría un equipo de prensa que filtraría los correos, por eso lo envíe sin identificarme, pero con las suficientes claves para que él supiera quién era.

From: maliknanjiani

To: c_w

Querida desconocida:

Es de una vileza deleznable que hayas usurpado la identidad de una persona fallecida hace cinco años. Si no dejas de inmediato de enviar este tipo de correos, me veré en la obligación de denunciarlo a los federales.

Malik Nanjiani

Me quedé mirando el mensaje con la mayor cara de estupidez que pude poner y tecleé con rapidez, sin saber si mi IP estaba siendo ya registrada.

From: c_w

To: maliknanjiani

Malik: ¿A qué demonios te refieres con que llevo muerta cinco años? Regresé a España, sólo eso. Estoy en Nueva York. Me alojo en el Waldorf Astoria.

Chica cobarde

Al minuto exacto recibí otro correo electrónico.

From: maliknanjiani

To: c_w

Llámame.

Miré con los ojos entornados el número que me indicaba y lo memoricé mientras lo marcaba en mi teléfono móvil. Al segundo tono contestó.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy yo, Malik, ¿ya no me recuerdas?

—Dime tu nombre.

—Nunca te dije mi nombre.

—¡Mierda! Tenía que intentarlo —masculló— ¿Eres tú de verdad?

—Soy yo, ¿no reconoces mi voz?

—Es que muchas han querido ser la chica cobarde estos años.

—Y eso ¿por qué? —pregunté completamente intrigada.

—Ahora sí que estoy seguro de que eres tú; ¿podemos vernos?

—Claro. ¿Mañana por la tarde te viene bien?

—En el bar de tu hotel a las cuatro.

—Perfecto. Por cierto, enhorabuena. —Sonreí.

—Gracias, pero tú fuiste mi inspiración, aunque en el fondo siempre supe que no podrías ser espía, no tienes las suficientes agallas para eso —dijo, y colgó.

Mi sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca y a continuación una carcajada.

Malik siempre sería Malik.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, consecuencia del jet lag , me vestí con ropa cómoda y, después de desayunar, me dirigí al Empire State a comprar una entrada. Una vez que la tuve, la guardé en mi cartera y caminé hacia la Quinta Avenida. Allí me detuve en una joyería y examiné con curiosidad las delicadas joyas expuestas. Siguiendo un impulso, le sonreí al guardia de seguridad y entré en el amplio establecimiento. Frente a mí se

extendían filas y filas de expositores como si de un laberinto se tratara, todos custodiados por uniformados dependientes. Me acerqué al primero y me saqué el anillo del pulgar, mordiéndome el labio.

—Buenos días —me saludó el hombre— ¿Qué desea?

—Verá... —Vacilé unos instantes sin saber cómo explicarlo— Hace unos años me regalaron este anillo.

—Déjeme ver —pidió él, y lo cogió de mi mano para examinarlo a la luz halógena de una pequeña lámpara— ¿Algún problema con él? ¿Quiere que lo reparemos o reduzcamos el contorno?

—No, no es eso. —Fruncí el cejo.

—Necesitaría su dirección.

—Me alojo en el Waldorf Astoria —contesté de forma mecánica.

—Tomo nota. No debe preocuparse, el seguro cubre cualquier reparación. Aunque yo lo veo en perfecto estado. —Sonrió, malinterpretando mi gesto.

—¿El seguro? —pregunté con voz estrangulada, y acto seguido le arrebaté el anillo.

—Sí, ahora mismo me pondré en contacto con ellos —comentó el hombre, alargando la mano para recuperar la joya, pero yo ya estaba apartándome con un gesto de aterrorizada culpabilidad. Mascullé una despedida y me volví sin darle tiempo a decir nada más.

Salí a la calle y corrí una manzana hasta que me detuve. «¡Dios! —pensé— llevo un anillo robado, ahora sólo me falta que el dependiente dé parte a la compañía aseguradora y me detengan. Pero, Terry, ¿en qué demonios andabas metido?», continué hablando mentalmente.

Entré en un Starbucks y me pedí un capuchino mientras miraba la calle, donde todos caminaban con decisión. Recordé que había hecho justo lo mismo el día que llegué a Nueva York por primera vez, sólo que entonces el contorno estaba difuminado por mi bloqueo sensorial, como si no pudiera apreciar la intensidad de aquella ciudad con claridad. Ahora era invierno y el paisaje había cambiado un poco, pero en realidad, sentí que no había transcurrido el tiempo entre ambos momentos. Descubrí de nuevo la magia de aquella ciudad que había sabido reinventarse y sobrevivir, aunque estuviera herida de muerte. Descubrí también que no la odiaba; que, aunque allí había perdido lo único que amé, las aceras, los enormes edificios, el corazón de asfalto compartían mi dolor. Me apenaba tener que decirle adiós, pero jamás volvería a verla si no era a través de los ojos de Terry.

Aunque la recordaría siempre.

Con un suspiro resignado, dejé el café en la pequeña encimera y caminé, protegiéndome del frío, de vuelta al hotel. Al pasar de nuevo frente a la joyería, me detuve e hice girar el anillo en mi dedo, dudando. Al final, crucé la calle esquivando el tráfico y entré de nuevo en el lujoso establecimiento. Me dirigí al mismo dependiente.

—Perdone mi falta de educación al salir antes de forma tan apresurada —me disculpé.

—No hay problema —contestó él, acostumbrado a las extravagancias neoyorquinas— ¿Ha cambiado de idea?

—Algo parecido. Verá, me gustaría ponerme en contacto con la compañía aseguradora si eso es posible.

—Le puedo coger los datos y ellos la llamarán —propuso él.

—Sí, de acuerdo —dije, y procedí a darle mi dirección completa y mi número de teléfono.

Cuando llegué al hotel, hice una parada rápida en el restaurante y después subí a la habitación para prepararme. Estaba nerviosa y a la vez emocionada por ir a encontrarme otra vez con Malik. Quería causarle una buena impresión. Una vez me hube duchado y secado el pelo, que cayó en una cascada de hondas a lo largo de mi espalda, me maquillé cuidadosamente y me puse un vestido negro sin mangas, ajustado, largo hasta la rodilla. Unos zapatos de tacón de aguja, un abrigo negro de cachemira y un pequeño bolso cartera fueron los complementos. Respiré hondo a las cuatro menos cinco y cogí el ascensor rumbo al vestíbulo.

Al pasar junto a recepción oí mi nombre y me acerqué. Me dijeron que Smith & Parker había dejado un mensaje para mí. Lo cogí y vi que era la aseguradora del anillo, dándome un número privado al que llamar. Lo guardé en mi bolso para reanudar mis pesquisas al día siguiente y continué hasta el bar.

Me detuve un momento ante las puertas de madera, acostumbrándome a la disminución de luz, que se oscureció, creando un ambiente agradable y acogedor. La música clásica que provenía de una tarima donde había un piano y el suave murmullo de las conversaciones, contribuyeron a relajarme. Caminé mientras miraba a las pocas personas que estaban a la barra de madera pulida, hasta detenerme a unos pasos de un hombre alto y delgado, ataviado con un traje negro, que bebía de un vaso grueso de cristal, con toda probabilidad bourbon. Parecía tan diferente al Malik que yo recordaba que por un momento dudé y me quedé inmóvil, clavando los tacones en la mullida moqueta. Él, como si hubiera notado que alguien lo observaba, se volvió en ese instante y me ofreció una sonrisa deslumbrante. Me acerqué algo azorada y abrió los brazos. Me arrojé a ellos y enterré la cara en su cuello, que olía de forma agradable a algún perfume que supuse que era muy caro. Añoré por un instante el aroma de su colonia barata.

—Te he echado mucho de menos, espía del MI6 —susurró con la boca contra mi pelo.

—Y yo a ti, mi farsante favorito —murmuré con lágrimas en los ojos.

Nos separamos sin dejar de mirarnos, sujetándonos las manos. Llevaba el pelo largo hasta los hombros y peinado con gomina hacia atrás, de una forma descuidada, mostrando los bucles que se rizaban en las puntas. Era un hombre realmente guapo, con un atractivo arrollador.

—Has cambiado —le dije.

—Todos lo hemos hecho. —Sonrió— Mírate, tienes la belleza serena de una actriz clásica.

—Tal vez Grace Kelly —intervino un hombre rubio de ojos azules, que parecía un jugador de rugby, vestido también con traje y situado al lado de Malik. Lo miré con curiosidad.

—No, ella es como Nicole Kidman : inalcanzable —afirmó mi amigo.

—¡Por favor! —Hice un gesto con la mano y sentí que me ruborizaba—. ¿Quién es Nicole Kidman? —pregunté en un susurro.

—¡Nunca cambiarás! Eso es lo que te hace tan adorable. —Malik estalló en carcajadas y a mí me dio un nuevo calificativo que añadir a mi persona.

Se volvió hacia el hombre rubio y nos presentó:

—Mark, ella es la chica cobarde, mi inspiración y mi primer beso hetero.

Mark me tendió una mano con gesto amable y yo me empiné para darle dos besos en las mejillas, lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

—Todavía puedo sentir en mis pesadillas la centrifugadora de su lengua —expliqué.

Y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

—A mí también me resulta apabullante en ocasiones —confirmó Mark y se ganó un codazo de Malik.

—Y dime, Malik, ¿qué tal te ha ido la vida en estos cinco años?—pregunté, indicándole al camarero que me sirviera lo mismo que bebía él.

— Extraña sería la definición exacta. —Hizo una pausa y entrecerró los ojos—. Después de que tú... tú, bueno, desaparecieras, comencé a escribir por las noches. Al publicar la novela llegó la vorágine:, ruedas de prensa, presentaciones, entrevistas, incluso un productor la ha comprado para hacer una película.

—¡Eso es genial! ¡Siempre supe que tenías un gran talento para la mentira! —exclamé.

—¡Talento imaginativo para la mentira! —Se indignó falsamente y sonrió mirando a Mark— Y lo conocí a él. Es periodista, me entrevistó y desde entonces no pudimos separarnos.

—Siempre pensé que te gustaban los chicos negros —mascullé.

—Siempre dije que no me gustaban las chicas runias—replicó él riéndose.

—¿Y los demás? ¿Los sigues viendo? ¿Sabes si están bien?—pregunté, poniéndome seria.

—Compruébalo tú misma. No han querido perderse el reencuentro. Mira a tu derecha —me indicó él, cogiendo la mano de Mark.

Me volví y vi a Mara, a Martha y a Danna haciéndome señas y saludando desde una mesa redonda escondida en un rincón.

Sentí que las lágrimas volvían a apoderarse de mis ojos y mi corazón latió alterado. Corrí hacia ellas, que ya se habían levantado, y las abracé, uniéndonos en un círculo de brazos, manos y un pellizco en el trasero.

—Danna —farfullé entre risas, lágrimas y sollozos.

—No ha sido ella, he sido yo —dijo Martha sin mudar el gesto, y volvimos a reír como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si nada hubiera sucedido en aquellos cinco años. Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa y, al poner yo las manos encima, todas las de los demás cayeron sobre las mías.

—No sabéis lo que os he echado de menos —dije sonriendo, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

—No sabes lo que te hemos echado de menos nosotros, pequeña.—Fue Danna la primera en hablar, con el rímel corrido y grandes surcos negros sobre su piel morena.

—Bueno, contadme, ¿qué tal todo? —pedí.

Y las tres mujeres se pusieron a hablar a la vez, pisándose las frases unas a otras y dándose codazos. «No han cambiado nada», pensé con cariño y sentí que volvía a mi pequeño y extraño hogar.

—Por partes, por favor. —Elevé la voz — No me entero de nada

—Empezaré yo —dijo Mara— ¿Dónde demonios te has metido estos años? Ni una llamada, ni una carta, ni un miserable mensaje.

—Lo siento —farfullé con un nudo en la garganta— fue muy duro para mí, después de que... de que Terry muriera —finalicé, y temí echarme a llorar de nuevo.

Malik me interrumpió con rapidez y dio paso a Danna, que sonrió inclinando la cabeza. Vestía un traje de chaqueta negro y parecía otra persona. El cardado de su pelo había desaparecido y, como único recuerdo, llevaba un prendedor en forma de margarita en un lateral.

—Ya no soy puta —anunció a bombo y platillo.

Aplaudí como una niña.

—Eso es estupendo, pero por lo que veo no regresaste a Colombia.

—No, amo demasiado Nueva York como para alejarme de aquí. Al jubilarse Madame Bovary vi la oportunidad de mi vida y me quedé con el negocio. Ante ti tienes a la mejor diseñadora de Harlem.

—En realidad, lo que mejor vende son las túnicas de góspel —dijo Martha.

—Entre otras cosas. Fíjate bien en mí, es un diseño propio. —Se levantó y giró sobre sí misma. Y cuando se quitó la americana del traje y vi el corpiño plateado con unas enormes hombreras de lentejuelas doradas, reconocí a la verdadera Danna

—¿Qué te parece, niña? —preguntó sentándose y bebiendo un largo trago de cerveza.

—¡Espectacular! —exclamé.

—Nunca has sabido mentir. —Ella frunció los labios.

—Quizá un poquito excesivo. —Me ruboricé y oculté la cara bebiendo el bourbon.

—Siempre fuiste una pija —me amonestó, pero fue sin malicia y con una gran sonrisa.

—Lo admito. —Sonreí— Y tú, Mara, cuéntame.

—Yo sigo ahorrando para mi muerte. A este paso podrán honrarme más que a Elvis Presley —explicó con acritud. Yo volví a sonreír y ella abrió los ojos y continuó— Y he empezado a comercializar mi licor de cerezas; ¿no querrás unas botellas?

Me atraganté con el bourbon y tosí sin disimulo.

—No, gracias, aquello casi me mata —me excusé.

—No; lo que casi te mata fue la bala, no mi licor —afirmó ella defendiéndose.

No pude por menos que reír por la facilidad con que hablaban, sin esconder, sin mostrar nada más que lo que eran; todo fluía con sinceridad y amabilidad.

—Y Jimmy está en la universidad. En UCLA nada menos, estudiando Economía —exclamó Martha.

—¿Economía? —repetí, recordando mi anterior profesión—. Es una buena elección, siempre se le dieron mal las letras.

—Consiguió aprobar español con nota —dijo orgullosa su madre.

—Me alegro muchísimo, Martha. ¿Y tú?

—Yo sigo siendo la misma que viste y calza, aunque tú pareces diferente. Has crecido, niña, ya eres una mujer —apostilló.

—Gracias —musité, sin saber si era un halago o no, y bebí un poco de bourbon, que abrasó mi garganta.

—Te hemos traído un regalo —anunció Mara.

—¿En serio? Yo, lo siento, no había pensado... —me excusé.

—Niña —interrumpió de nuevo Danna— a todos nos diste mucho más de lo que nunca llegaste a imaginar. No hay nada que perdonar. Venga. —Se volvió con impaciencia hacia Mara—Enséñaselo.

Me entregaron un pequeño paquete rectangular, envuelto en un papel satinado de color rosa, con toda probabilidad del peculiar gusto de Danna. Lo desenvolví con rapidez y me quedé mirando la fotografía fijamente. Era una instantánea de nosotros juntos el último día, almorzando en el restaurante criollo después de asistir a misa. Todos mirábamos a la cámara con una sonrisa, excepto Terry, que tenía el rostro girado hacia mí y sus ojos me traspasaban con infinito amor. Sollocé y abracé el marco con la foto, llevándomela al pecho.

—Gra... gracias —balbuceé— nadie me había hecho nunca un regalo tan especial.

—Es para que no vuelvas a olvidarnos —aseveró Martha

—Nunca lo he hecho —afirmé, acariciando con un dedo el rostro de Terry. —También conseguimos rescatar algunas cosas de la hoguera —informó Mara.

—¿De la hoguera? —repetí desconcertada.

—De tu apartamento.

—¿Es una broma? —Miré a Malik, que levantó las manos sonriendo.

—No, es cierto. El siguiente inquilino prendió fuego al apartamento. Suerte que Martha había empaquetado tus cosas. Hemos estado curioseando y creemos que esto te gustará mucho—dijo Danna, revolviendo en su enorme bolso de color aguamarina para sacar un pequeño diario encuadernado en piel verde con un candado de bronce.

Lo cogí sin dejar de temblar y utilicé la pequeña llave prendida de un cordón para abrirlo. Allí, en la primera página satinada, estaban sus palabras escritas con tinta negra:

Querido diario, una vez me llamaron chica cobarde. Ésta es la historia de cómo me convertí en una chica valiente...

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo y lo abracé junto a la fotografía. Aquello estaba siendo más duro de lo que me esperaba. Recuerdos, imágenes de él, momentos perdidos me asaltaron, haciendo que no supiera si estaba en el presente o en el pasado.

—¿Lo sigues queriendo? —preguntó Danna, cogiéndome una mano que tenía en el pecho para sujetármela con fuerza entre las suyas.

—Nunca he dejado de amarlo —musité, y saqué el papel donde me citaba cinco años después.

—Vaya, te dejó mucho tiempo para cumplir tu sueño —comentó Malik examinándolo— Pero te has equivocado de fecha. Es el dos de diciembre, no el doce de febrero.

—¡Mierda! —solté— me había olvidado de que ponéis la fecha al revés.

Y por un instante me quedé en silencio, consciente de que en mi fuero interno aún brillaba una última esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un error y de que Terry estuviera esperándome en el Empire. Entonces me di cuenta, por fin, de que todo había terminado de forma definitiva.

—Y dinos, niña, ¿conseguiste cumplir tu sueño? —preguntó Danna.

Resoplé con cansancio. Tantas emociones seguidas amenazaban mi estabilidad emocional hasta un punto de no retorno.

—Estudié Educación Infantil y ahora soy profesora. Me casé con Neal. —Hice una pausa, ignorando los gestos de sorpresa y los entrecejos fruncidos—. No funcionó, él me amaba a su manera y yo no lo amaba. Se buscó una amante, la mujer de su jefe, y yo los descubrí. Nos divorciamos. Fin de la historia.

—Vaya —murmuró Martha— pobre niña rica.

Sonreí con tristeza.

—No, en realidad era algo que tenía que ocurrir. Creo que cada paso me dio fuerza para convertirme en lo que soy ahora. No podía haber sucedido de otra forma. Ahora lo entiendo.

—Pero sigues amando a Terry —insistió Danna.

—Sí, pero he venido a decirle adiós. A cumplir mi promesa en el Empire Estate Building. Es lo que tengo que hacer, de otra forma no conseguiré avanzar y él no quería eso. Se lo debo —concluí.

Supongo que, al ver mi incomodidad, Danna acudió en mi auxilio de nuevo.

—Por cierto, el dinero que guardabas en la caja de tampones nos lo quedamos. Pagó parte de la matrícula de la universidad de Jimmy.

—Te lo devolveré —dijo Martha con rapidez.

—No podríais haberle encontrado un destino mejor. No quiero que me lo devuelvas, considéralo un regalo de graduación.

—Gracias —musitó ella, y Danna enarcó las cejas.

—Vamos a dejarnos de cursilerías y al tajo. —Los miró a todos alternativamente y cada uno de ellos puso a la vez un papel arrugado frente a mí.

—¿Esto qué es? —pregunté, cogiendo el primer folio cubierto de nombres.

—Son nuestras apuestas. Cada uno fue apuntando los nombres que creíamos que eran el tuyo e hicimos una apuesta de cien dólares. Revísalos y dinos quién es el ganador —explicó Malik.

Lo hice con detenimiento, parándome en alguno muy ridículo con una sonrisa y al final levanté la cabeza.

—No es ninguno de éstos. Los cuatrocientos dólares son míos.—Extendí la mano.

—Pero ¿cómo demonios te llamas, niña? Ahí hay por lo menos trescientos nombres... —exclamó Mara indignada.

—Martha, ¿puedes llamar a Jimmy? — pedí interrumpiéndola.

—Claro, se alegrará mucho de oírte —dijo.

Sacó el teléfono móvil y lo dejó encima de la mesa con el altavoz conectado. En cuando Jimmy contestó pensando que era su madre, hablé yo.

—Hola, Jimmy, ¿sabes quién soy?

—¡Claro! Mamá me dijo que habías regresado. ¿Cómo estás, Candice?

—¡CANDICE! —exclamaron todos a la vez.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

—Pero ¡¿qué demonios, de nombre tan empalagoso?!—volvieron a gritar al unísono.

—Pues el mío, si quereis me pueden llamar solo Candy —dije con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Jimmy lo sabía?! —aullaron de nuevo.

—Sí, y por lo que veo, guardó muy bien el secreto. Creo que los cuatrocientos dólares tienen que ser para él, ¿no crees, Jimmy?

—Creo que me los he ganado, sí —aseguró él riendo a través del teléfono—. Por cierto, tenías razón; he conocido a una chica y este verano me la voy a llevar a París.

Su madre cogió el teléfono con furia y desactivó el altavoz llevándoselo a la oreja.

—¿Que vas a hacer qué? —bramó.

—Las madres son las últimas que se enteran —comentó Danna, y yo le di la razón.

Miré mi reloj y me levanté, dejándolos discutiendo entre ellos sobre nombres, novias y París.

—Creo que voy a escribir otro libro con una protagonista misteriosa de nombre empalagoso llamada... —murmuró Malik.

—Ni se te ocurra —lo amenacé, poniéndome el abrigo y atando el cinturón con fuerza—. Me voy. —Elevé la voz y apenas conseguí que me escucharan— Voy a perder el último turno de subida al Empire. Iré a visitaros antes de volver a España.

—Eso ni lo dudes —contestó Danna y se enzarzó de nuevo en una discusión con Malik sobre el nuevo argumento.

Me alejé sonriendo y a la vez muy triste. Nada había cambiado y todo lo había hecho. Caminé deprisa hasta el Empire y entré por los pelos en el último ascensor, donde me apiñé con el resto de los turistas que subían al mirador.

Salí despacio, apenas sin respiración, mientras los visitantes se dirigían con gestos de entusiasmo al exterior. Yo no lo hice. Nunca lo había confesado, pero tenía vértigo a las alturas. Para mí ya era suficiente quedarme en el amplio espacio lleno de sillones cuadrados y pequeños miradores de cristal grueso. Caminé poco

a poco hacia donde sabía que tenía la mejor vista de Nueva York, con Central Park como un rectángulo de frondosidad verde entre los rascacielos grises, y me detuve.

—Hola, Terry —murmuré— aquí estoy, cinco años después, como prometí. ¿Con mis sueños cumplidos? Puede, tal vez... He conseguido ser profesora de infantil y, en el camino, he cometido muchos errores que tú ya conoces. Sin embargo, no te voy a dejar marchar, porque tú siempre permanecerás en mi vida, en mis recuerdos, en mi corazón como el único hombre que he amado hasta la locura. Sé que estás por aquí, que nunca abandonarás la ciudad de Nueva York que te vio nacer y morir, pero de vez en cuando visítame, hazme sentir que sigues ahí, que quizá en otro mundo paralelo, en otro espacio, nuestras almas puedan llegar

a encontrarse. Siempre serás mío, como yo siempre seré tuya. Te amo, Terry, no sabes cuánto te amo, y lo haré hasta el fin de mis días.

—Bueno, chica cobarde...

Oí su voz profunda y grave junto a mi oído y me estremecí. Me quedé inmóvil, casi sin respiración y con miedo a volver la cabeza.

—Menos mal que he adivinado que te equivocarías de fecha, así que aquí estoy. Te dije que te esperaría siempre y así lo haré. Me alegro por tus éxitos y he sufrido lo indecible cuando te he visto llorar por mí. Sólo quiero que recuerdes una cosa: hace cinco años conocí a la única mujer que he amado nunca y le prometí que pasaría con ella el resto de mis días. Me gustaría poder comprar el tiempo perdido, cambiar el pasado, porque si sólo eso se me concediera, debes saber que toda mi vida habría estado dedicada a ti, a hacerte feliz, a amarte más allá de la eternidad.

Me volví con lágrimas en los ojos y vi un espacio vacío; había oído esas palabras por el deseo que tenía de verlo y sentirlo. No obstante, ya nunca podría hacerlo y debía continuar, arropando su amor en mi corazón herido.

Me sequé las lágrimas y me dirigí a la salida, donde todos se agolpaban ante la insistencia de los guardias de seguridad, que los instaban a abandonar el mirador. Esperé apartada y con el corazón encogido. Pensé que nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor como en ese momento. Que mi alma se rompería en pedazos una vez más.

Dirigí una última mirada a nuestro refugio de Central Park justo antes de abandonar el mirador.

—Adiós, Terry —musité, y me levanté el cuello del abrigo, con las lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas de nuevo.

—Un momento, señorita. —Un guardia de seguridad algo más alto que yo y de aspecto fornido me detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté, sacando un pañuelo y secándome las lágrimas con disimulo.

—Su documentación, por favor —exigió mientras extendía la mano, y vi que estaban a punto de cerrarse las puertas del último ascensor.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté dando un paso, y él me sujetó por la muñeca.

—Cuestiones de seguridad —masculló.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y el lugar se quedó súbitamente silencioso. Algunas luces se apagaron y yo sentí un escalofrío mientras buscaba el pasaporte en el bolso. Se lo entregué y esperé a que él lo mirase, junto al visado.

De repente, la imagen de Malik acudió a mi mente y fruncí los labios.

—¿Es una broma? —mascullé.

—¿Cree que estoy bromeando? —contestó él, examinando con demasiado detenimiento los papeles con una linterna.

Saqué con rapidez mi teléfono del bolsillo del abrigo y escribí un corto mensaje.

Malik, no tiene gracia. No soy una espía del MI6.

Me contestó a los pocos segundos.

No sé de qué me hablas.

Entonces vi el anillo en mi dedo y lo comprendí todo. Me habían pillado con la joya robada. Era probable que yo misma me hubiera descubierto al recurrir a la aseguradora.

—¿Es por el anillo? —pregunté con voz estrangulada— Lo devolveré.

—¿Qué anillo? —El guardia de seguridad me miró intrigado.

—Nada, déjelo; ¿está todo correcto? —continué, sonriendo con falsa seguridad.

—Tendré que bajar a la central a comprobarlo. No se mueva de aquí. Los ascensores están bloqueados —dijo, dirigiéndose a la escalera.

—¡¿No pretenderá dejarme aquí completamente sola?! —grité, pero él ya había desaparecido.

—Sola no, conmigo —murmuró un hombre de voz ronca a mi espalda—Tú y yo, ¿recuerdas, chica cobarde?

Continuara...


	31. Tú y yo por fin

**Capitulo 29**

Me di la vuelta poco a poco y me quedé inmóvil mirando la imagen, el espectro, el ente conjurado por mi mente o lo que quiera que fuese, que estaba de pie en el centro del mirador. Llevaba la misma cazadora de cuero cerrada, unos vaqueros negros y las Doc Martens desatadas. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y sus ojos relucían bajo las luces artificiales que se filtraban del exterior, con un anhelo que me hizo estremecer.

Pero no podía ser él, él estaba muerto.

Emití un aullido desgarrador, me aferré con desesperación al bolso y temblé a punto de desplomarme.

Terry avanzó un paso y alargó una mano hacia mí. Yo retrocedí ese paso y miré fugazmente la escalera con ánimo de escapar.

—Esta vez no, chica cobarde. —Y sonrió de forma sesgada— Esta vez, no huirás.

—Estás muerto —murmuré, creyendo que hablaba con un fantasma.

—No lo estoy.

—Sí lo estás.

Él caminó hasta situarse frente a mí y dio un leve suspiro.

—No lo estoy —repitió.

—Por favor —supliqué con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas—, no me hagas esto. Ya ha sido muy difícil vivir sin ti estos años.

Y de improviso, sus manos enmarcaron mi rostro y yo comencé a temblar sin control.

—Mírame bien, chica cobarde. Soy yo.

Levanté la vista hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron y toda la sangre se marchó de mi cuerpo para concentrarse en mi cerebro, que estalló como si fuera una granada. Lo último que recuerdo fue que mis piernas flaquearon y me deslicé hacia el suelo, con su voz llamándome de forma imperativa una y otra vez.

Cuando abrí los ojos sólo percibí una inquietante oscuridad a mi alrededor. Asustada, no sabía dónde me encontraba. Giré la cara e intenté incorporarme sin recordar qué hacía allí. Terry estaba a mi lado, acuclillado, observándome con intensidad mientras mantenía mi mano sujeta con las suyas. La sensación de abotargamiento sensorial regresó con fuerza y me vi inmersa en uno de mis sueños.

—No puedes ser real —susurré.

Pero él no habló. Se inclinó sobre mí y posó sus labios sobre los míos. Me quedé tan sorprendida al sentirlo que intenté balbucear algo ininteligible, al tiempo que su lengua se internaba en mi boca con exquisita ternura. Sin pensar, levanté los brazos y sujeté con fuerza el cabello de su nuca, atrayéndolo contra mí con desesperación. Se apartó con una sonrisa triste y su mano se posó en mi rostro. Cerré los ojos y me incliné sobre su calidez. Sollocé de forma incontrolable y él me acarició el pelo con ternura.

—Chica cobarde, ¿no me esperabas? ¿No has venido a buscarme?—preguntó con su voz ronca.

Levanté la vista entre lágrimas, sin saber si vivía un sueño o la realidad me traicionaba de nuevo.

—Terry, siempre he estado buscándote, en cada cuerpo, en cada rostro, en cada aroma... siempre.

—Mi amor —susurró, cogiéndome en brazos hasta ponerme a su altura—Creía que nunca más podría besar tus labios, tenerte entre mis brazos.

Y comencé a temblar de nuevo sin control. Lo abracé por la cintura y hundí la cara en su pecho, aspirando con fuerza, como si pudiera absorber su esencia vital con sólo ese gesto. Él se inclinó sobre mí y me besó una y otra vez la coronilla sin descanso.

—No me sueltes, no te separes de mí o me caeré —murmuré.

—No lo haré. Nunca más lo haré —prometió.

—Creía que habías muerto —musité.

—Yo pensé lo mismo de ti.

—¿Qué sucedió, Terry? —Levanté los ojos hasta encontrarme con los suyos.

Suspiró hondo, armándose de valor, y empezó a relatar lo ocurrido aquel fatídico día.

—Fui uno de los primeros heridos que evacuaron y cuando me desperté dos días después, fue imposible localizarte. Tu teléfono había dejado de funcionar y no habías vuelto al apartamento. Me volví loco. Contraté a varios detectives privados, que lograron dar con un policía que explicó que habías intentado saltarte el control de seguridad varias veces. Dijo que después de que se derrumbara la Torre Sur no volvió a verte. Y supe que habías muerto. —Se quedó en silencio y noté que su cuerpo temblaba tanto como el mío, como si fuéramos dos barcos varados en una tormenta, sujetos por cuerdas el uno al otro— No hubo manera de saber de ti después de aquello. Lancé mensajes, proclamas, todo lo que se me ocurrió. Incluso pagué a los vigilantes del Empire para que me informaran si una mujer de tus características aparecía por aquí, y todos los años venía dos veces. Te hablaba en sueños, despierto, en mis pesadillas, en las noches en vela...—Cogió aire con fuerza—. Te amaba tanto que pensé que si estabas en algún sitio tendrías que sentirlo.

—Lo sentí, Terry, lo sentí cada día. Pero no quería creerlo, hacerlo me llevaba al abismo una y otra vez y pensé que no deseabas eso para mí. Que te habías quedado junto a mí para cuidarme y protegerme, como un ángel de ojos melancólicos lleno de tatuajes. Fuiste lo que me destruyó y fuiste lo que me dio fuerzas para continuar. Lo fuiste todo.

—¿Lo conseguiste? ¿Eres una chica valiente?

—He conseguido algunas cosas y tuve que perderte a ti para darme cuenta de que los sueños no tienen valor si no los compartes con la persona que amas. Y ése has sido tú desde el principio.

—Te amo tanto, joder, te amo tanto —murmuró, apretándome con tal fuerza que sus palabras rompieron todas las defensas que había construido para olvidarlo.

—Te amo, Terry, siempre te he amado —confesé.

—Lo sé, lo oí aquel día. Te oí gritándolo sin cesar y me sentí el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Permanecimos abrazados, enlazados, con nuestros cuerpos pegados, sin poder separarnos ni un instante mientras nos besábamos con toda la pasión y el deseo acumulados en los años que habíamos perdido.

Se apartó a regañadientes y me cogió la mano con suavidad para posarla sobre su corazón.

—Sólo tu recuerdo ha hecho que siguiera latiendo —murmuró, y una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por su mejilla cubierta por una descuidada barba de pocos días.

Se la sequé con un beso y oculté el rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma.

—¿Qué... qué sucedió con el bebé? —inquirió roncamente.

Me separé lo justo para mirarlo a escasos centímetros de sus ojos y gemí, dejando caer la frente sobre su torso.

—Lo perdí —dije en un susurro de dolor, que brotó desde lo más hondo de mi pecho.

Él se mantuvo en silencio y me estrechó con los brazos. ¿Cómo pude pensar que no lo sabía? ¿Que no había oído que lo amaba? Terry me conocía mejor que nadie, cualquier pequeño cambio en mi cuerpo, en mi estado de ánimo, lo adivinaba al instante.

—Ya pasó, mi amor, ya pasó —susurró, sin dejar de acariciarme— Hoy empieza el resto de nuestras vidas. La vida que nos merecemos —continuó, y cogió mi mano con fuerza a la vez que con la otra tecleaba en el teléfono de forma furiosa— Es hora de regresar a casa, chica valiente.

En cuanto llegamos a los ascensores, éstos habían sido desbloqueados y pudimos bajar, sin despegarnos, todos los pisos hasta llegar a la central de seguridad, donde me devolvieron mis documentos de identidad. Terry se quedó un momento parado junto a las puertas acristaladas y me miró con intensidad.

—¿Me dirás ahora cómo te llamas?

—Candice.

Negó con la cabeza con pesar.

—¿Claridad, blancura, como no lo adivine?

—¿Por qué no lo comprobaste, Terry? ¿Por qué no miraste nunca mi pasaporte?

—Porque quise respetar tu deseo. Cuando te sintieras libre, me lo dirías. Nunca pude imaginar que...

Se frotó los ojos con cansancio y vi que a él aquellos cinco años también le habían dejado secuelas perennes. Unas arrugas de aflicción se marcaron, rodeándolos.

Tragué saliva con fuerza y me esforcé por sonreír.

—¿Y el tuyo?

—Terrence.

—¿Terrence?

—Sí, Terrence Graham Grandchester Baker.

—Un nombre muy ingles.

—Mi padre era ingles.

Un recuerdo lejano vibró un instante en mi cerebro y desapareció al momento, perdido entre los sentimientos que me rodeaban. Me puse frente a él y le tendí la mano.

—Encantada de conocerlo, chico actor que hace galletas.

—Es un placer, chica cobarde que se convirtió en chica valiente.

Me arrastró de la mano hasta que me tuvo entre sus brazos de nuevo. Y en ese momento, un chófer se bajó de un Ferrari Testarossa negro en la entrada y me abrió la puerta.

—¿Y esto? —inquirí.

—Es un coche.

—Ah, ya —mascullé, y vi que se sentaba en el asiento del conductor. Yo me subí también.

Con rapidez se incorporó al tráfico y yo observé su perfil perfecto concentrado en las calles de Nueva York.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunté.

—A mi casa —contestó él, y percibí su tensión en la forma de sujetar el volante de cuero negro.

—¿En el norte? ¿Harlem? —inquirí de nuevo.

—No.

Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos, sabiendo que ocultaba algo, y mi anillo brilló ante las luces artificiales de la acera.

—Terry, ¿por qué tengo un anillo que vale más de cincuenta mil dólares?

Él desvió una única vez la vista hacia mí y pronunció sólo dos palabras:

—Ahora no.

Lo observé con intensidad, con el mismo detenimiento que él había mostrado la primera vez que me vio. Su gesto concentrado, su mandíbula tensa, las manos sujetando el volante casi con rabia. Y en ese momento, como si llevase una eternidad esperando a decirlo, por fin lo confesé, porque a veces un simple instante, una simple imagen te hacen darte cuenta de lo efímera que es la vida y de lo que de verdad quieres.

—Quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida; ¿aceptas?

Detuvo el automóvil con un giro brusco que casi hizo que se subiera al bordillo de la acera y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el volante.

—Gracias, joder, gracias, chica valiente —murmuró con voz ronca y después se irguió para traspasarme con su mirada azul penetrante—. ¡Maldita sea! Por un momento he creído que, después de tanto tiempo, tú ya tendrías la vida que buscabas, estarías casada y con hijos de otro hombre que no era yo. Que me habrías olvidado, que habrías pasado página.

—Pasé página —dije, enredando los dedos en su cabello grueso y suave, consciente de que en ese momento él necesitaba más consuelo que yo—pero en cada página seguías estando tú.

—Te quiero más que a mi propia vida. ¿Qué pasa si acepto? Llevo cinco años esperándote. Sólo ansío que a partir de hoy sigas pensando lo mismo.

—¿Por qué iba a pensar de otra manera? —pregunté extrañada, y en ese momento me fijé en que nos habíamos detenido en un edificio que me resultó familiar— ¿Te han prestado el apartamento del viejo verde podrido de dinero?

Apagó el motor y me cogió las manos entre las suyas, acariciándolas, a la vez que me observaba fijamente.

—Chica valiente, yo soy el viejo verde podrido de dinero. Siempre lo he sido.

—Pero ¡¿qué...?! —No me dio tiempo a decir nada más. Él ya había salido y estaba tirando de mí.

Tropecé con el bordillo y caí en sus brazos. Le lanzó las llaves del coche al portero, que las cogió al vuelo, y luego Terry me arrastró al vestíbulo del edificio. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y me vi empujada adentro con firmeza.

—¿Me quieres explicar que...?

—No. Ahora no —me interrumpió él aprisionándome contra la pared acristalada para devorar mis labios una vez más.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que el ascensor se había detenido y, jadeando, me vi arrastrada de nuevo al interior del amplio apartamento.

—Terry —dije—, ¿qué está pasando?

—No —exclamó él, desatándome el cinturón del abrigo con rapidez.

—Terry, yo...

Sus labios chocaron con los míos con fiereza y le eché los brazos al cuello, rindiéndome. Se apartó con un gemido ronco y buscó mi mirada pensativo. Aproveché su súbito descuido para intentarlo de nuevo.

—Terry, necesito que... ¡aahhhh! —grité, cuando me vi izada sobre su hombro.

Le golpeé la espalda con los puños mientras él subía de dos en dos los escalones hasta la habitación principal. Allí me dejó caer sobre la cama y, antes de que yo me incorporara, ya se había deshecho de la cazadora de cuero y de la camiseta negra de manga larga que llevaba debajo.

—¡Terry! Quiero... —insistí de nuevo.

Él se dejó caer encima de mí con suavidad y me sujetó las muñecas sobre la cabeza.

—No. Ahora no —negó, mirándome con estudiado detenimiento.

—Pero yo...

—No. Ahora necesito una cosa con desesperación. Sólo deseo estar en tu interior hasta que dejes de respirar, hasta que yo deje de respirar, ¿entendido? —pidió.

—Yo...

—Sólo eso, chica valiente. Por favor —suplicó, y sus ojos brillantes atravesaron los míos.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza y él me soltó las manos para bajarme la cremallera del vestido, que acabó desgarrando y tirando al suelo, a la vez que se deshacía con dos bruscos empujones de sus botas y del pantalón vaquero.

Rodamos encima de la cama en un lío de brazos y piernas entrelazados y nuestra ropa interior desapareció con extraordinaria rapidez. Sentí su peso sobre mí y mi cuerpo por fin reconoció al hombre. Gemí y su barba descuidada arañó la piel de mi pecho, mientras sentía cómo luchaba por contenerse, por ser suave y tierno. Recorrí su espalda con las manos y atrapé sus glúteos tensos, empujándolo a mi interior. Noté su respiración agitada en la mejilla y oí sus palabras como si provinieran de algún lugar lejano.

—Joder, chica valiente, no podré hacerlo despacio.

—No me robes las palabras —susurré.

—Tú me robaste el alma primero —jadeó, introduciéndose en mi interior con fuerza.

Me arqueé y lo recibí, rodeando su cuerpo con las piernas, siguiendo su ritmo frenético. Nos juntamos y nos separamos envueltos en sudor y gemidos. Nuestras bocas chocaron y se desafiaron para alcanzar la tregua unidas. Le mordí el hombro y ahogué un gruñido casi animal, a la vez que sentía que él se internaba en mí hasta el fondo por última vez. Dejé caer la cabeza en el edredón que cubría la enorme cama y busqué sus ojos con desesperación. Su mirada encontró la mía y permanecimos así, inmóviles durante una eternidad.

—Eres mi hogar, chica valiente, siempre lo has sido —murmuró.

—Te amo —contesté.

Se dejó caer con suavidad sobre mi pecho y me abrazó con fuerza. Sentí que me estremecía y él lo hizo conmigo.

—No vuelvas a abandonarme. Nunca —suplicó.

—No me robes las palabras —respondí de nuevo, y besé su frente húmeda. Salió de mi cuerpo con lentitud y se tumbó a mi lado, atrayéndome hacia su pecho, donde descansé el rostro como si nunca lo hubiera abandonado.

—Te prometo que no siempre será así. —Sentí que sonreía al decirlo y cogí su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

—Prométeme que siempre será así —repliqué, y su pecho vibró por la risa contenida.

—Te amo, chica valiente, joder, si supieras cuánto te amo... —susurró.

—Lo sé —dije, y cerré los ojos. Había vuelto a casa.

Me desperté algunas horas después, sin saber dónde me encontraba. Sus piernas me rodeaban y su brazo me sujetaba con fuerza la cintura. Terry gimió de forma entrecortada y se aferró más a mi cuerpo. Me mantuve inmóvil hasta que su respiración se serenó de nuevo; entonces me incorporé con lentitud y en silencio. Él se removió en sueños y se volvió para abrazar la almohada. Suspiró y yo aproveché para levantarme y rebuscar entre el revoltijo de ropa algo que ponerme. Cogí su camiseta y me la pasé por la cabeza. Me llegaba a media pierna y tuve que recogerme las mangas hasta el codo. Salí descalza y bajé corriendo la escalera de madera pulida.

Una pequeña luz iridiscente llamó mi atención desde el salón y me acerqué despacio. Jadeé cuando vi lo que iluminaba y tendí una mano para rozar el cristal traslúcido que cubría el cuadro.

—El Degas —murmuré—. Pero, Terry, ¿quién demonios eres?

Me aparté con el corazón golpeando mi boca y me vi en un retrato inmenso, al otro lado de la pantalla de plasma del televisor. Era una fotografía que Malik me había sacado justo antes de coger el taxi en dirección a nuestra primera cita, con el vestido granate y sonriendo con confianza a la cámara. Recorrí la estancia y descubrí decenas de fotografías; cogí una de Terry de niño junto a una mujer rubia y extraordinariamente bella, de ojos azul marinos , que vestía una falda acampanada y llevaba un pañuelo alrededor del cuello. El pequeño Terry le abrazaba la cintura con posesión. Su madre. Seguí descubriendo pequeños retazos de su pasado: él en una función, saludando al público con apenas diez años, él cantando junto a su madre, caracterizado de golfillo, él vestido con un esmoquin y cogido de la mano de su madre en una alfombra roja. No conseguí ver ninguna de su padre, pero sí la misma que me acababan de regalar Malik, Danna, Martha y Mara, sobre una mesa auxiliar lacada en blanco junto al sofá.

—¡Dios! —mascullé, tapándome la boca con la mano.

Me di la vuelta deprisa y abrí un par de puertas sin encontrar lo que buscaba, hasta que tras la tercera, justo al lado del estudio, vi su despacho. Era un pequeño cubículo con una ventana que daba a la calle y estores negros cubriéndola. Todo estaba atestado de libros, papeles, libretas con anotaciones y un ordenador portátil conectado a una impresora con escáner y fax. Me senté en el sillón de piel y sentí la presencia de Terry en aquel lugar como no la había sentido en toda la casa. Supe que aquél era su refugio y donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Conecté el ordenador y crucé los dedos, esperando que no tuviera contraseña. La tenía. Mascullé una maldición y me levanté, paseándome entre las estanterías al tiempo que pensaba cuál sería. Recordé el tatuaje de su brazo y estuve a punto de lanzar una exclamación. Me senté de nuevo sobre una pierna y balanceando la otra mientras tecleaba furiosa dos palabras: chica cobarde . Ahí estaba, el acceso a toda la información acumulada en la memoria del aparato. Él no quería hablar, pero yo necesitaba saber. Pulsé el icono del buscador y tecleé su nombre completo.

Jadeé al ver los resultados: 18.473.257.

—¡Joder! Pero ¿quién eres, Terry? —repetí.

Leí diversos resultados e imágenes. Las fotografías y los textos fueron inundando mi cerebro dormido desde hacía cinco años y me pregunté cómo había sido tan tonta de no verlo. «La conocida actriz y cantante Eleonor Baker muere de forma trágica, dejando a su hijo de sólo ocho años», «¿Realmente Terrence Grandchester mató a aquel hombre?», «Terrence Grandchester condenado por homicidio imprudente», junto con una fotografía de Terry adolescente, con el pelo largo y desgreñado mirando desafiante a la cámara, mientras salía esposado de los juzgados de Nueva York. «Chico malo de Hollywood vuelve a las andadas; ¿un juguete roto?» y un largo artículo de varios años antes de conocerlo yo, de su último ingreso en el hospital por sobredosis. «Terrence Grandchester consigue los dos Oscar más preciados de la última gala, el de mejor actor y el de mejor guion adaptado», junto a una imagen de él en esmoquin, posando con cada Oscar en una mano y sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Qué! ¿Los Oscar son de él? —exclamé, sin poder dejar de mirar la pantalla. «Después de un largo descanso, Terrence Grandchester vuelve a los escenarios de Broadway con la obra de Tenesse Williams, El Zoo de Cristal .» Miré la fecha, fue un año antes de conocernos. Había también varias, muchas, demasiadas imágenes en fiestas acompañado por mujeres que distaban mucho de ser como yo. Todas ellas compartían altura, cuerpo de modelo y falsa sonrisa. Algunas eran actrices conocidas, otras simples aspirantes, había dos cantantes y una directora.

—¡Mierda! —siseé, a punto de echarme a llorar.

Seguí bajando a la época en que ya no estábamos juntos. «Terrence Grandchester desafía al mundo con su última película rodada en Praga.» Había varias imágenes del rodaje, y él parecía diferente; su mirada se había tornado más melancólica, se lo veía más delgado y con frecuencia aparecía con la cabeza gacha y las manos metidas en el pantalón vaquero, con los hombros inclinados, como si llevara el peso del mundo sobre su espalda.

—Así que al final hizo la película... —musité.

Las siguientes eran de la entrega de los Oscar dos años después de aquello. Había un vídeo de enlace; lo abrí y me recosté en el asiento, con la mirada fija en él. Una imagen con los cuatro nominados y un aplauso atronador al pronunciar su nombre. Terry se levantaba de su butaca y se ponía la mano derecha sobre el abdomen, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y sonriendo con tristeza. Luego corría hasta la escalera, que subía de dos en dos, y sujetaba con fuerza el premio entre las manos. Lo ovacionaban un momento, después se hacía el silencio y un solo foco lo iluminaba. «Gracias, gracias a todos —decía con su voz ronca tan característica. Hacía una pausa y respiraba hondo. Después levantaba la vista y la cámara enfocaba directamente sus ojos—. Muchos me preguntan cómo fui capaz de interpretar la desolación de un hombre en esta película, cómo lo hice tan real. La respuesta es sencilla. No tuve que interpretar, yo estaba destrozado. Acababa de perder a la mujer que había sido toda mi vida. Mi chica cobarde. Ella me dio una razón para seguir viviendo y ahora vivo por su recuerdo. Todavía tengo esperanza. —Su mirada se tornaba en extremo nostálgica y noté la tensión en su mano al sujetar el Oscar—. Te sigo esperando, chica cobarde, allí donde estés.» Luego levantó el premio hacia el cielo y mandó un beso con la otra mano. Me llevé la mano a la boca para contener los sollozos. Comencé a temblar y las lágrimas arrasaron mis ojos.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! —gemí.

Debería haber apagado el ordenador en ese momento. Pero no lo hice. Seguí mirando los años posteriores y encontré varios titulares «Todas queremos ser la chica cobarde»; el artículo estaba escrito por una columnista famosa en una revista de moda. Sonreí a mi pesar; si me hubieran visto en esa época, nadie en su sano juicio habría querido ser yo. Pasé a las siguientes noticias y entre ellas saltó una imagen de Terry de la mano de una mujer rubia que caminaba un poco detrás de él. Era de noche y llevaba un pantalón de vestir y una americana abierta sobre una camisa negra sin corbata. Ella un vestido rojo muy parecido al que llevé yo en nuestra primera cita. Había cuatro fotografías, en todas se veía lo mismo: él cogiéndola de la mano, con la mirada baja, y ella sonriendo a medias a los fotógrafos allí apostados. El titular era: «Terrence Grandchester con una desconocida, saliendo del famoso club neoyorquino Harry's. ¿Será ella la misteriosa chica cobarde?». Debajo había una serie de comentarios de los lectores, hombres y mujeres, también de algún chico cobarde ofreciéndose de forma descarada. La mayoría eran halagos del tipo «Lo tiene todo, dinero, fama, éxito, carisma, es guapísimo y yo soy la chica cobarde». Había uno diferente: «Estoy segura de que también tiene un piercing donde yo me sé. No soy la chica cobarde, puedo ser mucho más...». Lo firmaba Danna la puta. Sonreí levemente y me abracé a mí misma temblando sin control. Me recliné en el sillón y cerré los ojos al sentir las lágrimas quemando mis ojos. Aquella joven de la foto no era la chica cobarde, era Susana, la mujer que yo había conocido la noche que Terry me dijo que me amaba. La que se detuvo a su lado en el restaurante y le apretó el brazo con confianza.

Cuando los abrí, Terry estaba en el quicio de la puerta, con sus vaqueros desgastados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho tatuado. Me miraba fijamente, taladrándome con sus peculiares ojos azul verdosos. Podría haber preguntado muchas cosas: «¿Quién eres?». «¿Quién eras?» «¿Cómo pudiste engañarme?» «¿Fue divertido engañarme?» Y sin embargo le hice una pregunta del todo distinta.

—¿Te acostaste con ella?

—Sí.

Intenté respirar, pero no me llegaba el aire a los pulmones.

—¿La querías?

—No. Sólo buscaba desahogar mi dolor en un cuerpo que se pareciera al tuyo. La vi vestida de forma tan parecida que no pude evitarlo. Después de follármela, me sentí un cabrón. Ni ella ni tú os lo merecíais. Llevaba más de dos años buscándote y aquél fue un mal día. No dejaba de pensar que todos mis esfuerzos eran en vano —explicó con voz serena.

—¿Hay más? —conseguí susurrar.

—Después de ella sí las hubo. Algunas. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que te estaba engañando y hace meses que no me acuesto con ninguna mujer—dijo, y dio un paso hacia mí.

—Ni lo intentes —siseé, levantando una mano.

Se detuvo con gesto frustrado y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, que se deslizaron a la curva de sus caderas.

—¿Me has sido fiel? —preguntó él.

—Me casé con Neal un mes después de creer que estabas muerto —solté, con todo el odio que pude acumular en una simple frase.

Terry dio un respingo y se retrajo como si lo hubiera golpeado con un stick de hockey.

—¿Lo amabas? —inquirió, mirándome fijamente, con la mandíbula apretada.

—No. Siempre te amé a ti. No soportaba que me tocara.

—Pero aun así lo hiciste.

—Lo hice.

—¿Él te sigue esperando en España?

—No, estamos divorciados; también se acostaba con la mujer de su jefe. Una chica encantadora, por cierto —añadí, viendo que mi furia por herirlo se iba aplacando.

—No fue fácil —masculló.

—Fue un infierno —afirmé.

—Lo siento, chica valiente. Lo siento.

—¿Quién eres, Terry? —Me levanté de un salto y avancé hacia él—. ¿Quién demonios eres?

—Sólo soy el chico actor que hace galletas. Soy el Terry que conociste hace cinco años en Central Park.

—¿Y esto? —Señalé con desprecio el ordenador.

—Ése es Terrence Grandchester. Sólo tú me conoces de verdad, contigo pude ser yo mismo.

—¿Te divertiste? —le espeté, y volví para secarme las lágrimas con furia—Oh, tuvo que ser realmente divertido. Tu mejor papel. El chico guapo y con éxito que engaña a la tonta de turno, y a mí me tocó ese papel. Siempre me dan los peores en el reparto del mundo.

—No es cierto, chica valiente.

—¡No me llames así!

—Para mí siempre serás mi chica cobarde que se convirtió en valiente. Y yo siempre seré para ti Terry, el hombre al que has conseguido salvar, al que rescataste de una vida de mierda, al que le hiciste creer que había un futuro real.

—Todos lo sabían, ¿verdad?

—Sí, todos me guardaron el secreto.

—¡Dios! —Me tapé la cara con las manos, temblando sin control—. ¡Fui una estúpida! ¡Una maldita estúpida! Siempre echándote en cara que no tenías dónde caerte muerto, cuando en realidad era yo la que no tenía nada. Me hiciste creer en un hombre que no existía. Ya no sé si lo nuestro fue verdad o todo una gran mentira.

—Contigo fui yo por primera vez en mi vida. Eres con la única con la que no tuve que interpretar ningún papel, tan sólo ser yo mismo, porque tú no me pediste nada y, de hecho, me hiciste sufrir bastante para conseguirte. ¡Joder! —Dio un fuerte golpe con el puño cerrado sobre la mesa—. Hasta el último día fuiste incapaz de decirme que me amabas.

—Tú fuiste el que consiguió la reserva en el Bistró Le Fleur —solté y él hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento—. Estabas recogiendo un premio de la crítica, cuando yo creía que lo había estropeado todo y por eso no venías a verme. La Harley Davidson era tuya, no prestada. El anillo. Robaste mis pastillas...—No podía parar de hablar—.Tuviste mil momentos para confesarlo y no lo hiciste —mascullé, y negué con la cabeza—. ¡La discusión con Malik!

—Sí, quería decírtelo, pero tenía miedo de perderte.

—Me utilizaste, hasta me preguntaste si sería capaz de compartir mi vida con un actor.

—Ya no soy actor. Lo dejé.

—Oh, vaya, un poco tarde, ¿no? —solté con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué querías de mí en el World Trade Center?

—Quería darte el Degas como regalo de boda. —Inclinó la cabeza y su cuerpo tembló—. Y te llevé a la muerte.

—Deberías haber sido sincero conmigo.

—¿Lo habrías entendido? No hubieras asimilado todo lo que aquella vida conllevaba. Por primera vez eras libre y no quise volver a encerrarte o hacerte elegir.

—Hasta te dije que te compraría unos estudios —musité, perdida en los recuerdos.

—Lo sé. Sufrí por esconderte quién era, pero a la vez yo también sentí lo que era que alguien me amara por mí mismo. Lo conseguí, al final lo conseguí, aunque demasiado tarde —musitó con voz ronca y pesarosa.

—Te amé desde el primer día —murmuré, sintiendo todavía cómo las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin freno—, y después de ti, simplemente morí.

Dio dos pasos y me atrajo hacia su pecho, abrazándome con tanta fuerza que el poco oxígeno que había en mis pulmones desapareció.

—No, chica valiente, fui yo el que te deseé cuando te vi paseando los perros en Central Park, el que te siguió durante días, intentando ver una sonrisa en tu rostro, el que te persiguió sin descanso hasta que tuve el valor suficiente para sentarme frente a ti en un banco a observarte. El que rezó para que me miraras aquel día y el que luchó por no perderte a partir de ese instante. Fui yo, chica valiente, el que te amó desde el primer día.

—Oh, Terry. —Sollocé contra su pecho—. Y ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Sólo nos queda una salida y es amarnos toda la vida. ¿Me aceptas ahora que sabes toda la verdad? —Se apartó de mí unos centímetros y me examinó con detenimiento y con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas.

—Te acepto —murmuré, y acogí sus labios.

Su beso me llenó de amor. Su lengua se internó jugando con timidez y atrevimiento con la mía, mientras me arrancaba su camiseta. Le desabroché el pantalón y se lo bajé hasta los tobillos. Él se los acabó de quitar y buscó un hueco en la mesa, donde me sentó. Fue igual de rápido e intenso que la primera vez. No hubo tregua. En él desahogué los cinco años que habíamos estado separados, haberme enterado entonces de quién era, el tiempo que me lo había ocultado, y él encontró consuelo en un cuerpo que por fin pertenecía a la verdadera chica cobarde.

Un rato después, apoyó su frente perlada de sudor sobre la mía y suspiró.

—Te lo iba a contar todo aquel día en el World Trade. Quería decirte que estuvieras tranquila, que había un futuro para nosotros. Sabía que me amabas pero temías que la vida de un actor en paro y una paseadora de perros nos destruyera. Quise dártelo todo aquel día y te perdí.

—Lo tenía todo a partir de ese momento y te perdí —contesté—. Aprendí que no necesito nada para vivir si tú no estás.

Me acarició la cara con suavidad y me besó con mucha delicadeza en los labios.

—Has cambiado, chica valiente.

—Como digas que estoy más vieja, te mato. —Sonreí con ternura.

Pero él no me devolvió la sonrisa, sino que me miró con la misma insolencia con que lo había hecho el día que nos conocimos.

—Llevo muerto cinco años, chica valiente. Llegas tarde.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré hondo, atrapando su aroma, su esencia vital, como un avaro anhelante de monedas de oro.

—¿Entonces...? —Levanté la vista y lo miré.

—Miras directamente a los ojos, ya no te escondes —murmuró con voz ronca.

—¿Y...?

—Eso significa que ya no huirás más —dijo, sonriendo por primera vez.

—No, no lo haré —respondí y él hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, me cogió en brazos y me subió a la habitación. Nos quedamos de nuevo dormidos abrazados, tan sólo porque ya nada podría separarme de él.

Horas después, me desperté con el olor del café y sonreí con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos, me encontré a Terry sentado en un sofá de color crema frente a la cama. Me había dejado una taza en la mesilla. Me incorporé y bebí despacio. Hasta el café era el mismo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas observándome dormir? —pregunté, apartándome el pelo de la cara.

—Un rato. —Me sonrió de forma sesgada y sus ojos azules recogieron la luz que entraba por el amplio ventanal.

De improviso, me encontré algo incómoda en la cama y él lo notó.

—Nunca ha habido aquí otra que no fueras tú —dijo con serenidad—, pero si no te gusta mi apartamento lo venderé y compraremos un hogar para los dos.

—No, no es necesario —dije, y me sentí muy aliviada.

Al dejar la taza, vi una única foto sobre la pequeña mesilla. Me incorporé para cogerla. Era de nosotros dos besándonos en la azotea del helipuerto.

—¿Y esto? —pregunté.

—El piloto es un buen amigo, pero no un buen fotógrafo. Apenas se te ve la cara. Menos mal que Malik me dio toda su colección de fotografías. Están guardadas en el primer cajón.

Lo abrí y vi un álbum lleno de todos los pequeños momentos que habían sido atrapados en los instantes de plena felicidad vividos aquellos meses de verano en Nueva York. Había notas escritas debajo: «A mi chica cobarde le gustan mis galletas». « Brando quiere demasiado a mi chica cobarde.» «Mi chica cobarde con el vestido granate.» «A mi chica cobarde le gusta todo lo que lleve chocolate.» Me reí a carcajadas al verme con un pijama prestado de Malik, en su cama, y con una gran caja de dónuts de chocolate sobre el pecho.

—Yo no tenía nada tuyo —musité—. Si al menos hubiera ido al cine, o visto alguna revista...

—Haber vivido. —Él terminó la frase por mí.

—Sí, pero no podía vivir. No sin ti.

—Ahora tienes toda la vida para hacerlo. —Se levantó y abrió los brazos—Toda la vida para crear tu propio álbum de recuerdos y prometo sonreír en todas las fotografías.

—Terry, ¿qué fue de tu padre? Le diste dinero, ¿verdad? —inquirí con suavidad.

—Sí, el suficiente para hacerlo desaparecer de nuestras vidas. No podía llevarlo a la policía, te habrían llamado a declarar y no podía permitirme perderte por un tecnicismo legal. Murió hace más de un año. Un ataque al corazón. Lo encontraron cinco días después en un apartamento del Bronx—explicó, acercándose a la ventana.

—Lo siento —musité.

—No lo sientas. Estoy seguro de que él deseaba morir. —Se rascó de forma pensativa la barbilla y la vista se le nubló un instante— Me queda la esperanza de que en el fondo consiguiera arrepentirse del daño que hizo.

Me callé; yo no creía que aquel hombre pudiera llegar a arrepentirse de nada en toda su vida, porque los cobardes, los verdaderos cobardes, siempre culpan a los demás de sus problemas.

—Me dijiste que yo te salvé, pero no fue así.

El me miró entornando los ojos.

—Dejaste las drogas cuando comprendiste que podías crear, podías hacer algo que te hacía feliz. Los Oscar fueron la recompensa.

—Es cierto, pero sólo tú me salvaste de nuevo cuando entendí que mi vida se había estancado, que no conseguía avanzar, que todo lo que me rodeaba era falsedad, un decorado de cartón piedra. Nada fue real hasta que llegaste tú y me obligaste a reaccionar.

—La verdad es que fuiste tú quien me obligó a reaccionar a mí.

—¿Eso crees?

No contesté. Me limité a levantarme para abrazarlo. Me sentía tan bien, tan

feliz rodeándolo con mis brazos, que me daba miedo. Él fue bajando las manos con suavidad, acariciando mi piel hasta que tropezó con algo.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó mientras enarcaba una ceja y observaba con detenimiento mi piercing en el ombligo.

—Sólo hay éste, no intentes buscar más. —Sonreí y Terry se arrodilló frente a mí para besarlo.

—Mmm... me gusta. Me gusta mucho —murmuró. Y yo jadeé sujetando su pelo.

—También tengo más sorpresas.

Levantó la vista y su mirada se tornó tremendamente sensual.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

Me examinó con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta que al fin me dio la vuelta y me levantó el pelo, dejándome la nuca al descubierto.

—Una mariposa monarca. El símbolo del renacer. La chica cobarde que se convirtió en valiente —musitó, besando el tatuaje con veneración.

—Ajá —brotó de mis labios, junto con un gemido.

—¿No hay más?

—No. —Me volví para mirarlo, con ojos nublados—. Ni los habrá.

—Es una pena, chica valiente, has conseguido...

—Ya sé lo que he conseguido —dije, empujándolo sobre la cama para sentarme a horcajadas sobre él. Lo guie a mi interior y me moví en círculos, despacio, disfrutando de la sensación de dominio que eso me producía. Sus manos sujetaban con firmeza mi cintura y me instaban sin presión a un ritmo que nuestros propios cuerpos impusieron. Apreté sus muslos firmes y cubiertos por un fino vello moreno con fuerza, clavándole las uñas. Jadeé dejándome llevar al tiempo que gritaba su nombre y él gruñó como si perdiera el alma. Me dejé caer encima y lo besé.

—Hay algo que no entiendo —murmuré.

—¿El qué? —preguntó, dibujando sobre mi espalda espirales inconclusas.

—Hubo un matrimonio en Brooklyn que me ayudaron a recuperarme de la herida. Estuve con ellos hasta que regresé a España.

—¿Cómo? No puede ser. Incluso ofrecí una recompensa de quinientos mil dólares por una pista tuya. No tiene sentido. Tengo que conocerlos —dijo levantándose con rapidez y arrastrándome hasta el baño.

Nos duchamos juntos y jugamos a ducharnos. Salimos una hora después, enrojecidos y fatigados.

—¿Sabes?, he tenido más sexo en unas horas que en los últimos cinco años—le confesé, y noté que daba un respingo, mientras revolvía el cajón de su ropa interior.

—¡Joder! Chica valiente, me lo estás poniendo muy fácil —masculló.

—Dame tiempo. Te lo pondré muy difícil —repliqué con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Lo estoy deseando —dijo, y me atrapó para lanzarme de nuevo a la cama. Reímos y lo empujé con fuerza.

—Vamos, tengo que averiguar qué sucedió —dije.

Me puse el vestido con la cremallera rota y lo miré con fastidio.

—Tendremos que pasar por el Waldorf.

—Lo haremos de camino.

Estrenamos la cama del Waldorf Astoria, una habitación que seguro que guardaría nuestro secreto, como lo llevaba haciendo con miles de parejas a lo largo de su historia. Después de comer en el restaurante del hotel, nos dirigimos hacia Brooklyn y yo lo fui guiando por instinto hasta que detuvo el Ferrari frente a la casa de valla blanca, ahora más desconchada de lo que la recordaba.

Cuando salimos, un hombre silbó a nuestro lado.

—¡Vaya coche!

—Hola —saludé—¿Me recuerda?

El hombre, vestido con un mono de mecánico, me examinó de arriba abajo, lo que hizo que Terry me cogiera de la cintura con gesto posesivo y me atrajera hacia él.

—No, lo siento; ¿debería hacerlo?

—Usted me salvó la vida. Me trajo hasta aquí desde el World Trade Center.

—Eso es imposible, yo ni siquiera estuve allí ese día.

Miré a Terry sin entender nada.

—Pero recuerdo su balancín, su cocina, su jardín...

Su mujer salió a recibirlo y se paró frente a nosotros.

—¡Oh, pero si es Terrence Grandchester! —exclamó, y le pegó un codazo a su marido— ¡¿No ves quién es?!

Terry le tendió la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que la mujer enrojeciera profundamente y poco le faltó para echar a volar en ese instante.

—¿Usted tampoco me recuerda? —pregunté.

Ella desvió a regañadientes la mirada de Terry y frunció el cejo.

—Sí. Es la joven que apareció tras el atentado. Estuvo merodeando durante días por el barrio. Por las noches acudía a casa y yo le daba algo de comida. Solía dormir en el banco de aquel parque —dijo, y señaló un parque cercano.

—¿Que yo hice qué? —pregunté del todo perdida.

Terry me volvió hacia él y me acarició con ternura la pequeña cicatriz sobre la frente.

—Mi amor, puede que estuvieras herida, que tuvieras una conmoción y ni siquiera lo supieras.

—Pero recuerdo que te llamé. Recuerdo que fui al consulado y que después arrojé el teléfono por el puente de Brooklyn al Hudson. Lo recuerdo todo. Los días que pasaron, incluso la ducha para quitarme el olor de la ceniza quemada, las imágenes de su televisor. Las noches en las que me despertaba con pesadillas... —Me quedé en silencio, intentando discernir si fueron imágenes creadas por mi mente.

—Puede que los recuerdos reales se mezclaran con los ficticios. Me temo que nunca lo sabremos.

—¡Los mensajes! —grité de repente— Te dejé varios mensajes hasta que tu teléfono ya no funcionó más. ¿Por qué no oíste mis mensajes? —sollocé, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Perdí el teléfono allí. Fue una locura volver a recuperar mi línea y, cuando lo hice, no había ni rastro de mensajes —murmuró Terry con serenidad.

Entonces la mujer pareció reaccionar y se llevó la mano al pecho.

—¡Santo Cristo! Ella es la chica cobarde.

—No, ahora soy la chica valiente —rectifiqué, volviéndome con brusquedad y dejándola más confusa todavía.

—Sí —explicó Terry— la perdí aquel día, pero contraté a varios detectives para que la encontraran. Me extraña que no siguieran su pista hasta aquí.

—Había una recompensa —señaló la mujer, y Terry torció el gesto. Entonces supe por qué siempre conmigo había fingido ser otra persona, porque todos buscaban todo el tiempo algo de él.

—La había. Tendré que dársela a ella, porque fue la que vino a buscarme. Desde luego, ustedes no se la merecen; vieron a una joven herida y desorientada y no fueron capaces ni de acercarla a un hospital. Buenos días—dijo, y me abrió la puerta del coche. Entré y fui engullida por el asiento de piel negra al instante.

—Lo entiendo —le dije una vez que arrancó el coche— ahora lo entiendo.

Él se limitó a sonreír.

En el centro encontramos un atasco descomunal y Terry se relajó poniendo música y mirándome en silencio. Nuestros silencios compartidos. ¡Joder! ¡Cuánto lo había echado de menos!

Al poco rato, pegué un gritito entusiasta.

—¿Ése es Robert de Niro?

Él se asomó y negó con la cabeza.

—No, es un vendedor de perritos calientes.

—¡Vaya! En todo el tiempo que estuve aquí no fui capaz de ver ni a un solo famoso —repliqué con frustración.

—Mi amor, punto número uno: si lo hubieras visto no lo habrías reconocido; punto número dos: viviste con uno más de dos meses y tampoco lo reconociste.

—Vale, tocada y hundida —contesté, y le saqué la lengua, haciendo que se riera.

Llegamos al atardecer al apartamento y Terry insistió de nuevo:

—Si no te gusta, podemos trasladarnos al Four Seasons por un tiempo, mientras encontramos otro sitio.

—¿No tienes casa en los Hamptons, querido? —Imité el acento engolado de la clase alta.

—No, pero tengo una en Aspen; ¿sirve? Y también en Londres y en Los Ángeles. Hasta compré el edificio de apartamentos de Harlem. No es muy rentable, ninguno de sus inquilinos me paga el alquiler.

Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tú eres el productor de Malik.

—Sí, voy a adaptar su libro para una película.

—¿A eso te referías con lo de que ya no eres actor?

—Eso quiere decir que te voy a dar la vida que siempre has deseado, más tranquila, la seguridad que buscabas.

—No tienes que hacerlo por mí.

—Quiero hacerlo por nosotros. Siempre me ha gustado más estar detrás

de los focos, crear y no mostrar, y ahora mi familia me va a necesitar a tiempo completo.

—¿Tu familia?

—Sí, tú, yo y nuestros hijos.

—Haciendo planes, ¿eh?

—Haciendo intentos. Llevo intentándolo desde anoche. ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo? —Me sonrió de tal forma que me derretí. Me mordí el labio y negué con la cabeza.

Él me miró extrañado.

—Tengo que llamar a alguien.

—¿A tu madre? —Su rostro mostro un falso horror.

—No, a Anny. Prepárate, puede ser peor.

—No lo creo —musitó, y supe que siempre se arrepentiría de esas palabras.

Marqué el número de mi mejor amiga y dejé el teléfono con el altavoz sobre la mesa del comedor.

—¿Por qué no has llamado antes? —Fue su brusca respuesta— Estaba preocupada.

—Tranquila, estoy bien. De hecho, nunca he estado mejor. Llamaba para decirte que me voy a quedar a vivir en Nueva York.

Me aparté un poco del teléfono, pero Terry, menos acostumbrado a los estallidos de Anny, no reaccionó a tiempo.

—¡¿Qué?! —resolló por el teléfono, cogiendo aire—. ¡¿Qué ha sido esta vez?!

—¡Joder! —exclamó Terry retrocediendo.

—¿Quién está contigo? —masculló Anny, y me la imaginé como Colombo, con un puro en la boca y rascándose la barbilla.

—Soy Terry, nos conocimos hace cinco años.

—¡Y una mierda! Ésa es la voz de Leonard Cohen.

—¿Leonard Cohen? —inquirí completamente despistada, y vi a Terry menear la cabeza.

—Mira, cielo, no sé con qué clase de pirado te has liado ahora, pero déjame contarte una historia. La historia de la chica cobarde que huyó de España agobiada por su vida y que conoció a un aspirante a actor que hacía galletas mientras paseaba perros en Central Park. Viviste un amor de película, pero como en todas las películas acabó mal. Él murió, tienes que asumirlo. Lo que no puedes hacer es liarte con un hombre que podría ser tu abuelo, a no ser que quieras tirártelo hasta matarlo de un ataque al corazón. En ese caso, te doy una semana. Ni un día más o iré a buscarte.

—Anny, es Terry, en serio. No murió, me estaba esperando en el Empire State.

—Sí, claro; y yo, en vez de tener veinte kilos más de los que debiera, una hija que berrea como una condenada por la Inquisición y estar casada con un hombre que se está quedando calvo, soy una cantante pop, integrante de un grupo de moda, con tantos discos de platino y Grammy que he perdido la cuenta; pero en fin, aquí me ves, preparando la cena como todos los días.—Resopló con hastío— Una que es discreta en su vida privada —añadió.

Terry me miró del todo desconcertado. Le hice un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

—Te diré su nombre completo y lo compruebas en internet, ¿vale?

—¡Una secta! ¡Has caído en manos de una secta! Sí, lo sabía, van en busca de jóvenes perdidas y desesperadas que ya no tienen una razón para vivir y en ti han visto la víctima perfecta. —Hizo una pausa y de nuevo a Terry no le dio tiempo a apartarse— ¡Tú, degenerado meapilas! ¡Apártate de mi amiga ahora mismo o llamaré al FBI, a la CIA y al mismísimo Vaticano!

—Terrence Grandchester —dije tan sólo.

—Con ese nombre, guapa, no llegará muy lejos, te lo digo yo.

Supe que se arrepentiría de ese comentario y de parte, aunque no toda, de la conversación tiempo después.

Colgué y esperé que llamara.

Terry se acercó a mí y me cogió de la mano. Me la solté y lo abracé, me gustaba mucho más tenerlo con sus brazos rodeándome.

—Ésa no fue nuestra historia —murmuró.

—En parte sí lo fue, pero la ventaja es que ahora podemos construirla de nuevo —suspiré contra su corazón.

—Te amo, chica valiente; ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez?

—Nunca dejes de decírmelo.

—Una vez te dije que compraría tiempo para estar contigo. —Levanté la cabeza y lo miré extrañada—. Pero me equivocaba. No compraría tiempo, compraría todo el dolor que has sufrido estos cinco años y me lo llevaría. Y si pudiera borraría el tiempo transcurrido y siempre estaría contigo, sentados en nuestro banco de Central Park. Solos tú y yo.

—Solos tú y yo —murmuré, y busqué sus labios.

En ese momento el teléfono nos interrumpió de nuevo y, sin apartarme de Terry, pulsé la tecla para responder. Lo primero que oí fueron gemidos y adiviné que Anny estaba llorando.

—Me he equivocado de nuevo. —Soltó una ronca respiración—. He metido la pata. ¿Recuerdas cuando te decía que la felicidad nunca devuelve la llamada?

—Nunca me lo has dicho —contesté.

—Eso fue porque ya estabas lo bastante destrozada, pero lo he pensado muchas veces, cientos de veces en estos cinco años. Y me equivocaba.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la felicidad sí ha devuelto la llamada. Esta vez atrápala, Candy, te la mereces, él y tú os la merecéis.

Colgó sin esperar respuesta. Me aparté un instante de Terry y observé sus ojos azules , su mirada tremendamente melancólica y dotada de una fuerza incalculable.

—Ven, chica valiente, ven a mí y déjame llenarte de felicidad el resto de tu vida —murmuró, atrayéndome a su pecho, donde oí el fuerte latido de su corazón y supe que por fin había llegado a mi destino.

Continuara Epilogo...


	32. Epilogo

12 de septiembre de 2007

Londres (Inglaterra)

—No ha nacido el once de septiembre —murmuró Terry a mi espalda, dándome un cálido beso en el hombro descubierto.

—No, no lo ha hecho —asentí en un estado placentero previo al despertar completo.

—¿Le damos un empujoncito para que lo haga hoy? —susurró, dejando volar su mano sobre mi amplio abdomen redondeado.

—¿A la madre o al bebé? —musité con un breve jadeo.

—A los dos.

—No creo que sea de mucha utilidad. Ya lo hiciste anoche y me encuentro...—gemí de forma entrecortada— perfectamente.

—Me esforzaré más, chica valiente. —Su voz ronca penetró en mi piel a la vez que lo hacía él.

Me arqueé en un movimiento involuntario y Terry gimió de placer.

—Lo... ahhh... lo despertarás y luego estará toda la mañana dándome patadas.

—No, no lo haré. Ni siquiera sé si lo conseguiré contigo —dijo, mientras se movía lento y pausado contra mi espalda.

Llevé mi mano a su cintura y apreté con fuerza, dejándole las uñas marcadas, a la vez que me estremecía reprimiendo un grito ahogado que murió contra la almohada. Él se detuvo después de un gruñido gutural y suspiró en mi oído.

—Te quiero, Terry.

—Mil diecisiete.

—¿Qué?

—Desde que estamos juntos me lo has dicho mil diecisiete veces.

Me volví con torpeza y observé su rostro perlado de sudor. Levanté una mano y le aparté el pelo pegado a la frente.

—¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de recordar esas cosas?

—Nunca olvido nada —fue su breve respuesta. Me dio un beso rápido en los labios y se incorporó— Voy a darme una ducha, ¿me acompañas? —sugirió, con una sonrisa que hizo que las piernas me temblaran de nuevo.

Negué con la cabeza y miré el gris amanecer a través de las cortinas.

—Prefiero dormir un poco más. —Y antes de terminar la frase, Morfeo ya me había acogido entre sus brazos.

Cuando me desperté de forma definitiva, un rato más tarde, lo oí trastear en la cocina, canturreando algo desconocido con su voz ronca. Me volví en una perfecta imitación de una croqueta rebozándose y me incorporé con torpeza. Bostezando, me dirigí al baño y me metí en la enorme bañera que hacía esquina. A los pocos minutos descorrí las mamparas de cristal y estuve a punto de gritar.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —exclamé.

Terry, vestido con un traje a medida gris marengo, estaba sentado en un pequeño banco en el centro del cuarto de baño. Se levantó al instante y me tendió un brazo para ayudarme a salir.

—Vigilándote —masculló.

—Pasas demasiado tiempo con Malik —repliqué— ¿Qué crees que me puede pasar?

—Muchas cosas, pero no considero adecuado informarte en tu estado—contestó, intentando sonreír, y unas leves arrugas de expresión aparecieron alrededor de sus ojos.

Me reí divertida, mientras me secaba y buscaba ropa en el amplio vestidor, bajo su atenta mirada. Cuando estuve lista, enarqué una ceja en su dirección y él me ofreció, de nuevo, el brazo para acompañarme al piso de abajo.

—¿Ha preparado pancakes la cocinera? —Olí con deleite al entrar en la amplia cocina.

—Sí, como los ciento veintitrés días anteriores. —Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y me dejó sentada en uno de los bancos centrales, junto a la mesa de mármol— ¿Con qué los quieres esta vez?

—Nata montada azucarada, chocolate y... —entorné los ojos— melocotón en almíbar.

—¿Melocotón en almíbar? —preguntó extrañado.

—Sí; ¿hay?

—Compré dos botes ayer.

—Estás en todo, vaquero. —Le guiñé un ojo y añadí una buena cantidad de chocolate a mis pancakes .

—Soy neoyorquino, no texano, chica valiente.

—Bah... —musité, deleitándome con la boca llena— ¡Dios, qué bueno!—añadí cuando pude tragar.

Él rio y se centró en observar con cuidado el contenido de una carpeta con solapas marrones, a la vez que bebía café y comprobaba algo en el ordenador portátil.

—¿No tienes que ir hoy al set de rodaje? —pregunté, robándole su taza de café, con lo que conseguí que me mirara de forma peligrosa.

—No puedes tomar café —dijo frunciendo los labios, y yo le saqué la lengua. Resopló y continuó— No voy a ir, he estado calculando lo que me cuesta regresar a casa. —Me mostró un gráfico en la pantalla del ordenador—Desde una hora cuarenta minutos hasta dos horas catorce minutos, dependiendo del clima, del tráfico o de si hay algún acto importante por el que cierren algunas calles.

—¿Qué has hecho qué? —Me atraganté con el café y le devolví la taza—¿Qué es esa carpeta?

—Sólo información —musitó él.

Se la arrebaté de golpe y me dispuse a leer, mientras Terry cruzaba los brazos.

—¡Joder! —exclamé al final—. ¡Has apuntado hasta mi temperatura corporal desde que me quedé embarazada! —Miré con detenimiento una de las páginas y arrugué la nariz—. ¡¿Cómo es posible que sepas justo qué día y a qué hora... —tragué saliva con fuerza— leo textualmente: «di en la diana»?!

Se reclinó en la silla con gesto petulante y sonrió de forma sesgada.

—Catorce de diciembre, diez y treinta y seis minutos de la noche. Acabábamos de llegar de una cena con Malik y Mark. Fue ahí mismo, donde estás apoyada ahora. Recuerdo... mmm... que fue bastante excitante cuando gritaste mi nombre... mmm... siete veces seguidas.

Abrí la boca y me olvidé de cerrarla. Durante el tiempo que llevábamos juntos había aprendido a compartirlo con decenas de libretas de anotaciones, había descubierto cómo se abstraía cuando estaba concentrado escribiendo alguna escena, asombrado al averiguar lo que significa tener memoria fotográfica. Pero aquello, aquello lo superaba todo.

—Es que no puedo entender que siendo tan... meticuloso no lograras encontrarme en cinco años.

Y una leve vacilación en su gesto, sus pupilas que se dilataron de forma milimétrica, me dio la respuesta. Gemí, llevándome una mano al pecho.

—Lo hiciste —afirmé con voz ronca.

—Lo hice. Te encontré —asintió él con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—¿Y cómo? ¿Por qué... por qué no viniste a buscarme? —mascullé, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Fui a buscarte, chica valiente. —Y esta vez su sonrisa de súbito se tornó triste.

Me quedé en silencio, esperando una explicación. Terry alargó una mano y cogió la mía con firmeza, como si temiera que fuera a salir corriendo por la puerta, lo que no tenía intención de hacer porque estaba paralizada.

—No sabía cómo te llamabas ni a lo que te dedicabas, sólo que vivías en Madrid y que deseabas estudiar Educación Infantil. Así que lo intenté por ahí, tuve que esperar dos largos años. Promoción del año dos mil tres, Candice White, veintiséis años. Tenías que ser tú. —Suspiró hondo—. Sin pensarlo, cogí el primer vuelo a España con tu dirección memorizada. No me atreví a llamar. Estuve horas plantado frente a tu casa, pensando cómo abordarte, qué decir, qué hacer cuando te viera...

—¿Y...? —pregunté en un susurro.

—Entonces te vi salir. Llevabas un vestido largo, granate, de encaje y manga

hasta el codo y el pelo recogido en lo alto de la cabeza, con algunos mechones que te caían sobre la cara. Te cubrías con una estola de piel. Te detuviste un instante en la calle y miraste al cielo con gesto concentrado, después te apartaste un mechón, que se quedó prendido de tus labios pintados. Me quedé sin respiración y, cuando pude reaccionar, ya te habías metido en un taxi que esperaba en la puerta.

Sentí que apretaba mi mano con fuerza y que su mandíbula se tensaba por el esfuerzo.

—Cogí mi moto y te seguí desesperado. En un semáforo me detuve justo a tu lado. Mirabas afuera distraída, pero hubo un momento en que levantaste la vista y observaste mi casco de visera tintada. Creí... —se detuvo un instante— creí que me habías reconocido.

—No lo recuerdo —musité con la mirada perdida.

Respiré sin llegar a respirar, porque en ese instante rememoré lo que relataba. Neal celebraba su cumpleaños con una fiesta privada en un pequeño palacete del centro histórico. Terry continuó hablando sereno, con una calma que a mí me era esquiva.

—Cuando el taxi paró, yo aparqué unos metros más adelante. Me quité el casco y estaba a punto de correr hacia ti cuando vi que tú, sin dirigirme ni una sola mirada, echabas a correr en dirección a... él. Te abrazó y te besó. Luego te hizo un comentario al oído y pude oír tu risa. Llegaron dos parejas más y los saludaste con entusiasmo. Antes de subir la escalera, te volviste una vez y miraste de nuevo el cielo. Sonreíste de forma extraña y él te cogió por la cintura para guiarte.

—Regresaste a Nueva York y te acostaste con Susana. —Fui yo la que terminó la historia.

—Sí —contestó con gesto apesadumbrado.

—Terry, yo... —Necesitaba explicárselo de alguna manera—. Neal y yo intentamos que nuestro matrimonio funcionara, durante algún tiempo... Miraba al cielo creyendo que tú guiabas mis pasos...

—No tienes que justificarte, chica cobarde. Te vi, supe que estabas bien, que no habías muerto. Aunque en ese momento no lo comprendí, sí lo hice tiempo después.

—Creo que deberías irte a trabajar —murmuré, todavía sintiendo el dolor sordo de la pérdida, el ramalazo de los celos al saber que había estado con otras mujeres... Todo.

—No lo haré. Puedes ponerte de parto y no estoy seguro de llegar a tiempo

—negó él con obstinación.

—No nacerá hoy. Estoy... estoy tan... ¡no sé cómo estoy! —siseé, y meneé la cabeza—. No creo que se atreva a asomar la cabeza —añadí, y me levanté tambaleante para dirigirme hacia el amplio salón. Me detuve justo en el vestíbulo. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de avistar el mullido sofá cuando sucedió. La contracción fue tan imprevista que me doblé hasta casi besar el suelo. Me incorporé y me apoyé resollando contra la pared.

—¡Terry! —grité—. ¡Cambio de planes! ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme sola!

En un instante lo tenía junto a mí, sujetándome.

—Candice —murmuró—, ¡joder, Candy! ¿Estás segura?

Él nunca me llamaba por mi nombre y que lo hiciera entonces me asustó. Asentí mordiéndome el labio con fuerza. Terry acercó una silla y me abandonó para subir corriendo la escalera a recoger mi bolso y la bolsa del bebé. Salimos al fresco y tormentoso día londinense y enseguida estuvimos en su coche. Un deportivo biplaza Jaguar de color gris metalizado.

Condujo con rapidez hasta internarnos en el tráfico de primera hora de la mañana, con las manos sujetando con firmeza el volante. Durante aquellos minutos me pregunté si en realidad estaría sujetándolo, o era el coche el que lo guiaba a él. Cerré los ojos cuando una nueva contracción me sobrevino y respiré con jadeos.

—Tranquila, mi amor, os llevaré a ti y a él. Llegaremos a tiempo—masculló—. Mi mujer y mi hijo. Al hospital —repitió, como si tuviera que afirmar esa idea para sí mismo. Pero nos vimos atrapados por un monumental atasco en una de las vías principales. Terry tocó el claxon con desesperación y adelantó en zigzag a varios coches, sin conseguir avanzar más de unos metros.

—¿Cómo estás? —Se volvió hacia mí.

—Bien —balbuceé, sujetándome el abdomen mientras me mordía el labio.

—No, no lo estás. Nunca te había visto tan pálida —dijo, y yo pensé exactamente lo mismo de él.

De improviso, giró el volante y, cruzando la mediana decorada con arbustos todavía en flor, se metió en el carril contrario con determinación.

—Pero ¡¿qué estás haciendo?! —aullé, al ver que los vehículos nos lanzaban

ráfagas de luz y hacían sonar el claxon mientras se apartaban al arcén.

—Te llevaré, Candy. De esto me encargo yo —aseguró, apretando la mandíbula.

—¡Ay, Dios! —gemí cuando vi un coche justo frente a nosotros. Terry giró con brusquedad y lo esquivó.

—¡Nos vamos a matar! —grité, tapándome la cara con las manos.

En pocos minutos, aparte de los conductores cabreados nos seguían dos coches de la policía y un helicóptero, que me pareció que era de una agencia de noticias.

—¡Además de matarnos vas a conseguir que vayamos a la cárcel! —dije con desesperación, y Terry, ante las señales del coche oficial de que se detuviera de inmediato, levantó el dedo corazón haciéndoles una mueca— ¡Señor! ¡Eres el hombre con nervios de acero! ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Lo soy? —preguntó sin apartar la vista de la carretera y yo posé una mano sobre la suya, dándome cuenta de que temblaba tanto o más que yo. Oí el teléfono y revolví en mi bolso. Era Anny.

—Candy... —canturreó— estás en todas las cadenas de televisión. —Se quedó un momento en silencio y entonces llegó al agudo de soprano—¡¿Se puede saber qué coño te has tomado esta vez?! ¡Estás embarazada!

—Lo sé, me he puesto de parto. No sé, no sé si llegaremos al hospital a tiempo —siseé en un rápido castellano, esperando que Terry no me entendiera, pero él palideció un poco más y aceleró el deportivo, por lo que deduje que había comprendido cada palabra.

—¡Haz el favor de sacar un pañuelo blanco por la ventana! —exclamó Anny.

—¡No estamos en guerra! —contesté yo bastante crispada.

—Pero ¿es que no has visto ni una sola película de Paco Martínez Soria? —La oí repantingarse en el sofá de su despacho y masticar algo crujiente, como si estuviera disfrutando de un serial de televisión frente al ordenador.

—¡No! —rebatí.

—¡Tú sólo hazlo! —bramó ella, y colgó.

Busqué desesperada en mi bolso y no encontré nada apropiado. Giré la vista dentro del coche y en el asiento trasero descubrí una caja de cartón. Me estiré para revolver el contenido y conseguí una especie de pañoleta de vivos colores.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté bajando la ventanilla.

—Parte del atrezo de la película —respondió Terry.

Y yo solté la pañoleta de vivos colores agitándola por la ventanilla. Un golpe de aire se la llevó volando. Gemí con fuerza mientras observaba su recorrido por el cielo a través del espejo retrovisor. Aterrizó justo sobre la luna frontal del vehículo de la policía que nos seguía, extendiéndose como si de un mantel de picnic se tratara. Sólo que no era un mantel.

—¡Ay, Señor! —agaché la cabeza—, ¡de ésta nos deportan!

El coche de policía viró bruscamente y chocó con la mediana, quedándose parado. Vi salir a los dos agentes gritándonos algo, pero no me hizo falta escuchar lo que era.

—¡Bien hecho, nena! —Terry sonrió por primera vez—. Ésos me estaban jodiendo de veras con las luces.

Cogí el teléfono, que vibró sobre mis rodillas.

—¿Sí? —le respondí a Anny con voz trémula.

—¡Joder, Candy! ¡Una bandera americana! ¡Una puta bandera americana volando para aterrizar en un coche de policía inglés! ¡Guapa, cuando pienso que no te vas a superar... vas y la jodes del todo! ¡No veas el cachondeo que tenemos en la oficina! ¡Me meo, es que me meo! —soltó, sin hacer una sola pausa, y colgó el teléfono.

—Dime que estamos llegando, por favor —musité, sintiéndome superada por la situación.

—Estamos llegando, chica delincuente —contestó Terry, girando con rapidez para internarse en las plácidas y tranquilas calles que bordeaban el hospital.

Pero no se detuvo en la garita de seguridad, sino que atravesó la barrera, que saltó en mil pedazos y, del impulso, hasta subió el vehículo tres peldaños de la entrada del hospital. Apagó el contacto y corrió para ayudarme a salir. En ese momento llegó un coche de policía, que frenó en seco a un metro de nosotros.

—¡Deténganse! —ordenó el agente. Terry se volvió un instante, llevándome de la mano, entornó los ojos y le lanzó las llaves del coche con arrogancia.

—¡Quédenselo! Pagará parte de la multa —dijo, tirando de mí hacia el vestíbulo. Allí, aparte del equipo médico, nos esperaba un hombre bajito, enjuto, vestido con un traje de tweed y gafas de pasta negra. Rondaba los cincuenta años y parecía ser el único que mantenía la calma.

—Señor Hamilton —saludó Terry— asegúrese de sacarme de ésta, al menos durante unas horas.

—Es mi trabajo, señor Grandchester —contestó el hombre con dignidad y detuvo a los agentes en cuanto éstos traspasaron el umbral.

—¿También has llamado a tu abogado? —mascullé, sentándome en una silla de ruedas.

Terry apartó al celador y él mismo se ocupó de guiarme. Un simple encogimiento de hombros fue su respuesta. En pocos minutos me habían preparado e informado de que el parto era inminente.

—¿No me pueden dar algo para el dolor? —pregunté, encogiendo las piernas ante otra contracción.

—Demasiado tarde. La llevamos a la sala de parto —me informó el doctor Gordon, que me había tratado durante todo el embarazo.

Sí, realmente necesitaba algo para el dolor, porque no había sentido un dolor así en toda mi vida. Un dolor físico como si una sierra eléctrica me abriera en canal. Grité, resollé y golpeé a Terry todo lo que pude, hasta que al final depositaron a nuestro hijo sobre mi vientre.

—Olvídate de la parejita y mucho más del trío —siseé entornando los ojos, mientras acunaba a nuestro bebé.

Terry asintió, creo que demasiado impresionado por lo que acababa de ver. Me cogió la mano con fuerza y me besó la frente perlada de sudor.

—Te quiero, chica valiente —murmuró.

—¿Cuántas van?

—Dos mil ochocientas setenta y nueve veces.

—Te alcanzaré, algún día te alcanzaré —susurré, y por fin me quedé dormida.

Desperté en una habitación privada con vistas a los jardines. Malik estaba sentado junto a mí, leyendo un libro, y mi bebé en el otro lado, en una pequeña cuna. Sonreí con calidez y examiné la habitación con detenimiento.

—¿Dónde está Terry? —pregunté con voz ronca.

Malik levantó la vista y me sonrió.

—Tranquila, Candy; se lo ha llevado la policía para interrogarlo, no creo que tarde mucho... espero.

Hice pucheros y casi estuve a punto de echarme a llorar.

—¿Es que no nos puede salir nada bien?

—Tienes un hijo precioso, con un padrino excelente. —Enarcó una ceja— Y un marido que te adora. Creo que todo está bien.

—No, no lo está. Debería estar con Terry.

—Mark lo ha acompañado, no está solo —murmuró no queriendo despertar al pequeño.

Como si hubiese oído que estábamos hablando de él, entró Terry. Su corbata había desaparecido, llevaba la chaqueta del traje colgada de un brazo y el pelo alborotado. Sin embargo, sus ojos brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho con anterioridad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó acercándose con premura hacia mí.

—Lo estoy —afirmé— ahora que estás tú aquí, lo estoy.

Sonrió de forma sesgada y se inclinó sobre la cuna.

—Puedes cogerlo —dije.

Él se apartó con algo de reparo y dejó la chaqueta sobre una silla. Cruzó los brazos y mostró una expresión impenetrable.

—No creo que sea necesario; lo despertaré.

Malik y yo intercambiamos una mirada de entendimiento.

—Terry, ¿tienes miedo de cogerlo? —inquirí.

—No quiero hacerle daño, es tan pequeño... —murmuró frunciendo los labios.

Sentí su cuerpo completamente tenso bajo la tela de la camisa y su respiración agitada.

—No le vas a hacer daño —susurré.

Él retrocedió todavía más hacia la ventana y se apoyó de forma indolente en el alféizar.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —Su voz sonó demasiado ronca.

—Porque tú no eres como tu padre. Nunca lo serás —dije incorporándome con dificultad.

—Tú no lo llegaste a conocer bien.

—Pero te conozco a ti.

—No puedo hacerlo, chica valiente. Por ahora no. Tal vez me haya convertido en un chico cobarde.

—Nunca has sido un chico cobarde, ni tampoco lo eres ahora —repliqué.

Pero no conseguí de él más que una mueca de dolor. Se quedó tenso, a la espera, sin apartar la vista de su hijo ni un instante. Y en ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció Anny. Llevaba un vestido de color violeta, largo, con flores de hibisco estampadas. Parecía una mesa camilla hippie. La miré con adoración.

—¿Cómo está mi ahijado? —exclamó, acercándose a mí para darme un beso, y después fue hacia la cuna, junto a la que emitió una serie de gorjeos de cariño mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Malik se levantó y la saludó en un correcto y breve inglés, y ella le contestó «That's right» , que era lo último que había aprendido en ese idioma. Se habían conocido en nuestra boda más de un año antes y los dos se habían erigido como padrinos del bebé en cuanto supieron que yo estaba embarazada. Sin embargo, ni ella sabía inglés ni él español, por lo que su conversación moría antes de empezar. Afortunadamente, porque si supieran de todo lo que podían hablar...

—¿Qué le pasa a Terry? —preguntó Anny mirándome con suspicacia.

—Pánico paternal —contesté yo.

—¡Déjalo en mis manos! —dijo.

Se inclinó sobre la cunita y cogió al pequeño con cuidado. Terry abrió los ojos y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero cerró la boca y cruzó con más fuerza los brazos. Anny lo miró con una sonrisa de encantadora de serpientes y se acercó a él. Sin darle tiempo a pensarlo, le puso al bebé sobre los brazos y Terry se vio obligado a sujetar a su hijo con un jadeo de espanto. Palideció de repente y por un momento creí que iba a desmayarse. Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando lo vi recuperarse y comenzar a mecer al bebé. Y entonces, sonrió. Y yo sonreí. Y Malik y Anny sonrieron. Y el bebé emitió un aullido que nos taladró los tímpanos. Y Terry perdió la sonrisa, yo me mordí el labio y Malik y Anny estallaron en carcajadas.

—Y ahora ¿qué hago? —preguntó Terry con gesto agónico.

—Puedes... no sé, cántale algo, a ver si se tranquiliza.

—¿Que le cante? ¿El qué?

—Una vez me dijiste que tu madre te solía cantar cuando tú tenías miedo. Creo que vas a tener que hacerlo a menudo con tu propio hijo.

—Ah, bien, eso —masculló, y se aclaró la voz para entonar algo extraño que traduje más o menos como que nuestro hijo debía cargar las pistolas y venir con sus amigos.

—Pero ¡¿qué dice?! —murmuró Malik observándolo con detenimiento.

Yo meneé la cabeza con resignación al reconocer la canción.

—¿Nirvana? —preguntó Anny al final.

—Nirvana —confirmé yo— Anda que no hay canciones...

Pero ninguno quisimos interrumpirlo, ya que parecía que había conseguido calmar al pequeño, que ahora alargaba las manos y gorjeaba divertido en brazos de su padre... incluso cuando cantó que cuando se volvía malvado era cuando lo hacía mejor y que se sentía afortunado de tener ese don.

Y todos coreamos el pegadizo estribillo de una sola palabra.

Cuando el bebé se durmió, Terry lo dejó en la cuna de nuevo con tremendo cuidado y se acercó a mí. Se sentó en el lateral de la cama y me cogió la mano izquierda, girando la alianza con deliberada lentitud.

—Te amo, chica valiente. Si supieras cuánto te amo... Observé de reojo cómo Malik se centraba en su libro con una sonrisa y Anny se secaba una lágrima traicionera.

—Dos mil ochocientas ochenta —contesté.

—Todavía me quedan muchos Te quiero , mi vida.

—¿Cuántos? —Levanté la vista hacia él, que me sonrió con infinita ternura.

Me acarició el pelo y me besó con suavidad en la boca.

—Todos los del mundo.

FIN...

Llegamos al final de esta hermosa historia que para mi fue un enorme placer adaptarla con los personajes de Candy Candy... espero haya sido de su agrado.

Un Abrazo.


End file.
